


Inconceivable Luck

by a_17



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Fluff, Post Season 4, Prison Drama, Smut, Wentworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 149,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_17/pseuds/a_17
Summary: She barely survived thirteen stabs to the stomach, so when someone forges a sentence appeal in her name, will she ever see a future away from Wentworth?





	1. Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So after a long five hours, I've managed to create the first chapter to this story. It's rated E for smut in the future chapters. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter I - Home Run**

 

Bea Smith winced as she adopted an upright position on the bed. Placing a red fleck of her curly hair behind her ear to see no one other than the governor herself, Ms. Bennett. She sighed, knowing that she would be held accountable for her actions two months ago when Joan Ferguson stabbed her thirteen times in the abdomen. What were fresh incisions were now scars; merely surviving the dreadful attack.

All Bea had seen since she was released from the hospital was this bleak cell. She had memorised the colour of the walls. Presented as a pale-grey, they reminded her of the colour of the sky after a thunderstorm. Not like she had even been outside in the last two months apart from her admission into Wentworth. The floor was designated the same colour, and the only applicable furniture was a bed with a mattress like a slate of cement. There was a plastic chair of a sky blue colour that reminded her of Allie's eyes. Allie.

Nobody had engaged in conversation with Bea since the incident; she had sunk into a deep depression having been devastated over Allie's death. The last news that she had recieved was that they were going to shut off Allie's life support. She didn't need confirmation but a spec of hope remained inside her.

Actions have consequences and Bea knew that. Vera's punishment for Bea was the fact that she had her placed in protection under medical supervision until she saw her fit to release her back into general. Bea knew she wasn't going to get off lightly. She had lied to the governor, and had nearly cost her her job. Nearly.

"Nurse Radcliffe, if you could excuse us" Vera said, sternly. Her hair had been thrown up into a tight bun, her uniform smartly pressed and creased in all the right places, and looking furious. The nurse rushed out having seen the expression on the governor's face, and wanting to steer clear of her warpath. Bea's brown orbs were suddenly flowing with tears, and Vera couldn't help but feel sympathy.

The strong Bea Smith she once knew was now weak. She had been stabbed, drowned, beaten up countless times, and Vera suddenly wondered if this woman could take anymore. All the anger she had now was gone. She almost felt affection for Smith having seen how much she had suffered during her time at Wentworth.

Vera dragged the blue chair and sat on it and Bea looked away at the wall with tears in her eyes. The silence remained eerie until Vera began to speak. "I don't need to ask you why you did that and I don't expect an explanation" Vera stated, pulling a tissue out of her blazer and handing it to Bea. She took the tissue and wiped her eyes with it. "I don't want to be here anymore. Not without Allie" Bea said, her voice so small that it came out like a whisper.

Vera was surprised by the confession but also deeply saddened by it. Bea Smith was struggling, and she is now a shadow of her former self. Vera looked down at her shoes, and was a bit taken aback by what to say. Bea broke the silence. "I figured I'd end my own suffering by taking the Freak down with me. She was never going to go down for Allie's murder" Bea said, a fresh flow of tears running down her face.

Vera nodded. She understood. She admired Bea's bravery, but was still not satisfied that she almost killed herself in the process. She didn't even need to ask Smith why she didn't take the phone with her and get the confession from Ferguson. Part of her agreed with Smith; she was going to be set free without any repercussions for her crimes.

"I must ask a favour of you, Smith" Vera stated, now looking up at Bea. She had bags under her eyes after seemingly months of crying and feeling very depressed. Bea nodded towards Vera, gesturing her to continue. "Over these few months, I have found out through an anonymous source that Mr. Stewart was supplying inmates with drugs. I need you to say that he let you out of the prison grounds" she finished, taking a gulp after finishing her statement, wondering what the faded redhead's response would be.

Bea took a moment before speaking quietly. "Why should I help you?" Bea supposed. Vera was agitated by her response and stood up. "Because I helped you out two months ago when you went on a kamikaze mission. I think you owe me one" Vera announced. Bea scoffed, although she could see the anger building up in Vera's eyes. "Fine" Bea finally uttered. Vera smiled and began to walk out of the door before she conveyed one final thing to the inmate. "I think you'll find a sufficient reward waiting for you" she grinned as she walked out.

After a quick check-up from the nurse, two detectives came into her cell by the name of Mackintosh and Davidson. They looked like twins, they were both tall and lean men with black trench coats and bald heads. Bea smirked internally when they walked into her cell. "Ms. Smith, very nice to meet you" Davidson said as he offered his hand out and introduced himself and his colleague. "I'm sure I will not need to explain why we are here" Mackintosh stated, giving Bea a small smile. She nodded shyly in return.

After a few brief moments of the detectives flicking through their folders and revising the information that had been given to them by their superiors, they finally spoke to Bea. "So Ms. Smith, you were questioned obviously before and your statement is as follows. A guard, who you left un-named, let you out with the intention of getting a confession from Joan Ferguson that she was the one that induced a lethal dose of heroin to Ms. Allie Novak - correct?" Mackintosh recited. Bea nodded, pushing more curls of her hair away from her face.

"That leads us to the million dollar question. Which guard, Ms. Smith?" Davidson enquired, expecting no answer from the prisoner. "Mr. Stewart" Bea replied bluntly. Mackintosh was surprised by the confession, however Davidson was intrigued as he wiped his brow and conscientiously decided to push further. "What was his incentive to let you out, Bea?" quizzed Davidson. Bea took in a deep breath and replied "he wanted to get rid of Ferguson. He gave her the drugs and knew she was a loose end. He knew that I would be more than willing to put her away, and it all went bad from there" she declared. Davidson rushed to scribble down the notes. Mackintosh was trying to read Bea to look for any lies and he had a hunch.

"In the CCTV, there is a weapon. It is unclear, however the only shot we can see is where Joan Ferguson wielded it and then proceeded to stab you with it. Can you confirm that you were not the one to bring the screwdriver?" he asked. "Yes" she replied curtly. He nodded and looked over to Davidson who smiled at Bea and closed his folder with his notes. "Thank you Ms. Smith. We will contact you again if your assistance is required anymore" he said as he stood up and left the room.

\--

"Novak for you, governor" Linda Miles said as she opened the door and let the blond-haired inmate take a pace inside. Vera was sat in her office chair looking at the files regarding the stabbing incident and peered over to Miss Miles, nodding in appreciation. "Thank you, Miss Miles. Take a seat, Novak" she said, as Allie did what she was told. "I take it this is an update on Bea then" Allie smirked as she looked at the governor. "Mm, yes it is. She is not aware you are alive Novak, so your presence may be a shock to her. I have had a meeting with her trauma consultant and he thinks that she will be able to handle the shock of seeing you alive. It'll be a nice surprise" Vera smiled.

Allie returned the favour and beamed. "When will she be coming back into H1?" she interrogated. Vera braced and stared at her computer before speaking. "It'll be after dinner, tomorrow. I trust that you will notify the rest of the H1 inhabitants" Vera said, looking back at Allie. Allie rubbed her hands on her thighs before standing up and walking towards the door, pushing a lock of her blonde hair out of her face. "Thank you, Ms. Bennett" she grinned as Linda Miles took her back to H1.

\--

Bea stared at the ceiling from her bed, bored out of her mind. She sat up again, and winced. Her abdomen was still very painful, but the pain medication was doing its best to dull it. It was mainly her insides that hurt, not the exterior injuries. Bridget Westfall, the Wentworth Prison psychiatrist came in with Franky Doyle, a former prisoner and one of Bea's best friends. The pair both beamed at Bea, happy to see her alive. "Nice to see ya, Red" Franky voiced, bringing in the redhead for an embrace. Bea was glad to see her and gave her a small smile. "You're being released back into general. The nurse is pleased with your progress and she will give you some advice how to tend for your wounds" she declared.

Bea smiled at Bridget. She was kind, for a prison psychologist at least. "I'll just be glad to be out of this cell" Bea stated. "Can you walk?" Franky enquired, quirking a brow. Bea swung her legs off the bed and placed them on the floor, slowly standing up. She took a few small paces before being able to walk at a regular pace, a little bit slower than normal. "I'll tell the nurse you won't need walking aid" Bridget said, gesturing her hand towards the door. "The girls are waiting for you" Franky winked before she left the room with Bridget.

\--

Allie and the girls of H1 had spent all day making sure that Bea's cell was perfect. She had the floors mopped, cleaned her mirror and sink, placed the sheets on the bed including her red blanket which brought back memories of the first time they made love. The thought made Allie smile, but as it dawned towards Bea's arrival, she grew increasingly nervous as Bea thought she was dead. She focused back, putting all of her possessions back into the correct places before standing in Bea's doorway, nodding to the rest of H1.

Since Allie had recovered from the hot shot, she had rekindled her relationship with Kaz and had cemented an agreement that nobody was to touch Bea when she was released back into general. Allie didn't concern herself with the crew anymore, however, Kaz still saw her as her daughter, and therefore treated her like it. Kaz made a rare appearance into H1 with the rest of the Hand crew, who had managed to sneak in a couple bottles of liquor. "For your queen. She's safe as long as I'm top dog, kiddo" Kaz smiled at Allie before bringing her in for a hug. "Thanks Kaz" Allie spoke, happy to see that her adoptive mother had adhered to her promise. The Red Right Hand girls made themselves scarce in preparation for Bea's arrival.

The girls of H1 were practically jumping up an down with excitement. They'd all got her a present; Maxine had managed to draw her a vase of flowers, just like Bea did for her when she recovered from her operation, Boomer got her two packets of her favourite biscuits, Monte Carlos'. Liz and Doreen pitched together to get her five bars of chocolate, and Allie had got her a bouquet of white rose flowers, and a matching seahorse necklace that she had managed to sneak in. Allie was so nervous that she could've passed out, she had no idea what to expect from Bea but all she knew is that she was coming, and very soon.

\--

Bea was escorted back to H1 by Mr. Jackson who had offered to take her. He updated her on all of the things that she had missed out on while being stuck to solitary medical confinement for the last two months, telling her of how Ferguson was being held in Uxbridge Psychiatric Facility for a proper evaluation. In other words, she was never going to be a free woman again. He also told her something she already knew; Kaz had stepped up as top dog and her alliance with Tina Mercado. When he finished his speech, they finally turned the corner into H1, where Bea stood still and found herself that she could not move.

Bea smiled as she saw the rest of her H1 crew, but felt destroyed as Allie wasn't there. She was heartbroken, and this was like rubbing salt into a wound. "We've missed you so much, love" Liz beamed, a small tear running down Bea's face. Everybody was so emotionally happy to see Bea back. "Missed ya Bea. Kaz is contesting for top dog with Sonia now" Boomer voiced, Bea surprised. "How?" Bea questioned. "She's teamed up with Juice and a crew from D Block" Boomer replied, handing her the biscuits. Bea placed all her presents and thanked her friends, but she couldn't believe her eyes when the best present anybody could've got her was standing in front of the couch at the back of the hallway, holding a small box and a bouquet of white roses.

Time seemed to stand still and she had the biggest smile of her life displayed on her face for everyone to see. "ALLIE!" Bea practically screamed as she walked as fast as she can to see the love of her life. Tears streaming down her face, she hugged onto Allie as tightly as she could. She was so overwhelmed, she was almost hyperventilating. "They told me you were dead" Bea sobbed into Allie's shoulder and Allie stroked her hair, so happy to be reunited once more. "No, I'm very much alive Bea Smith" she said as she pulled Bea back to rest her head on her forehead and look into those gorgeous brown orbs. "I ca..can't believe it" she grinned, tears still streaming down her face and she leaned in to kiss Allie. Allie responded in kind, pressing her lips against Bea's passionately. Bea had never felt so complete.

"Oi..stop it you two. We're gonna get pissed!" Boomer shouted. Bea and Allie giggled at each other, Bea still dumbfounded. "What was that, Jenkins?" Linda Miles asked, H1 oblivious that it was the evening count. "Uh, I said your gonna get pissed if we aren't standing by our doorways" Boomer smartly correct herself. "Move it, ladies" Miles ordered as the girls all headed to their doorways. Bea was surprised to see her room freshly cleaned and knew it was all Allie's doing as she gave her that wink that made her weak at the knees. She still couldn't believe it, even when Allie's surname was called on the roll call.

After the count was finished, they all sat down as a unit and told Bea absolutely everything that she had been missing. Allie was sat down on the couch as Bea's head was led in her lap. Boomer, Liz, Maxine and Doreen all sat around the table, sharing the liquor that Kaz's crew had given them. Bea was surprised that Kaz had even agreed to protect her but she couldn't even feel sad about being so weak when she had Allie here. Allie was here, Allie was alive. Joan Ferguson truly had lost and Bea couldn't feel any better to be alive. After two hours of heavy drinking, excluding the reunited couple and Liz, they called it a night. Allie and Bea retreated to Bea's cell where they got dressed into their pyjamas and led on the bed talking.

"I missed you so much, no words can explain" Bea beamed, the smile not fading one bit. Allie returned the favour and caressed Bea's face, pulling her in for an intimate kiss. As the kiss deepened, Allie pulled back, realising she needed to speak about the elephant in the room. "Does your stomach hurt?" Allie questioned. Bea's smile fading a little bit, realising she was going to have to tell Allie the extent of her injuries. "Not as much no, but my insides still kill and little tasks are a bit harder for me" Bea confessed, seeming a little bit more depressed. "I don't want you to see them" Bea also confessed, feeling very self conscious. She didn't want to show Allie because she didn't want Allie to think less of her or not want her anymore. It scared Bea so much, and Allie had come to the realisation of this.

Allie pulled Bea's top over her head and gestured for her to lie on the bed. Bea reluctantly complied as Allie looked at her stomach. There was one large, red incision, almost angry that stuck out the most. It looked painful as there were numerous other small incisions. Allie could read Bea like a book, she was so self conscious. Allie knew she had to plan her next move carefully, and she didn't want to push Bea too far. Allie placed herself on top of Bea and moved up the bed to kiss her. As their kiss got more erratic, Allie grabbed her hair at the back of her neck to pull her in more. She started slowly moving her hands over the redhead, past her shoulders and down her arms. Bea felt more comforted by Allie's presence now as she studied her reaction as she looked at the scars.

Allie looked back at Bea and smirked. "You look hot as hell...even with the scars" Allie chirped as she moved lower down the bed so that her head was hovering over Bea's stomach. Allie leaned down to lick the scars and massage them with her warm hot tongue, all while looking at Bea whilst doing so. Bea could see no bluff in Allie's eyes and could not believe how lucky she was to have someone as accepting and caring as her. As Allie continued to lick the scars on Bea's stomach, she was becoming more increasingly worked up, and Allie realised that Bea needed rest and that she was not stronger for anything else yet. She pulled herself up so that her forehead was resting on the redhead's before she spoke. "We'll work on getting you better first, yeah?" Allie voiced, a small smile given to Bea.

Bea nodded and returned the favour before giving her one deep kiss. Allie pulled herself off Bea as she grabbed her shirt to give it back to Bea. Bea put it back on with Allie's help before the two got underneath the covers as the redhead snuggled into her. Bea inhaled the scent that is distinctly Allie; one more thing into believing that this is actually real and isn't a dream. She slightly giggled before snuggling even further into her, as the pair both fell asleep in each others arms after two long months of being apart.


	2. Moving Forward

**Chapter II - Moving Forward**

 

The golden sun rays glistened through the bars on the crystal clear window. Bea was awake, a smile on her face like a child on Christmas morning. Yesterday had been like Christmas, and they gave her the best present she could've ever wished for; Allie being alive. Bea was unconsciously stroking Allie's ribs with the tips of her fingertips, not realising that it had made the younger woman awake. Bea finally broke the beautiful silence with a deafly quiet whisper "Good morning, beautiful" she said as she gave Allie a quick smile. Allie meanwhile, had had the best sleep in over two months since the incident of where Joan Ferguson gave her a hot shot. "Hey babe" Allie stirred as she brought her hands up to caress Bea's face. Bea's smile grew even bigger at the interaction as they both stared into each others eyes. Silently, they were both reflecting on all of the events that had happened over the last two months and it was unbelievable how they had both pulled through.

Bea's smile faded slightly as she realised that she needed to know more about the Freak. She needed to know if she was safe, if Allie was safe. "Allie" Bea began, Allie's head perking up ever so slightly as she heard that sexy, raspy voice recite her name. "What actually happened with the Freak? When I was gone?" Bea questioned with a low tone. Allie's smile slightly disappeared as she cleared her throat. "We heard the Freak had stabbed you. They never told me anything, I was, am still recovering from that fucking hot-shot she gave me. You know I never did that to myself right?" Allie interrogated, her tone turning serious as she couldn't even bare for one minute if Bea thought that she would ever do that to herself in a million years after she made that promise to her. "I never had any doubts" Bea smiled, her smile glinting in the beautiful rays that were projecting into the cell.

Allie grinned before continuing answering Bea's question. "They told me when I was at least stable. Well no, Maxine told me after one of her chemotherapy sessions. I was devastated and I only found out a month ago because I was in too much of a critical state to be notified that you may, or may not make it alive. Bridget Westfall gave me updates on your progress, and I assume they never told you that I pulled through. I have to thank those defibrillators for that cos' I went into cardiac arrest" Allie scoffed. Bea smiled, eternally grateful for her being alive, in front of her breathing, in front of her smiling. "I was sent back to Wentworth about a month ago and dragged straight into the governor's office who updated me on the situation. She told that Ferguson had nervous breakdown and how you had managed to outsmart her so many times, and that you were her ultimate nemesis and she had been defeated" Allie laughed lightly. Bea returned the favour before commenting.

"She sounds like a 16th century scholar. I'm glad that fucking psychopath has been put away though" Bea beamed before stroking Allie's face and giving her a quick peck on the forehead before pulling back. "Now we can start our life babe. In prison" Allie giggled, Bea amazed at how optimistic and how light Allie made everything in the world seem to be. Bea was pretty sure she'd never been this happy in her entire life apart from when Debbie was alive, but even then, in a prison? Of all places? Bea didn't care about the past, she cared about the present. Bea's smile faded before she realised that she needed to be truly open with Allie and confess some things to her. She had promised.

"Allie, I promised I would never keep anything from you ever again. So I'm not going to" Bea stated, Allie nodding in understanding. Allie was a bit nervous for about her lover was going to confess to her, however her primal instincts told her that it should be something that she should manage in a mature and respective manner. She knew it was going to be serious. "The first thing is, I'm really fucking self conscious about these scars. I hate them; they're just a terrible and shitty reminder about how that demented bitch almost ruined my life and killed me. They make me feel not me anymore, like I'm a monster. I just don't want to make you feel unco-" Bea was stopped in the middle of her sentence by a pair of plump lips pressing against hers. Bea just melted into the kiss. She loved it; Allie could just make her forget about all her problems in two seconds.

They held onto the kiss for a few seconds, their tongues roaming each others mouths as Allie dominated the kiss. Allie pulled back before grinning and speaking to Bea, holding Bea's head up by the chin. "You listen here. I don't give a fuck whether your made of scars? You know why? Because I love you. You're beautiful, inside and out, and the scars are apart of you, and the fact how you've been through so much shit for me just makes me love you even more, so don't" Bea tried cutting Allie off but she wasn't having any of it as she swatted Bea away. "Don't you ever fucking think I don't want you because it'll never happen" Allie smiled, leaning in for another quick embrace. Bea smiled, happy that she had that problem over with, but she was sub-conscious of time, and had to speak to Allie about one final problem before they started getting ready for the day.

"Does it bother you. My life sentence?" Bea questioned. Allie sighed and decided that she would be honest with Bea. She had been thinking about it a lot recently. "I think that yeah, it's shit that your in here of life and I think you are worthy of a second chance. I really wish that me and you could have a future outside of here, and I am happy as shit right now, happier than I've ever been and that shouldn't really happen in a prison" Allie giggled before continuing. "But I think that we should deal with it when the time comes. I just can't fucking wait to spend the next ten years with you" Allie grinned. Bea smiled at the thought, but grew internally depressed when she realised that she would never see a future outside these walls. It destroyed her, and it destroyed her even more knowing that Allie would have a future outside of here without her, but Bea knew in her heart of hearts that it would be selfish of her if she wouldn't let Allie go.

With that thought, the call for morning count was relayed throughout the prison. Allie groaned as she got up out of the bed, and winked at Bea as she made her way over to her own cell to get changed into the correct prison teal garb. Bea decided to follow suit and get changed into her long sleeved white shirt with her teal t-shirt over the top. She leaned over the sink as she stared at herself in the mirror, the first time she had in months. In all honestly, she looked better. Yeah she still looked like shit with the dark rings under her eyes, but what she was most concerned about was her hair. It was barely red anymore, showing that she was a figure of her old self. She decided that she was going to make an effort and do something about it, when she was interrupted by Linda Miles gawking at her. Bea moved straight to her doorway before getting a frown from Smiles.

\--

After breakfast and the many stares that came with it, Bea was called in by the governor herself, Ms. Bennett. Vera had notified her to know that Mr. Stewart had now been suspended pending investigation, and as a result, she was suspended from work duty for a month, only allowed to carry out the class that taught fellow inmates how to cut and style hair. Bea nodded in appreciation, very thankful for the work suspension. Bea couldn't be angry at Vera for keeping her in isolation for two months; she knew that she went against her word and therefore understood Vera's anger and knew it was for her own safety and in her best interest that she was kept in isolation away from the inmates in general population until she was stable enough to handle it.

Bea made her way back to her cell where she met with Maxine and updated her with the news. Maxine gave her that same endearing and caring smile that she always gave Bea, before they made their way to the class. After an hour and a half of showing the inmates how to co-ordinate a simple hair colouring by using one of the inmates for D Block as an example and then letting the inmates practise it on each other, the class was closed. However, Bea needed to ask Maxine a favour before they cleaned up. "Maxi...I have a favour" Bea induced, speaking quietly, and being nervous for some odd reason. "Yeah, what is it love?" Maxine asked innocently.

\--

Allie had been at work all day, mopping floors and cleaning mirrors. She was just glad that she was able to get off lunch duty as Soz had offered to do her work. She got in the line to see what they were serving, and it seemed to be spaghetti bolognese. Allie lapped her plate up with a reasonable portion, being able to eat more and more as she went from strength to strength every day. She may appear that she had fully recovered, but the long term damage was still there; she just did a very good job of concealing it. Allie went to sit down in her normal seat at the H1 table, noticing Sonia sitting at the head of the table of D Block, accompanied by Juice and her boys. Sonia gave an evil glare towards Allie which was noticed by Kaz. The fierce blonde immediately stood up and walked over to the woman who she considered to be her daughter and informed her that she wanted to meet Bea in the library after lunch. Allie just nodded in agreement, getting a quick wink from Kaz as she left the mess hall.

Suddenly, the whole mess hall went quiet. Everybody just stood gawking at the muscled redhead who had obviously just had her hair freshly re-dyed and shaved as she wore it up in that high ponytail that made Allie drool. Allie was flabbergasted, and Bea smirked, obviously seeing the reaction on everyone's face but most importantly Allie's. Out of nowhere, someone had started a chant. Within a time capacity of thirty seconds, everyone in the mess hall except Sonia's table had beginning chanting "Queen Bea, Queen Bea!" before being told to shut up by Will Jackson. The inmates remained obedient but appeared to be happy at Bea's arrival and her new appearance. The hall descended into reasonable chatter and Bea and Maxine went up to get their food and sat down at their table, Allie's mouth having dropped so much you could fit a tennis ball into it and not touch a tooth.

"You okay, babe?" Bea smirked as she looked at Allie. Allie laughed before saying "I thought you couldn't get any hotter. Guess you've just proved me wrong" Allie grinned at Bea. Bea blushed at the compliment, her face flushing the same colour as her hair, before she looked down and began eating her meal. Bea had only managed to eat the first wad of spaghetti before Allie placed her hand on Bea's forearm, unintentionally sending electric shocks down Bea's body. Sometimes she was so oblivious to the effect she had on Bea, that it agitated her. "Kaz told me that you need to go to the library after this" Allie said, seriously. "Did she seem annoyed or anything?" Bea quizzed, nervously. She really couldn't deal with any of the drama, it was her second day back into some sort of order and civilisation and she really couldn't deal with another two months of isolation. Allie shook her head. "Go. I think it'll be good for you. You two need to sort things out anyway" Allie said before giving Bea a quick peck on the cheek before picking up her tray and making herself scarce.

\--

Bea waddled nervously to the library but exhaled deeply when she saw only Kaz there, standing in a democratic sort of pose. Bea was about to quiz Kaz about why she was here but Kaz gestured her to come forward so that Kaz would be able to speak in a low and quiet manner so that only the two of them could her. Obviously what she wanted to talk about was quite serious. "I just want to forget the past" Kaz stated, exhaustedly. She was fed up of being angry with Bea, and Allie had made her realise that she was stronger with Bea than without her and making her an enemy which Kaz had found hard to accept as the truth. Bea nodded in agreement and held her hand out. Kaz shook it in unison, glad that that was out of the way. "You heard about Sonia's uprising or so she calls it?" Kaz scoffed, mocking Sonia. "Yeah" Bea replied bluntly, not knowing the full story and only being told Boomer's account of things.

"The women still hold respect for you, per that canteen show. Sonia will see it as a threat, how you have support from the women" Kaz admitted, and Bea came to realise that she was right. Bea suddenly became defensive. "I don't want anything to do with the top dog position" Bea blurted in honesty. Kaz nodded, suspecting this was the case. "The women are practically endorsing you for top dog, so Sonia will be on the look-out. I can handle Sonia, just as long as you endorse me as the top dog so that you won't be targeted" Kaz spoke, Bea nodding in agreement before pushing one of her red curls away from her face. "I'll announce it at evening meal" Bea articulated. Kaz smiled and patted Bea on the shoulder before whispering one final thing to her before she left the library. "I'm glad your back Bea, for Allie's sake" she whispered, the comment making Bea smile before she too left the library.

\--

"Alright ladies, listen up" Bea recited as she entered the mess hall, Kaz to her left, Maxine to her right. "It's been unclear since I've been away who is actually top dog now. I've come here to clear that up" Bea shouted before the mess hall descended into quiet whisper and conversation engagement before all turning to Bea to listen who she was endorsing as top dog. "Kaz is now top dog. You listen to her, do as she says. The top dog mantle is nothing to do with me anymore" Bea stated, happy to have made it clear to the women that she was no longer their problem, and glad that she had handed the stress of being top dog to someone who she thought could handle it, for the meantime. A few claps went around the mess hall but it was mainly a silent reaction. Bea went down to go and collect her meal which was a tuna pasta bake, before sitting down next to the love of her life at the H1 table. Allie smiled at her, proud for doing that and proud of her and Kaz admitting their differences and at least being civil.

At the table was Bea, Allie, Liz, Doreen, Boomer and Maxine. All of the women were engaging in small talk whilst eating their meal, Bea not really getting herself concerned with the topic of conversation before Maxine asked her a serious and stern question which she paid attention to. "Bea love, what are we going to do if Sonia's crew make a move on Kaz?" Maxine quizzed, wanting to know their stance between this feud with Kaz and Sonia. Bea took a moment to respond. "We're staying out of it. No shit from anyone then" Bea stated, not wanting her family to get into more trouble than it was worth. They had already been through enough. Boomer was about to disagree with Bea before Bea placed her fingers on Boomer's lips already knowing the response. "If you want to kick some heads in, go join Kaz's crew. I'm sure she'll find use for you" Bea said, sharply. Boomer realised Bea was right and knew that as much as she wanted to go bunta on someone's arse, she knew better to keep her head down for the rest of her sentence if she wanted to get parole.

Apart from Bea's announcement, evening meal was uneventful. Bea made her way back to the unit before taking a chair at the table in the hallway before beginning to sketch. This time, it was going to be about the feud between Kaz and Sonia. She had just started to draw Sonia's face when Allie came in with a grin from ear to ear, before taking a seat across from Bea, knowing better than to sit next to her after the news she was about to break her. "I just spoke to someone at the visitors. Franky Doyle?" Allie smirked as Bea perked her head up at the name, going red instantly with embarrassment and anger. "What the hell is she doing visiting you?" Bea interrogated fiercely. Allie's smirk got even bigger when she saw Bea's reaction. "Oh she just told me some things about you. I'm gonna say one that's gonna make you flip" Allie giggled. Boomer tried to but in the conversation but Allie knew better than to tell her something that Bea was a bit personal about.

"McMuff tastes like chicken" Allie snorted, barely able to contain her laughter. Bea was infuriated with embarrassment. At that point, she slammed her notebook down that had a fresh drawing in and proceeded to chase Allie around the table. Finally catching up to her, she tickled Allie until she submitted, the two both ending up with grins from ear to ear on one another's face. Bea's stomach was aching more than usual from laughing so much, but at that point, it just made her realise how lucky she was to have came out alive, and be able to hold Allie again in her arms. The thought just made her smile. As the evening proceeded on, the girls of H1 engaged in a game of cards which resulted in Boomer laughing and Allie making discreet sexy comments to Bea. They decided to crack open the liquor left from last night, and even Bea and Allie decided that they were going to have a bit. Liz refrained from drinking as she was still recovering from alcohol. Bea took a moment to sit around the couch, just thankful for the position that fate had put her in. A place of happiness.


	3. Remnants Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of time on my hands so I was able to bring you the third chapter. I won't be updated as regularly as it has been unfortunately, but I hope you enjoy the next chapter in this story. I appreciate the kudos and feedback I've also been getting!
> 
> Lots of love <3
> 
> \- Abster.

**Chapter III - Remnants of the Past**

After the social time commenced by the girls in H1, they decided to call it a night. Bea gave her that sexy side eye that made Allie squirm as she left the couch to go to bed, the blonde invited herself into redhead's cell. Almost expecting her, Bea stood leaning against the wall giving Allie the sexiest smirk she had ever seen. Allie closed the door behind her and also shot a smirk at the redhead, closing up the space between them. Allie placed her hands on Bea's hips before bringing her in for a passionate kiss that was reciprocated from Bea as a moan escaped her lips. As she let Allie dominate the kiss, she heard Boomer's loud commentary outside of the cell, Allie pulling back laughing hysterically as Bea fumed with embarrassment, digging her neck into Bea's shoulder.

"I swear to god Maxi, 48 hours and they're already going at it and they aren't even willing to give us a show. It's fucking selfish" Boomer outraged in jealousy that she wasn't able to watch the action. Bea wanted to quiz why Boomer wanted to watch as she claimed herself to be a heterosexual woman but the thought of the gross detailed responses to the question was enough to make Bea throw up. Maxine giggled as she knocked on the door and apologised for Boomer's behaviour "Daz isn't doing his job right" Maxine chirped hysterically as she led her very loud friend away from Bea's cell. After the embarrassment declined, Bea pulled back from Allie's shoulder and stared into those gorgeous sky-blue eyes that were the most darling eyes Bea had ever seen.

Allie reciprocated the favour and stared into those caring and loving brown orbs that Bea possessed. They stood in silence for a short while, gazing into each other's eyes with an undeniable passion and an undeniable burning affection for one another. Bea was the one to break the silence. "Allie....I-" Bea stopped; she didn't know how to make the words come out without making herself seem vulnerable. Allie cupped her face, understanding the hesitance but wanting her lover to continue. Bea decided to bite the bullet and keep to her promise.

"I.....the scars. I am really self conscious because of the scars and I can't do anything with you because of how weak, I am health wise. And I'm going to need a lot of help with the most basic of things. I...I don't want to be a burden to you or want you to get bored" Bea confessed, a small tear escaping her eyes as she came to the realisation that she was going to need help because of the extent of her injuries. Allie knew that Bea was going to need help and whether that meant refuting from doing anything sex-wise, Allie knew that she was going to have to comply. Bea needed her now more than ever, not that Bea would ever admit that of course. Allie just nodded before replying in a low tone "I know, and I'm here for you. And I will never" Allie paused as she lifted up Bea's chin "..ever get bored of you, okay? No matter how many times I have to say it to you" Allie smiled lightly. Bea nodded before the two embraced for a short while.

That night, Allie understood that she was to pressurise Bea as least as possible. She wanted to be able to give her the best opportunity at recovery and therefore knew that she was going to have to comply with whatever Bea's wishes were in order to do that. They climbed into bed, the same as the night before and just spend the night talking, every now and then kissing passionately. Bea knew she couldn't do much more than that as much as she wanted to because she simply did not have the energy for it. She loved Allie even more for being so understanding, and honoured her for the fact that she had stayed with Bea through the thick and thin. As much as Allie can say it wasn't Bea's fault, she felt guilty for the things that had happened to her because of Bea. But even with this, Allie kept Bea as her top priority.

\--

Bea could see her. She could smell her breath, hot on her face as Ferguson stabbed her with the screwdriver multiple times. She could see Allie, nearly at Ferguson's feet having met the same similar fate that Bea was going to meet after bleeding to death. The wicked smirk on her face and the blood on her fingers. Bea was drifting in and out of consciousness before she heard Ferguson say "I win" but instead of it being the Freak's voice, it was her own. She saw Allie breathing her last breaths as she saw her love die in front of her face. Bea screamed internally before drifting out of consciousness.

"NO!" Bea heard herself screaming as she fought back her heart rate which had sky-rocketed. She was sweating buckets and in a state of hysteria. Allie woke up with a jolt at Bea's voice, wondering immediately what was up. "Bea, Bea, what's wrong?" Allie interrogated, worried out of her mind. Bea was obviously delusional, and Allie could fit the pieces together like a jigsaw. Bea had woken up with a post-traumatic stress disorder flashback of Ferguson. "She killed Allie!" Bea yelled, tears streaming down her face. Bea was obviously torn half in half between the flashback and reality, and she had obviously not realised Allie was next to her, and must've thought her voice was a figure of her imagination.

"Bea, I'm here" Allie said soothingly. Bea looked to her right and the shock disappeared from her face when she came to the realisation that she was just having a bad dream. This sudden episode had made Allie realise that even though Bea had physical scars, the mental scars would take longer to heal. She was so destroyed when she saw Bea in floods of tears. She calmed her and soothed her by sitting up straight and placing Bea's head in her lap and stroking her forehead. Bea had calmed down almost instantly under Allie's touch, and Maxine came by the cell wondering what had caused the racket. She saw the expression on Allie's face and knew instantly what had happened. She was very good at reading people.

"I'm sorry" Bea sobbed as she lay with her head in Allie's lap and gazed at the blonde. "You've got nothing to be sorry about" Allie replied with a smile, wiping the tears that were coming from Allie's eyes. A short silence made an appearance before Bea admitted "You didn't sign up for this". Allie took a moment to respond. "I knew what I was signing up for the minute I met you. And I don't regret it one bit" she smirked, looking at Bea. Bea smiled for a short while before Allie brushed the red curls away from her face.

\--

Excluding the mentioning and explanation of last night, the H1 inmates had an uneventful morning by finishing breakfast with no confrontation, much to Bea's delight. Without the top dog mantle, she could just focus on getting better and part of her was thankful that Kaz had taken the reigns, whether or not she was capable or not. Bea did not see it as her problem anymore. She knew that Kaz would protect them, even though the H1 crew was staying out of the civil feud between Kaz and Sonia. Gossip had spread round that day that Sonia was making plans and Kaz's paranoia got the better of her, inviting Allie and Bea round to a meeting after evening count.

Allie had offered to take Bea for a shower whilst the rest of the women were at work. The governor agreed - she knew Bea needed an incentive to get better and Allie Novak was that. After Bea's favour, Vera decided she was going to pull out all the stops, within reason, to make sure that Smith recovered fully and was able to take on the top dog mantle again. That's what she hoped and assumed Bea would do. Vera didn't trust Proctor enough for she was easily manipulated, and everyone could see that.

\--

As Bea and Allie approached the showers, getting some odd looks in the corridors as they were wearing matching robes with slightly different colours. As Allie happily stripped down nude, Bea needed some assistance, still wincing at the pain in her stomach. As Allie turned the temperature for Bea so that it was just right, she left Bea to shower alone until Bea made a bold request. "Come with me" Bea smirked, obviously her confidence had protruded, and Allie was not complaining. Allie joined her as the two joined lips and their tongues danced in delight in each others mouths. Allie's hands ran down the sides of Bea's body, from the joint of her hips to the sides of her breasts.

Bea gasped ever so slightly, a movement recognised by Allie as she internally smirked as she brushed her hands over her breasts to bring her in at the nape of her neck to deepen the kiss. Bea responded in kind, repeating the same things that Allie had done to her just a minute ago, getting the exact same response. Allie knew at that point that she wasn't going to push things further; she knew that Bea needed to be introduced back into it with ease and with a happy ending; not like last time when the two of them nearly died.

Allie smiled before grabbing the bottle of shampoo and squirting it onto her hands. She then turned Bea around and massaged it gently into her hair. She thoroughly enjoyed it, Bea's moans spurring her on to continue what she was doing. As she washed out the shampoo, she also grabbed some flecks of conditioner from the bottle and continued the same actions as before; rubbing slowly at the scalp before satisfyingly rubbing the mixture into the strands of hair whilst her fingertips stroked her scalp. Washing it out thoroughly, she grabbed some body wash for Bea, and began to softly and tenderly rub it on her lovers arms, to her shoulders and halfway up her neck.

Strategically planning, she had the mixture on her hands before placing both of her hands down her chest, rubbing the body wash into both of her breasts. Bea was thoroughly enjoying it, and immediately pressed her lips against Allie's. As Allie continued massaging and caressing her breasts, she started moaning at the interaction, Allie quite happy with the responses she was getting. She decided to make a bold move and decided to rub Bea's nipple between her thumb and forefinger, arousing Bea who was already turned on by Allie's actions. After this teasing, Allie continued to place the body wash all over Bea's body, but allowing Bea some privacy as she did all the areas below her hips, Allie knowing better than to excite her.

After the shower, the two stood, towels wrapped around each other, kissing for a good five minutes before they were rudely interrupted by Sonia and her new crew. Allie and Bea decided to keep their heads down and got dressed in silence. They grabbed their stuff quickly and wanted to make themselves scarce as soon as possible before Sonia stood at the entrance of the door. "The fall of a dictator can come at severe consequences, it is those who put their knowledge of the political system to their new leaders that makes them the targets" Sonia announced, smiling wickedly at Bea, and Bea knowing exactly what she was insinuating. Bea scarcely left and Allie was following quickly behind; they needed to tell Kaz.

\--

After bribing Smiles, the fierce blonde awaited her adoptive daughter and her ex arch-nemesis' arrival. Kaz dawned on how much had actually happened in the last six months - her being sent to prison and being sentenced to 12 years, falling out with Allie before rekindling their relationship and Kaz finally finding out that Joan Ferguson was responsible for her arrest. Suddenly, the former top dog and her girlfriend were in sight, obviously shook up by something that had happened. Kaz knew something important was up when Allie said they needed to meet. "Sonia's planning something and she thinks that Bea is supporting you and therefore makes her fair game" Allie stated, her eyes watering and obviously feeling very threatened by Sonia's announcement.

"Bea's not going to get touched, neither are you. I'm top dog, what I say goes" Kaz stated, knowing that she did not have all of the women's support. "H1 are staying out of it, Kaz. We're nothing to do with you and Sonia. But if you claim to have all the women under your control, why is there an uprising?" Bea smartly questioned, feeling very angry at Kaz's lies. "I will get it under control" Kaz confessed, knowing how much the strain of top dog was taking a toll on her. "Teach Sonia a lesson, or she'll do the same to you or someone else and you'll be losing power" Bea stated before stomping off out of the unit. Bea now knew that Kaz could not protect them and she was a weak leader. Allie knew Bea's insecurities, and the two of them knew they were going to have to find some way to protect themselves to make it out alive.

\--

Bea decided to call a meeting at H1 on that night, knowing that she was going to have to inform the rest of the crew of the situation that was currently brewing. They needed to decide what they were going to do as a group. As Bea stood at the head of the table, Allie, Liz, Boomer and Maxine all sat down wondering what had got the redhead so worked up. Maxine had already assumed it was something to do with Kaz and Sonia as she heard some gossip from C Block. "Kaz and Sonia are at each others throats. Sonia's contesting for top dog" Bea stated, the rest of the unit taking in the news. Liz was a face of expectation, she always knew that Sonia was thirsty for power and domination since she first arrived here, but the rest of H1 remaining confused. "Why, why'd she want top dog?" Boomer questioned.

Bea shrugged but offered her only reasonable explanation. "I expect she'd want to get involved in the powerful trade in here. There is a lot of money to be made on the outside, plus she wants respect during her stay. If she gets a long sentence, she doesn't want any contenders or any trouble. You can't go up at the top, you can only go down, but when you're down, you are more likely to be attacked and you are more vulnerable" Bea admitted, crossing her arms.

Bea offered the rest of in the information. She told them of Sonia's threat in the bathroom which Boomer had constantly offered to smash Sonia's face in to which Bea kindly declined. "So Sonia thinks you are with Kaz?" Maxine questioned. Bea nodded to confirm her question. "Right so...we need to distance ourselves from Kaz, but it could only be made obvious from making an enemy out of her. So its either, enemy of Sonia or enemy of Kaz. No in between" Maxine deliberated. The girls of H1 looked worried. This was a decision that required thoughtful planning otherwise it would cost lives.

"I think the best thing is to do is to wait it out. Let's watch it unfold; hopefully Kaz will get control of the women and teach Sonia a lesson. As far as we are concerned, we keep our noses clean and out the gossip. It is nothing to do with us, therefore it isn't our problem. Yeah?" Bea stated, the girls all nodding in agreement. As evening count dawned on them, the girls decided to drop the conversation. They watched some crappy TV, an overrated soap drama of where one of the main characters was being killed off. The girls were playfully arguing about why the character should and shouldn't have been killed off, Bea muted herself from the conversation and just decided to stare at Allie the entire time, Allie realising those burning brown orbs were resting on her.

She smiled, knowing she didn't even have to look seeing Bea's attention on her. She looked to make sure and there she was, staring at her. Allie gave her a sexy smirk before returning to watch the TV show. Bea decided to give her undivided attention to the show before getting involved in the conversation. After a couple of hours after watching the TV, playing some cards and listening to some of Boomer's music on the radio to which Bea referenced Allie as "DJ Allie Cat". The girls all laughed at the nickname after they shared their experience of being in the slot for hours and talking, one which Liz and Maxine thought was cute.

After a short while, the girls made their ways to their cells, Allie going into Bea's cell. Before Maxine went into her cell, Bea stopped her, knowing that she was going to need a bit of one-on-one advice from her best friend. "I want to speak to you about two things" Bea stated as they were sat democratically at the table. Maxine nodded in understanding. "I want to pursue things with Allie but I'm worried that something is going to happen after...almost like a curse. And I am always too tired" Bea confessed sadly. Maxine understood and gazed into Bea's eyes. "Listen love" she said, placing her hand on Bea's forearm. "You aren't cursed, that was just the Freak. You and Allie have ten long years together, you have plenty of time so don't rush it. Try and recover" Maxine offered, Bea nodding.

"What's the other thing?" Maxine quizzed. Bea took a moment before speaking. "I don't know if we should take sides or not. I think it will be more dangerous if we sit on the fence and remain undecided. Makes us a target for both sides" Bea said, folding her arms and staring at Maxine, searching her face for a response. "I think if we side with Kaz, it'll be more dangerous as it seems Sonia is gaining more support. If we side with Sonia, we're practically willing for a psychopath to run this prison. Just wait it out" Maxine said, smiling before tapping the table and going back to her cell. Bea sat at the table for a few moments before standing up to go back to her cell.

She decided she was going to do whatever it takes to protect her family, regardless of how hard it would be.


	4. Stepping Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter, just a pre-warning. Enjoy.

**Chapter IV - Stepping Up**

The last two weeks had been uneventful at Wentworth. There had been no fights or confrontation, it was merely peaceful under Kaz's control. Bea knew something was going on, she had a hunch - ever since she became top dog, she had a sixth sense for knowing when something was wrong with the women. They were awfully quiet, and Bea suspected it was something to do with Sonia. Bea knew that as a crew, they had to make a decision. But nobody had came up with a rational decision that would keep them away from the firing line. Bea needed help from one of the only people in this world she trusted.

Franky Doyle sat in her chair, buzzing with excitement. She hadn't seen Bea since she was allowed to visit Bea in the hospital, shortly after her surgery when she accompanied Bridget Westfall to check up on her progress. Bea was dosed up on painkillers then and was out of it, no where near the land of reasoning and common sense. Franky's mind withdrew to when she first saw Bea in Wentworth; a beaten down housewife about to be sent down for attempted murder of her deadbeat, rapist husband. In a matter of months, she saw Bea as someone who let people walk all over her to a strong and powerful woman, purely motivated by the death of her beloved daughter, Debbie.

Franky knew that Bea was emotionally unstable after she killed Jacs Holt, and used it to her advantage. Franky only stayed at the top for the fact that she knew she was safe there, and safe is the best place to be when you are in prison. She knew that if she could work and manipulate everyone in the way she wanted to whether it was from drug trafficking or other means, she would make it alive out of Wentworth. Her mind casted back to darker days where her and Bea conflicted when she thought Bea was going for the mantle of top dog. She wasn't. She was going after Brayden Holt.

Bea tried to make Franky safe as a reparation for what had happened that day in the laundry where Bea fought her and won. She cleared up Franky's debt with Cindy Lou's drug crew and practically saved her life. Even if Franky was not thankful at the time, she certainly was thankful now. She knew she would have been dead if it wasn't for Bea then, and also when Bea went back into the burning prison to get her when Ferguson set it on fire. As she dreamed about these past events, she did not notice her favourite redhead take a seat across from her at the table, giving her a slight smile; a slight hint of happiness was replenished in her face.

Franky beamed at her best friend, the redhead returning the favour and giving her a smile. Franky grabbed her hands from across the table before speaking. "Hey, Red. You've got some colour in your face, and your hair!" Franky exclaimed, so happy to see her friend alive and well. Bea grinned at Franky's compliment, giving her a little bit of an ego boost. "Yeah, felt like I needed to replenish my hair. Was letting myself go a bit" Bea replied shyly as she gazed back at her. "Was is the past tense. You're getting better" Franky smiled as she was picking up on Bea's self consciousness and realised that Bea may need her for emotional support and relationship advice when it came to Allie.

Bea laughed to herself, realising how much Franky was becoming a bit like Bridget. "You're sounding a lot like Miss Westfall. Have you been taking some advice from her?" Bea asked inquisitively and provocatively at Franky. Franky just smirked, realising how Bea was trying to play it smart after all the relentless teasing from her. "Yeah, something like that" Franky winked, Bea giggling after realising what she was insinuating. "How are you and Allie?" Franky asked in a bright tone, not really expecting an answer from Bea as she expected that Bea thought she was going to tease her. "Good....but.." Bea trailed off. She didn't really want to explain it to Franky Doyle, of all people, but she knew she had to tell someone, so fuck it.

"We haven't had sex since the incident. I'm worried that she's either become bored of me or I wasn't good enough. She says that we'll take things at my pace and when I'm ready but..." Bea stopped herself, contemplating the confession that she had just made to Franky. Franky looked taken aback. She did not expect that much of a confession from the redhead, but nodded in understanding before depicting her response. "I think you're overthinking things Red. If she has given you the chance to take it at your own pace, she's just waiting on you" Franky said, smiling as she brushed a lock of her black fringe away from her face. Bea nodded, happy that her insecurities were dismissed. "At the end of the day, take her advice. Just do what you want to do and step up" Franky beamed as she playfully pushed Bea on the shoulder.

Absolved in their banter, they did not notice Sonia staring at them whilst she spoke to one of her representatives from her cosmetics company that had been a booming success since she came to Wentworth as the business got a bump in funding. "What does she want?" Franky whispered as she turned back round to face Bea. "Rumour goes round that she is wanting top dog. She thinks I'm with Kaz and she's been threatening me" Bea confessed, despising herself at how weak she was and that she couldn't even defend herself against an old woman like Sonia. "Fucking bitch. What's Kaz gonna do about it?" Franky interrogated. Bea shook her head as Franky scoffed, realising how weak Kaz was as a leader.

"She got much support?" Franky asked, questioning how many people Sonia had on her side. "Juice and a crew from D Block. I don't understand why she is trying to get me involved" Bea admitted, sitting back and brushing red curls away from her face that always seemed to get in the way. Franky thought for a moment. "Then, she's gonna do something drastic to get to the top. If everyone thinks your with Kaz, that makes you fair game" Franky stated, Bea pulling back looking nervous. "I'm gonna have to prove that me and Kaz are separate?" Bea asked. Franky nodded, Bea looking more increasingly worried. "There's got to be more to it than that..." Bea spoke, gazing into the air.

"I know" Franky exclaimed after a silent moment between the both of them. "Sonia's business got a bump in funding..yeah? Well that money's got to be coming from somewhere. A lot of money in drugs..." Franky said before Bea cut her off. "Tina. It's Tina's way of getting back at me after lagging. Sonia and her are allies and we're their enemies. Makes sense. Sonia gets a stake as top dog and protects Tina's flow of gear whilst getting a cut" Bea figured. Franky smiled at her before saying "We make a great team, huh Red?". Bea didn't smile for she knew this was bad news. "Sonia's going to do something drastic because people still think Tina is with Kaz" Bea stated, Franky looking on in awe. "Watch out, Red"

\--

When Bea got back to the unit, she knew that her new findings were going to come as a shock to the members of H1. She decided that instead of a meeting which was quite high profile, she would just pass it on. She saw Maxine in the unit when she got back, obviously recovering from one of her most recent chemotherapy sessions. Bea whispered to her the news, Maxine admiring Sonia's intelligence which was quite to a high standard but obviously not enough if Bea and Franky could work it out. She promised to tell the rest of the crew when they got back. Bea cursed herself and she shut herself inside her cell, knowing that she was going to have to do something to distance herself from Kaz, and she knew only one way how. But that would give Sonia an interval to claim top dog. Bea was in the middle of a sticky situation, and didn't know how to get out.

Allie paced back to the unit, having heard the new discovery after Liz informed her when she got off her work duty. She worried as she couldn't find Bea anywhere, but sighed with relief when she saw Bea's cell shut. Almost silent, she opened the door so quietly, but Bea was expecting her so it did not come as a shock. "Shit babe, what are we gonna do?" Allie interrogated as Bea shrugged her shoulders. She felt helpless, there was nothing she could do that didn't hurt someone, and yet again, Bea was faced with the same dilemma. Hurt or be hurt. "We need to distance ourselves from Kaz. That's only one way how and I'd have to be the one to do it" Bea confessed as she flopped onto the bed.

Allie nodded in understanding. Bea was going to have to hurt Kaz, it was the only way. Allie loved Kaz but she knew this was the only way that Bea and her crew would be able to survive this upcoming, bloody feud. Allie kissed Bea on the cheek and pulled her in for a hug. "Bea, just wait a little. We'll see how it goes, it seems relatively calm at the minute. Start doing the bashings when they become more frequent" Allie said, a little hurt at her own words how she was even contemplating letting somebody hurt Kaz after all they'd been through. But she would understand if it was vice-versa. She'd have to do the same.

The calling for evening meal came through, and Bea gave Allie a quick kiss before they both made it out of Bea's cell and made their way to the mess hall, the atmosphere immediately different. Something was up and Allie knew Bea did not want to get caught up in it. The rest of H1 sensed the same and therefore kept their heads down as the entered the mess hall. As they did so, Sonia braced up in her chair, eagle eyeing them from across the room, Kaz also doing the same. Bea hated how the two of them were trying to use H1 as pawns in their games; it reminded Bea of how Jacs used to do it. Her face flared at the thought of it, as she spooned up some beans with her mash and placed it on her plate.

The table sat down, quite quiet as the room was. The last one to sit down was Boomer who whispered to all of them. "A girl overdosed. C Block" Boomer stated as she shoved a forkload of mash into her mouth. Bea looked at Allie with worry and knew immediately how Sonia was going to manipulate this. With no correspondence in the mess hall whatsoever, everybody was shocked when Sonia stood up and smacked the table. "Are you all just going to let this happen? A young girl overdosed because your 'top dog' allowed the drugs to move through" Sonia shouted, Kaz's eyes piercing like ice. Allie knew that look and knew that Kaz was fired up already as Kaz stood up and leaned on the table, everybody anxious with what was to happen next.

"That was nothing to do with me, I don't fucking touch drugs" Kaz screamed across the mess hall, Bea questioning at the lack of prison officers. Sonia scoffed, her crew laughing hysterically as there were a loud of wolf whistles that erupted from the spectators. "Tina's with you. We all know you protect her stash" Sonia stated folding her arms. Kaz seemed offended by Sonia's declaration. "I don't touch the fucking Asian bitch, I told her no after I got top dog" Kaz yelled across the mess hall. Sonia then decided to do a bit of crowd control. "If you want this easily manipulated fuckwit to run your prison, feel free, but don't blame me when one of your friends OD" Sonia spoke loudly. Mr. Jackson suddenly appeared out of nowhere before shouting at the ladies to settle down. "Looks like the shit has just started. Someone is going to step up" Boomer spoke.

\--

Bea didn't want to be anywhere near Sonia or Kaz. She knew now that she would have to act fast before Sonia took her as collateral damage. She sat on her bed with her head on her hands before Allie silently entered the room. "Babe, don't worry. It's not your problem" Allie said, putting an arm round Bea's shoulder and quickly pressing her lips on her cheek. "It's my problem if one of you gets hurt" Bea confessed, angry that she had been dragged into another pointless situation. She knew that if she did not get out of this hole soon, she was just going to keep digging. "I've got my something to love and something to do, haven't I?" Bea lightly laughed. "Something to look forward to? The rest of my life in this shit place trying to keep fucking alive" Bea confessed, feeling even more sad and depressed than ever.

Allie didn't know what to say because she knew that in reality, Bea was right. She was going to die here, and that destroyed Allie. She knew what a good person she could be, yeah she murdered two people but they were two people who were involved in the death of her daughter. Suddenly, a switch flicked on in the blonde's head and she had an idea, one she decided that she would keep for herself. "You do have something to look forward to because I'm not going nowhere" Allie winked as Bea laughed at Allie's efforts to cheer her up. Bea's mind wandered back to the conversation that she had with Franky earlier and decided to bite the bullet.

With no notice, Bea pulled Allie into a long and deep kiss. It was passionate; and one that made each other forget about all of their problems instantly. In this moment, it was just Bea and Allie. And they were unequivocally in love. As their mouths combated one another for dominance of the kiss, Bea stroked Allie's ribs and her fingertips brushed the sides of Allie's breasts, making her gasp. Allie counteracted this by stroking Bea's hip bone, and pulling her in deeper at the nape of her neck, knowing full on what this was doing to the redhead. It was driving her wild.

As Allie took control, she led Bea to the bed before removing the amounts of clothing that were in her way. Firstly, she removed Bea's top before stroking her breasts through fabric, sending electric shocks down Bea's body and to her core. Allie smiled against Bea's lips as she unclipped the back of her bra before removing it to one side. Allie moved to Bea's neck and her jawline, now deciding to nip at places on Bea's neck, giving her goosebumps and eliciting moans from her. As Allie made her way back up to Bea's lips, she removed her own clothing that she still had on as Bea removed her pants and underwear.

Both fully nude, Allie climbed on top of Bea, their bodies just moulding together like a masterpiece. Bea was amazed at how Allie could make her feel so good; she had honestly never felt like this before when she spoke about her relationship with Allie to Franky. Bea was awoken from her train of thought as Allie moved down from her lips, kissing the corner of her mouth before moving down to her neck before she made a mark by sucking ever so lightly. Bea was thoroughly enjoying everything that she was doing as Allie made her way down Bea's body, making marks by kissing and sucking any bit of skin that she could.

Moving down her chest and kissing through the navel of Bea's breasts, she hovered over Bea's left nipple before looking at her for confirmation. "You sure you want to do this? We can stop at anytime" Allie stated, Bea nodding at her and smirking. Allie did her signature smirk back in return, which by Bea's account should be illegal in some countries, before licking lightly over Bea's nipple. This one action sent a jolt down Bea before Allie took her nipple in her mouth, all while looking at Bea while she was doing it.

As Allie worked the left nipple with her mouth, she began stimulating the right by completing the same action as she did in the shower by rubbing it between her thumb and her forefinger expertly. Allie smiled as it hardened under her fingers, knowing that Allie's actions were getting Bea aroused. As Allie switched over and began licking and teasing her right nipple with her mouth, and stimulating the left one with her fingers, Bea couldn't help the extremely constant moans that were coming from her mouth.

After the relentless teasing, Allie brought her face back up to meet Bea's, to gaze into those gorgeous brown eyes before devouring her mouth. As she was doing so, she trailed a line down the navel of Bea's breasts, down her abdomen were the scars were, and over her pubic bone where Bea pulled back from the kiss to look into Allie's supernatural blue eyes. As they gazed at one another intimately, Allie grazed her fingertips down between Bea's legs, caressing her thighs, knowing what a tease she was being. She didn't need Bea to verbally confirm this, so she decided that she would put the woman out of her misery as her fingertips brushed Bea's core.

Allie was surprised at how aroused she was, dipping her fingers in the juices that protruded there. As Allie put placed her fingers strategically over Bea's clit, just wanting to make sure that Bea was aroused enough for later. Bea moaned embarrassingly loudly, Allie smirking as a result. Allie teased Bea by going down from her clit and teasing the opening of her entrance with her fingers. With a slight warning, Allie pushed her two fingers slowly into Bea, immediately getting a reaction from her. Allie wanted to make this experience enjoyable and to as last as long as possible, and created a steady pace by curling her fingers, hitting Bea's G-Spot with every stroke.

Allie could already feel Bea's walls tightening around her fingers, and decided to slow the pace down a little bit more, before using her thumb to stimulate Bea's clit and she continued to slowly pump in and out of her with her fingers. As she twitched, Bea knew that she was close. Allie decided to pick up the pace ever so slightly as Bea rode out her orgasm loudly, Allie muting her by giving her a deep kiss, moaning into her mouth. As Allie helped Bea come down from the high, she massaged her slowly before pulling out and draping Bea's beloved red blanket over them.

Bea just smiled; she knew she had taken the first step this time, and she was so glad that she had somebody as willing and caring as Allie by her side. As Allie returned the favour and grinned back at her, Bea pressed her lips against Allie's for an intimate kiss. "We're going to have to get up for evening count soon" Bea admitted sadly, just wanting to lay in bed with her lover. Allie toyed with Bea's hair before replying "I just want to be here with you for as long as possible". Bea smiled at the comment, knowing just how lucky she was to have somebody as sweet as Allie.


	5. Two Faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New secret alliances have been forged, and a fight is brewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so much for viewing my work and leaving kudos. It really means a lot to me to know that you are all enjoying each part to this story. I am going away this Friday so I am hoping to have another two chapters to you aside from this one in my absence!. I hope you enjoy this next instalment. <3

**Chapter V - Two Faced**

 

Allie Novak woke up with her head led on someone's chest and an arm draped around her back. She didn't even need to look up; she already knew it was Bea. Allie couldn't believe it, Bea was alive and well. There was no Ferguson to fuck things up for them anymore, and Allie just led there in gratitude that the love of her life was still breathing, her heartbeat still pulsing. Allie brushed her fingers on Bea's lips to slowly awake her from her slumber. Bea started to stir before she opened her eyes steadily to find no one other than Allie, lightly brushing her fingers tips of Bea's lips. Smirking at her, Bea pushed herself forward to press her lips upon Allie's; starting the morning with a long, slow but intimate kiss.

After being lost into another dimension with the contact, Bea awoke with the alert of all the events that had happened yesterday. Her and Franky, both former top dogs, alike in wit and intelligence, had worked out that after Kaz refused to help Tina, the cunning drug dealer had switched sides to aspiring top dog, Sonia. With that, all of the drug overdoses that had occurred in Wentworth had been pinned on Kaz as she had not made it clear that she was not trafficking for Tina. Sonia made this point during evening meal, which would've meant some of the women would have changed sides. Sonia then gets the mantle of top dog and protects Tina's shipment whilst getting a cut directly to her cosmetics company.

Bea could not say she was shocked by the way Sonia had led things; the woman was up against a charge for a double murder. She knew that Sonia would need a good and hefty lawyer and therefore would need the funds. This was the only reasoning Bea could provide for wanting the money. No wonder they called her the "ice queen" Bea thought. Her mind then dawned back to Ferguson and she immediately shot up, Allie already knowing what was on Bea's mind. As these thoughts were whizzing in her head, Allie could sense that Bea was getting tense before promptly asking her if she was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine" Bea said, although not to convincingly; Allie reading her like a book.

"This is about Ferguson isn't it." Allie asked, Bea nodding slowly before feeling like a fool. "Even though she's gone, I feel like she's here in spirit and trying to fuck with me" Bea said, hands in her head. Allie straightened up and went over to sit next to Bea, hooking an arm round her shoulder before planting a kiss on her temple. "Babe, she's gone. She can't do us any harm anymore. I know it's hard, but she's in the past. You're never going to see her again" Allie spoke, giving Bea a slight smile. Bea looked up to gaze into Allie's eyes to see if she was bluffing, but she couldn't see anything but burning love and desire. Bea leaned in to give Allie a peck in this kiss which deepened more as Allie pulled Bea in more, the two broken away from their encounter by the alarm, warning them morning count was in five minutes. Allie gave Bea a small nod before moving over to her cell to get changed.

\--

After morning count, Maxine and Liz could sense the anxiety of Bea's face. Before they went to comfort her about it, Allie was always one step ahead. She looked at Bea with intense, loving eyes before taking her hand in hers tightly, before encouraging Bea to come to breakfast with her. Bea nodded slowly, no one ushering a word from the H1 crew as Bea and Allie walked together towards the mess hall, hand in hand, getting a few stares from some onlookers before being followed by the rest from H1 block.

As Allie's hand pushed the door to the mess hall open, all eyes were locked onto them. It was an eerie silence, threatening almost, and Bea just wanted to get by without making any confrontation. She wasn't the only one, with the women all holding similar ambitions. As they nervously queued up to get their food, Bea could feel Kaz and Sonia's burning eyes on her. She gave one nod to Maxine, the woman already knowing what that meant. Maxine scanned the hall for any threats, but not finding any, she simply shrugged her shoulders to Bea. As the crew sat down, nobody spoke a word, and the silence did not go un-noticed by Sonia, who decided it was time to make a stand.

"You're all silent. You all know what's wrong with the way Kaz runs this prison" Sonia stated, just loud enough so that everyone could hear. Bea cursed her luck, just knowing that today of all days, Sonia was going to try and induce a fight with Kaz. Kaz slammed the table in anger, obviously still pissed off about Sonia's demonstration yesterday. "What are you, Sonia? The fucking public speaker?" Kaz laughed sharply, almost with anger. "No Karen, I'm angry that you allow drug pushers to give the women dodgy gear!" Sonia spat, leaning over the table. Juice almost cowered in fear as Sonia leaned over their table, everybody feeling the intimidation. The women all looked to Sonia, and Bea knew what this meant. Sonia was slowly gaining support which would only lead to a contest for top dog. "Shit" Bea whispered under her breath.

Smiles came in shortly after Sonia's outburst, telling them to either calm down or they could calm down in the slot. The two women sat down unwillingly, and Bea decided it was best for her and her crew to make themselves scarce so they didn't get caught in the crossfire. Just before she left, Miles nodded towards Bea, agreeing with what she was doing. Linda was just glad that her shift was up in five minutes, she couldn't stand getting more blood in her uniform after the ganging incident.

\--

As they made their way back to the unit, Bea slumped on the couch and sighed loudly. The crew all knew that Bea was tired, tired of this, and the worst thing was, she was going to be here forever. They all silently took chairs before looking to Bea, waiting for her to speak. Allie led on Bea's lap on the couch, Maxine, Liz and Doreen taking chairs from the table and bringing them over, and Boomer slouching in the armchair. "I'm so fucking tired of this" Bea laughed admittedly. Maxine looked upon sadly; she loved her friend dearly but she was broken to pieces when she knew that Bea was going to die behind these walls.

"I know, honey. But we just need to get through it and avoid any fights" Maxine said, resting a reassuring hand on top of Bea's. Bea snorted at Maxine's comment, not with anger at Maxine, but with envy that at some point they will all make it outside of Wentworth and have a life. Bea? She'll have nothing. Even Allie will leave her at some point, and that breaks her. "Yeah" Bea began. "I've just got to deal with it for the rest of my fucking life!" Bea yelled before storming off. Allie instinctively ran after her, before an idea popped into her head. "Maxine?" she asked quietly. The woman nodding in acknowledgement. "What's Bea's friend? The one who got paroled?" she asked in a whisper which was almost silent.

"Franky Doyle" Maxine said, confused at why Allie wanted to know. Allie then turned to Boomer who was resting her head on her elbow, nearly falling asleep. "Boomer" she said, clapping her hands, making sure to get the woman's attention. Boomer shot up, only just realising that she was falling asleep. "Yeah?" she said, rubbing her eyes. "I need Franky's details to put her on my visitors list. And don't tell Bea" Allie ordered, Boomer looking at her in confusion. Before she even question Allie, the blonde shot her a fierce look which she had learned from Bea. Boomer knew better than to ask and simply nodded. As Allie made her way out of the unit, Doreen asked her where she was going. "H3" Allie replied and she shot out of the unit like road-runner.

\--

Kaz rubbed her temples after Mel was complaining that Juice was trying to provoke a fight with her before Mr. Jackson broke the pair of them up. Snortz and Soz remained quiet, not wanting to add fuel to the fire. "Who do we have?" Kaz asked to Mel before folding her arms and leaning against the doorframe in her cell door. "The women are split 50/50 at the minute. Mainly because they don't want to go with a snobby bitch and a bunch of hepatitis C rapists but because of all the shit she's been spreading, they won't want a top dog who allows drugs freely" Mel stated, sighing. Kaz knew this to be true, and knew that they were going to have to cross swords at one point. "Shit" Kaz swore under her breath.

A short silence stowed upon the Red Right Hand crew. Kaz was disheartened, she had lost Allie who was street smart as her second in command. Mel wasn't bad, but she wasn't Allie. And Kaz could really do with her right now. As she got lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice her former second in command standing in the entrance to their block. Kaz peered up to see the young blonde, who had a very worried look on her face, but Kaz knew it had to be something about Bea. "Hey" Kaz said, almost anxiously, anticipating what Allie was about to say to her. "Kaz, I need to speak to you about something. Privately" Allie said. With that Kaz nodded, the rest of the crew obeying her orders by making themselves scarce.

They took a short walk into Kaz's cell as she closed the door and Allie sat on the bed. "Sonia's going to hurt Bea because she thinks that you two are allies" Allie stated. Kaz looked a bit taken aback by this claim but not surprised seeming how many lies Sonia had been spreading recently. "Righto" Kaz said, waiting for Allie to continue. "I need to keep Bea safe. It's the only way. We've been through so much shit and I am not about to let it all go to shit now" Allie spat, not angry at Kaz but angry at the picture of Sonia even daring to touch her beloved girl. Kaz nodded, knowing where Allie was going with this. "You need Bea to publicly show that we aren't allies so Sonia will leave you alone" Kaz stated, Allie nodding. "You realise by this, it weakens me and puts me in danger?" Kaz questioned, Allie not realising until she put two and two together.

Bea publicly demonstrating against Kaz would mean Sonia would have the upper hand and people would see it as Bea endorsing Sonia. The two remained in a short silence before an idea sprung into Allie's head. "If people think Bea has sided with Sonia, she can work into their crew from the inside and turn them so that they have your support. That way we cut off Tina's pipeline and Sonia's support, leaving her weak" Allie beamed, Kaz astonished at how intelligent and witty Allie could be sometimes. Kaz smirked back at her. "Play the long game" Kaz stated, nodding her head in agreement. "Right, so uh, what are we going to do to show that we aren't allies?"

\--

Bea just wanted to get away; she hated Wentworth. She hated Wentworth for the fact how it was now her permanent home and was so physically and mentally straining. The history of her and this place would haunt her until the day of her death and she knew that she would never see outside those bars as a free woman. Bea found herself pacing the prison, practically going in circles trying to avoid everyone. Upon walking past H3, she stumbled into Allie and was about to make a run for it when Allie pulled her in for a deep kiss; one she could not resist. After a few wolf whistles and a scowl from Kaz in disgust, Allie dragged her into Kaz's cell.

"What the fuck?" Bea shouted, immediately putting her guard up. She felt less threatened and intimidated when she sat the look on both Allie and Kaz's faces. "We've got the perfect plan" Allie stated, putting a lock of Bea's red hair behind her ear. "If you hit Kaz in public, it'll show that you two and not allies. If we ask Sonia and ask to ally to her, we can work Sonia's crew from the inside out and get Kaz to top dog. That way she can protect us" Allie buzzed with excitement, a smile appearing on Bea's face. She didn't want to hit Kaz, but she knew it was the necessary thing to do. "Exercise yard? Bribe Smiles. She's rostered on tomorrow" Bea spoke, Kaz nodding. The two shook hands as Allie hugged both of them, their love for the young blonde bringing them together.

\--

"Sonia, can I have a word?" Bea asked over the shoulder of Stella who was blocking the entrance into D1, Sonia's new unit where the headquarters of her crew was based. "Let her in" Sonia commanded, Stella obeying to her domineering voice. Bea stepped in, followed by Allie and Maxine. Sonia took her reading glasses off and placed her magazine on the table. "Sit" she ordered, Bea doing as she was told, knowing that she was going have to come across as angry at Kaz. As Bea sat down, she interlocked her fingers over the table. "What can I do for you?" Sonia asked, looking Bea square in the eyes. "H1 is now no longer going to sit on the fence. We're siding with you" Bea conveyed. Sonia frowned at Bea before replying. "Why the change of heart?" Sonia quizzed suspiciously. Bea knew she would have to come up with a convincing excuse, so she decided to give it everything she had got.

"I'm not allowing the same shit that killed my daughter to fuck up other women in here. Kaz is a fucking hypocrite" Bea spat with a fake anger. Sonia nodded, suspecting that would be the case. "Okay. So you're with us?" Sonia asked. Bea nodded, as Sonia placed her hand over the table. Bea shook it jubilantly as she left the unit as Juice made a comment. "Queen Bea, never thought I'd see the day" she sneered. Bea looked over her shoulder before replying. "Something's change".

\--

After dinner, Allie knew Bea was tense and a bit apprehensive about how she should approach starting this supposed altercation with Kaz. As the two lovers led facing one another in Bea's cell, they spoke quietly about how she should approach it. "You need to make it obvious for it to have an effect on the women. In other words, finish what you start" Allie said, Bea nodding in agreement before smirking. "I usually do" Bea flirted playfully. "I know that" Allie said before pulling Bea in at the nape of her neck, bringing her in for a deep kiss. Allie climbed on top of Bea before reaching underneath her shirt and cupping her breasts through her bra. Bea moaned loudly, spurring Allie on as the ferocious blonde cupped her breast and began rubbing her nipple and nipping it, teasing Bea to high heaven and back.

Just as things were about to get heated, they stopped by the sound of Boomer's loud pounding on the door. "Oi, you two. Kaz is about to go bunta in the yard" she shouted through the closer door as she went to go and see what all the action was about. "Fuck" Bea said under her breath. Allie gave her one long kiss before saying "It's gonna be okay, babe. Do what you have to do" Allie said before climbing up off Bea and heading towards the door. "I'll have to finish what I started another time then" Bea winked, Allie smirking back at her as she led the way to the exercise yard.

Bea got a burst of fresh air when she stepped outside, still holding Allie's hand. She let go when she saw Sonia and Kaz, face to face, not saying a word. There was a clear divide, and there were obviously no guards around. Here goes nothing, Bea thought. As she stepped towards Bea and Kaz, Kaz almost knew what was coming. Bea gave her that look that Kaz acknowledged. "You're nothing but hypocritical scum, Karen Proctor" Sonia stated, getting a round of cheers from her side of the women. Wentworth's inmates were clearly divide 50/50. Bea's sixth sense after being reigning top dog for a while was to sense that each inmate had to individually take a side, whether they agreed with it or not. It was more 'follow the herd', but this was obviously not the case. Kaz replied in earnest "You're a fucking manipulator. You're using these women for your own fucking profits. I think you'll find you are the scum" Kaz spat in Sonia's face, only provoking a round of applause from Kaz's women.

Bea placed her arm to push Sonia back as she stood face to face to Kaz, Kaz almost bracing for the arm that was going to swing her way. Bea remembered what Allie said about making an impression, and decided a little speech would suffice before she hurt the very woman that she was secretly allying with. "You are such a disappointment. You're emotionally weak, and you can be manipulated so easily. I won't be surprised if somebody else is pulling your strings. But I'm certainly not going to let a fuckwit like you let drugs through this prison" Bea screamed at Kaz's face before earning a heft left hook into Kaz's head. The force was damn near enough to knock Kaz out, but Bea had been careful in placing her punch. A nod from Kaz to her women and Sonia to hers, Bea knew what was going to happen, and she didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.


	6. Running Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift in power commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and a lot of fighting. Hope you appreciate this next chapter.

**Chapter VI - Running Riot**

"Shit". The words came out more like a scream from Boomer's mouth as the women cascaded over one another fiercely. Before she knew it, a bald tattooed woman was flinging her fists towards her, as Boomer artfully deflected the attack and resulted in hooking the woman in the left of her face. Liz, Maxine and Doreen didn't know what to make of it but they knew that they did not want to get hurt, and as that was the most probable outcome, they decided to make themselves scarce. All that was left was Bea, Allie and Boomer. Bea ran out to the side, grabbing Allie's hand before running away, leaving Boomer as the only H1 participant in the riot.

It seemed Sonia's women were appearing to be winning. About three of Kaz's women had gone down as a result of the hepatitis C crew's efforts. One of the women was bleeding from a gash on her head, and the other two were crumpling up in pain. Snortz was fighting off two smaller inmates whereas Mel and Soz were defending one another, fighting off people back to back, but slowly losing. Sonia stood back and watched from a distance in comparison to Kaz who was being grabbed by the hair. She looked on in admiration of all of the women who were fighting on her behalf, and disgust at those who had decided to side with Kaz. Seems like the lies have paid off, Sonia thought.

\--

"This is a code black, all prisoners return to their units" buzzed through on the alarm. It echoed all throughout the prison, not like any of the inmates were listening and adhering to the instructions given to them by the guards. Vera Bennett sat pacing in her office; all radio communication had suffered a blackout and nobody knew why. Some officer had to be involved, and she could've bet her money that it was Smiles seeming as the woman herself had an obsessive gambling habit. Bridget Westfall came storming in the door, already knowing what has happened. "Vera, what are you going to do? You're going to have to call the SASG" Bridget spoke, Vera slumping into her chair. Her hair was tied loosely. She was letting herself go, and the riot explained all of it.

\--

As the buzzer screamed for all the inmates to return to their units, Liz, Maxine and Doreen locked themselves in confinement in medical. "Where's Boomer?" Maxine asked worriedly, exhaling in abnormal patterns. "She wanted to go bunta on someone. She's out in the yard" Doreen panted, exhausted from running. Liz was the same, gasping for breath. "What....about Bea..and Allie?" Liz questioned, the rest of them shrugging their shoulders. "Shit" Doreen uttered under her breath, the rest of the women in silence leaving their minds to ponder where Bea and Allie would have gotten to. At that point, Nurse Radcliffe, the overly dolled up and snobby nurse came in a shut the door behind her. "What's going on?!?!?" the nurse screamed, alarmed that she was in a room with prisoners and no guards. "There's a riot. Sonia Stevens and Kaz Proctor contesting for top dog" Maxine answered once she had regained her breath.

\--

Allie sprinted as Bea followed closely behind, the two connected by their hands interlocked together. She knew one place that was safe and secluded and most likely away from any of the confrontation that was currently being executed in the exercise yard. There was a high chance that somebody was going to try and provoke a fight if they had come into contact with one of Kaz's men after Bea's demonstration in the yard. Bea had no clue where they were going but she trusted Allie to find some place safe in the prison where they would not b under threat of attack from one of Kaz's crew. As they turned the corner into the kitchen, Bea knew where Allie was going; the equipment room.

\--

Sonia looked onwards on the fight as a spectator. As it looked, Kaz's crew were now falling. Sonia had lost Stella who was crumpling on the floor in pain after three of Kaz's crew ganged up on her and were now kicking her repeatedly in the stomach. They now proceeded to stamp on her head but Sonia simply did not intervene for she did not want to get her own hands dirty. She found that the best way to exert her power was to watch from the side-line and to not get involved. Boomer suddenly came over to Sonia before speaking to her. "What do you want? I'm with Bea" she shouted, Sonia simply nodding over to Kaz who had managed to take down four of Sonia's crew. Boomer knew what this meant before heading over to Kaz.

Kaz had managed to defend herself by kicking away four of Sonia's thugs, but she saw that her fellow crew members were struggling. All of the members of the Red Right Hand had seemingly recovered and were up on their feet. Kaz knew that she was losing this fight but her ignorant hope spurred her on to continue fighting. She wanted top dog, she knew that the prison would not cope under a totalitarian dictator like Sonia. These women needed to be protected, not intimidated. Kaz decided to take on two smaller women that were starting on Mel. Due to Mel's size, she was struggling as she only just managed to dodge a right cross punch from one of the women.

She grabbed her arm and by sheer luck, she pushed it with all her force behind her back, breaking the woman's arm in the process. Shocked at what she had just done, she did not see the right hook coming her way from another woman that knocked her square on the floor. The woman did not see Kaz coming from behind as Kaz put her in a headlock and began trying to choke her. Boomer saw that Kaz was trying to choke a woman out, and Boomer didn't particularly want to hurt her as she knew what damage she could do and she knew how small Kaz was. Pretending to be apprehended, she diverted her course to three women that were successfully ganging up on Juice who was now bleeding from her nose. "Fucking pigs!" Juice screamed as she landed a devastating left hook blow onto the side of one of the smaller women's head.

\--

Nurse Radcliffe seemed to have calmed down when she realised that the prisoners who had locked themselves into isolation were friendly and non violent. However, her ignorant attitude meant that she still treated them and degraded them at every available opportunity. "You shouldn't be in here" the nurse kept repeating anxiously. "Yeah lady and your guards shouldn't allow these fucking riots to happen!" Liz spat with anger, as if the nurse was trying to insinuate that they would even consider going into that rabble.

The nurse scoffed at Liz before taking a seat in the corner with her head in her hands. Doreen took this opportunity to peer out of the window of medical to see one of Juice's boys being destroyed with blows from five other women that were presumably members of Kaz's crew or had sided with her during this bloody feud. Doreen flinched even at the sight, so she couldn't even imagine the pain that the poor woman was feeling. "Looks like it has made its way inside" Doreen gulped as Maxine and Liz joined her in looking at the conflict that was occurring outside medical.

\--

As Allie leaned her body back on the equipment room door to close it, she had managed to obtain the padlock and key so that she could lock herself and Bea safely inside it. Both of them simultaneously sighing. Allie wiped her forehead as she sat on the counter with Bea standing in between her legs. "Well...that was hectic" Allie laughed as she regained her breath. "Yeah...the one I created was worse though" Bea winked as she stroked the inside of Allie's thigh. The woman let out a small sigh with Bea smirking, getting the exact reaction that she wanted. "Oh yeah?" Allie replied, flirtatiously. "Yeah" Bea smiled coyly. "Did you finish what you started?" Allie quizzed provocatively, smirking at Bea. "Mmm" Bea sighed as she pressed her lips against Allie's sending her into a daze.

Bea decided to toy with Allie for a bit whilst they were in this moment of madness. "What were you into, before all this?" Bea asked, smiling at Allie, the blonde being smart and knowing exactly where this conversation was going. It stemmed back from their first encounter in the equipment room which still remained a happy memory for the both of them. "Hmm...what do you mean?" Allie asked back, grabbing Bea's hair, causing Bea to stare her back into those gorgeous blue eyes that were now a midnight black colour, full with desire and want for the redhead. "What do you think I mean?" Bea asked playfully. Allie went in to kiss Bea again, moaning into her mouth at the contact. She loved moments like this where they could just forget about absolutely everything, just as long as they had each other.

"I don't know, what were you into?" Allie asked invitingly. "I was into you" Bea said seductively before embracing Allie once more before lifting her off the counter completely with her muscular, toned arms and lying her down on the floor on the equipment room. Bea placed herself on top of Allie as their lips connected, sending jolts of electricity down to Allie's core. Bea dominated the kiss, Allie famishing in confidence as it Bea had a new sense of want that had overcome her; a new power that had never been gifted to her before, and one that only appeared with Allie. Wasting no time, she dragged her lips down Allie's jawline and bit at her pulse point, erecting a loud moan from Allie's mouth which she couldn't seem to help.

Oblivious to the fact that there was a riot outside, the two lovers connection was not just physical, but mental as well. Bea pulled Allie's top off with want, unclipping her bra and kissing her chest before moving down to palm her breasts roughly which Allie was enjoying thoroughly. Bea's inexperience led to her being a masterful teaser which Allie loved so much. Bea continued to brush her tongue against Allie's and along her bottom lip before biting it, and then kissing the part of Allie's lips that she bit to soothe it. Bea then decided to move down Allie's chest before taking her left breast in her mouth, eyes connecting with Allie as she did so, recreating the fireworks that Allie had done for her in their earlier encounters. The young blonde could think of no better payment.

As Bea used her fingers to tease Allie by rubbing and then pinching her nipples as she kissed down her abdomen, every so often sucking or biting on a random area. As she reached the waistband of Allie's sweatpants, she looked upon the gorgeous woman that was underneath her. She had marked her all the way down, and Allie was enjoying it so much. She loved to know that she was Bea's, and that the stunning redhead was hers also. Bea decided to move up Allie's body once more to re-join her lips in a heated kiss before Allie pulled her shirt and bra off of her body. Suddenly, Bea felt hesitation. She had never done this before and she did not want to upset Allie or displease her. Allie knew this would be the case. "Are you sure?" she asked, stroking Bea's cheek with her thumb. "Are you going to walk me through it?" Bea asked, trying to get an ounce of confidence out.

Allie admired her, and simply nodded coyly, before their lips connected once more. Allie simply grabbed Bea's hand as she guided her through what to do. She took Bea's hand down her stomach before looking into Bea's eyes, before her gaze was redirected down Allie's body. As their hands seeped deeper below Allie's sweatpants and underwear, Allie grabbed Bea's two fingers before placing them at her entrance, pushing them in ever so slowly. Allie gasped at the contact, it being better than she could've ever recreated for herself or imagined. "Oh my god" she whispered under her breath. Bea took the lead from there, feeling no more hesitance as she knew that she simply could not go wrong from here.

Bea was very surprised at how aroused Allie was, but very satisfied, knowing her earlier action in the foreplay that they were doing earlier were working. Bea pushed her fingers in at a very slow rhythm, teasing Allie. "Baby, please..." Allie moaned as she grabbed Bea by the neck. Bea simply smirked at her, turning Allie on even more. Almost by accident, Bea curled her fingers, hitting Allie's G-Spot as the blonde had recreated for her. The moans from Allie's mouth were getting louder, along with Bea's confidence. As Allie could feel herself building up, she became disappointed when Bea withdrew her fingers. Allie was about to protest when she saw Bea lick the same slickness off the fingers that were bringing Allie so much pleasure.

"You're so fucking hot" Allie said, panting, bringing Bea's lips to her mouth, tasting herself on Bea as the redhead guided her fingers back down and glided them inside Allie. Allie moaned into Bea's mouth as the redhead continued to pump in and out of Allie at a steady rhythm, every now and then flicking the blonde's clit, causing her to jump in pleasure. Allie knew she wasn't going to last long, she was dreaming of this ever since she heard of Bea on the outside. "Babe...I'm gonna..." Allie barely managed to get out. "What's that?" Bea asked curiously, knowing very full well what Allie was going to say but needing confirmation for herself.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna come" Allie moaned with a vicious tone, knowing how well much Bea was playing with her. Bea felt Allie's walls tightening around her fingers before the blonde screamed out in pleasure, and a flood of wetness had now become present at Allie's core. Bea laughed lightly to herself before leaving Allie slowly, and then doing what she did before by licking Allie's juices clean off her fingers. "Are...are you sure you've never done that before?" Allie panted, with a grin ear to ear. "I'm sure" Bea smiled against Allie's mouth before kissing her again. "That was fucking amazing" Allie said as she kissed Bea on the jaw and moved down her neck to take her top off before placing a kiss on Bea's chest and moving down her body...

\--

Ten minutes after Juice had landed the devastating blow, Kaz's women had surrendered. Boomer had Kaz by the scruff of her neck, and Sonia had ordered all of the women to gather round. "It's fucking Sonia's! She's top dog" Kaz screamed, Boomer dropping her and the blonde curling over in pain. She had been shivved, kicked in the guts about twenty times and been smacked into a bench. Sonia stood over Kaz before stamping over her face. She then proceeded to announce: "I'm top dog. What I say goes. Now everyone, fuck off back to your units" she ordered, everybody complying. Kaz lay crumpled on the floor before Sonia spat on her. "Payback for earlier" she simply stated, before wandering off like nothing had happened.

Boomer felt bad for Kaz, and decided it was her duty to inform the officers of what had happened. She decided it would be best to cut through the kitchen, but when she heard moans coming from the equipment room, she couldn't help but feel curious. She knocked loudly on the door. "Bea? Allie?" she asked, still pounding on the door. Allie almost jumped three metres in the air like a cat, and Bea was almost frozen solid with shock. "Yeah?" Allie managed to get out, even her face red at being caught in the act. "It's nice to know that you two were fucking in the equipment room closet but all shits broken loose and Sonia's now top dog and Kaz is hurt badly" Boomer shouted. Allie and Bea both hurried to get on their clothes before following Boomer to the Governor's office.

\--

"If I call the SASG, I will lose my job. After the stunts with Ferguson, they got a lot tougher. I can't lose my job, I've worked too hard!" Vera shouted across the room, aware that no staff were actually inside in the inmates complex as all of them were huddled in the staffroom. Bridget couldn't help but feel sympathy for Vera as she only tried to do her best for the women and it always seemed to get thrown back in her face. Bridget didn't know what to say, and she remained further shocked when she saw three bodies dressed in teal enter the office, panting heavily. "Sonia's top dog. Her crew won the fight. Someone paid off an officer to fuck up your rosters and the radios" Bea exhaled as she struggled to breathe. They'd only been walking but Bea was still recovering.

"Shit" Vera said under her breath. "They've all gone back to their units. It's safe now" Allie replied. Vera nodded in thanks before asking Will Jackson to take them back to their units. The muscular guard seemed very agitated but alert at the days events as he took them back. They were locked in as the governor announced there would be a lockdown until there could be a recollection of what had happened. Allie was very worried about Kaz, but was met with reassurance from the rest of H1 that she would be okay. Kaz had survived much worse. She would be okay, Allie kept telling herself.

Liz, Doreen and Maxine had been escorted from medical back to H1 after Vera deployed her guards into the complex. All of the prisoners seemed to be quiet and complying; in a daze after concluding the shift in power at the prison. Everybody waited in anticipation to see what it would be like under Sonia's rule, but only time would be able to tell. Tina was very happy - she would now be able to import a sizeable base of drugs in for sale with the protection of the top dog who would also be getting some of the cut. Sonia had power and money - all she had ever wanted. She did not think that she would be making a profit from inside prison walls, that is for sure.

As Bea was tired, she announced she was going to get an early night. Allie took this opportunity to get Franky Doyle's details, before asking Smiles to put her on Allie's visitors form. With a promise of a sum of money being dropped into her account, she went away with the form. Allie knew that Bea wouldn't be able to cope, and now she was wondering if any of the other girls felt the same. At least they were safe, for now.


	7. Taking A Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia's reign as top dog starts off with an unintended consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

**Chapter VII - Taking A Stand**

Bea fluttered her eyes when she heard the reminder for morning count. Yawning, she stretched out to find that Allie was not there. Flashbacks of Ferguson arose and her paranoia suddenly clouded all objectivity, as she stumbled out from her red blanket and put some clothes on her nude body. Throwing her hair up into a high ponytail, she stumbled out of her cell, worry and panic on her face. Maxine, all knowing, soothed her by telling her that Allie had gone to visitors centre. Wiping a red curl away from her face, she pondered on who possibly Allie could be visiting. Maybe Allie had family that visited her in secret or maybe Allie had gotten bored of her. She knew she was reading into it too much, and with this, she nodded at Maxine who intently followed her to breakfast.

-

Allie knew that Franky had pulled out all the stops for this meeting. She had managed to arrange it with the governor of the facility, Ms. Bennett to have a meeting with her on legal matters that was in private and out of visiting hours to avoid any unnecessary attention from the other prisoners. Franky sat on the table, drumming her thumbs against the wooden desk, ready to meet the superhuman who could do what she couldn't, and that was to get with the legendary Queen Bea Smith. As the tattooed brunette sat waiting her arrival, Allie herself was nervous to meet Franky for the first time. She had heard about her a lot, but meeting her in person was a complete different matter.

Franky's legacy had lived on throughout Wentworth, having done a seven year stretch for wounding with intent. Having a reputation for being Wentworth's own Casanova, Allie secretly admired her and her supposed sexual confidence, however nothing could even compare to her sweet, shy, loving and attentive Bea Smith. As Mr. Jackson opened the door for her to enter the visitors room, he left Allie and Franky alone with one comment : "Watch out for this one" he smirked, leaving a little smile on Allie's face as she came across Franky Doyle for the first time. Tattoos on both arms, black hair up in a pony tail and a grin like a Cheshire cat, here she was.

Franky was donning a olive cut off vest, black jeans and high ankle boots, in comparison to Allie's teal pants and white t-shirt which made her seem pretty bland, although Bea had always commented that she looked beautiful in absolutely every way. The thought of Bea made her smile as she took the first steps into shaking Franky's hand before sitting down. "So, you must be the legendary Allie Novak, I've heard all about you" Franky beamed as she sat down and began to push forward a cup of coffee that she had brought with her.

"Two sugars, I had to guess" Franky shrugged as Allie gave her thanks before saying "So, what has Bea told you then?" Allie asked, curious to know an outside opinion of what Bea thought of Allie. "You're Kaz's ex second in command before you left her. A load of shit went down but you were always loyal. In fact, to quote her words, she's never felt like this before. You must be one lucky girl. She was uptight when I met her for the first time" Franky giggled as she took a sip of her coffee which had four sugars in, giving her all the energy to try and fill Allie's request. "So...I have some amazing, good news which I was going to tell Bea but seeming as we are doing this in secret, I'll keep it as a surprise.." Franky grinned, Allie returning the gesture.

\--

Bea had not seen Allie all morning and was starting to get worried. Had she been caught up with Sonia and Kaz after the aftermath of the fight? Bea didn't want to go to breakfast without her lover, she just didn't feel herself when Allie was around. A gentle nudge from Maxine urged her in the mess hall, and she felt a little relieved when nobody glared at her or laid their eyes upon her in a threatening and demeaning manner as they had done before. The mess hall was full with chatter from the women who seemed to be settling down with this shift in power, however the H3 table seemed empty, and Bea could only assume that it was because of Sonia's women bashing them to high heaven and back.

As Bea placed a strip of bacon and two eggs on her plate, not feeling like beans or toast today, she took a seat in her normal chair before watching the rest of her crew sit before her. Everyone seemed normal with their small talk and irrelevant conversations, whether they were talking about Liz's daughter, Sophie, how Maxine's chemotherapy was going and how Nash was doing with baby Josh in Perth. Nobody seemed to bother Bea, and that she was thankful for. However, it seemed as if she cursed her luck as Juice tapped her on the shoulder and nodded towards their table. Bea did as she was told, wanting to keep up the charade of her and Sonia being allies, and went to take the chair next to Sonia, who had a big grin on her face.

"How are you doing?" Bea asked politely, before drumming her fingers on the table as Sonia ate a portion of her egg. She finished before speaking: "It's good. Everyone has seemed to accept my power. Kaz is in medical with her crew, so I have no qualms with that. However Bea, power does not come without consequences. So I do not want you to get angry with my next statement" Sonia began, looking Bea dead in the eyes, Bea already knowing what Sonia was going to tell her. "Tina Mercado gives me a great forecourt for my power. I have struck an agreement with her. She will not peddle any of her gear to your girls. That is set in stone" Sonia finished, looking for Bea's angry reaction which was anything but.

"It doesn't go near Allie, it does not bother me" Bea stated, Sonia nodding in agreement. "I think you'll find that you will find your support in me will be satisfactory" Sonia said, before leaning in close to Bea's ear. "I have some champagne coming in. Special delivery. 8, sharpish. We'll celebrate" Sonia smiled, Bea nodding back and smiling. Bea was secretly disgusted at how hypocritical Sonia was being with her statement but she knew that she had to protect herself and her crew and the only way to do that was to side with Sonia. For now.

\--

Kaz Proctor laid in the bed in medical, stitches in her forehead to stop blood from seeping out and various bruises on her body. She also had a bowl next to her which was full with her blood; the internal bleeding doing some damage to her. Kaz knew she had lost that fight with Sonia, but with good intention. She knew that the next time she rose, she would be much stronger. She just had to play the long game. She hoped that Bea's primal instincts as being one of the most successful top dogs would prove worthy. With these thoughts rushing through her head, she seemed oblivious to the fact that a short figure with a tight bun and the governor's rank slide on her shoulders had stepped in to see the damage for herself.

Vera Bennett was shocked when she saw the state of Kaz. Her reign as top dog was very short and she was sure that nothing could amount better than that of Bea Smith who's ideology fitted perfectly with that of the correctional service: no drugs. She knew that Kaz ultimately wanted security and safety, and much like Bea, used the stance of top dog to proclaim that. But as Vera saw the woman that had such a fierceness about her look so weak and powerless, Vera felt sympathy as she knew how easily Kaz was emotionally manipulated and wound up.

"How are you feeling?" Ms. Bennett asked, not expecting a reply from Kaz as she expected that she would keep quiet about the whole incident. Vera knew that there was no point in even asking who did it because she knew that she would never get an answer. The repercussions for the other women were far too dangerous and would end up in her getting hurt a lot more than she currently was right now. Kaz just shook her head, a stray tear falling from her eye, knowing that she was going to have to spend the next 12 years just trying to keep alive. She just wished that everything could be normal, a time before Wentworth, a time before Joan Ferguson, a time before Bea Smith.

"I want to place my hands around the throat of Sonia Stevens" Kaz stated, sobbing a little bit after being angry at the thought of possibly losing. She felt a little bit jealous that Sonia was top dog and not her but even Kaz knew when her jealousy was being childish and getting the better of her. "You're now a former top dog along with Bea Smith. Are you going to challenge her again?" Vera asked, again not expecting a response. Kaz shook her head. Vera knew she had pestered the blonde enough and decided to leave her be. She stepped outside to engage in a conversation with the nurse before looking back at Kaz and leaving.

\--

"No fucking way!" Allie whizzed, the happiness radiating off of her. She felt like a child on Christmas morning, and it wasn't even anything to do with her. "The chick at the legal centre did some digging and she reckons that they can get the neighbour's CCTV recording to show that Brayden Holt did in-fact kill Debbie Smith, therefore leading to Bea's later actions and a motive. Now I'm only a para-legal and as I'm a friend, I can't help her in court. I'm aware Bea has a lot of money, so she could hire an expensive lawyer to get a police investigation back into circulation. If there was CCTV, it would show it clearly, and show a corrupt police officer within Melbourne. It would be beneficial for the police to accept it" Franky grinned, Allie almost jumping out of her seat.

"That's....fucking incredible....so are you saying what I think you are saying?" Allie said, smiling as she gulped the rest of her coffee. Franky nodded, her grin now ear to ear. "If we get an expensive lawyer to do this investigation, with my help, we can look at a sentence reduction....with parole" Franky clapped with excitement as she flicked over her files once more. Allie's legs danced with happiness, looking at the extremely small slim chance that she may be able to live with Bea on the outside. "Now, this has to be a secret. She did murder two people so it is extremely unlikely that she'll be out of here. However, if we have sufficient evidence.....she may be looking at a 20-30 year stretch" Franky grinned, looking back at her files.

\--

It was now nearing lunch and Bea was honestly starting to fret. She decided to take her anxieties and place pencil onto paper as she started drawing a very high definition photo of her, Debbie and Allie. If only, she thought. Bea's mind wandered to what would happen if she had met Allie on the outside. She smiled at the thought of how happy she would have been. Doreen walked through the unit at that particular moment, and surprisingly, instead of talking about her problems, she decided to ask Bea what that massive smile on her face was. Bea just shook her head, Doreen using her imagination and guessing smartly that it was something to do with Allie. However, her smile did not last as she brought herself back to reality. She was going to die in here.

Allie turned the corner at that exact moment, Bea locking eyes with her as she first entered the unit. Bea stood up and wrapped the blonde tightly in a hug before placing a kiss on her lips. Even though they had only been apart a few hours, Bea missed the younger woman's presence, and vice versa. "Where have you been, Alliecat?" Bea asked promptly. Almost instinctively, she said "I was in the governor's office. She said that I can apprentice you at your class" Allie smiled, telling the white lie with good intent. Bea nodded and brought the younger woman in tighter before Boomer's loud voice split them apart.

"Oooh, I want to watch until it gets interesting" she cackled loudly as she entered the unit. "It was a fucking hug, Booms, it's not like I've got my fingers inside of her" Allie complained. Boomer smirked, conjuring an awesome and provocative response. "No, but they will be later" she grinned, already running as Bea was hot on her heels, ready to bring Boomer down a notch after she gave them relentless teasing about their sex life, always wanting to know everything that went on, in explicit details. Bea gave up her chase when Allie came up behind her and brought the woman in for a hug by wrapping her arms around her waist, making her calm down instantly. She unconsciously relaxed into Allie, and it was almost as if the girl had become a safety blanket for her.

Allie simply said "Well she's good at it and I'm not complaining" before smiling at Boomer, who simply stuck her tongue out and wandered off; most likely to see Stella to trade her some Monte Carlos. As Bea remained behind hugged by Allie, Maxine's face lit up as soon as she saw the sight. She was so happy with her friend, even though she knew she had her own things to be focusing on, she had never seen Bea before this happy. Just before she was about to greet her friends, a red faced Boomer appeared back in the unit, looking obviously distressed.

"A girl. Showers. OD'd. Looks like that pink shit that Franky used to have" Boomer eventually said, the words coming out as she had managed to get heart breath pattern regulated. Bea's face went white as she immediately looked at Allie. Even though she knew the girl was there, every time she heard that a girl had overdosed, she immediately had a heart attack and thought of the worst; and that was her beautiful Allie being taken from her. "Why hasn't anyone pushed the fucking panic button?" Bea quizzed, getting slightly angry at the fact that there was possibly a corpse in the showers. "No one knows why" Boomer said. Bea looked even more frustrated at this, but she knew that she simply could not get angry because she was risking the security an protection of others which was selfish of her.

"Fuck" Bea said under her breath, Allie rubbing her shoulder, knowing the frustration that Bea was feeling. She was no longer in a position of power and control and she felt helpless; she didn't like having to look up and having to take whatever Sonia said but she knew how draining it was on her and she didn't want to challenge Sonia or take up the position again. Being top dog was a double edged sword; everyone wants it but nobody knows how damaging it actually is. Allie dragged Bea back to her cell to calm down as the rest of H1 also vacated to their cells.

\--

"If we press the panic button, they are going to know it was me and my gear. They cell toss us, I get slotted and more time" Tina argued, Sonia stood in silence, peering at the body as Tina had heard that Boomer had spotted a corpse in the showers. A girl from B Block, one of Tina's regulars, had obviously injected herself in shit that was more purer than Tina actually thought, unequivocally leading to her death. Tina felt no remorse for it was her line of business and it was not her responsibility to make sure that all of her client's shot up properly. Sonia pursed, thinking of a way to deal with the situation.

She knew that it left her open if people started taking shots at Tina, however she could not openly protect her as only her new close allies knew of her secrets. This woman had left her in a sticky situation, and Sonia knew she had to go with her gut and follow her conscience as she smacked the red distress signal hard, the sound echoing through the prison. Tina looked at her with splintered eyes, but Sonia left the room before turning to say one final thing to her. "We'll talk. D Block. 8pm" Sonia said before leaving.

\--

Allie stroked Bea's head as she lay on her chest, Bea's hands under her shirt, lightly stroking Allie's ribs making the blonde go wild. Allie had her fingers in red curls before she broke the silence. "Bea" she began, the redhead's head perking up at the sound of her name. "What would you like to do if you were a free woman?" Allie asked, trying to bring it up as a matter of conversation and not wanting to dig deeply. "Be with you" Bea replied honestly, looking up into Allie's eyes before caressing her jaw. Bea leaned forward and pressed her lips against Allie's before pulling back and elaborating on her answer.

"I'd like a Harley. My mum used to have one but she never rode it. She just liked looking at it. A nice beachfront house would be nice too" Bea giggled as Allie smiled back at her. This false hope almost made Bea slightly more depressed as she dug her face back into Allie's chest again. Before they knew it, the panic button signal rang deafeningly around the prison, Allie and Bea both instinctively rising up and cursing. "Code black in the shower block, medical assistance required in the shower block" rang all throughout the prison. Bea lay back down, Allie following as she let Bea's head rest on her chest. "Ruined my fantasy" Bea said, trying to lighten the mood. Allie smiled back at her before Maxine came and knocked on the door to Bea's cell before opening it.

Maxine decided to take a chair that was placed adjacent to the bed in Bea's cell, knowing that they were going to have to discuss what was going on with all the recent overdoses. "What are we going to do, love?" Maxine asked, knowing that they had to make a decision somehow. "I have to play ball. Kaz is weakened now, and so am I. Unfortunately, I think it's a case of letting the women lose faith in her before I start ushering them along the same path and giving them encouragement to support Kaz" Bea stated, sighing after, Allie kissing her cheek which instantly distressed her. Maxine nodded, leaving the cell and the two lovers. "You'll be fine babe" Allie said as she kissed Bea's temple before the two of them lay back in the bed, trying to forget what kind of predicament they were in.


	8. Double Agent

**Chapter VIII - Double Agent**

 

After the body was removed from the shower block, everybody acted as if everything was normal. They knew that this was going to become something that as going to happen o a regular basis, and as none of them were going to stand up to Sonia about it and face the dire consequences that would be waiting for them, they might as well keep their heads down and their mouths shut. Bea took the same attitude and enforced it on her crew, even though she knew it was wrong and morally challenging. Bea was angry at herself, angry that she did simply not have the energy to stop the very thing that claimed her own daughter's life. She knew she did not have that responsibility, and that is what stopped her from going up to Sonia and placing her hands around her throat.

Bea was stopped in her thoughts as Allie gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she went to sit down next to her. Bea took the opportunity to brush some of the red curls away from her face and to stare at Sonia who seemed to be so guilt free, cold and detached as she laughed freely with Juice and her gang. Bea felt the anger burning up inside her; Allie reading her like a book before grabbing her chin to face her. She shook her head, Bea taking the advice as she stabbed the tuna pasta bake that the mess hall had been offering with her fork, imagining it was Sonia's face instead. The redhead decided that it was the best distraction to get involved with the banter and small talk that the crew initiated.

"So, how's the bubba Dors?" Boomer questioned before putting a questionable amount of food in her mouth. Doreen took a moment to politely finish her food before answering. "Nash says he's doing okay but I miss him like crazy. I know Nash only moved because they had nothing here" Doreen said, looking on sadly as she dawned on how much she missed her partner and son. "Are you still going to Perth?" Bea decided to ask, everyone a little shocked that she had decided to engage in a conversation. Doreen nodded her head, a little upset that she had made the important decision to leave Wentworth to serve the rest of her sentence in Perth, but knowing at some point she had to choose what was best for her and her family.

Lunch went by with no altercations, the women not making any sort of public display of discomfort towards Sonia, not like they would as her power seemed to be quite dominating and strong at the moment. Bea decided it was a good idea to meet with Kaz and make their next move, an idea popping into Bea's head which may be more beneficial to Kaz and more appealing to the women. That way they would keep Sonia's reign as top dog for as short a time period as possible. As Bea exited the mess hall, she informed Allie of her plans, the blonde taking this as a hint to go and tell Kaz to arrange a time.

\--

The rest of the Red Right Hand crew had been released from medical shortly after lunch, awaiting the anxious return of their leader. Sure enough, a small but fierce minded blonde rounded the corner, a gash on her forehead evident and her limp showing some signs of leg damage. The rest of the crew embraced their leader in a hug, knowing how much the fight ahd taken a physical and mental toll on her. Kaz just wanted to get some rest before she saw Allie rounding the corner, gasping at how hurt and weak Kaz looked. She felt sick to her stomach, and it made her angry knowing that the woman who was responsible for this was able to roam free.

Like her fellow crew members, she embraced her adoptive mother in a hug. "Mum, are you okay?" she asked, taking a lock of blonde fringe away from her face. Tears started to swell in Kaz's eyes; she hated showing that she was weak. It reminded her of her childhood where her father sexually abused her; she was weak and powerless. She had grown into a much stronger and fiercer woman, however Sonia's battering meant she felt just like that little girl again. She nodded briefly before waiting to see what Allie had came for. "Bea has an idea. She'll meet you here after the party tonight" Allie spoke, wiping a stray tear that fell from Kaz's eye. "Party?" she questioned, obviously as she had not been told as being in medical, she was isolated from the rest of the inmates.

"Yeah" Allie said, looking around at her fellow crew members, they had obviously not been informed of this either. Allie assumed that Sonia had only told her closest allies and crew, and it was strictly invite only. "It's a piss-up basically. To celebrate Sonia's mantle as top dog" Allie said, looking down at the floor knowing that she was going to act along with Bea to put up a charade of being happy for Sonia and being accepting of her claim to top dog, when in reality, she was sick to her stomach. Being an ex-user, it hit Allie hard when somebody overdosed. In reality, it could've been her. "Is Bea going to be there?" Kaz asked politely and quietly, possibly even the quietest Allie had ever heard her. She nodded before leaving the unit, letting her mother rest.

\--

Time came to 8pm, and low and behold, Linda Miles opened the gate to H1 before nodding. Sonia had obviously paid her a lot of money as Smiles would've had to deactivate the cameras so that she could go and retrieve the guests for Sonia's gathering like some fucking valet. Linda didn't care, it would mean that she would have a lot of cash to spend at the brokers, and an even bigger possibility of getting something back. As Bea walked hand in hand with Allie, as this had become something that they both unconsciously did, Miles led them through to where Sonia was having her gathering.

An assortment of about ten liquor bottles were placed on the table, a stereo was blaring music and there was even a cake that Boomer laid her eyes upon the minute she went into the unit. The crew looked around, spotting a lot of girls from D Block, some of them still displaying physical injury as a result of the fight, their pain dulled by the liquor that Sonia had provided. As any wealthy woman would, she greeted Bea with a respectful handshake and giving an appreciative nod to the other woman for being there.

Bea moved her head towards the liquor, the rest of the crew following on. Liz went over to have a chat with Sonia as even though they had become distant, the two of them had remained friends even as Sonia did have her suspicions for being interested in what went on with Sonia on the outside. Boomer popped open a bottle of vodka before filling up plastic cups that had been provided and handing them out to the rest of H1. They then decided to raise a cup to Sonia for getting top dog, Bea nearly choking on the alcohol in disgust. Bea drank the rest of the alcohol in one go before walking over to Bea and pulling her aside. Bea remained on edge until Sonia grinned at her.

"I'm so glad that you have given me your support. It means a lot and to the women too. We all know how despicable Kaz was as a leader and I thank you for sticking by me when I have had to make hard choices by keeping my stance as top dog. It is draining but the power is somewhat a comfort to me, and the fact that I have a former top dog's appreciation means a lot to me" Sonia said in her little speech, almost sounding like a politician from the TV that says a whole lot of shit and then expects you to believe it. Bea just nodded and smiled at her before walking back to join Allie.

Bea knew that it was not wise to be consuming any alcohol that would affect her train of thought or judgment as she was meant to be having a meeting with Kaz later to discuss about what their future plans were an how they were going to get Sonia off the throne of top dog. Bea decided to go along with the original agreed plan and decided that she would make the most out of everyone's drunken state to start slowly turning people against Sonia.

Bea spotted a woman that went by the name of Jane Grieves. She was from C Block, a staggering five foot eleven with a blonde parting. She had green-blue eyes, and was recovering over the death of her mother who died from a heroin overdose. Jane was one of the first people to offer Bea support when Debbie died, and Bea was forever thankful for it, glad that even prison kept some nice humans. Everybody knew this but nobody had stopped her from drowning her sorrows in a bottle of tequila that Sonia had provided, as she sat, her body limp from all the alcohol.

Bea walked over to her as the corner was secluded, as she decided to not shock the tall blonde as she went and took a seat by her. Jane was not as incapacitated as she seemed, as she smiled when Bea walked over. Bea returned the favour before looking back at Jane's sad facial expression. "Hey, what's up?" Bea asked in a friendly manner with no threat or pressure in her voice whatsoever. Jane decided that it would be best to tell someone rather than bottle it all up, and her current state of mind did not really care about the repercussions if Sonia heard her.

"We all know Sonia protects Tina now for money. She lets these OD's happen because there is money in it. It's not fucking right" Jane spat with venom, Bea nodding her head. She needed a little more confirmation that that to know that she was against Sonia before making her move. "She's a fucking hypocrite...sometimes I think it would be better to have Kaz as top dog" Jane slurred, obviously feeling a little bit emotional and pissed off about the whole situation. Bea nodded and she understood. "Well....how about we make that a thing?" Bea asked supposedly. Jane lifted her head up and gave Bea a small smile. "But we'll keep it a secret and ask the other women if they think the same too?" Jane questioned. Bea nodded before standing up and saying "great minds think alike"

\--

After a few hours, the party died down and it seemed that Bea had managed to get her first supporter which she was very proud of. She decided to make the anonymous ghost walk to Kaz's cell, but decided that she would need to drop Allie off first as the girl was too drunk for her own good. She dropped off the young blonde in Bea's cell, leaving her to detox from the alcohol. Bea smiled knowing at the fact that Allie would be complaining all of tomorrow about having a hangover, but Bea left no sympathy as the girl got changed into her pyjamas and got into Bea's bed.

Bea waited about an hour before making the journey to Kaz's cell, carefully avoiding any stray inmates from the party that were still drunk but conscious enough to ask Bea what she was doing wandering around at this time of night. She nearly got caught by Stella and a girl that also belonged to the hepatitis C crew as they made their way towards the showers to brush their teeth. Bea moved stealthily past them, not noticing her presence until Bea arrived at the gates of H3 where Kaz was hastily awaiting her arrival

\--

Kaz was a little bit apprehensive to how the party went and she felt a little angry at the fact that she didn't really have a clue what was going on and had no sense of control or dominance over the situation. Her anger faded when she saw red locks come out of the shadows and greet her with a grin that went from ear to ear. Bea shook her hand through the bars and Kaz asked her promptly how the evening went.

"It went good. Sonia had a lot of booze and I saw that Jane Grieves. Her mum died from an overdose and she said that she would rather have you in charge rather than Sonia. She said that she thought it was wrong and she was going to help me try and recruit other people to create a secret uprising against her" Bea spoke, almost speaking as if they were planning a civil war against a violent dictator, which in the irony and many contexts, they were.

"That's fucking great news, Bea" Kaz beamed, but her smile fading when she realised that the main indicator for Jane's response was alcohol. "How do we know that she is going to stick to her promise?" Kaz asked, Bea's smile faltering slightly. "We are just going to have to hope. I am not going to pester her but I am simply going to ask her if she remembers our conversation and if so, is she willing to go ahead with what she said. If not, we'll have to strategize another way" Bea said, tapping her fingers in thought against the bars.

Kaz nodded before turning to head back to her unit before the redhead called her back, remembering to ask Kaz about the bright idea that she had been given earlier. "Kaz" the redhead began, yawning slightly as it dawned upon her what time it must've been. "I was thinking. You are bound to get more support if you have a democratic front. If me and you present ourselves as two like-minded people, we can create a Wentworth in which the women don't have to live in fear and live by certain rules. Those rules are created by two separate and supported parties" Bea finished, expecting Kaz's reaction to be one of anger and jealousy.

Kaz looked at Bea and saw that the woman was speaking in rational terms and with logic. Looking at how Bea lasted as a top dog, even though she was debatably the best top dog that Wentworth had to offer as she was the only one that did not allow drug dealers to traffic with impunity, it took a toll on her long term, mentally and physically. Kaz knew that she did not want to end up to that stage, and therefore thought that maybe Bea's idea was not so bad.

"Okay. But on a few terms before I go to bed" Kaz said, leaning a little bit closer to Bea through the bars and now in more of a whispered kind of tone. "If there is a problem within the women, it is dealt by both you and me. Anyone starts trouble, and its trouble with both of us. My problems are yours, vice-versa" Kaz stated, Bea nodding in agreement. "No drugs" Bea said, before letting Kaz carry on with the details of her arrangement. Kaz agreed with this, she knew that she did not want to have to rescue anymore girls and detox them like Allie, and she knew the real horror of what drugs did to people.

"Any decisions taken have to be dealt with the two of us. That's it" Kaz finished, waiting for Bea's response. The redhead smiled, knowing that she would have some sort of control or power over the women but she would not have to deal with the effects of it. She would finally be able to protect her crew. "You've got yourself a deal. Now, what are we going to do about getting supporters?" Bea asked, Kaz pondering in thought. Kaz knew the best thing to do would be to unsettle the women. "So, if you work from the inside as a double agent, getting people to go against Sonia and I work on the outside, getting the people who don't support her as strongly as others, we might have ourselves a little rebellion" Kaz grinned. Bea nodded, a Cheshire cat grin from ear to ear appearing on her face.

"Suits me, but how are you going to keep your crew safe? You are at danger now and Sonia Is bound to challenge you again as you have not set it in stone that you do not want to contest for top dog" Bea said, knowledge of how the throne was handed from one person to another. They typically submitted in a fight, but afterwards, there was another declaration from the former top dog to the new one that they were handing over the position. They would then ask if anyone had a problem with it, and in Bea's history of being at Wentworth, there never was.

Kaz wandered for a moment in her thoughts. "I think I will just keep my head down. I'll be coming to breakfast for the first time tomorrow and I'll be accompanied by my crew. Sonia won't start anything, she is too smart for that. She'll make a stand in the laundry or something like that, she'll find some reason to induce a fight with me" Kaz said, looking on sadly, knowing that it was likely that she was facing another beating soon.

Bea shook her head. "Sonia might not do that. She's different from any other top dog that Wentworth as seen. She's stuck up and uptight, and she is barely likeable. The only thing that is likeable is her wealth. I think if we move fast, she won't even have the chance to harm you" Bea stated, wiping a red curl away from her face. "So create a secret uprising quickly to wipe her out without any fighting?" Kaz suggested, Bea nodding. "Give it about two to three weeks. We'll see how things look and give it an overview. And Kaz" Bea said, as the blonde started walking off, clearly very tired and still very injured.

"When Sonia falls, and she will, we will need to be there for the women" Bea smiled. Kaz nodded and opened the door to her cell before saying "Say hi to Allie for me". Bea smirked at the thought of the young blonde who managed to make her forget about this situation instantly. Bea rushed to her cell, knowing that the young blonde was in her bed, waiting for her.


	9. Strength In Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I have not been able to give you more content. I have been very busy recently and unfortunately this will continue so I expect to be updating this every one to two weeks. I will be working on the next chapter this weekend and I will be uploading chapters on a weekly basis. Thank you to all those who have given me kudos and have stuck with this story. I appreciate it more than you will ever know. Again, thank you.

**Chapter IX - Strength in Numbers**

 

It had been two weeks since Sonia's party in which she had managed to cement her power base and her top dog status with all the women in the prison. Nobody had contested to her, and Kaz had no public intentions of stepping up to the mantle. It turned out that luck was on Bea's side, and Jane Grieves had stuck to her promise. They had managed to turn seven of Sonia's women: Bea did not know them by name but they were friends with Jane and understood her distraught and as friends, they agreed to be faithful to their little secret rebellion. In fact, Jane had been key to getting the women onside. Bea had to be more cautious given her former top dog status and she found it a lot harder as she was still not trusted a lot within Sonia's ranks.

Sonia maintained about a crew of twenty or so women that she trusted highly throughout her time and stay at Wentworth. The other women that she included were just allies that were useful to have on her side, like Bea Smith, Lucy Gambaro and Tina Mercado. They were all public figures in Wentworth and it was good to have their support as it legitimised her rule for top dog and gave her a mutual respect from every single woman inside the compound. However, this respect seemed a little uneasy lately, and Sonia inferred that it was a lot to do with the events that had occurred over the last two weeks since her gathering with her crew and allies.

The last two weeks had seen a dramatic uprise in the amount of people who were using gear. This unnerved Bea, and especially Allie, as she was desperate not to have a slip and remain faithful in her promise to Bea. She just hoped that something wouldn't repeat and somehow she would end up with some life-ruining shit in her vains. She depended on her lover to protect her, and she knew that she would do the same. Bea knew that Allie would not consciously take drugs but the threat of another woman injecting her still followed her. The horror of Ferguson still lived with Bea, and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to deal with it again.

There had been a grand total of nine overdoses, all from the same gear. It was of a midnight-blue colour, nicknamed 'Panther, a new variant of heroin that was addictive as anything, and around Wentworth, it had become the new craze. Women who had not even touched drugs before were giving it a go and getting hooked: much to Sonia's delight as she was gaining massive profit from her share in Tina's business. She had made a grand fortune selling the gear as well as lighters, and of course the needles to inject it with. After about one week of selling this 'Panther', Tina had a steady flow of customers.

It was more accurate to say that she had about an eight of the inmates hooked on it, and she was bringing in more cash than she could use to buy even more Panther to replenish her stock. Tina had got herself a job on the cleaning crew, and the gear was hidden within a pink bottle that had a triangle marked on the back of the label of the bottle. Tina would then take the bags and stuff them in her trousers or bra before storing it in various safe locations around the prison. The money she had earned was passed via courier by laundry basket, directly to Sonia who was handling the steam press.

But just before selling, Tina had a free hour slot before she had to clean the showers. They would head to the showers, one of the girls blocking the door. They would then mix the floor cleaner that was given to them in the cart by the guards and place it into one gram bags. The girls then gave the bags to Tina who either stashed them or sold them later on. It was not a complex operation but nor was it so simple that they got caught. However, Tina knew her lucky streak would not last, and she could sense that something and was going to happen, and soon.

\--

"Good morning, Mr. Jackson" Vera said as her deputy came in with a brief smile before closing the door to her office and sitting down in a chair next to Bridget Westfall. "I don't even need to tell you what this meeting is about do I" Vera said with a sad smile, Bridget and Will both nodding. They knew they were going to have to shut down the source quickly before the board got on to Vera and sacked her for doing a bad job. Her job was t protect these women and to make sure that they stayed safe in the duration of their sentence, and it was easier said then done, all three of them in the room knowing this for sure.

"Nine overdoses in the past week" Vera stated, looking at her files. It detailed every prisoner that had died from an overdose in the past two weeks. Only two of them had previous occurrences with drugs, so the fact that first time users were submitting themselves to this drug was worrying to say the least. "The women are calling it Panther" Bridget said, Vera quirking an eyebrow before turning to her computer. She typed quickly on the computer before confirming what she already knew. "Heroin".

Will looked at Vera, and then Bridget, and then back again. "Then it's Tina Mercado. Cindy Lou used to get involved with that before she died. Tina's obviously taken the reigns. How nostalgic" Will said sarcastically, knowing that women were dying from this drug. He felt a bit disgusted as he knew so many people that had died to heroin, most notably Debbie Smith. As he had said goodbye to her for Bea, this was a bit personal to him. Bridget nodded. "Franky used to have trouble with them" she spoke before Vera pushed a fleck of black hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Well, I say that we meet after dinner. We establish all possible routes that Tina could be trafficking her drugs through the prison. We then conform with the other prisoners to see if they know any information" Vera said, closing her files as she stood up. Bridget and Will both nodded, taking it as a dismissal before standing up and both leaving the room to resume to their duties. Vera sighed; she knew the culprit responsible, but all she needed was that tiny bit of evidence that would be able to shut down the supply route and hopefully convince Tina to stop selling drugs and ultimately ruining people's lives.

\--

After dinner, Bea had spoken to Jane and had told everyone to meet in the showers during rec-time. This was strictly invite only, and everyone had to make sure that they were not being followed. Bea was very cautious about this, she did not want to be seen corresponding with Kaz as it would blow her cover and leave her and the rest of H1 at risk from Sonia's wrath. Jane understood this paranoia, and did as she was told. Thankfully, all the women who had said that they would stand up against Sonia adhered to their word and turned up when asked to. Prior to the meeting, Bea had asked Kaz to explain to them. She seemed very good at public-relations and it seemed fitting for Kaz to deliver the news.

Bea counted ten people including herself, Kaz and Jane. The women mumbled among the ranks before Kaz cleared her throat and everybody gave her undivided attention to her. "I'm not here as a power figure, but I think it's wrong that Sonia gets to protect Tina who is selling gear that is getting our friends hooked. I don't think it's right and I think we should make a stand" Kaz spoke, everybody nodding in agreement with a few "yeah's" from the women. Bea took this as her opportunity to speak to the women and to get a few things across to them which may increase the support that they needed.

"Me and Kaz are going up as a united and democratic front. Me and her leading the prison and listening to your problems and dealing with them together. No bullshit top dog, just a union that will save everyone a lot of shit" Bea said, all the women grinning at this new possible power establishment. All of the women started talking before Jane told them to simmer down. "Now, this is where we need your help".

\--

Vera had come up with a mindmap of all the possible places that Tina would have been able to access and would have been able to traffic a steady flow of drugs through. She had come up with laundry and the kitchen so far, but it baffled her as to any other ways that it could come in. She decided that it was best to take a rest so that her brain could conjure up any other ways of how possibly drugs could get in. There is no way that she could get it in through the mail as that was thoroughly checked. As Vera pondered, she was interrupted by her thoughts by Will entering her office. "Instead of you doing all the work, why don't you ask Smith?" Will suggested, Vera nodding in agreement. Will took the hint and went to go and find her.

\--

"We need you to find your mates who also think the same. We don't want some hypocritical ice queen that only protects her interests and her money and doesn't give a shit about the women. Once we get about another ten of Sonia's women, she will be weak and disliked. Then, me and Bea will make our move and we will establish a nice and kind democracy for all the women in here" Kaz smiled, the women nodding. "Now off you go. Don't go blabbing, remember what we said" Bea shouted just as the women were leaving. "Let's hope that worked" Bea said sighing before Kaz nodded. "Here's hoping" the fiery blonde said before exiting the showers.

As Kaz had just come out of the showers, she came to find a red-faced Will who had obviously just been looking all around the prison for somebody. Kaz knew just by instinct that he would be looking for Bea, so she just gestured at the shower door before Will saw the redhead that he had been searching for the last fifteen minutes. "Governor's office?" Bea suggested, Will nodding but also puffing as he led up the way to Vera's office. It was a slow walk but Bea was thankful that she was recovering extremely well since the attack with Ferguson. Her physical injuries had gone, but she still had panic attacks in her sleep.

\--

"Smith for you, governor" Will said as he opened the door. The redhead hesitantly stepped inside, wondering what it was this time that the governor required her presence for. "Tina Mercado" Vera uttered as the door was closed, Bea still standing by the door and not wanting to move. The redhead knew that the governor would be wanting someone's head for bringing in the drugs, and Bea was conflicted with telling the governor or keeping the information she knew to herself. She knew that if she lagged again, she would not be so lucky.

"Governor. I'll make you a deal. Get Proctor up here and we'll make some arrangement" Bea offered, Vera a bit taken aback by Bea's statement. She decided to be smart and did not question as to why she wanted Proctor here, but instead radioed in for one of her officers to go H3 and collect her. Bea knew that Sonia was going to have to be taken down and it was going to have to be quite significant in order to take her from the top dog mantle. Unfortunately, there was only one way she knew how, and she knew that Proctor and the governor were not going to like it.

After about two minutes of short waiting, the short blonde stepped in the office but felt immediately comforted by seeing Bea sat down in font of the governor. Kaz took the hint and knew that this was about Tina, and Bea and her revealing their plans to the governor. Kaz and Vera had never got on, and there was a hint of hostility still in the air, and in this instance, Bea was the peacemaker between them both. "Me and Proctor have had a plan to get Sonia off the top dog mantle ever since she stepped up" Bea stated, Vera surprised by this.

Nobody except all the women that were on their side knew about the whole arrangement so this was news to Vera. She was pleasantly surprised as she knew that somebody rational was planning to make a step for top dog again. "We want to represent a democratic and united front with a few policies. One of them being no drugs" Bea smiled, Vera instantly knowing where Bea was going with this. She was going to need something in return in order to get to the top.

"We're waiting. We've got a few women that are convincing Sonia's women that they have backed the wrong horse and that they don't want to be in the crew of somebody who's pure interests are profit and about themselves" Kaz stated, Vera eying the pair suspiciously. She was a bit surprised by the sudden alliance of the two power figures, but knew that the one thing that brought them together was Allie Novak. Vera then suddenly got confused. "What do you mean?" Vera said, Bea looking at Kaz, but the blonde understanding that she did not know about Tina and Sonia's alliance.

"Sonia has a share in Tina's business and protects her. That's how there has been no repercussions about the overdoses" Kaz stated, Vera cursing under her breath for not putting two and two together. "Tina gets the gear in through the cleaning supplies and then dishes it out. The cut gets given to Sonia through the laundry" Bea said, Vera rapidly scribbling down all this new information to her. She was amazed at how much that they knew that she didn't. As governor, it was her job to know everything that went on. In practicality, it did not work that way.

"So, how are you going to shut them down then?" Vera queried, Kaz looked over at Bea. "There is only one way that I know how that will work effectively enough for the long run" Bea said, the other two perking up to listen to Bea's proposed idea. "The women will deliberately show their dislike towards Sonia. Hopefully, she will then get very angry and order some sort of meeting. With this meeting, we'll be able to stand up to her. But the problem is, that means violence will be involved" Bea stated, Kaz and Vera both looking on.

A governor knew that she had to play dirty in order to keep control of the women but she knew that her conscience would not be clear if she agreed to have somebody brutally injured all for the sake of power. She would not be a dutiful governor if she did so. "Are you suggesting that I let you commit an act of violence?" Vera snorted, almost laughing but knowing that she was going to have to be lenient. "I don't know, governor. Do you want to keep your job?" Bea questioned with honesty. Vera frowned at the redhead, knowing that she hated being proved wrong. Kaz remained silent for the exchange of comments, knowing better than to get involved.

"Bea is right. There is no other way that the union will set in stone unless we make an example of Sonia. It's an unwritten rule that all the women follow by which puts us in an unfortunate position. However it will be better for the long run. Surely you can see that" Bea proposed, almost begging. Bea just wanted some sort of peace and to keep her head down for the rest of her sentence, knowing she was going to spend her life behind these bars. Vera pondered before nodding slowly. "What do you need?" she asked, almost in a whisper as it was unearthly quiet.

"We are going to have to gather the women in some sort of area so I guess we will wait until it's Sonia's call. That way we'll get all the women and it won't look so suspicious. Sonia will not be expecting an attack if she summons everyone else. It's the perfect ambush" Kaz mused, Vera very impressed by both of the women's smarts. Vera knew better than to ask too many questions. As she wiped a line of sweat off her brow, she decided to dismiss the two women. "Send Doreen from H1 to tell me where you will be having your meeting. I will make sure the guards are rostered away and the CCTV scrubbed" Vera said, the two women nodding.

Vera had no idea what she had just signed up to, but she hoped that it would be enough for her to keep her job. She had worked too hard to let it go now and she knew that she was going to have to be lenient in some circumstances in order to be able to play the long game. She understood that a union between Kaz and Bea would be better for the women and more convenient for her. For Bea, this one was personal to her. She lost Debbie and she knew that she could not let Allie succumb to the same fate by having drugs loose on the prison. For Kaz, it was the same, she could not stand to see women being hooked to the poison that would eventually lead them to their inevitable deaths.

They all just hoped that the women would listen to them and what they had to say. They all had voices and this was their opportunity to use them. Bea knew that if they had got enough of the women's support, there would be strength in numbers and therefore it would make getting Sonia off the throne of top dog a lot easier and more efficiently for her and Kaz. She just hoped that it would work.


	10. By the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tyrant always falls....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on XI during the course of this week ready for you all to enjoy at the weekend. I'll be writing chapters in advance from now on and I now have plans for up to chapter XVII which is 17 in normal numbers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. *PS - next chapter will have smut in.

Chapter X – By the Book

Recruitment had gone well for Bea and Kaz. They had managed to gain about five more people from Sonia's crew who had admitted that they had had enough of Sonia's totalitarian ruthlessness, and that they were willing to stand beside Bea and Kaz in order to take her down. In honesty, Sonia was a tyrant. But even tyrants have a weak spot. One thing Bea had learned since her time at Wentworth was to build up a profile of how somebody would act by tracking their thought process. She knew that Sonia was going to bottle it if enough women made a stand to her and challenged her in a public place. 

Kaz seemed to agree when the two further staged a meeting after the correspondence with the governor. Allie was over the moon to see the two people who she loved most in the entire world getting along and she was forever thankful for it. However, she was not thankful for the circumstances that brought them together. She knew that this was dangerous and that if it did not go the way that Bea and Kaz intended, they could suffer dire consequences, and that is what scared her the most.

\-- 

Just after evening count, Maxine had promised a cash prize for Smiles if she allowed the women of H1 to meet in the showers and the women of Sonia's crew who secretly supported Bea and Kaz's program to take Sonia away from the mantle of top dog. Of course, she obliged, and allowed them out of the unit and went to go and grab the other women that Maxine had requested. Once in the showers, Kaz and Bea stood by the sinks with Allie democratically sat on the sinks in between the two of them. The women gathered round on instinct, knowing that this would mean that they would be making a move on Sonia soon, and that this meeting was imperative if they requested everyone to be there.

"Alright. This is it" Kaz stated in a loud whisper so that everyone could hear but so that they would maintain their secrecy. "We've got enough people to take on Sonia now. And this is how we are going to do it" the blonde said, nodding towards Bea as the women directed their attention onto the redhead. "Sonia is going to crumble under pressure. We need her to crumble in order for us to take her on" Bea expressed. The women nodded in understanding before letting Bea continued. 

"Jane and two of you are going to confront Sonia tomorrow in the middle of the mess hall when there a lots of women in there. This will anger Sonia being challenged publicly, and I suspect there will be consequences" Bea affirmed, the women looking on in nervousness and anxiety. "This is where the plan comes in. We suspect that Sonia will call a meeting for all the women to ground her stance as top dog once more, because as a tyrant, she'll want to constantly exert her power over the women. The women of this prison are like sheep and follow the herd, so if everybody seems to be contesting her, the rest will soon to follow and express their opinions freely" Kaz disclosed.

"Jane, pick two women who you want to come with you" Bea commanded, Jane picking a girl from D Block called Sarah, and Mel from Kaz's crew. "Right. If this goes to plan, we'll make a public demonstration of Sonia in front of everybody" Kaz announced, Bea continuing on. "We are going by the book. It's the only way we can get her to step down. After that, there's no more violence in here" Bea spoke, the women smiling in gratitude. Shortly after, the women made their way back to their units. 

Kaz nodded at Bea to let her know that she was returning to her unit. Bea followed suit as her and her lover made their way back to the unit. Just before Smiles locked them up, Bea told Smiles to notify the governor that it was going to be tomorrow. Smiles, obviously confused, just nodded and locked them in the unit. Shortly afterwards, Bea found herself being dragged towards her cell by a tall blonde with a grin on her face, and her eyes full of desire.

\--

Bea woke up with her cheeks flushed and Allie led next to her, both of them fully nude and wrapped in Bea's red blanket. Bea loved waking up like this; she had never felt more loved or complete ever, and ironically, she never would have gotten this unless she hadn't come to Wentworth. The redhead redirected her focus for she would need all of it today, after all, this was the day where she was about to rip a tyrant off her pedestal. Allie stirred next to her and gave Bea the biggest smile, knowing the redhead would need every bit of encouragement today. After all, she was diving back into the warzone she had been in previously before; contesting for top dog. 

The blonde stroked her lover's cheek before beginning the morning with a long, slow, passionate kiss. The redhead stroked Allie's hair at the nape of her neck before rising slowly to put some clothes on. Bea was fully aware that Allie would spend every waking moment checking her out and she smirked at the thought. Just to confirm her theory, she turned round to look at the blonde, who low and behold, was staring at her. "What?" Allie asked with a grin, Bea chuckling to herself. Allie then simultaneously got out of bed to put some clothes on in preparation for the count.

\-- 

It was a slow, nervous yet agonizing walk to the mess hall that morning. The nerves adorning Bea were slowly eating her up inside, the only comfort being that Allie was holding her hand and providing a source of comfort to her. As Bea opened the door into the hall, the tension was immediate. Bea peered over to Sonia who had a look of confusion and spite displayed on her face. Bea turned to look at Allie who gave her a look of reassurance. Maxine patted Bea on the back before whispering in her ear. 

"We'll get your trays, love. You and Allie go sit down" she assured, Bea nodding in thanks as the lovers took their seats at their normal table. It was eerily quiet in the mess hall, the silence adorning the atmosphere. Bea remembered the last time it was silent like this was when the panic button was pressed. As Maxine came and gave Bea and Allie their trays of food, the redhead directed her gaze over to the doors.

Jane, Mel and Sarah had all just walked in. "Shit" Bea cursed under her breath, Allie squeezing her hand. Only a handful of the women knew what was just about to commence, but by the looks on the faces of the trio, they all knew that shit was about to go down. Jane stomped over, quickly followed by Mel and Sarah. She swiped Sonia's tray off the table before the tall black-haired woman stood up, Juice also by her side. Juice was about to swing for Jane until Sonia held her back with one arm. 

"You're a fucking disgrace. Nine overdoses and you've done fuck all!" Jane spat, Sonia turning to Juice and laughing. The women were all mentally disgusted by Sonia's careless reaction, and more intrigued on what Jane had to say. Bea's heart was racing as Kaz looked on in pride as Jane carried out what she had been told to do by the letter. "Sit. Down." Sonia said curtly. "You're protecting the bitch who's fucking trafficking it in!" Jane yelled at Sonia, Bea taken aback at the anger demonstrated by Jane.

Sonia scoffed before leaning across the table. "I suggest you remember who you're speaking to" she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Yeah, we're listening to a hypocritical fuckwit" Mel shouted, Juice smacking her across the face but not hard enough that she fell to the floor. The whole room was flabbergasted about the altercation but nobody decided to intervene. Sarah looked at Kaz who nodded and took the girls away.

\--

Kaz then shoved a spoonful of beans in her mouth before nodding to Bea to make her move. Allie tapped Bea's hand: the redhead standing up and taking a deep breath before making her way over to Sonia's table, Sonia still stood up looking around the room. She noticed Bea and gave her a look of disorientation. "Need some advice?" Bea quipped, Sonia giving her a frown as if to say 'I can handle it on my own'. "Teach her a lesson" Bea said, before walking away, Sonia giving an appreciative smile.

"Everyone listen up!" Sonia shouted, all of the women being obedient but uneasy at being faced with the facts that Sonia was partly responsible for all of the overdoses. It sparked a hidden anger in some of the women. "Laundry after lunch. If you don't turn up, there will be serious consequences" she announced, the women all nodding to show that they understood and were going to do as they were told. Sonia was left uneasy by the public challenge of her position, and she felt discombobulated. 

She couldn't believe that those three women had had the guts to challenge her in front of everyone, and she could not help but think about the repercussions of the women possibly questioning that she was protecting Tina. She knew that she had to listen to Bea because if she did not do something fast, her power was going to be at risk very quickly. The older woman sat down, Juice looking at her, reading her like a book. "What are we gonna do?" she questioned, Sonia quirking an eyebrow, her anger physically in dissolution. "I'm going to teach Jane a lesson. Nobody challenges my authority and gets away with it" Sonia said, especially raising her voice with the last sentence to make sure that everyone had heard her.

Bea found it ironic how Sonia shared qualities of her two former nemesis' - Jacs Holt and Joan Ferguson. She mused on how similar they were and this led to a fire being ignited in Bea: she knew that she ould not let Sonia get away with protecting a woman that was the sole responsibility of nine women's deaths in here. She knew it was wrong, and she knew that Sonia did not have a moral compass. She was a psychopath; one that needed to be taken down.

\-- 

The governor had already had a meeting in the morning with her deputy and Bridget. She had explained to them the whole power contest for top dog, and had explained her very dodgy plans for how she would be able to maintain a stable leadership if she allowed an act of violence to be committed willingly. Of course, Will and Bridget understood her reasoning but it was more down to the fact that if things did not go to plan, it could end up with very bad consequences.

Vera already knew what was going down, she didn't even need Smith or Proctor to tell her. Will Jackson had been on duty in the mess hall and had heard the conversations between Jane and Sonia, and Sonia's plans for her in the laundry. Will knew that Vera was going to have to play dirty in order for the power play in Wentworth to be in some sort of stability for the long term with Smith and Proctor at the head. The job of governor was morally challenging, Vera knowing this all too well. 

She knew that she was going to have to negotiate with prisoners because there is no such thing as a prison where all the inmates do as they are told. She knew that she was going to have to induce some bad to get the outcome as good. For instance, making sure that all the officers were nowhere near the laundry this afternoon was one.

\-- 

The women of the prison followed Sonia's order with conviction. They knew what was going to happen and they knew that they were going to have to witness somebody suffer just simply because they expressed their opinion. Unequivocally, they were all mentally challenging what Jane had said earlier. It would make sense if Sonia was protecting Tina. Jane's statement had unsettled Sonia's power, and slowly, Jane was beginning to get the women on her side. Bea and Kaz were both happy as their part of the plan had succeeded so far, they just hoped that it would work for the rest of it. 

After a short walk back to the unit, Maxine came into Bea's cell, accompanied by Allie. Maxine was holding a small shiv about the size of a pencil and offering it to Bea. "Just in case. We don't want you getting hurt" Maxine said with a sad smile, coming to the realisation that it was very likely that anybody could get hurt. Bea took the shiv and hid in the waistband of her tracksuit bottoms, Allie looking on in concern. The redhead grabbed her lover's face to look her into her eyes. "It's going to be okay, beautiful" Bea soothed, kissing her lover's cheek.

\--

Boomer nodded, signalling that it was time to go to the laundry room. Bea took a deep breath before Boomer led the way, Bea and Maxine walking side by side, quickly followed by Allie, Liz and Doreen. The hallways were damn near empty, suggesting that women had compiled into the laundry room, all wanting to be present to prevent facing Sonia's wrath. As Bea could see the doors to the laundry, her breath quickened. The adrenaline was pulsing through her veins like it had done once before when she fought Franky for supposedly, the mantle of top dog. 

Realistically, she had only done it so that she could escape the prison complex in her conquest to murder Brayden Holt. As her hands gripped around the handle that led to the laundry, she found herself unable to open it due to the amount of people that were actually in the room itself. It was heaving, but people had managed to create a circle around Sonia. As soon as Bea entered, Sonia gave a smile towards her in appreciation as Bea saw that Sonia was now going to follow through with the advice that Bea had given her.

The tall black-haired woman gave a abrupt nod to Juice who then grabbed Jane from behind and dragged her next to Sonia. Soon enough, Juice began to repeatedly land blows on Jane. The woman was screaming out in pain and a few of the women had looked away, not prepared to witness such a sadistic act of violence. Bea looked towards Kaz. A mutual agreement between them mentally decided that it was time to intervene. Bea found it within herself to grab the shiv that was in the waistband of her bottoms to run through the crowd and slash Juice in the kidneys. She then decided to absent-mindedly continue stabbing the large woman who had now crumpled on the floor in pain.

Kaz had gripped Sonia by the hair and was smashing her on the floor by her head. However, Sonia had managed to punch Kaz in the ribs, and soon enough, the blonde found herself on the floor again. Allie was screaming at Bea, the women holding her back. It was Wentworth custom for the leaders to fight and not their followers, and therefore that rule was adhered. Juice was laying with blood gushing out of her back, her hands trying to stem the bleeding. Unknowingly, Vera was looking at the altercation on a monitor and was horrified. 

She knew that inmates could get violent but to see it for herself was another thing. Bea had grabbed Sonia by the hair and grabbed her face and smashed it into her knee. The redhead then proceeded to slam her face into the glass in one of the drying machines. The women looked on in shock horror as Sonia now had blood coming out from her face as there was a gash just above her left eye. Bea was furious, she found all her anger about Debbie's overdose and had just compiled it into thrashing Sonia. If that wasn't enough, the redhead was determined to give her something that would remind her of this fight for the rest of her life.

"Hold her!" Bea yelled to Kaz who had now got up off the floor and did as she was told. Sonia was slowly losing the energy to keep fighting, but that did not resist her trying to move as Kaz held her in a headlock. Bea got the shiv and drew a sharp line down Sonia's cheek before yelling: "That's for all those nine women who've died because of you!". Surprisingly, the women started cheering for Bea and Kaz and were spurring them on. Bea knew that it wasn't going to be enough so she decided to do things the old fashioned way and dragged Sonia over to the steam press. 

The woman was screaming in pain but was too tired to even fight back. "Doing this by the book" said Bea as she placed her hands in the steam press before giving a nod to Kaz. Without any hesitation, the fiery blonde pulled down on the press as it contained Sonia's hands and burnt them. The woman screamed out even louder as Juice made her way out of the laundry and presumably to medical. As Kaz lifted the steam press, Sonia fell to her hands and knees before Bea delivered a violent kick to the face.

Bea gave one look to the women and the cheering eventually died down. "Now I want you to tell the women that you're stepping down" Bea spat with venom, the older woman looking at Bea with arrogance. "Like hell" she whispered with no energy left. Kaz took it upon herself to stand on Sonia's hands before she did as she was told. "I'M STEPPING DOWN!" Sonia screamed as tears fell down her face and the burning pain was pulsing in her hands.

The woman had obviously been hurt enough and Bea gave that one look to Kaz that made her withdraw her feet off Sonia's hands. "Me and Kaz run this prison now. You fuck with either of us, and you'll end up like her. We'll go to war for every single one of you. Don't fuck us around" Bea stated, the women clapping in compliance at the new leadership role. It took all of Sonia's energy to get up and walk to medical but Bea had no remorse for her. She did not even feel guilty. She knew that her and Kaz did what they had to do to a tyrant before more people ended up dying. 

"No more violence. This is the end of it!" Kaz shouted over the clapping, the women cheering. Kaz looked over with a smile at Bea. The redhead returned the gesture before shaking her hand in front of the other women. "Nice de-ja-vu, Bea" Maxine said, Bea obviously confused. "You said that before the fire. Boomer..." Maxine spoke, Bea nodding. "I guess that's the end of it then" Bea said, sighing. Liz came over to offer some support. "You just make sure that you don't get into anymore fights from now on" the older blonde said, Bea smiling.

"Are you hurt?" Allie asked as H1 was all stood round Bea. The women and Kaz had made their way out of the laundry. "No, not even a bruise" Bea stated, Allie smiling, gladly knowing that Bea had came out okay. "No more violence" Bea announced, throwing the shiv to the side. "Come on, let's go" Allie smirked, leading Bea by the hand back to H1.


	11. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a lot of drama that is coming with the next few chapters. I apologise for not uploading frequently, as I have been planning for the whole novel during the course of the week. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> *There is smut in this chapter, hence the explicit rating.

**Chapter XI: Aftermath**

 

News of what happened in the laundry spread around the prison like wildfire, and by the time they had gotten out of the laundry room, people were clapping and congratulating Bea for defeating Sonia as top dog. The women were just glad that they were liberated from somebody as controlling as Sonia. Allie had gotten her and Bea shouted at by numerous correctional officers as she practically sprinted her way back to H1 holding her lover's hand. Allie didn't even care if she was being obvious, she knew that everybody would be congratulating Bea later for their win over Sonia, but for Allie, she had her own little congratulating party for Bea.

\--

Kaz Proctor felt victorious. She had managed to pick the right allies and finally, the prison would now have a stable leadership which would be better for them in the long run. When there were drugs through the prison, Kaz's conscience was not clear, and she felt eternally guilty for allowing it to happen. She vowed that she would never let anything like that happen again, and now she had Bea Smith at her side, she was going to be twice as successful. She knew that in all, somebody had to be at the top, because there was always going to be somebody that was yearning for that power over the women. She was just glad that she knew that the prison was in the control of people who knew what they were doing.

As she turned the corner to enter her unit, she sat down at the edge of the couch, quickly followed by the members of her crew. "We did it!" Kaz exclaimed, her crew joining her in a jumble of high fives and fist bumps. She couldn't help the smile that was coming off her face; she was like a Cheshire cat with a grin from ear to ear. Secretly, her crew admired her for what she did when she decided to put all the tension between her and Bea behind. It had been most beneficial to both crews, and Allie in particular. It meant that she could have the best of both worlds. But above all, it meant that the women did not have to be divided and take an side to contest for top dog.

\--

"Time to give you your own congratulation party" Allie smirked as she kissed Bea with such a passion that Allie had her pushed up against the door of the cell. Bea moaned unconsciously as their mouths danced with one another in unison, Allie's hands threaded through red curls. Allie pressed herself up against Bea more, eliciting a moan from the redhead as it deepened their kiss. As they finally pulled apart, Bea laughed among herself, gasping for breath. "Best party I could ask for" Bea grinned as Allie placed her hands around Bea's neck. "We haven't even got to the best bit yet" Allie winked, Bea looking mockingly shocked. "Why don't you show me?" the redhead replied coyly.

It took the young blonde half a millisecond to have her lips pressed against Bea's again. Allie had her left hand lightly squeezing Bea's breast, the redhead thoroughly enjoying it, as the blonde used her right hand on Bea's hip to guide her back to the bed. As the lovers collapsed on the bed, Allie pulled her lips away from Bea's to pull off her own top, Bea growling at the sight of seeing Allie in her bra. Bea had no idea where all this sexual confidence had come from, it just seemed so natural to her now, and she did not even realise how much of a turn on it was for Allie.

Allie had been with many women in her time, but Bea felt different. She was sure it was the same for the redhead given her previous relationship, but for Allie, she had never been loved so completely by someone, no one had ever cared for her. All of these things Bea did, and this willing devotion to her just made the young blonde love her even more. Allie just loved the way that Bea touched her. It was in a way that nobody had before, and in essence, some of these feelings were new to her too. She concluded that she was head over heels in love with Bea Smith, probably more than your average person could comprehend.

As the young blonde was led on top of her, Bea sat up straight so that she could press her lips against Allie's midsection. For Bea, she loved touching the younger blonde and found herself hungry for the reactions that were elicited from it. The redhead dragged her tongue all over the blonde's skin, not realising how much it was arousing Allie. The blonde then placed her hands through Bea's hair, pulling her back, before pulling her into a long and deep passionate kiss. Allie moaned loudly, not realising how loud she actually was being, until Boomer knocked on the door, the two of them sprang apart, stunned at the interruption.

"Can you like get to the fucking because I wanna hear" Boomer cackled, Allie in a fit of laughter on the floor and the redhead scowling. "She's fucking hilarious" Allie giggled as she finally pulled herself up from the floor as she fell off the bed. "She just fucking ruins it all the time" Bea finally giving a sly smile after she saw the ear to ear grin on Allie's face. Allie removed her pants before climbing back on top of Bea, unclasping her bra as she did so. Bea's eyes were hooded with black, showing just how much desire and lust she had for her lover.

Bea took this moment to take her lovers left breast in her mouth while she rolled the other nipple in between her fingers. "Fuck" the blonde moaned, extremely enjoying the feelings that Bea was getting from her. Allie pushed her lover away from her to quickly do away with all of Bea's clothing. Allie then decided to lying on top of Bea, their lips touching and their bodies moulded together. Allie gasped as their breasts touched accidentally, her nipples hardening underneath the touch. The redhead then decided to flip them over before dipping her tongue inside her lover's mouth. Bea's tongue brushed lightly over her lovers before she moved down to take her lover's bottom lip in her mouth.

Bea then peppered the spot that she bit with tender kisses. Allie decided to let Bea take control, after all, she deserved a nice present after that horrendous fight. Bea moved down to kiss along Allie's jaw, the blonde gasping yet again at the wonderful feeling of Bea's body pressing against hers. The redhead left numerous marks and bites down the side of Allie's neck, where she decided to stop and graze her teeth over her lover's pulse point. Allie moaned loudly, and Bea couldn't help but smirk at the reactions that she was getting. Bea raised herself from the spot that she was at to meet Allie's eyes which were usually a sky blue colour. Now, the older woman could see that they were almost black.

Bea moved her mouth over to her lover's ear before whispering in her ear "Time to get my present then". Bea grinned at the goosebumps that were now appearing on Allie's skin, the younger woman shivering at Bea's raspy voice in her ear. Sometimes she could swear that she could get off on hearing Bea's voice alone. Allie shuttered her eyes on hearing that voice. A pool of wetness could not be found between Allie's thighs: she was so turned on by Bea alone that her just doing that enhanced her arousal. She just wanted Bea to take her there and then, but didn't want to push things too far seeming as they had literally only started having sex since after the Freak incident.

Bea glided her hands down between the navel of Allie's breasts down to a trimmed patch of curls before her fingers were coated in Allie's arousal. Bea gasped at the nice and familiar feeling. "You're so wet" Bea whispered hotly against Allie's ear, their eyes locking in a mixture of intimacy, passion and lust. Bea smirked as Allie moaned when her fingers dipped experimentally into her lover's entrance but not going fully in. Bea felt a wave of confidence over her and suddenly, she felt the need to have a bit of encouragement in order to give her lover what she wanted.

Allie knew that Bea was trying to tease her, but she knew that she needed to succumb to Bea's fingers and soon. "Pl-please baby" Allie begged, Bea quirking an eyebrow at her lover. "Please what?" Bea grinned cunningly, getting the reaction she so desired from her lover. "I-I need you" Allie managed to get out through various staggered breaths at the feeling over her lovers fingers moving lazily against her core. Allie used both of her hands to grab Bea's head to bring their lips together in a frenzied passion. It was then Bea's turn to moan, the two of them no longer caring who could hear. It's not like they wanted to hide it anymore anyway.

Bea then decided to free her lover of her relentless teasing, and glided two fingers inside her lover. "Fuck" Allie moaned as she scratched her nails across Bea's back as one of her hands grabbed at her ass. Bea found and easy rhythm inside her lover, curling her fingers and twitching them every so often to find her lover's hips buckling. It didn't take long until Allie practically screamed at the pleasure that Bea had created from her as she came undone. Bea gave her lover a long and slow kiss before she left her slowly. Allie felt her wetness pool but she felt as if she was going to pass out with exertion.

Allie had no clue how she did it but it was like every time they had sex, Bea literally managed to fuck the energy out of her, not that she was complaining. Bea placed a kiss on Allie's forehead before pulling her beloved red blanket and draping it over the two of them. They basked in an easily post-orgasmic silence before their liason was interrupted once again but this time by Ms. Miles knocking on the door. "Novak, I don't want to know what you are doing in there but you have a visitor in ten minutes" she shouted through the other side of the door. Bea could hear the other occupants of H1 laughing as Allie sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh shit" Allie said as she gave her lover a peck on the cheek before throwing her clothes on quickly. "Who's visiting you?" Bea asked suspiciously, knowing that this was the second time that Allie had had a visitor. She did want to know but she didn't want to come across as paranoid or too over protective. "I'll tell you later. I've got to go" Allie quipped as she practically ran out of the cell before winking at Boomer on her way out, just to rub it in that she had just got off and Boomer still had no success. Bea knew she hadn't visited the governor last time she had to leave. She was visiting someone.

She put her clothes on and thought that maybe she was reading too much into it. She knew that if it was something that she should know, then Allie would have told her. As Bea made her way out of her cell, she found Boomer sulking on the couch with Maxine and Liz laughing about some woman on the TV that had fell over while reading out the weather forecast. "Today in Wentworth, another shitty day in prison" Boomer said sulkily, still jealous that Bea and Allie had got some action and she didn't get any. The redhead didn't really pay any attention until she listened to what Boomer had to say.

It saddened her because she knew that all her friends would leave her at some point or another and get out of prison. She then felt a tear prick her eyes she knew that Allie would leave her one day and that she would be left all alone to rot in prison. Bea shook her head at the thought, desperate not to start crying in front of all her friends. She stood up from her chair and decided to take a walk and get some fresh air to clear her thoughts, well, as much as you could for prison.

\--

The tattooed brunette had a grin from ear to ear when she saw Allie enter the visitors room. The two of them quickly embraced in a hug before Franky decided to do her usual routine of having a dig at Allie. "You look a bit flustered blondie" Franky smirked, Allie returning the smirk and the wink. "Christ...how long ago?" Franky laughed, picking up on what the blonde was trying to indirectly say. Allie looked over to the clock in the visitors room before shrugging her shoulders. "Hmm....fifteen minutes?" she said with a grin. Franky shook her head. "I can see why Red picked you" she smiled before turning to look at her files, Allie beaming at the compliment.

"Right so, my boss, Jane, has agreed to let me take on this case as it is probably one of the biggest cases that we can take on. It's gonna benefit you, Red and me in one way or another. This is gonna be history, but the question is trying to be able to make it happen" Franky said, looking up to see Allie nodding her head in understanding. "Now, there are various loopholes in Red's case. Might suggest that there was a mole in Melbourne Police that destroyed evidence. We'll have to dig up an inquiry which will take some time" Franky stated.

"Now, this is gonna cause a whole shitstorm. And I am gonna need to get some concrete evidence in order to be able to open it up as an official case and start filing for inquiries. Now I am gonna do everything I can to make sure that Red might be able to see the sky outside of these walls one day, but you need to make sure that she doesn't get herself into shit. It's not gonna help me if we have evidence of her assaulting inmates recently. That's what the court will be arguing against me for" the brunette said, placing a stray lock of her fringe behind her ear. "Once I have all my cases out of the way, this becomes priority" she finished, Allie nodding.

"I just can't believe that there is even the slight chance that she might be able to get out of here one day" Allie smiled shyly, Franky nodding. "It's a chance kid. Oh and before you go, you are gonna have to get someone to forge the parole form. We all know Bea isn't going to sign it because she's stubborn, so you'll have to find someone" Franky said, standing up and bringing the blonde in for a hug. Allie nodded before turning back to enter the prison.

\--

Since the takeover of Kaz and Bea, it seemed that tension had calmed down a lot. There were less fights than ever, and everybody seemed to be getting on peacefully. Sonia was isolated inside medical and it didn't look like she was going to be released anytime soon due to the extent of her injuries. The majority of the junkies had gone cold turkey, which had resulted in Vera slotting them in order to prevent them from anyone else. However, Bea and Kaz both knew that they were going to have to permanently eradicate the drug problem but on a non violent basis.

They knew that if they were going to be hypocritical after only just getting the top dog status, it would rile up the women and there would be numerous fights for top dog, resulting in absolute ruthlessness and anarchy. They had to be strategic in their planning. Bea and Kaz had alike minds and both recognised this as a problem, and as a result, they called a meeting at H1 that night. Bea and Allie were led on the sofa, Kaz was sat on the table where her crew took seats around it, and the rest of H1 were either sat on the armchair or standing up. "Right so, we need a non-violent way of getting Tina rid of her stash" Kaz stated, all the women nodding.

"She is going to open up a supply route soon, and the junkies will be circling in. There is not many more ways other than those that she had already been caught out on" Maxine stated, all of the women listening to her. "Maxine's right. We need to find out how she's gonna get the gear" Allie said, Kaz looking towards her adopted daughter in agreement. "So, we spy on her" Bea offered. "Find out her supply route....we stop it and then the junkies will be angry at her" Mel spoke. "Good plan. We see what her daily routine is, then we pick it apart to find out how she gets the gear in" Kaz said, the women agreeing.

"Good job, guys" Bea said, standing up and offering her hand out to Kaz. The older blonde shook it compliantly before she spoke. "We're having a party of our own tomorrow. Invite only. It's after count so Smiles will come and get you" Kaz smiled, Bea returning the favour. Boomer clapped in excitement like a small child, the rest of H1 looking happy at this newfound alliance between the two of them. "We'll be coming, I can assure you" Bea said, nodding over to Boomer who now had a Cheshire-cat like grin. The H3 crew then left, leaving H1 to dawn on the prospects of getting Tina out of Wentworth and having a party tomorrow.

The crew resided to sitting down and watching some crappy TV. Bea was sat down with Allie led on her lap. Bea was playing with Allie's hair without realising, the blonde loving the nurturing touches that she elicited from Bea. Maxine and Boomer were chatting about children and Boomer still expressing her want to have children. Doreen and Liz were talking about Doreen's move to Perth, which was still going through the process. Bea looked around to see and be reminded of yet again, that all her friends were going to have lives and that she was going to be staying here. However, with the slightest bit of optimism, she promised herself that she would enjoy it while she could.


	12. Be My Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this next instalment to my novel. Unfortunately, I am going to be extremely busy over the November-December period, and therefore this story will not be being updated as often. I am trying to write chapters in advance for you so that you can still have a weekly chapter, however it is simply not feasible due to the amount of time it takes me to write a chapter (roughly 3-4 hours). Regardless of that, I hope you like it.
> 
> <3

**Chapter XII - Be My Friend**

 

The newfound democracy between H1 and H3 seemed to be working out quite well for the women of Wentworth, and was most certainly working out beneficial to Wentworth's governor, Vera Bennett. The last month since the fight in the laundry and the democracy established, the levels of drug use in the facility had gone down, and so had the incident reports. It had seemed that Bea and Kaz had been able to make the jobs of the correctional officers even easier, and as a result, everybody was able to relax. However, it was to be made a note of that it was still a prison and that these inmates had to serve their time.

Vera Bennett was one of the first people to notice the budding alliance between Bea and Kaz. The atmosphere of hostility was long gone, and Vera had suspected that that was because of their mutual love for the young blonde, Allie Novak, who had been somewhat a blessing to Vera and her staff. She had managed to prevent an even more bloody feud between Kaz and Bea, and to be honest, Vera could do without that right now. She had been through a lot in the last few years with Ferguson and trying to keep her governorship, and she was not about to let it all slide just for the sake of a few hefty mistakes by her correctional staff or some petty revenge.

\--

The two time top dog was outside in the blistering heat, doing bicep curls at weights that would take a normal person both hands to lift up one weight. Allie was getting extremely flustered from watching Bea get all hot and sweaty and exerting so much energy, so much so that she didn't even realise that she was staring until Liz caught her in the act. The pair were sat on a bench overlooking the yard, but the older blonde seemed to find Allie's pair of eyes resting predictably onto the love of her life. Liz giggled to herself, and this seemed to pull Allie out of her Bea Smith daze, and return to the land of reality.

Maxine just laughed as she took the weights off Bea and stared back at Novak who had that signature grin on her face. The redhead turned around to see the blonde who had been so obviously just staring at her. Bea shook her head and chuckled. "She is so obvious sometimes, it kills me" Bea laughed. The tall brunette just seemed to smile even more. "You're adorable you two" she said, Bea shaking her head with Maxine giving her shoulder a light shove. Bea just shook her head in mock disgust and embarrassment, but in reality, she loved all the attention that Allie gave her, and in secret, she didn't really care what people thought of her.

For Bea, it had never been about Allie's gender. She didn't describe herself as "gay" because it just didn't fit with who she was. It was just a case in the fact that the only person who gave her true love and intimacy, and was the only person who managed to claim all of Bea's problems when she was around her, was a woman. For a moment, Bea could just forget that she was serving a life sentence in a prison, and just be comforted by the young blonde's affection and desirable love she demonstrated for her.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that said blonde had left the bench that she had previously been sat on, and was now found situated in the northern side of the yard, where Kaz and her crew tended to reside nowadays. They were playing a game where they had to try and beat each other's targets of how many times consecutively in a row they could get the ball through the hoop individually. The silent conversation that was exchanged between the two turned into a glance at Bea and Kaz shaking her head. "What the hell is she up to" Bea thought.

As Allie skipped happily through the yard like a young schoolgirl, Bea exited the weights area to join her girlfriend. "What have you got me into now, Novak?" Bea asked playfully with a smirk on her face. Maxine giggled at the exchange before leaving them to it and going to join Liz on the bench. "You're going to play basketball" Allie said, matter of factly. "Am I now?" Bea challenged, a bit taken aback at Allie's firm statement. "Yeah. It's a wager. You versus Kaz" Allie smirked, Bea shaking her head. "What's the wager?" Bea said, quirking a brow as she looked over at the older blonde.

"If you win, Kaz is gonna get us a few bottles to drink and we are gonna make it so that Boomer doesn't tease you for a week. If you lose, me and you are going to have a little marathon in H1" Allie said, with that signature smirk plastered all over her face. Bea pulled back slightly, frowning at her lover before putting her hand out. "Deal" she said, smiling. Allie walked back over to where Kaz was where she was selecting who she wanted on her crew. They decided it would be Kaz, Allie, Snortz, Mel and Soz versus Bea, Boomer, Doreen, and Liz. They needed an extra member, so they dragged Juicy Lucy of all people to join them.

Juice had only just got out of medical after the bloody fight that participated in the laundry, and in typical Wentworth fashion, all feuds had been resolved with that fight and Juice just had to suck it up that she backed the wrong horse and lost. As the hostility was long gone, she decided she would join to try and get back on Queen Bea's good side. She knew how violent and ferocious the redhead could get if you pushed all her buttons, and Juice knew that she did not want to be on the receiving end.

Bea was pretty happy with the business contract that she had agreed to with Allie. She felt in a lighter and happier mood, and she felt like celebrating. She was also fed up with Boomer's relentless teasing and her unshameful dirty talk that erupted from her mouth. But, if the redhead was being truly honest, she didn't really mind losing either. Bea told Maxine to go and get Boomer as no one knew where she was. Bea's team started huddling around whilst she prepped them on shooting techniques. Kaz's team were going down.

\--

After Maxine found Boomer watching TV in the unit eating biscuits, the tall brunette convinced her to come out and play basketball. The two had developed a special kind of relationship over the last couple of months: it was not a romantic relationship, but more of a close family bond between the two of them, shared by their common interest to both have a child. But unfortunately, as Boomer did not get pregnant, the dream of having a child went out of the window. It saddened the both of them but brought the two of them closer together; more than they ever had before.

As Boomer came out into the yard, Bea immediately briefed her on the game and explained that you had to get as many balls in the hoop from the other side of the court in a row as much as possible. She explained the wager to which she thought was reasonable, as she wanted a party as much as the next person. As they lined up, it was unanimously decided that Kaz's crew would go first. The older blonde was the first person to up and managed to get four consecutive balls into the hoop. "Shit" Bea cursed under her breath as she saw Allie look back at her and give her a wink as she picked up the ball.

By some pot luck as Allie was the most incompetent basketball player you'd ever know, she could shoot. She managed to get five in a row before Snortz took the ball off of her. The rest of Kaz's crew managed to get it in the hoop at least once, but nobody managed to beat Allie's target. As the sun was beating down on them, Bea could feel herself getting sweaty and worked up. Her competitive side was showing; one that had not been shown in far too long. As she breathed in and out slowly before picking up the ball, she managed to get three in a row before she heard Allie giggling which put her off course.

Scowling at the younger blonde as she watched her crew simultaneously fail at trying to get the ball in the hoop. "Fuck" she swore under her breath as they had lost on a team level. Bea began to protest as she was not going to admit defeat so easily. "Me versus Allie. Just us two" Bea bartered, Kaz looking to Allie for approval to which the young blonde happily complied. She loved teasing Bea and she got off on it; she just loved seeing her lover so hot and bothered. As Bea decided to be the first one, she managed to get seven in a row.

Allie looked taken aback and her confidence was damaged. She had no idea how she was going to be able to beat Bea. However, her sole determination spurred her on as she managed to also place seven in a row. It came to the eighth throw, and Bea just hoped that Allie would slip up so that they could at least call it a draw. Bea would not be able to deal with the embarrassment of losing to her partner, so she could only hope that some luck was on her side. The young blonde eyed the hoop with such focus that everybody started laughing.

She breathed in and out before placing her hands on the ball and bracing her arms. She pushed out with such force that the ball landed on the rim of the hoop and circled it. Allie inhaled before the ball fell through the hoop and the yard erupted in a set of wolf whistles and cheering. Allie gave Bea the biggest smirk before going over to her lover. Allie's twinkling blue eyes adjoined with Bea's gorgeous brown orbs before the young blonde's hands came to rest of the older woman's hips. "Looks like we're going to be busy" Allie said with a grin from ear to ear, grabbing her lover's hand and dragging her back to the unit.

\--

"She was meant to be meeting me today, Gidge. It was off the list" the tattooed brunette said, looking at her partner. "I don't know where she is. The guards checked H1 and she wasn't there like she should've been. It would have been too obvious to Bea if one of the guards had gone and grabbed her in a public place like the yard" Bridget said, grabbing her lover's face and stroking her thumb over her bottom lip. "It's just...it's really important" Franky said, Bridget nodding. "Let's go ourselves" Bridget offered, not really caring if Vera was going to shout at her for letting an unauthorised visitor in the prison grounds. Franky nodded before she followed Bridget back into the prison.

It was a nostalgic tour for Franky, some of the women recognising her and looking at her as if she just walked on water. Others nodded at her just to acknowledge her, whereas the new inmates just walked on, thinking she was prison staff. As they turned the corner into H1, they found it completely desolate, apart from the one and only Bea Smith's cell door being closed. Franky looked over at Bridget, a bit concerned. Why would Bea lock herself in? And then it all clicked it.

"They're boning. Guarantee it" Franky smirked as she walked over near to Bea's cell door to try and see if she could confirm her hypothesis. Franky could gear some loud moans being elicited, but it wasn't very clear on who it was. Bridget shook her head at a grinning Franky. "Leave them to it, Franky.." Bridget said. Franky ignored what her partner said. "Fuck...ohh...Allie, fuck" she heard, knowing right there that it was the legendary Queen Bea that was being topped.

Franky couldn't help but burst out laughing, and at this point, Allie had fell off the bed in fright at a laugh she could only recognise as Franky. "What the fuck?" Bea said, grabbing her red blanket to maintain her dignity and modesty as she stepped outside of her cell, seeing a flash of brown hair and Bridget Westfall exiting. Bridget just gave Bea a sympathetic look, to which Bea just shut the cell door. "I'm so going to get shit for that" Bea said, a slight smile on her lips. Allie was dying on the floor laughing. She managed to regain her composure when she stood up and pressed her lips against Bea's. "Let's finish what we started" she smirked as she pushed Bea back onto the bed with her body.

\--

A few hours later, word went round that Kaz was going to have a party to celebrate being top dog in a few days time. Bea was a bit excited as it would be a chance to let her hair down. Although the stress of top dog was now shared with Kaz, it did not stop her from being the tiniest bit stressed about it. However, Bea felt an obligation to the women and therefore she decided that she would suck it up. The hard times were coming, but they had not come to stay, they had come to pass. This is the daily motivation that she kept telling herself. It seemed to be working so far.

Nobody had noticed that Liz was not in the unit where everybody usually resided after work duty. Bea shared a frown with Maxine who's only response was to shrug her shoulders. She knew about much as the next person. It was a little out of the ordinary for Liz to just do a disappearing act and to not tell anyone. Bea decided to ask the corrupt guard, Linda Miles where Liz was. At first, the blonde seemed hesitant and did not want to give anything away, however Bea reminded her of their agreement and she told her that Liz had made her way to medical. Bea pondered for a moment before going to find out what the heck Liz was doing there.

\--

"Stevens, you have a visitor" Linda Miles said five minutes before her liason with Bea. Liz stepped into medical to see Sonia in the worst state she had ever seen any human in before. She felt awful, and it seemed like any determination to carry on had been sucked out of her when she felt to her successors, Bea and Kaz, during that fight in the laundry. There was a gash above her left eye and her face was bruised, and a cut down her right cheek that would surely scar. Liz did feel sympathy for the woman, but she was responsible for nine overdoses so the older blonde felt as if she had had her comeuppance.

"How are you feeling?" Liz questioned, Sonia directing her eyes over to Liz. She had bags under her eyes and was clearly in pain. However, Sonia seemed very calm. "Magnificent. I just want to get out of here. That nurse is despicable" she croaked, giving Liz a slight smile. "As peer worker, I'm going to make sure you are safe from now on. We'll get you moved blocks" Liz offered. "You would do that?" Sonia asked, Liz nodding and stroking her hand. Sonia seemed heart-warmed at Liz's affection, even after the stuff that she had done. But it was also suspicious.

Bea didn't believe the exchange that she was seeing. She didn't understand that after all this time, Liz was befriending Sonia once again. It left the redhead immensely confused, and she decided that it would be the best thing to do to make herself scarce. What she did not know was that Sonia had saw her spying on Liz, and she decided that the best thing to do would be to alert the blonde. "Bea just saw you with me. She'll think you're conspiring against her" Sonia said, showing the slightest bit of compassion towards Liz.

Sonia understood that she was going to be a danger to anyone that dared associate themselves to her. She was a public enemy to the hierarchy now, and the last thing she needed was to get a bashing over some false accusations. It also alerted her to the fact that Tina would be out for revenge like a shark hunting for blood. Sonia swallowed hard as she knew that she had to plan her moves carefully when she was released from medical. Liz was her only ally as it stood, and she knew that it would be consequential for the blonde to be seen with her.

"Liz. You can't...you can't help me. I'm a dead woman walking" Sonia said, Liz looking shocked at what Sonia had just said. "Why?" Liz asked, genuinely confused. Liz wanted to help Sonia, but she was also still hanging on to the mission given to her by Detective Caplin to try and seek a confession from her. Liz worked it out that if she helped her now, it would seem less suspicious. "Tina will want me dead. Bea and Kaz are going to be trying to exercise their authority" Sonia said, a look of terror and sheer worry displayed upon her face.

"Sonia, don't worry. You have more than enough paid the price for the actions that you have done. I'm sure Bea won't be out for blood. Just keep your head down, love" Liz said, urging Sonia to calm down and to think rationally and not in a very depressing manner. "I'm not safe here. I'm just going to die. I'm defenceless and a failure" she said, sounding ironically like Ferguson. This statement seemed bold and nostalgic to Liz who also recognised the connection. Liz mentally pondered on the question if Sonia had ever taken someone's life.

The fact how she said it so matter of factly suggested to Liz that she was thinking that the only way she would truly pay for what she did was if she died. Liz understood that this must now be the guilt from allowing the drugs to be trafficked through and people dying simply for profit's sake. "Sonia, you need to compose yourself. You are stronger than this" Liz said, patting her hand as she exited medical. Sonia dawned on Liz's statement for the next couple of hours and came up with a decision. She was going to keep her head down, and for the sake of ever seeing that money as a free woman, she was determined to stay alive.


	13. Revealing

**Chapter XIII - Revealing**

 

Two days after, where all of H1 were residing in their unit, Linda Miles came to the entrance way. "Birdsworth" she uttered, directing her gaze towards the older blonde. She was sat on the couch next to Allie, and looked at the guard in confusion as to why she was being summoned. As if she could read her mind, Linda pointed out that is was 'Ms. Westfall' that she had an appointment with. Liz just nodded as she obediently followed the guard down to the office of the forensic psychiatrist.

As they turned around the corner, Linda knocked on the door and allowed Liz to enter. She was greeted by Detective Don Caplin, the detective from Melbourne Police Department that was assigned to Sonia Steven's case. They were trying to exert a confession out of her, and they had offered Liz a possibility of parole if she was able to aid the police in this extraction of the confession from her. Liz had agreed as she didn't want to spend the rest of her life behind bars, which unfortunately Bea Smith had to burden.

The tall bald man found himself with a stubble and not looking impressed. Liz could see that he had had a rough time with his boss by the looks of it; his appearance seeming to show it. His blue suit was creased and not pressed like it usually was. However, the detective seemed to have taken a liking to Liz. Whether it was purely to manipulate her or whether it was real, it was not of Liz's concern. She just wanted to leave Wentworth so that she could establish a life and have a connection with her children once more.

She still spoke to Sophie since she was transferred to a prison farm which Sophie had regaled about how much better it was than Wentworth. In some respects, Liz envied her daughter. Sophie was still going to get out before Liz, and that's what made her more determined than ever to get out of Wentworth as soon as possible. She had not been able to speak to Arnie as he was still in the care of Kay, who was her husband's new wife. She was an arrogant bitch, Liz thought, however without her, her children would not have had a mother figure in their life due to Liz's incarceration.

As Liz went down to take a seat, she locked eyes with the detective. He did not look pleased at all, and it seemed that his annoyance was going to be exerted onto Liz. "Now, Birdsworth. You haven't come up with the goods for months now, and now I'm getting shit from my superiors" the detective spat with venom. "These things take time. And if she is a murderer like you say she is, then I need to be careful" Liz stated, adamant that she was not going to let the detective speak to her like that.

"Detective, I don't know why you are speaking to me like this. You know I can't just go and ask Sonia if she's done a double homicide" the older blonde said, putting a blonde fleck of hair behind her ear that kept getting in the way. "Don't be so fucking ungrateful!" he shouted, smacking his hand on the table, ignoring Liz's question. "I think you need to go home, detective" Liz said, getting up to leave. "No, sit back down" he ordered, as he straightened up his suit. "We had a deal, Liz" he said after a few minutes of silence. He seemed to have calmed down so Liz decided to engage in a conversation with him.

"Yes, but I am going to need help. I can't just do this on my own" Liz said with a sigh, the detective stroking his stubble and pondering. "Who's the boss here? At Wentworth?" Caplin asked, desperate to know an answer. "Bea Smith and Kaz Proctor" Liz said, obviously confused as to where the detective was getting at. "Use their help" Caplin offered, Liz nodding. "Bea would help, I can guarantee you that now. She is a dear friend of mine" Liz said. Caplin seemed to snort at that last remark, with Liz frowning at him.

He offered his explanation. "This is the same Bea Smith that took down a crime family by murdering the two figureheads. Brayden and Jacqueline Holt" Caplin said. Liz nodded to confirm what the detective was saying. "Smith is the reason you are still incarcerated. Aiding and abetting whilst on parole?" the detective asked, trying to recite the information that he speculated on when he read Liz's prisoner profile. Liz just nodded, Caplin deciding not to ask why Liz would still want to be friends with the person that landed her back in Wentworth, in essence.

"Well, regardless of that, there is a complication" Caplin stated, Liz looking at him, encouraging him to continue. "Sonia Stevens has requested to be put into protection. Now we can't deny that, it's a right. You need to convince her to stay in general population, otherwise, this whole thing is blown and your chance of parole goes out of the window" Caplin spoke, Liz taken aback at the fact how Sonia would want to go into protection. "She said that she wouldn't be safe in general population" Liz said, Caplin nodding. "Well, you need to convince her otherwise" the bald man replied.

"I'm not sure how" Liz said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sure your friend, Ms. Smith, will have some ideas of how to encourage her to retract her request to be placed into the protection unit. Remember Birdsworth, this is your future on the line" he reminded her as she stood up to leave. Liz knew that Sonia was guilty deep down after she offered to shave Maxine's hair and she was recounting some history about tribes, and Caplin's words about one of the victim's heads being shaved. She knew that she had to get that confession out of her, one way or another.

\--

Franky Doyle sat waiting in the visitors room for Bea and Allie. She looked around to see nobody that she recognised, until her eyes lit up at the sight of the adorable couple holding hands as they made their way over to the table. They both had a grin from ear to ear as they both took seats in front of the tattooed brunette, Bea bracing for the imminent teasing that she knew was just about to come their way. "Hey lovebirds" Franky chirped as they both sat down in front of her. "Hey, nice to meet you" Allie winked, Franky catching on that they both needed to act as if they hadn't seen each other before otherwise Bea would know that they were up to something.

"So Bea, I leave for one minute and you're the one banging all the hotties behind these bars, are ya?" Franky asked provocatively. "Allie's the only one for me, thank you" Bea said sweetly, shrugging her shoulders. "Where did Queen Bea go and what have you done with her?" Franky asked, shoving her shoulder playfully. "How are you doing, Red?" Franky quizzed more seriously, as the two had not spoke since she had been released from medical back into general population.

"I'm good. She's been taking good care of me so that's okay" Bea said, smiling at Allie as the younger blonde looked at her with those blue twinkling eyes. Franky decided this would be a great time to take a jibe at the redhead. "I bet she has. Now, Red hasn't given me all of the details" Franky said, turning to Allie. "I think she's lying when she says she wasn't a lesbo on the outside" Allie giggled, earning a swat from Bea playfully. "You know I wasn't!" Bea said, as Allie giggled even more. "Sure babe" she said.

"Here kid. Get whatever you and your Queen want" Franky said, giving Allie some money and nodding over to the vending machine. The blonde nodded in reply, kissing Bea on the cheek as she left, leaving the redhead with a flustered blush painted on her face. "She seems good for you" Franky said, smacking the top of Bea's right hand which was on the table. "She is. I've honestly never felt like this before" Bea said shyly, Franky just smiling.

The tattooed brunette was so proud for her friend and so happy for her. She was willing to give so much love and just needed somebody who would give it back in return. Allie Novak was that person. Franky was just honoured to know how far Allie would go to help Bea out, it was just an shame that she didn't know that yet. In lightning speed, Allie re-joined them as she gave Bea a can of soda and opened her own. "So, how's life for you?" Bea asked, wanting to redirect the conversation elsewhere and get a jibe at Franky for once.

"Gidge is doing well as far as I know. There's a chick at the legal centre who's my boss. She's helping me get onto big and larger cases because she knows I can handle it" the brunette winked, more or less at Allie to try and provoke a reaction out of Bea. "What cases?" Bea asked, Franky just shaking her head. "Doesn't matter" she said, ending the conversation quickly, not wanting to give too much away or make it much harder for Allie. "I uh...I came to visit you. A couple of days ago" Franky stated, Bea looking puzzled and Allie looking guilty.

"Really? Why wasn't my name called?" the redhead asked. "It was a visitors list that was off the books" Franky stated, the redhead nodding. "You were..occupied" Franky said, grinning. Bea went red and Allie just stood there looking at Bea and admiring at how adorable she looked. "Fuck me...not this.." Bea said under her breath, having completely forgotten and a little bit annoyed and embarrassed that she had been caught in the act. She had her head in her hands when Franky replied "No, you actually said 'Fuck Allie'" she said before the blonde high-fived the brunette as they both started bursting out in fits of laughter.

Bea decided to get some of her new found confidence and to turn it around onto Franky. "So what?" she said questioning. Franky raised an eyebrow before deciding for a suitable comeback. "What? I just thought being top dog.....you'd be a top. Turns out expectations have changed since I have left" Franky said, grinning. Bea just wanted to smack the grin off of her face with the amount of embarrassment she was currently having to endure. "Fuck you" Bea said, starting to smile at the banter they were having. "That marks visiting hours" Jackson said, Franky bringing the happy couple both into a hug before she left to go and accompany her girlfriend back at her house.

\--

It was the day of Kaz's party and the old blonde had already paid off Linda Miles to let the unit of H1 to come over to H3 for the night for a small party. In the days leading up to the party, Kaz had managed to smuggle in a variety of liquors in quite decent quantities. The liquors included rum, vodka, gin and whisky. It was going to be more than just a celebration and Kaz knew it. It was going to be damn near dangerous with the amount that she had, but she made sure that no screw would be able to find it and slot her for the incriminating contraband.

She had asked Allie earlier on in the day to ask everyone to be ready for 10PM as Smiles was going to open the gate to the unit and chauffeur them down to H3 where they'd have a good four hours to have a proper celebration on the transition of power that had occurred during the fight in the laundry. Allie had done just as her adoptive mother had asked her to, and told the rest of H1 to be ready. Liz wasn't going to be drinking as she was basking in how long she had managed to not touch a drink for.

Liz had been trying to find Bea all day, and had not seen her as it seemed her and Allie had taken a detour to the equipment room after their visit with Franky. Time had gone past and it was now time for the evening count. It was conducted by Smiles who reminded them to be ready by ten exactly otherwise whoever was not ready was going to be left behind. They all nodded, not wanting to annoy the guard after it was Kaz's money that had ensured that they were going. After Smiles had left, Liz eagerly made her way over to Bea.

"Bea love, can I speak to you alone in private?" Liz asked, Bea looking confused but offering Liz to come into her cell. She shut the door and waited for the blonde to speak to her. "I need to confess something to you" Liz said. "I saw you with Sonia. Why are you still helping her, Liz? After all she has done?" Bea questioned, a little bit of anger showing as she just got angry at speaking about those who dealt with drugs and distributed them around.

"I worked a deal with Melbourne Police around about the type when Ferguson was still here" Liz said, Bea being disgusted about the mention of the Freak's name since she occasionally found herself in Bea's nightmares when she woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, screaming, and Allie soothing her. "They told me that if I can get a confession from Sonia about the double homicide, I can get paroled" Liz finished, Bea surprised. "No one else knows?" Bea asked, Liz nodding to affirm Bea' question.

"So that's why you're befriending her" Bea understood, folding her arms at Liz's cunning and manipulation, the two things she did not expect from someone who had never displayed a hint of evil, always doing things with good intention. That was when she was sober though. "I need your help. She's requested to be put into protection and I don't get paroled if it goes through" the older blonde said. "You need me to convince her otherwise" Bea said, Liz nodding.

"So, if I protect her, you can act friendly to her again and get out of here?" Bea said, a little bit jealous at the fact that Liz had been offered to opportunity but happy for her friend if the plan went as good as it was in theory. "I'll help you. Just as long as you make sure that you do get paroled after its all gone down" Bea said, wanting to make sure that Liz did not sign up for something and not get rewarded for it. "It's already been signed" Liz spoke.

\--

Boomer nearly got left behind after Smiles nearly locked her in. She had applied makeup and Bea even did her hair for her just to make her seem a little bit more special. She was like a little child sometimes, and even though she was the bringer of bashings, she did seem adorable at times. Not that anyone would say that to her face, otherwise they'd get a frown and maybe a left hook to the face. The only person who'd be able to get away with it would be Maxine.

As they got into H3, Kaz and Allie embraced in a hug where Allie went over to go and greet the other members of Kaz's crew. Bea shook Kaz's hand, as was their protocol nowadays as allies, before Bea went over to inspect all of the alcohol that Kaz had managed to bring it. In Bea's personal opinion, it looked like Kaz had brought a lorry with the amount that she had. Liz had offered to be the sober one as she did not want to fall back into a nasty habit of drinking again, as it nearly ruined her life last time.

As the rest of H1 entered the unit, Kaz opened a bottle of whisky which was shared by both her and Bea. Whisky was one of Bea's favourite drinks that she had not had in so long. Simply because when she was on the outside, if she ever bought some for herself, Harry would have it finished in one afternoon and he'd hit her if she didn't go out to the shops and get some more. Getting the dark thought out of her head, she grabbed her glass and went to go and sit on the couch.

Allie grabbed herself a glass of straight vodka before she went to sit on Bea's lap in the couch, unconsciously stroking her thigh, nobody noticing. The fact that Allie just engaged in normal conversation without realising what she was doing to Bea just aggravated her. Bea decided it was time to get her own back as she stroked the nape of Allie's neck, sending shivers down her body, knowing how much she liked it. Before the two could get into more competitive touching, Kaz clapped her hands together.

"Democracy" she shouted as she raised her glass, everybody else raising their glasses in toast. "Cheers" uttered around the unit as Bea downed all of her whisky in one. She didn't seem to mind that it was now burning the back of her throat as she lifted Allie onto the couch as she went to go and fill up her glass. As Kaz had also finished her glass of wine, the two found themselves engaged in conversation. "I'm going to be protecting Sonia" Bea whispered in the older blonde's ear.

Kaz frowned at Bea as if to say 'What the fuck are you thinking' before she waited for Bea to give her an explanation. "Liz will get paroled if she gets a confession for the double homicides. She wants to be put into the protection unit but I'm going to protect her here in general population" Bea stated, Kaz nodding but needing to know an answer to a certain question that had just erupted from her mind. "I get that Liz is your friend and everything...but why help her and risk yourself like that?" Kaz asked.

Bea sighed before saying: "Liz has been there for me throughout all of this. I've ended her up back in prison and I think that this is the best way to repay her. She's been through enough and she is much better than this place. Sonia deserves to go down for what she's done. And I'm not talking just about the double homicides" Bea replied, Kaz nodding. "Thanks for letting me know. Just make sure you don't get caught up in it all. You've also been through enough" Kaz said, patting Bea on the shoulder. The redhead nodded, glad that her bond with Kaz was getting stronger by the day.


	14. Building Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that I have been waffling for a lot of the story...don't worry that will change! I have examinations in the next two weeks so I am hoping to write up to chapter twenty by the weekend so that I'll still be able to publish weekly for you. I also apologise for not uploading yesterday, I was very ill.
> 
> I know I say this a lot but I really do appreciate you reading my work and giving me feedback. It means a lot. Thanks for being awesome!

**Chapter XIV: Building Bridges**

 

"Mercado, you've got a visitor" Will Jackson shouted across the yard. The young fiery woman immediately looked over to the screw, unaware of the predicament that she was in. Her business partner had dumped her, and now she had no leads in order to be able to make a profit in the prison. She simply huffed as she left her crew of fellow Koreans to make her way towards the visitor's centre. She was never visited by her family, they didn't want anything to do with her when she started getting involved with drugs. In Mercado's opinion, she never wanted to see them again either, so the feeling was mutual.

As Tina stepped into the visitors room, her eyes locked with a very tall bald tattooed man. He was called Hakim and was of Malaysian descent. The two met when Tina had just been kicked out of her family home when they found bags of heroin and coke underneath her bed. He knew of Tina; she had been stealing his clients. But instead of killing her, he gave her a home and she started to work for him. She started then to get in deep to the organisation that Hakim was home to, and thus into organised crime.

She dealt with a lot of crime families who needed a hand in offloading important shipments from South Korea. With various dealings participating, they had a steady flow of income, and sure enough, Tina started finding ways to peddle drugs into prisons where there would surely be a lot of junkies that would be willing to buy her merchandise. Unluckily for her, they had a mole inside of their organisation, and Tina was ordered to take the fall. She landed herself a five year sentence, but since then had gotten six more years for drug crimes whilst she was incarcerated. It was a vicious wheel, and Tina knew that she was going to have to do something about it if she wanted to ever spend the fortune that she had made.

She sat down, Hakil's face demonstrating everything that Tina should be worried about. "I'm sure you are aware of Mrs. Stevens' withdrawal from our contract" he said in a husky low tone and in Korean, just so that the other inmates could not eavesdrop and report her conversation to Bea and Kaz. That would be consequential for her. Tina took a deep breath. "I have not seen her. It seems she is hiding from me, the bitch" she scoffed as she folded her arms. Hakil leaned over the table, so that his three teardrops underneath his eye, the symbol that he had taken three lives, was visible.

"The Jackal wants her gone. He wants you to do it" Hakil whispered. The colour from Mercado's face drained and she was trying to process what Hakil had just asked her to do. "I-I don't get involved in that shit. I just deal out the merchandise" Tina stuttered, shocked. Hakil shook his head. "No, you are the only one who can have access to her. It is code law. You've got to do it" he said firmly with strong conviction. Tina's mouth was agape as she could not possibly conceive about taking someone else's life. "You realise how obvious it will be? The consequences for me? She's a fucking murderer!" Tina said, raising her voice. Even though it was in Korean, a few people raised their eyebrows before resuming to their conversations with their visitors.

"I'm sorry, Tina. But if you do not do this, the Jackal will finish both me and you. Please" he pleaded. He knew the deadly consequences of not listening to his boss. Tina had water in her eyes. She didn't want to be pushed around but she knew exactly how deadly the organisation could be. A few minutes of silence spread across the pair like wildfire, Tina's cogs in her brain trying to make sense of how she could possibly take another person's life inconspicuously so that she wouldn't end up like Bea Smith. She could not comprehend of spending the rest of her life with her; Bea would probably kill her.

"How long do I have?" Tina asked. She asked it in such a manner that if the pair were not silent, Hakil would not have heard her. He scratched his head before leaning over the table. "The Jackal has not specified, however he is trying to concentrate on opening new routes in here too. He has deemed the current routes were are using as too dangerous and obvious" stated Hakil, Tina nodding, glad at the diversion of conversation. The tall man stared at the young Korean woman in front of her and could see that she was not mentally prepared to carry out the Jackal's wishes, and knew that he was going to have to be a mental and emotional pedestal for her to be able to lean on if she was actually going to kill someone.

He reached his hand over and placed it on top of hers. "Don't think about it. We will worry when it is time" he reassured her, she nodding in appreciation. "So, what are these new business ideals? Is the cleaning idea not good enough?" she queried, Hakil pulling his hand away. "No, we figured that Stevens is most likely going to lag on you" Hakil said, jiggling his thumbs on the table. "I sold all of the Panther to clear my tracks" Tina said, Hakil smiling. "Street smart, just like the good old days". Tina smiled at that comment as her mind dawned back to the days where she had a bank account in the five figure range. "So, there are four new ways of how to get the merchandise in" Hakil said, a big grin appearing on his face from ear to ear.

\--

"Hey babe, I need you to go and tell Vera that I need to have a meeting with her. You too, as well" Franky said with a huge grin on her face and a huge file underneath her shoulder. Bridget kissed her cheek before replying. "Yeah sure, what is it about?" Bridget asked curiously. She wanted to know what had made her girlfriend so happy. "You'll have to find out later, don't want to spoil the surprise now do we?" she said with a play on words before winking at her lover. Bridget shook her head at how flirtatious she was at times, but secretly, Bridget loved it.

\--

Vera Bennett was sat in her office, facing a protection unit transfer form for Sonia Stevens. She knew that this would be bad for Birdsworth as it would foil her plot to be able to get parole if she assisted with the Melbourne Police in extracting a confession from Sonia. Vera scratched her forehead before looking at her phone and receiving a text. To her surprise, it was from Bridget. Vera pondered on what it could be as she unlocked her phone.

Bridget [14:52]: Hey Vera, Franky wants a meeting with me and you tonight at Wentworth. What time is good for you?

Vera typed out a reply quickly and just hoped that she would be free then.

_Vera [14:53]: Hi, Bridget. 8PM is good for me. Has she told you what it is about?_

A minute or so later came the reply.

Bridget [14:55]: No, but for some reason, it's putting a big smile on her face. I'll see you at work.

Vera locked her phone as she continued to dawn over Sonia's transfer papers. She wondered if there was anything she could do to convince the rich brunette to reconsider her offer. Sonia had been moved from medical to D Block after showing improvements to her health. The nurse was convinced that she was well enough to be released back into general population, but personally, Vera would have liked to have kept her in there for as long as possible, but even Vera knew when someone was going a bit too far.

\--

Tina walked out the visitors room with a big smirk on her face. The fact that she was going to have to kill someone was long gone. She was happy at the fact that her boss had managed to find four new ways in order to be able to get the drugs into prison which would mean even more profit for her. For the moment, revenge dawned into insignificance. She decided to go down to the cleaning cupboard where she found one bag of panther left. At that point, she decided that it would be the smartest decision to give it to any junkie that was willing to get it for the right price.

Sure enough, she found one of her usual clients hanging around near the library. "Hey, you got anything on you?" she whispered, obviously suffering from withdrawals from the streams of sweat down her face. The woman was in her 40s and probably in for something like parking fines. That was insignificant to Tina. One junkie is the same as the other, regardless of their past. They will do anything to get a hit. "Strawberry ice cream" she smiled. The junkie's eyes lit up as she passed her a wad of money inconspicuously in exchange for the gear. "Nice doing business" Tina said as she wandered back to the unit to stash her money.

\--

Liz sat down on the couch in H1 investing in her knitting. It was one thing that she was always good at on the outside, and she loved to do it as a hobby. As Bea entered the unit, quickly flanked by Allie and Boomer, the older blonde greeted them with smiles. She was like the mother hen to all of the women in Wentworth, and thus had gained a mutual respect from all of them during her incarceration at Wentworth. She was also well known for being the peacekeeper at the prison, but nobody seemed to know about her secret quest for parole, apart from Bea.

Bea went down to go and sit next to Liz, a bit puzzled about why she wasn't near Sonia. She went and sat down, looking at what Liz what knitting. "You should be with Sonia" Bea whispered in her ear. Liz looked over to her before speaking. "There is no way that I can convince her. It'll look to obvious" Liz explained in a quiet voice, Bea looking directly ahead. "Liz, if you want parole, you've got to fight for it" Bea said with pressure. She wanted her friend to have a life on the outside and to have the privilege that Bea was never going to have. Liz looked at her and saw no bluff in Bea's eyes. Liz nodded before going to stand up.

"I'll get her moved to a different block where she isn't surrounded by junkies that'll be loyal to Tina and not her" Bea said before continuing, Liz paying the utmost attention. "I'll put her under my protection, but you'll have to do the rest" Bea said, Liz nodding. "Thanks love" Liz said before going back into her cell. Bea stood outside before deciding to make her way to D Block. Just before she left, Boomer gave her a curt nod, just to let her know that she was going to where Bea was as well, just to cement the top dog-power association.

\--

"What is rich woman doing?" Tina asked in broken English. The women of D Block seemed to be on good terms with Tina after falling out with Sonia after she lost her top dog status. The women seemed to shake their heads until one woman with short cropped hair decided to speak. "She locks herself in, doesn't eat. She reads books and just ignores everyone" the woman said in a thick Australian accent. Tina nodded before walking over to Sonia's cell. "Oi" Tina shouted, banging on the door. It wasn't long before the screws came over. "Mercado! Back to your unit!" Miles ordered as the rest of the women made themselves scarce. Tina hissed at the guard before kicking the door and leaving a very intimidated Sonia.

Bea was walking the corridor towards D Block when she saw Tina scoff at her. Bea was filled with anger in an instant and grabbed Tina by the throat and pressed her up against the wall. "I'm not fucking stupid. I know you've been there to pay a little visit to Sonia. You go in there, and you better sleep with one fucking eye open" Bea spat with venom. Tina looked pale as she nodded urgently at Bea. The redhead released her vice like grip on Mercado's throat before Tina walked very quickly away. "It's like I saw a flash of the old Bea there" Boomer chirped. Bea smiled to herself until she was met with the door of Sonia's cell.

"Sonia, open the fucking door, I'm not going to ask you again" Bea shouted as Boomer pounded on the door. The tall brunette did not seem to be responding to Bea which only seemed to anger her. She nodded over to Boomer who grabbed the handle of the cell door and ripped it off as they both managed to rip the door of its hinges. "I don't want any trouble" Sonia said as she cowered into a corner, Boomer leaning over her with her fists clenched. Bea pushed Boomer back who released her fists and managed a neutral stance. "I want to help you" she said in a calm tone. Sonia was finding it hard to believe but somehow, she managed to gain some courage out of nowhere.

"You're moving blocks. Come with me" she said, offering out her hand. Sonia took it with caution as Bea lifted her up, and they made their way out of D Block. All of its occupants were staring at both Bea and Boomer, the two oblivious to the damage they had just done. The screws ignored it, not wanting to cause more trouble than it was worth. "Why are you helping me?" Sonia asked in a whisper. "Because I know what it is like to be alone" Bea answered as they rounded the corner into the main corridor. Bea saw Mr. Jackson and gave boomer a slight nod to let her know that she was going to be okay from her on out. "We need to see the governor." Bea said, moving her head over to Sonia.

\--

Franky sat in one of the exquisite chairs in the governor's office. She was excited but nervous for the anticipation of telling her lover and the governor of the prison what she had managed to do. She still needed to tell a numerous amount of other people, but established that these two were the most important. Bridget walked in with her hair down and dressed in a lovely brown coat and jeans, whereas Vera donned her usual tight bun and pants. She smiled at them both as they both silently took a chair and waited for the news that Franky was about to break to them.

"So as you both know that I have been working in legal aid for a few months now and I've never actually had the opportunity to provide legal aid for any of the inmates here. Now, the firm that I work with has contacted you, Vera, and I believe you said yes?" Franky quizzed, Vera nodding her head, a bit shocked as she did not know that Franky worked for that particular firm as her occupation. "I said yes simply for the fact that we cannot have prison overcrowding. It would be most beneficial to the correctional service and the women if we can try and get them paroled if they show genuine rehabilitation" Vera stated, Franky nodding her head yet quirking her eyebrows at Vera's exquisite statement.

At that point, there was a knock on the door. Vera sighed as she signaled for Mr. Jackson to let through whoever wanted to see her. At the door stood Sonia and Bea, wanting the governor. Franky turned red instantly before giving her a small wave. Vera turned back to Bridget. "You can use my office" she offered, Vera offering her hand out as Sonia and Bea both made their way to Ms. Westfall's office. As the door closed, Sonia spilt the beans immediately. "I'd like to transfer blocks and remove my request to be put into protection" she stated, Vera nodding her head, knowing that this was Bea's doing entirely.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Vera asked, needing to have a reasonable explanation in order to be able to validate the paperwork. "I'd just not like to spend the rest of my days incarcerated staring at a wall" Sonia said, shrugging her shoulders. "There is a space in J Block if I remember. New batch of inmates settling in on sunday. That'll suit you?" Vera asked finally, with Sonia nodding her head. "Is that all?" the short brunette asked as Bea and Sonia made their way out to be escorted back to their units by Mr. Jackson.

\--

"Sorry about that" Vera said as she shut the door to her office and took her seat where she had previously been sitting before their interruption. "No problem" Franky said as she went to resume what she was going to tell them before. "My boss, Jane Spencer, said that I was doing well with all of the cases that I was taking on. I developed a particular interest in one case that I could take on, but it was going to be one that was going to go down in history, if I could do it" Franky stated, the two women looking bewildered.

"It's been in the air for about the past month now, and only recently, I got the go ahead to be able to continue ahead with this case. Now, it is not a short term thing and it is probably the hardest case that I am ever going to do, but I have consulted a few people on a non business matter about this case, and they seem okay with it" Franky continued, Bridget looked perplexed and Vera not much better off. "So, you've been doing well but now you are looking to even bigger things?" Vera asked, Franky nodding her head to confirm the answer to Vera's question.

"Well done, so what does this case entail?" Bridget interrogated, Franky taking a sip of her glass of water that had been placed on the table. The tattooed brunette placed a strand of her hair behind her ears that was in the way. "It's going to most likely start in a month when I have finished all of these minor cases that I have going on now. Jane wants this case to be my only focus, so she wants everything else done, dusted and filed before I can even begin to concentrate on this one. Now, the reason I'm telling you this is because, well, I need your help, and you are going to have to bend the rules a little bit in order to help me out, if that's okay" she spoke, everybody looking at one another.

"I'm not promising anything, Doyle. It depends what it is. You know what happened last time when I bent the rules, and you too Bridget" Vera said with a quirked eyebrow, the older blonde going red, knowing what Vera was insinuating. Vera had pretty much inferred that their relationship must've started somewhere inside otherwise it would purely be coincidental that anything started happening when Franky got paroled from her incarceration at Wentworth. Bridget refused to comment on the matter, saying it was a thing of the past. Vera and Bridget were good friends and she did not want to lose a good colleague. "I'm sure it won't come to that" Franky spoke before finishing her statement. "What case is it about?" Bridget asked before letting Franky answer her question.

"To free Bea Smith".


	15. Detective Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologise for not being able to upload this to you sooner. I was meant to upload it on saturday but I've been very busy with examinations at the minute and I really haven't had the time to be able to write. I've just started from where I left off which is a 1/3rd of the way through chapter sixteen, so hopefully I will be able to upload that to you this saturday. Like I said, I am going to be very busy until after the 1st of December and therefore I won't be able to upload as often. Anyway, enough of my ranting, hope you enjoy the next installment.

**Chapter XV: Detective Prisoner**

 

Vera and Bridget were both surprised at the fact how Franky was going to work on Bea's case to try and get her paroled. Vera was shocked at the audacity of a former prisoner trying to bust her friend out that had killed two people, and was not very optimistic at first. Bridget was amazed that Franky was going to take on such a case, and admired her ambition. Franky explained that she was going to need them both on board to be able to get it signed through so that she would be able to start on the case next month when she had finished all of the current cases that she was working on. This one would require her full attention, and she was going to give it 110%.

Jane had warned Franky beforehand that this was undoubtedly, the hardest legal case to fight in Australian history to date. It was going to be incredibly difficult at time, but she had told Franky that she would not let her do it if she did not think she was capable. Unfortunately, Jane could only offer help part time as she had to work on other cases and monitor the other para legals as apart of her job as the branch manager for Melbourne Legal Relief. Jane had warned her of the publicity she was going to get as a result, but she also told her that if it did work by some miracle, she would be set for life and her career would be enhanced significantly.

\--

Bea called a small meeting with Kaz after their work duty, to tell her and update her everything that was going on with Sonia, and the fact that she had now been moved to J Block with a new batch of inmates. She also told her of Tina's attempt to intimidate her, and how the inmates of D Block seem to be quite friendly with her these days. Kaz and Bea were both concerned for this matter, as this may of meant that Tina could re-open a new supply route again. She was too smart; she had sold all of the Panther before Bea or Kaz could lag on her, and she get slotted for the drugs going around. She had found a new route, and it was the crews of both Bea and Kaz that needed to find out how she was getting drugs in.

They both decided that it was best to call both of their crews together like they had done before, and to give everybody a job to do concerning investigating how Tina sources her drugs from within the prison. Another quick bribe to Ms. Miles and the H3 girls found themselves in Bea's unit, long past the time of the evening count. Doreen had both gone to bed, with Maxine, Bea, Liz, Boomer and Allie, all deciding it was important enough to be present for this meeting. As the girls rounded the corner and Ms. Miles left them through the gate, she warned them that they only had half an hour, as she nearly got caught out last time with fiddling the security cameras so that they could not record her being the corrupt and bent screw she really was.

Bea was sat on the couch with Allie sat next to her, her head on her shoulder and Bea's left arm wrapped around her. "We need to figure out how Tina sources her gear. Now, she's obviously been smart because I haven't seen any junkies, now she'll b-" Bea was cut off by Mel who decided that it was then the best time to interrupt, much to Bea's dismay. "Some girl was fucked up today. It was only her, but she's one of Tina's regular clients" the small brown haired woman said, everybody looking to her in an attempt to process this new information. "Well fuck" Allie said as she sighed out loud. She was only saying what everyone else was thinking.

"We're gonna have to stop her then, before her dodgy gear kills everyone else" Maxine said, everyone else agreeing. "Why don't we split our crews in two so that we have four separate groups spying on her. That was we don't draw attention to ourselves" Bea offered, Kaz nodding in agreement. "That's a good idea. Shall we do that then?" Kaz asked, the room going around in a chorus of yes'. "Right, Mel, you can go and listen to her in the visitors room" Kaz ordered. "I'm moving onto kitchen duty from laundry so maybe me and Allie can look at her from there. See if she has anyone working for her" Liz offered, Bea nodding in agreement. "Maxine and Boomer, you can go and look around the cleaning crew. Me and Bea will go and snoop around their cells" Kaz spoke, the women all nodding.

"Mel, it's really important that you find out how she gets it in. It saves a lot of our time and it means we can get gear out of the prison sooner. Goes to the rest of you as well, the quicker we get it done, the better it will be for everyone here" Bea stated, the women all agreeing before heading off. Kaz was the last one left behind as she needed to speak to Bea in private. "Kim Chang" Kaz said, Bea understanding straight away. They were going to have to bend the rules a little bit in order to be able to get the information they needed from Kim. Kaz left the unit, knowing that tomorrow, was going to be D-Day.

\--

After the meeting, Mel had arranged to have met with her sister over the phone. She hadn't seen her sister in three months since she moved to Sydney with her boyfriend, who was a piece of work if you asked Mel. She wasn't going to have the visit to see her sister though, it was purely to eavesdrop on Tina to try and find out how she got the gear through. As she came through the red door that led to the room, she saw her sister come through at the exact same time. Mel spotted Tina in the corner of the room speaking to a man who looked of Asian descent with tattoos on his face. They didn't look alike so Mel second guessed that it was Tina's boss. She positioned herself next to their table strategically where her sister sat across from her.

"Hey, how have you been?" Mel asked as her sister, Sarah sat down. They were twins but neither of them spoke to their mother anymore since she abandoned the both of them when they were only sixteen. They were left to fend for themselves as there was no father figure in their lives since he used to beat their mother. Sarah found a group of friends that took her in and gave her a job until she was able to have a house on her own, whereas Mel was left homeless on the streets. After six years, she met Kaz Proctor who picked her up off the streets. Their strong dislike for men who beat women brought them together, and therefore, she was invited to join the Red Right Hand which unfortunately, landed her in Wentworth.

Mel acknowledged that her sister had started speaking but she wasn't listening. She was too busy eavesdropping on Tina. She could understand their Korean, as her mother was cousin was half Korean and taught it her when she was younger. "So, we have four steady supplies that the Jackal's set up now?" Tina asked her friend. He nodded and folded his arms in a smirk. "Fucking hell.....but what about the current routes we have?" Tina quizzed, her friend leaning forward. "The Jackal would like them shut down. But let's say...if you want...you might keep them going and we'll split the profits, 50/50?" her friend said, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "Why not? But I mean it when I say it Hakil, I don't want to get caught again and face the top dogs' wrath. I'd be in a fucking pool of blood with a meat cleaver in my neck" Tina said, worriedly. Her friend who Mel now knew as Hakil, nodded in understanding.

"What about the other errand the Jackal asked me to do?" Tina interrogated, Hakil shrugging his shoulders. At this point, Sarah turned to Mel and noticed she wasn't listening. She clicked her fingers near her face, bringing Mel out of her eavesdropping trance. "Are you listening?" Sarah asked, Mel nodding before her sister started talking again. She wasn't paying any attention. "No news yet, but I expect after a steady flow and profit has been established, he will select a time to strike" her friend said, Tina gulping as Mel saw her turn green. Mel instantly knew that was something bad, bad enough that they wouldn't elaborate on it more. It was then that Mr. Jackson informed them that visiting hours were over.

\--

Mel made the sprint to H3 as quick as she could. When she came round the corner, she came face to face with the two top dogs engaged in a conversation. "I've just eavesdropped on Mercado" Mel said, panting from the run she just did. "Get your breath back kid" Kaz said, placing her hand on Mel's back as she hunched forward, gasping for breath. "Tina hasn't ditched how she used to run drugs. She's working for someone called Hakil who works for someone called the Jackal" the small brunette said, Kaz looking at Bea. "It's a crime family" Bea said, Kaz looking back over to Mel. "So, she's still using the cleaning crew?" Kaz asked, Mel nodding. Bea looked at the blonde in confusion. "Vinegar Tits told me that she'd got herself moved to kitchen since the incident. How the fuck does that work?" Bea asked, the rest of them shrugging their shoulders. Mel then put the pieces together like a jigsaw.

"I know! I know!" she said, like a child. Bea and Kaz both looked over to her. At this point, Allie came round the corner and noticed her adoptive mother and her lover both speaking to Mel. She wondered what it was about this time. "What's this about?" she asked, giving Bea a kiss on the lips before folding her arms to look at Kaz. "Tina's got the D Block girls as her crew. They were all junkies for Sonia's crew, but they've turned their allegiance to Tina because she has gear" Mel offered, Kaz and Bea nodding their heads. "Junkies will do anything to get a fix, maybe that's how she keeps their loyalty" Allie said, her mind dawning back to when she was in a similar position. She knew how your loyalty changed just like that, like a sheep following the herd. Wherever the gear went, you went. It was like being a programmed robot when you were a junkie.

"She's got the girls on cleaning crew so that means we need to find out how they operate. If we get a girl from your crew and someone from mine, we can figure out how they work" Bea said, Kaz agreeing. They both decided to have Snortz from Kaz's crew and Boomer from Bea's crew to get their job roles switched so that they would be on cleaning crew. Bea and Kaz would have to use the lenience of the governor to make sure that they were rostered on at the same time as D Block. It wasn't going to be hard if they told the governor their ulterior motives for it and how they were going to do it as it would look good for Vera and save her a whole load of hassle. "I think it's time to pay that visit, Bea" Kaz said, the redhead reading her mind as they headed over to H2.

\--

Kim was reading a magazine where her heart fell in her mouth at the sight of no one other than Bea Smith, Kaz Proctor and Allie Novak enter the unit. There was nobody else in the unit so she had no back up. She braced herself for what was next. "Hey Kim" Bea said, cheerily. She said it in such a tone that meant that Bea was on a business call, and it wasn't good news for Kim. Bea knew that she was involved in gear from the first time that she put it in Franky's cell to try and fuck up her parole. She wasn't on the gear now, but she had been previously after the fire when they returned from Walford, the men's prison. "Fuck" she cursed under her breath as she stood up and tried to act calm and least intimidated as possible. Bea was like a fire, just radiating energy and anger from her. Kim knew it could not end well.

"Hey" she said with a small smile, trying to not act scared. Kaz and Allie could see by the facial expression on her face that she was shitting herself and was trying to not be intimidated by somebody that had murdered two people in the name of her anti drug agenda. Bea took her smile as an insult and gripped the small woman by the throat. She dragged her over to the wall where Allie could see the whites of her knuckles. "How do you get the gear in?"she spat with venom, Kim going white. Kaz admired the way how Bea dealt with despicable women in prison just like Kaz did with despicable men on the outside. She did not like hurting women as it went against her principles, but she was in prison, and it is very hard to adhere and upkeep to principles inside."W-w-what?" Kim asked, gasping for breath.

Bea felt fucking insulted to say the least. She grabbed Kim by the hair and connected her knee to Kim's face before bringing her back up against the wall with a vice like grip on her throat. "How does she get the fucking gear in, I'm not going to ask you again" Bea shouted, loud enough to intimidate Kim but not loud enough to attract attention. "Loo-look Bea. I don't know anything. We..we're just friends" Kim managed, feeling as if she was going to pass out any minute. Bea sensed this and let her go, not wanting to add to her murder count. Bea looked back at Allie who was looking extremely flustered. Little did she know, Allie loved seeing Bea in her top dog mode. It aroused her, just how she could take control of a situation and dominate people with her power. It was one of the first things that drew her to Bea before she even knew her in person.

Kim was gasping for breath on the floor when Kaz stepped on her foot deliberately. The older blonde grabbed her by the hair. "What is she planning?" Kaz screamed, Kim wriggling on the floor. "What do you mean?" Kim asked, genuinely confused as to what they were speaking about. Kaz looked back at Bea and released her hair. The redhead then picked her up by the throat again before punching her in the left eye and smashing her face against the wall before pinning her up against it once more. "Why was she fucking around near D Block?" Bea asked, Kim getting confused. The number of different questions by Bea and Kaz was an attempt to get at least something out of her. They were not leaving the unit empty handed, it was too high profile for that.

"She hangs around with them now as well. I don't know why but ever since Sonia left as top dog, they looked to her as a leader. I..I think they wanted a crew again" Kim confessed, Kaz looking to Bea. They knew that the next step was to ask her what Tina had planned for Sonia. It was obvious and in the rules that Korean street crews went for revenge when a business contract was ceased and not adhered to. "What has she got planned for Sonia Stevens?" Kaz asked while Bea still had her pinned up against the wall. "I don't know what you are on about. Listen, she doesn't fucking tell me shit nowadays. I never see her, she hangs around with D Block" Kim answered, still trying to intake oxygen.

"She's kicked me out of the business ring ever since it stopped with Sonia. Trust me, she has shut up shop. She doesn't want the hassle of it anymore" Kim said, a little bit more calmer as Bea loosened her grip around Kim's throat. Kaz, Bea and Allie all decided to laugh then as Bea let go of her neck, and Kaz went up behind her and kicked her at the back of the knees so that she was knelt down. Allie decided to get a little fun on the action and grabbed Kim by the hair as Bea squatted down so that she was eye level with Kim. "We know that's not true. Do you know what I hate more than drug dealers, Kim?" Bea asked, Kim shaking her head. "Liars. Now if you don't start telling me the fucking truth, we are going to have some issues with putting your body back together after I'm fucking finished with you" Bea spoke, spitting in her face.

"Okay! She had one little baggie left and she sold it yesterday. She told me that she was finding new ways of getting gear in but it was strictly between me and her. She's answering to people much bigger than you, Bea. We're talking organised criminal organisations" Kim said, scared at the fact that she had just spilled the beans. A bruise was starting to form around Kim's eye and she had blood running down her nose. "Has she told you how she gets it in?" Bea interrogated, Kim shaking her head. "She said that I am on a need-to-know basis. The less people know, the less things can fuck up. Her words. These people are serious, Bea" Kim said. "Well, I don't want to take you on a trip down memory lane, but you remember the Holts? That's how serious I'm going to be" Bea spoke with venom. Kim could've sworn that she had literally pissed herself.

The trio left the unit and left a battered Kim Chang on the floor. "Kim, you look like you've hurt yourself walking into that door there" Kaz said really loud. Kim got the message; she wasn't allowed to say a word that they had been to pay her a visit. She knew that she was going to be in shit when it all went to collateral later on. Tina would know that Kim had lagged on her to Bea and Kaz. Kim just hoped that she didn't end up dead.


	16. New Findings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has been wrote over the course of three weeks. I hope you enjoy. I'm writing the chapters for the next two weeks as I'm going to be very busy. I am also working on a new novel idea, but most of it is secret at the minute. The only two details I am willing to share is that it is called "Duty Calls" and is an AU fic. Anyway, hope you like this next installment.

**Chapter XVI: New Findings**

 

Tina was shocked to find Kim with a bruised eye and blood running out of her nose when she came to the unit. Tina suspected that she had been jumped, but Kim blamed it on her slipping and falling down the stairs because the landing on the stairs was being mopped and she slipped down it. Tina didn't think anymore of it as Kim cleaned herself up in her cell and put a piece of tissue up her nose to stem the bleeding. There was no way that Kim was going to tell Tina what had really happened. She'd go and confront Bea or Kaz and then find out that she'd lagged on Tina with the way that she got her drugs in. Kim was too smart to take that risk. Ever since she got herself landed back in Wentworth, she promised herself she was going to do whatever it takes to get back on the outside again. When she was out there, she was not endangering her parole for anyone, considering how the last time panned out.

\--

There was nobody in H1 apart from Doreen and Boomer having a gossip about the new batch of inmates that arrived in J Block today. That reminded Liz that she needed to go and see Sonia as her move had been completed today. The older blonde was aware that she needed to maintain a close connection with Sonia and make sure that she steered clear of any trouble within the prison so that she could try and get some dirt of her husband and her best friend, Helen, who mysteriously went on a disappearing act. Liz was convinced that she had nothing to do with it until she just seemed overly suspicious and then went to contest for top dog with Kaz. It's always the quiet ones, Liz thought. Jess Warner was quiet, but she turned out to be a child murderer. There is more to Sonia Stevens than meets the eye, the older blonde pondered.

She found said tall brunette sat on the couch watching a television programme. None of her new inmates were anywhere to be seen, most likely in the rec yard. Sonia gave Liz a small smile before offering a seat next to her on the couch. "How are you settling in, love?" Liz asked in a friendly manner. Liz knew that if she was going to get anywhere in this case, she was going to have to get information out of Sonia indirectly and inconspicuously. "I am good. No one seems to be bothering me now, but I have an instinctual feeling that Ms. Mercado is going to be wanting revenge" Sonia admitted, worryingly. "Bea won't let that happen, love. You know that" the older blonde offered with a smile. Sonia appreciated her hospitality, not that she would ever voice it. The best way to remain with strength is to never voice the connections or appreciations you have of somebody else, Sonia reminded herself.

"You don't mind if I just sit here with you? It's just there's nobody else in the unit and I thought you would like a bit of company" Liz said, Sonia smiling in gratitude at the older woman, letting her know that it was okay. Liz went over to the kitchen to make a cup of tea where she went to take a seat next to Sonia. She was watching a soap opera, and in the current scene, a young woman is jealous of a married couple. The young woman's name is Sheyla, and she liked the man called Sean who is married to Anna. Sean and Sheyla used to be in a relationship until he met Anna. The scene that was showing was Sheyla and Anna having a verbal sparring match, with Sean no where to be seen.

Luckily, Liz knew about this programme and the storyline. "I feel sorry for Anna. I think Sean still likes Sheyla. Where's Sean, he's nowhere to be seen!" Liz commentated. Sonia nodded her head. "He's ran off like the good for nothing man he is" Sonia said with venom. This hinted to Liz that this situation was relatable to Sonia. "Sheyla should stop interfering in their business! It's their marriage! Anna's being cheated on, it's obvious!" Sonia shouted at the TV, getting a few looks from inmates that were passing by. "I hope Anna kills them both in cold blood. Scalps their hair first, cheating scum." the tall brunette spat. Liz was intimidated by this comment and it brought her back to the reality that she could have possibly killed her husband and best friend. Was it out of jealousy and spite? Liz could not work on this information alone, she had to find out more.

After a while when the scene had finished and Sonia had calmed down, Liz decided to ask her about her work duty. "What's your new assignment? A lot of people have been shifted around and I'm in the kitchen for some reason" Liz interrogated, Sonia drawing her eyes away from the screen. "I'm rostered in the kitchen. It's not that bad, so I've been told. At least I'll have you there to talk to" Sonia said, giving Liz a smile and a nudge on the shoulder. Sonia looked down to her book before realising she left her glasses in her cell. She was still recovering but wanted her independence. "Oh I've left my glasses in my cell" she said, sighing as she stood up. "I'll get them for you" Liz said, Sonia aggressively grabbing her by the arm and saying "No!". Sonia realised of her sudden outburst and apologised. Liz knew at that time she had to make herself scarce and go and tell Bea and the detective of her findings.

\--

The older blonde knew that something was up by just how she revealed how emotionally unstable Sonia really was. In some aspects, it reminded her of Joan Ferguson and how she had similar behaviours. As her feet moved quick like a jaguar, she managed to find the redhead and Boomer sat on the couch in their unit. "Bea, I need to talk to you" Liz said with urgency. Bea seemed to notice that it was an important matter and nodded to Boomer before she nodded at her and stood up to join Liz in an area of the unit where nobody would be able to eavesdrop on them. "How's Sonia doing?" the redhead asked, ever knowing that their private conversations would be directed towards the brunette. "I went to see her today" Liz began, Bea nodding. "We were watching a soap opera. Usual stuff." Liz said, Bea taken aback by where Liz was heading with this.

As Liz explained the plot line, she was also intimidated at Sonia's reaction. "She got really jealous and spiteful. It seemed a lot like Sonia's husband and her best friend. I think her best friend and her husband were in a relationship behind her back. Either that or she was just jealous" the older blonde finished, Bea raising an eyebrow in concern.


	17. Guilty Conscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan for this fic has now been updated to chapter thirty! I've been really busy revising for my exams which are next week - wish me luck! (I'll need it.) I'll still be keeping the weekly chapters going: stay tuned, because something is brewing......
> 
> "The calm before the storm"

**Chapter XVII: Guilty Conscience**

 

The mess hall is relatively lively, all inmates engaging in long conversations about their family on the outside, any prison gossip or drama, or generally small talk whilst they are waiting for food in the line. The crew from H1 are already sat down, enduring the finest quality food that the mess hall had to offer. Bea still shares that same teenage glance at Allie, followed by a red blush displayed so perfectly on her face. In the first days of their blossoming relationship, it was small looks like this that set both of their hearts ablaze for one another. However, this time, it was conspicuous and was noticed by all. But they didn't care, they were so in love with each other, the rest of the world didn't even matter.

As the crew sat down to eat their food which was a lovely chicken pasta bake, a young girl came into the mess hall. Bea made eye contact with her instantly, her dilated pupils showing that she was high, her greasy hair displaying that she had no care for any personal hygiene over the last couple of days or weeks. She wore only one sleeve of the hoodie that clothed her, but Bea noticed a strap tightly knotted around her arm. The girl possessed a full one millilitre needle of heroin; enough to get you high within minutes, but also enough to take your life away in an instant. The girl clapped her hands together to try and get everyone's attention, Bea standing up from her seat at this intruding hostility to their peaceful corroboration time in the hall.

"Fuck all of you, and this place!" she screamed, grabbing the needle and pricking it into the vain that had bulged out of the arm which she had the strap on. She pumped her arm with the heroin at ease, it all gone in a second. Bea ran over to her instantly, Allie at her side after having seen the ongoing scene that was unfolding under her eyes. The young girl, who Bea now recognised as Rose Falkner, was a twenty two year old girl. She had been in Wentworth a year for robbing a gas store while high. Her parents kicked her out as she was a wild teen, but she was a very intelligent girl who just got into the wrong crowds. Now Bea could see that displayed infront of her as the girl collapsed and her eyes rolled back in her head.

She dropped the needle, and Kaz seemed to also be in the vicinity as an immediate response to this disruption. Nobody seemed to be helping which infuriated Allie who was incredibly stressed at the situation. "Can somebody fucking help her?" she screamed, someone managing to press the panic button out of pure sense. The alarm rang in all of the women's ears, causing an uprising of chatter. Everyone was standing around to look at the situation, whereas Allie was just screaming her head off trying to do something for the younger girl. "Bea" Kaz said, that one word just telling her that she needed to remove Allie from this situation before she stressed herself out even further.

Bea placed a hand on Allie's shoulder and picked her up in her arms before carrying her off. "Shh...it'll be okay" she soothed as the younger blonde sobbed into her arms. Kaz decided to try and apply some emergency first aid. She kicked the needle away from the girl before checking tilting her head up to see if she was breathing. No air coming from her lungs. "Fuck" Kaz said, trying to keep her cool. Maxine saw how stressed that the older blonde was getting and tried to diffuse the situation. "ALL OF YOU! FUCK OFF!" she yelled, the women taking initiative and leaving quickly. Kaz had managed to take the woman's hoodie off and interlocked her fingers to begin chest compressions on Falkner's chest. After thirty, she checked to see if she was breathing. No response.

Will and Vera came around the corner and burst into the mess hall to find Kaz on her hands and knees trying to revive this girl who had clearly just overdosed. "Call a fucking ambulance!" Will ordered to one of the guards who shot off to do so. "Kaz, Kaz, back off" he said as the older blonde took her hands off Falkner's chest and stood up to watch Will's attempt to also revive her. It was at that point that Vera decided to keep her airways clear by pulling her head back and Will tried to get her heart starting again. Rose then started foaming at the mouth as a reaction to the heroin overdose, and anyone could tell by her pale, clammy and cold skin, that she was dead.

Will's perseverance meant that he was not going to let Vera take the wrap for having another prisoner die on her watch due to drugs. In his eyes, she'd already been through enough shit when Ferguson was an inmate here and when she emotionally abused her when she was her deputy. She'd be lucky to keep her job if the board found out about it. As he kept pumping away, the guard that he had sent told them that the ambulance was outside. "Will, Will, leave it..." Vera said, Will finally stopping after unsuccessfully trying to save her. "Fuck..." Kaz said as she walked out of the mess hall, trying to get the thoughts of seeing someone die right in front of her out of her head. She decided that she should go and see Allie to go and see how she is.

\--

For Allie, she didn't know why she reacted like she did. Well she did, and it was understandable. But the reality of something like that was in the past, but for her, it was something that could still happen. If she didn't have Bea, she knew that she would be back on the gear. She stopped because she knew she had to - another overdose could kill her, the doctor had said. Bea was her reason, much like Allie was Bea's reason, for them to both keep on living so that they could be together. The young blonde just envisaged these flashbacks of her on the outside, hooked on the most detrimental poison, with a needle in her arm and her bicep strapped up, lying there with foam out of her mouth. That nightmare was from the past, but it was one that still haunted her.

And of course, nobody could blame her. That's exactly how Bea had found her when Ferguson had hot-shotted her in the showers. Secretly, it had shook Bea up too. Not that she would tell anyone. As she carried the sobbing blonde back into H1 and into her cell, she laid her down on the bed, and positioned herself on the bed up against the wall so that Allie could rest her head in Bea's lap. "Shh...I know" Bea soothed, Allie calming down quite explicitly since she and Bea were left alone in the cell together. "I...I felt like....that could've been me...and...it was just-" Allie said between sobs, still trying to maintain some sort of dignity as all of her emotional baggage came out at once.

Bea understood, just like Allie had understood when she caught her self harming. It was a spiritual connection between the two, when one of them was suffering, the other was understanding. The two were truly meant for each other and inseparable. "Shh...I know baby" she replied, kissing the girl's forehead as she cradled her. Allie stopped crying now, and was just lost in the silence of her thoughts. Even though the two weren't talking, she was just grateful for the redhead's presence. Nurse Radcliffe came and opened the cell door with two weak sleeping tablets and a cup of water. "For her. She'll be out an hour or so" the nurse said before placing the items on the bedside table and leaving to return to her duties. Bea reached over and placed the tablets in Allie's mouth before handing her the cup of water to swallow them. She nodded in appreciation before going back to close her eyes on Bea's lap.

\--

Kaz wanted to go and see how Allie was doing but as she saw the two of them both fast asleep, Allie's head in Bea's lap and Bea somehow managing to sleep upright, she decided it was best to leave them be. On her way out, she saw the rest of the H1 crew looking rather shocked at the events of today. "You want a cuppa, love?" Liz had offered, Kaz politely declining, however asking the crew to go and tell Bea and Allie that she had came to visit when they were asleep. The crew peered inside the cell door and all admired the scene before them. "They are so cute" Liz commented, Maxine agreeing. "Let's leave them be, hey?" Maxine offered, everyone agreeing as they took a seat on the unit's table and couch, flicking on the TV to see what useless soap operas were on, but really, it was to drown out the horrible scene that had played before them today.

\--

"I'm not fucking having it!" Vera screamed as she hurled her mouse at the other end of her office. She was furious; Kaz and Bea had said that they were going to take down the drug supply, and here she was, filling out paperwork for a poor twenty two year old girl that was being led out of Wentworth in a bodybag on a gurney, out to be buried by a family that she may or may not have. Vera found it audacious - she had entrusted in them to do a simple job and it had not been completed. "I want Proctor and Smith up here. Now." Vera said sternly, Will only replying with: "Yes, governor". He knew better than to cross Vera on a day like this. She was furious.

\--

Bea had no idea why Mr. Jackson had awoken her from her peaceful slumber with Allie, but the young blonde didn't even seem to notice. She was well and truly knocked out by those pills. Proctor informed her that she had come to visit them when they were asleep, but decided not to interrupt. When the redhead asked the blonde about what the governor may possibly want to do with them, Kaz only suggested that it was to do with the young girl that had overdosed today. Nobody knew whether she had died or not, and Bea secretly hoped that she had not. She just really hoped that another girl had not succumbed herself and got herself hooked on the poison that Mercado had to offer. She didn't need that on her conscience, and neither did Kaz.

As the two entered the office, Jackson briskly shut the door, anticipating for the shouting that was about to commence next. Vera was hunched over her desk, her hair a mess, her face red, and her uniform somewhat discombobulated. Vera looked over to the two women as she gripped the desk with such an anger, it seemed as if she was going to literally explode in about a second. The fact that anyone would even make the assumption that she was losing control of her prison due to the amount of inmates dying under her administration made her full to the brim with such an anger and rage, she felt as if she could murder someone. Instead, she decided it would be best to take it out on the two women that she had trusted with the duty of keeping the women safe, which was an irony in itself, considering it was her job as governor to make sure that everything was coordinated properly and so that she could control the inmates. Textbook, that's great. When it came to practicality, not so good. It was inmates who ran the prison, the governor just got the name tag and uniform for it.

Vera said down and bunched her hair. "Another woman dead. I trusted you.." Vera said in a quiet voice: she was ready to burst any second. "Hypothetically speaking here - it's not on us that one of your inmates died due to an overdose" Kaz quipped in, wanting to make sure that her side of the story was heard before Vera made any sort of accusation and started playing the blame game with both her and Bea. "YOUR FUCKING JOB IS TO OVERSEE THE WOMEN! NOT TO FUCKING OVERSEE THEM DIE!" Vera hurled at Proctor, spitting all over her as she did so. "Governor, we didn't know it was this bad" Bea offered, Vera seeming to calm down after sympathising with the redhead.

"You need to do something about it. And fast. This is another fucking paperwork battle with the board" Vera said angrily, still annoyed at Proctor's blatant provocative comment. "Ms. Bennett, me and Proctor are already working out a plan to find out how Tina gets it in the prison and where it is stashed. The minute we find something, we will let you know, I promise" Bea said, Vera nodding. "Okay...both of you, go" Vera said, tiredly. She was trying her best to her job as governor but as she is not purely in control of everything, it drives her insane when something does not go to plan, because it will be the board penalizing her when it gets to reporting anything that has happened.

\--

Tina's been up all night thinking about how she would approach this situation. She has visualised it in about a thousand different ways, none of them seem to present a viable outcome for her. She wants to tell Hakil that she will not murder Sonia Stevens - she is not a murderer, no. She will not risk getting more years, or even life, in prison to be able to fulfill a business protocol that she may never see again. If she got life, Hakil would saw his ties with her. She would be left alone in prison, with no chance of ever seeing the free world again to spend her luxuries. No, Tina wanted to be alive and free.

But Tina knows that she is pained by the safety and security of Wentworth. She seems to be oblivious to the power of the syndicate that she belongs to, and the power that the Jackal possesses, the riches he has. She's been in prison long enough to not be worried by the aftermath of what may possibly happen to her, as it just does not seem a reality. Tina has usually managed to downplay things a lot of the time and avoid violence, and she, herself, has never been a victim of the Jackal's violence. She would only hope that Hakil would sympathise with her and try to convince the Jackal that she was not emotionally, mentally, and physically capable of taking someone's life. High or not. No, she just could not do it.

As she entered the visitors room, she was sweating like a pig in the Sahara desert. Her palms were engrossed in liquid as she went to sit down. Hakil noticed this straight away, that she was unnerved by something, but was also curious to see whether she had done the deed or not. "Did you do it?" he asked in Korean, making sure that nobody would be able to eavesdrop and insinuate on their conversation. Tina looked to her shoes and simply shook her head. She didn't know what to say - she was at a loss for words.

"Fuck!" he shouted, slamming his hands on the table. This made Tina jump and brought the attention of all the other inmates and their respective visitors in the room. "Keep it down or I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Ms. Miles said across the room, Hakil scowling at her. "When are you planning to strike?" he asked, needing to know confirmation before he left. Tina decided it was time. She made eye contact with the Asian man and prepared herself for what she was about to say next.

"Hakil, I can't do what the Jackal asks. I was lucid when I tried, but a screw came. I don't think I would've been able to carry it through. I feel as if someone is watching me all the time and I'm suffering from paranoia and insomnia. I don't understand why I have to do it, I don't have the right fucking mindset. I'm good at what I do, getting product, distributing it, getting profit. Taking a life is a whole different ballgame. I want to be able to actually leave this prison not more fucked up than when I came in, and to actually be able to leave it. You think they won't fucking catch me??" Tina said, Hakil not surprised at this confession. Inconspicuously, he seriously doubted that he would even be able to carry out the task, but he needed Tina to do it, for him. Otherwise, he would also be killed as collateral damage. This is what it was like in this sort of business. A lot of money with a lot of danger. Some people made a lot of money, but never got to spend it. Hakil never wanted to be one of these people and neither did Tina.

"Look Tina, I know it's hard, okay?" he said softly, reaching out to touch her hand over the table. "But I need you to do this, I wouldn't ask if I have any other option. I would do it myself, instead of you, but I cannot. This is what the Jackal says. Now listen, you go, get a good nights sleep. You figure out how you're going to do it, and you do it well. Take some time. You take the gear I gave you, maybe three lines will do, you'll be lucid enough to know what you are doing but not more so to know what you have actually done when you've woken up. It'll be over before you know it. You need to do this, for me, at least. Me and you - we will both die if she doesn't. That is the nature in a business like this. When you leave Wentworth, and you will, me and you, we'll go travelling the world. The Jackal is giving us a six figure payday if we do this, we'll be made for life. Please, Tina, I am begging you" Hakil said, almost in desperation now, hoping to God that with everything he had persuaded her.

"Okay."


	18. One Track Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely love the support that I've been getting from you guys. I know I say it all the time but it really does mean a lot to me! Thank you.
> 
> *disclaimer - no smut in this chapter, I've been saving it for the next one ;)

**Chapter XVIII - One Track Mind**

 

As Boomer dipped her mop into the bucket full of fresh water, she proceeded to wipe the last of the D Block corridor. Snortz had gone back to go and grab some disinfectant from the stores in the kitchen, when she heard some faint voices. One sounded Korean, and a lot like Kim Chang. Boomer and Kim had a good friendship when they both hated Franky, but had become a bit more distant since Kim decided to side with her heritage and hang around with Tina, who had allied with the D Block crew. Boomer peeped round the corner to find Kim and a girl from D Block with ruffled hair and a slanted jaw talking. Boomer turned her head so that she could make out what they were saying.

"It's in the bottles of bleach. That's where it will be for the next three weeks, Tina's orders. Remember, hide it in that vent up in the library and Tina will come and collect it later" Kim said as she dismissed the girl. Boomer went back to the cart that she had and found Snortz with the bottle of disinfectant. "The fuckin' bitch has been puttin' gear in the fuckin' bottles of bleach" Boomer said in a loud whisper. "Shh! We don't want them to hear" Snortz said as she ruffled her pink hair. Boomer stuck her tongue out before Snortz bent over to pick up the bottle of bleach. "In here?" she asked in a whisper, the large woman just nodding. Snortz unscrewed the cap off the bottle to find three balloons of what looked like heroin floating on top.

"Oh shit" Boomer said as she saw Kim coming towards them. Snortz looked to her right to see Kim advancing towards them. Kim walked up to Boomer before saying: "D Block told me to tell you to hurry up. They want to get their shift over and done with" she said, walking off. Snortz visibly exhaled. "Close call" she said as she tried to fish out the heroin from the bottle. After about two minutes, she'd managed to get all three balloons out. Boomer and she both inspected each balloon, and confirmed that they were heroin. A fine, brown powder situated inside the balloon, probably a gram, Snortz had estimated. "These look similar to the ones that Kim planted on Franky when she was tryna' fuck with her parole" Boomer confirmed. "Looks like they're back in business" Snortz said.

The pair both managed to fold the balloons back together and place them inside the bottle. They put the cap of the bottle back onto the bleach before returning it to its position on the tray. "D'you reckon they've got more of that shit? Like, in the stores?" Boomer asked, Snortz nodding. "It's a large operation. They won't be putting it in just one bottle. It'll be in every single one. Tina won't make that much risk by just trafficking three grams. She needs to make profit, remember" Snortz reminded her, Boomer nodding. "Bea and Kaz are gonna be pissed. What d'you reckon they'll do?" the brunette woman asked, Snortz concerned for her curiosity.

"I don't know. Tina will be going down, that's for sure. They'd started to make an uprising when loads of women were dying under Sonia's rule" Snortz stated as she continued to mop the floor. "Sonia might have summin' to do with this actually....maybe they're secretly working together again" Boomer thought out loud. "Oh no wait.....Tina's bashed her a few times, never mind" Boomer said, smacking herself on the head for her own lack of intelligence. Snortz rubbed her back and gave a heartily laugh as the pair finished their work duty and handed the cart over to the girls of D Block. "Let's go. It'll be evening meals soon" Snortz said, eyeing Boomer. "Awh yeah, hope they have sausages" Boomer said as the pair walked back to their respective units.

\--

On the journey to find out if there were any more ways to get the gear into the prison, Kaz and Mel decided to check out the visitors centre. Kim was well known for being Tina's second in command, and had never missed a visitors meeting. The pair both wondered if this was another way that they managed to get the gear in. Mel decided to meet with her sister once more to have the excuse of being in the room, and Kaz decided that she would go through the horrifying process of meeting with her mother. The need to quell the drug supply in the prison was at its highest imperative, so Kaz decided that she would put herself through half an hour of lecturing and denial of Kaz's childhood sexual abuse just for the sake of making sure that another woman did not fall prey to Tina's gear.

As the pair both entered the visitors room after fulfilling a mandatory strip search, Kaz's eyes directed straight over to her mother. She had bags under her eyes, and looked like the last time she had had sleep was 20 years ago. Mel walked over to her sister before taking a seat. The pair were both eyeing Kim as they sat down. She was being greeted by a male, and they shared a snog. It was more than a snog by the looks of it, as Kaz could've sworn she saw something in the man's mouth being passed over to Kim. "Alright, enough" Jackson said as the pair split apart. Kim swallowed whatever it was that she was carrying from the man before taking a seat. The two women both noticed this exchange. It was another way of Tina's routes.

"Make sure you use oil to get that out later" the man said in Korean, Mel understanding every word but Kaz directing her attention to her mother. "Why did you want to visit me, Karen? If you spent half the time looking at other inmates in this prison, I might as well go home" her mother said, sharply. "You look like shit" Kaz spat with a venomous tone. "Language, Karen" her mother replied before folding her arms. Mel was ignoring her sister and whatever problem her and her boyfriend got into this time, and was too focused on the exchange between Kim and the man. It seemed so out of the ordinary.

"How much do you have?" Kim asked the man, who looked around briefly before looking at Kim again. "5 grams" he replied before smiling at her. Kaz ignored whatever lecture her mother was going on about and also focused on the exchange. "Mel?" her sister quizzed, bringing her back to reality. "Yeah?" she said, finally drawing her eyes away from Kim. Her sister then continued to speak about an argument she had had with her boyfriend over the weekend and how she had nearly kicked him out.

The man then reached inside his pocket and had five clear bags of what looked like cocaine and passed it to Kim underneath the table. Kaz went red when she saw this. "Karen? You don't look very well" her mum said, Kaz looking back to her mum. "That's the first time you've ever paid attention" Kaz sneered at her mother, not impressed by her intentions to actually act like a mother for the first time in her life. Mel drew her eyes away from her sister to look at Kim once more to see her covering her face, pretending to sneeze, but in reality, she was swallowing the bags that the man had given her.

Kaz looked over to Mel: they had seen enough. "I'll see you later, I don't feel well" Mel said as she rubbed her stomach and left the visitors room quickly. "I'm done" Kaz said as she stood up and also followed Mel out of the room. Once they had both been through strip searches on their way out, they waited outside the admissions door for visitors. "She's swallowing gear in for Tina. I counted six bags" Mel whispered. Kaz nodded her head. "We need to find out how she gets it out and where" Kaz offered, Mel agreeing. "She uses oil to get it out of her system. We need to find specifically where though" Mel said, putting a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

At that point, Kim came out of the visitors room looking sick and walking quite fast to what looked like the H Block toilets, which were the closest. They followed her inconspicuously, before finding Tina led on the wall just outside of the toilets. Mel and Kaz pretended to engage in conversation whilst they waited for Kim to come out of the toilets. Ten minutes after, she came out and handed six bags of cocaine to Tina before the two headed their separate ways. "Well, that's one way" Mel said as she high-fived Kaz to get ready for evening meal.

\--

Bea folded the linen sheets and handed them to Maxine. "I need two women downstairs to offload the van!" one of the male guards announced. The tall brunette woman gave her a nod to signal that it was time. They had both decided to check out the van that delivered the laundry every other day to see if there was a way that the girls from D Block were getting any gear in. It would be too obvious in the laundry itself, especially with Bea being there. She would kill anyone that was trying to traffick through there, and therefore they had to be smart about it. "Dors, look after the press" Bea called out as she exited the doors to the laundry and walked down the staircase with her second in command.

As they entered the fresh air, the van was parked up, and one of the girls from D Block anticipating the back doors to open. Maxine stood around one side of the van and Bea stood around the other. The girl was a small girl who had blood-red hair. She started biting her nails, obviously out of nervousness. "Go on then, love" Maxine said warmly to the girl as the doors opened. She nodded as her and Bea spent about five minutes getting the bags of laundry off the van. Maxine saw that there was a package sellotaped to the arch of the wheel, and suspected that it was gear. She decided to ignore it, but as Bea and her were of the same mind, as Maxine carted off the bags, Bea watched the woman collect the package conspicuously from the vehicle. She was shocked as the guard didn't even notice.

"I need to go to the loo" the girl said as soon as she got back in the laundry. The male guard signaled for one of the female guards to take her. Bea instinctively nodded at Maxine and proceeded to follow the girl. Upon leaving the laundry, she bumped into Kaz and Mel on their way back to H3. "Follow that girl. She's got Tina's gear" Bea said quickly as she dashed back to her work station, not wanting to get slotted for not completing her shift. Kaz and Mel followed her, which was pretty hard, considering she was walking extremely quickly.

At that point, the alarm sounded for the end of work duty for everyone who did not have a visitor that day, excluding those who worked in the kitchen. They had work duty later than anyone else but also finished later. They still ended doing the two hour shift. As the girl entered the bathroom, the guard left her, and therefore Kaz and Mel continued to stalk her. They found her enter the library, placing the relatively large package into a vent before leaving. Kaz and Mel both went over to the vent to find it full to the brim with gear. It was obvious that this was a main storage place for Tina. "Looks like Bea's found us another way" Kaz said as they went back to their units.

\--

Allie and Liz were busy chopping up carrots for today's meal when the delivery came in. Allie and Liz were on duty today, and had the job of collecting the goods from the sally port. As they stepped out into the cold air, Liz carried a box of poultry whereas Allie was carrying a shipment of onions. When they came in, Tina was the first one to ask where the onions were. Allie pointed out the box to her, but she was saved from having to do any work, as Ms. Miles pulled her to the side for a quick chat. Allie couldn't hear them, but she checked the box of onions. Five of them had been placed down, and therefore Allie decided to take all five of them and stuff them inside the chicken.

Tina frowned at both Allie and Liz, not liking the extra attention she was getting, before stomping off to prepare the food. "Eww" Allie said as she pulled out the onions that were now covered in slime from the package. "Why'd you get those love?" Liz asked, Allie ignoring her as she grabbed a knife and sliced into one. Immediately, her eyes started watering, however, her eyes were not mistaken that she saw a clear one gram bag of heroin inside. "What the heck.." Liz said as she looked over at the bag. "Allie love, you need to get rid of that" Liz said worriedly. Ms. Miles came over straight away, and Allie had no choice but to hide the heroin in her bra.

"Fifteen minutes ladies, Mercado's offered to take the shift" she smirked as she walked off. "Fuck" Allie said under her breath as she took the bag from her bra and placed it an old storage container that Tina used to use for her gear. Allie decided to hack into the other four onions, finding they all contained the similar, one gram bag of fine powdered heroin. Liz helped her place all the bags back into the pot that Tina used to use. The two of them continued working in silence, dicing the carrots before Miles escorted them out of the kitchen. How much gear did Tina need? How much was she supplying? No wonder this prison was so riddled with junkies, Allie thought.

\--

Nobody said anything about the day until the arranged meeting after the evening count. Bea sat on the couch with Allie sat on her lap, hands around her neck. Boomer and Maxine also sat on the couch, Doreen shut herself in her cell, and the rest of H3 taking seats or standing up. "So, me and Mel both found Kim Chang swallowing six grams of coke. She shits it out in the toilets using oil, washes the gear, then gives it to Tina. When we followed the girl that Bea had clocked, she stored that large package up in the vent in the library. I can only assume that's where Tina's main stash point is" Kaz stated, the rest of the women agreeing and taking in this new information.

"Tina's stashing shit in the onions. They're placed face down in the box, Tina takes it out and then goes and stores it" Allie said, Liz agreeing. Bea kissed her forehead as the rest of the women took their turn to speak. "Me and Booms found some gear in the bleach bottles down on cleaning crew" Snortz admitted. "That's the four ways then" Kaz finalised, the women agreeing. "That large package was sellotaped to the rim of the van that takes the laundry" Maxine spoke, everyone shocked at exactly how much Tina was bringing in on a daily basis. "How the fuck has she not been found out?" Bea asked, everyone shrugging their shoulders.

"I guess me and you will go and lag on her tomorrow" Kaz said to Bea, the redhead nodding. "No more talk of this now. The last thing we need is for her to be tipped off and we lose all the proof that we have at the minute" the older blonde said. The H3 crew stood up to leave as Allie embraced them all in a hug before Miles came round and collected them. As Liz went round to grab tea for all of the girls, Bea was engrossed in her thoughts. Her mind dawned back to the time when she first came to Wentworth, when she was fearing whatever was waiting for her inside these bars.

Amidst all of the events that had happened, Bea never envisaged herself with a family of a inexorable likeness to them. Liz, who was like the mother hen, Maxine who was Bea's best friend and might as well have been her sister, Boomer who is everybody's hard nut comical softie, Doreen with a maternal nature about her and her passion about the women, and finally Allie, who is everything Bea has ever wanted and more. As the young blonde led the redhead to her cell, she felt a little sentimental as their eyes locked, their bodies moving together as one as they crashed on the bed, and their tongues sliding across one another in perfect tandem. "You're perfect, and I love you" Bea said, much to Allie's expectancy, as she re-joined their lips together in a deep kiss. Allie has never been short of perfect for Bea, and in her eyes, is her world. She has never given Bea anything less than that.


	19. Unintended Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not having updated this story recently, I have been very busy recently! The next chapter is going to be released on Christmas day and I can promise you that this will be the Christmas present you weren't expecting....
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support since I started this story. I read all the comments and it really warms my heart to know that there are people out there who read this story and thoroughly enjoy it and also to those who have helped it grow so much by sharing it amongst other people. I cannot thank you enough.
> 
> So without my ramblings, here's chapter nineteen. :)

**Chapter XIX: Unintended Consequences**

 

No words were spoken between the pair. Allie was heart-warmed by Bea's confession, yet she knew she should not be so: the woman was well and truly in love with her, and the reciprocation was even from the blonde's side. The redhead had since stripped of her clothing and had assisted Allie along the way, so that their bodies could be reconnected physically and emotionally, together like a sculpture that people came to admire. As the two shared deep and intimate kisses, Allie took the opportunity to flip them over, wanting to make sure that it was Bea who wasn't going to reciprocate tonight, knowing that she would need all the energy in the world tomorrow.

Allie moved her lips down to the redhead's perfect jaw, one that made her look so perfect and an absolute god-send vision of beauty. She caressed her tongue lightly as she dropped down to the older woman's neck, sucking lightly, leaving a small but visible bruise. That act in its own earned the blonde a deep moan from her partner, one that sent a throb right down to her core, like a spark of electricity. Her fingers traced, stroking lightly before she kissed gently at her lover's collarbone, knowing well and truly how much this was affecting her and loving every single minute of it.

Allie's hands had since moved from her collarbone down to Bea's breasts, palming them yet sucking at the swell of her chest, knowing that this was pleasuring her to the absolute maximum. She rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger while licking at the other breast, switching every so often so that Allie could make sure that every part of Bea's body was attended to. She wanted to engross the redhead in all her love tonight, and in this, was trying to take her mind off of the fact that she was opening herself yet to more danger tomorrow.

The blonde's fingers stroked lightly at Bea's abdomen, rejoicing in some deep octaved groans at the back of her throat, making her smirk. "I think you're the perfect one, babe" Allie replied to her lover's confession as her hand drifted down to place the pads of her fingers on her lover's clit, the moaning now increasing in decibel level. The young blonde then placed her hand further down her lover's core through the obvious wetness before slipping two fingers gently yet meaningfully inside her lover. "Oh my God, Allie" the redhead croaked, as her lover built up pace and rhythm.

Bea never knew what real sex was like; it used to be such a chore to her with Harry when he just took it whenever he wanted. She never wanted to have sex with him because it was never pleasurable to her, and being her first, she never got to knew what real sex was like. Until she met Allie. The spiritual and physical connection shared between two people, how Allie got in her mind like no one else could ever do, and how she was brought to the brink again and again, and how it made her feel so good.

The redhead's walls were soon contracting around Allie's fingers, the blonde knowing that she was close. In an attempt to try and bring pleasure to her lover faster, she curled her fingers with every thrust inside her lover, which made the moans even louder. Allie herself was impressed to how nobody had come and told them to keep the noise down yet, but secretly, she didn't even care. She wanted the whole prison to know. It was evident anyway. And then it happened. Bea's mouth formed a perfect circular shape as a silent moan fell upon them both. Bea could've sworn she was seeing clouds, and Allie, she had never seen anyone so perfect.

\--

"You ready?" Kaz asked as they waited outside of Governor Bennett's office, waiting to be called in. Bea nodded, knowing that once they had done this, danger was imminent. No one would really know how this was all going to pan out, who Tina would blame, but Bea sure as hell knew that she was not going to let anyone touch Allie. No. She was going to defend her with her life, for the rest of her life. She sworn so after she got released back to Wentworth and they rekindled their relationship once more. "You can go in" Bridget Westfall said as she opened the door to the governor's office before walking away.

The pair walked in, not even bothering to take a chair. "We know who traffics your drugs, Ms. Bennett. And we know how" Bea remarked, Kaz smiling. Vera smiled sarcastically, thinking that this was one big joke. "Right. Care to tell me?" Bennett asked impatiently, wanting to know whether this was purely a waste of her time or some credible information, for once. "Tina Mercado. She's got four main routes of trafficking drugs into the prison" the older blonde said, Vera folding her arms and gesturing for the two to take a seat whilst she got out a notepad and pen to record the information.

"Kim Chang swallows gear off a client for Tina. Tina gets her oil, and you can figure out the rest. Once she's got rid of the packages in her system, she gives them to Tina. She's got girls in cleaning crew as well. Gear is put in the bleach bottles and is taken out by girls from D Block, so I can only guess that it's also in the stores. They're also in the onions in the kitchen, placed face down in the box. In the laundry van, it's also taped to the inside rim of the front left wheel. A girl takes it and asks to go to the bathroom and then hides it in the vent in the library. I can only guess its her main storage point" Kaz stated, Vera scribbling at her notepad, trying to absorb all of this new information.

"If you want Mercado, you're going to have to take down Chang and her other D Block allies too" Bea said, Vera nodding before clicking her pen. "Thank you. Hopefully this will put an end to drugs in this prison" Bennett said before placing a strand of hair that had fell upon her face behind her ear. Bea and Kaz stood up to leave, Mr. Jackson both escorting them back to their units. Tina wouldn't know what was going to hit her.

\--

The day after, Vera arranged a crew of eight officers, split into four teams of two; one who would slot the offender, and one who would collect the evidence. Throughout the day, they were going to tackle an individual way of how Mercado got drugs into the prison. Vera had decided that she would co-ordinate this small operation, whilst Mr. Jackson would handle the interrogations when they were in the slot. Vera had made the decision to take the kitchen first, taking out Mercado so that she wouldn't get spooked when her assailants were put into the slot. She had briefed them clearly on what they had to do, and the objective was clear: stop the flow of drugs coming in through Wentworth.

\--

Kingston, a guard who was one of Vera's finest guards after the fire, was on duty in the kitchen. He was just waiting until Mercado made a jump on the box of onions before slotting her. He made sure that his body camera was on, so that she could be charged, and that there would be enough sufficient evidence that could be presented in court so that she could be prosecuted.

Vera was watching on the CCTV in the kitchen. It had been put in after Ferguson's murder attempt on Bea, and was ultimately done to prevent anything of the same occurring again. She saw Mercado lift a box which said "onions" on it, and knew that this was the best time that Kingston made a move. "She's got the box. Wait until she's got them all out" she said over the radio quietly. "10-4" Kingston replied as he waited for his moment.

Tina had only just finished getting out all of the onions from the box. She picked up a knife to cut into them and had successfully managed to see the gear when she heard a man's voice from behind. "Mercado, place down the knife and step away from the counter!" a guard yelled from behind. "Fuck" she cursed in Korean, throwing her plastic gloves on the counter, knowing she had been busted. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" she thought to herself as the guard came over with blue gloves on. "You're going to the slot" he announced as he handcuffed her before taking her away. Kingston's backup arrived just in time to seize the evidence before bringing it back to Vera.

\--

"Right, on to the next one. We've got the leader, now we just need to get the workers" Vera announced as she looked over to the sally port CCTV. Bea and Maxine luckily had decided to stay inside the laundry area, as anyone outside of it would have been slotted for questioning, even if they knew they were involved or not. It was the same girl with blood-red hair that was collecting this day, and unfortunately for her, she was going to get more time on her sentence. Vera recognised her as Tianna O' Connell, a woman who had only been in for one year, and her parole was due up soon. It looked like she was about to get an extended stay.

"Wood, you've only got a limited amount of time with this one. You need to get O' Connell when she had the contraband in her hand" Vera ordered over the radio. The man who was a new correctional officer at Wentworth, having been transferred from Walford after wanting to get a fresh start, wanted to make a name for himself, which he decided that the best way to do that was to be the best as he could be, which earned him in Vera's good books.

The young woman with the ratty hair walked over to the corner of the vehicle and pretended to drop something, which Wood knew, was a distraction trick to get the drugs. "O' Connell, stop what you are doing right now and face me!" he said, the young woman complying but looking increasingly nervous. "What's that?" he pointed to the floor to which a large package was now on the floor. "It's not mine!" the young woman cried as Wood's partner collected the package before sending O' Connell off to solitary.

\--

Will had decided to assist Vera in her co-ordination, after making the decision to do the interrogations after they had all be slotted. "Chambers, can you hear me?" he asked over the radio. "Got it" said Chambers, who was a large female guard who had been working at Wentworth for the past five years. She was respected by all due to her good-nature and her fairness as a prison officer. "All you need to do is to slot Chang, the police officers are waiting to arrest her visitor. We'll give you the go-ahead" Jackson said, Chambers saying that she received the message.

Vera was just waiting for the moment. The CCTV captured everything as Chang swallowed about six packets of a substance under the table. "Go" was the words that were heard over the radio, and suddenly, five police officers tackled her visitor to the ground whilst Chambers grabbed hold of Chang and put her in handcuffs. "We're going to the slot!" she shouted as her colleague managed to retrieve the drugs off the floor. "Good work guys" Jackson said over the radio, proud that they had almost nailed this in the coffin.

\--

Vera installed all her trust into a guard by the name of Harrison to try and stop the drugs coming in through the stores. Harrison had waited until the switch-over from H Block to D Block before making his move. Bennett had also asked Jackson to slot the girl that was in charge of the cleaning stores, who also happened to be coincidentally from D Block. Harrison didn't need no instruction, he knew that when the switch over happened, there was going to be some sort of exchanging of gear. Jenkins had handed over the cleaning cart to a girl called Masters who was one of Sonia's most trusted women until she switched sides.

She turned the corner where she took the lid of the bleach off before shoving her hand down, looking at Harrison as if she had just killed someone. "What's in your hand?" Harrison asked, the girl now looking more worried as she opened her hand to show five small tin foil wraps. Harrison didn't hesitate, he got out his handcuffs before bagging the evidence, waiting to give it to the governor later. Vera watched this all on CCTV, and was very proud of her team's efforts. This would make her look good for the board also, and maybe, just maybe, get them off her back for a little bit.

\--

Will Jackson had managed to slot the girl in charge of the stores, Aleida Riviera. Vera had managed to debrief her team, thanking them all for their efforts. As it stood, she had Mercado, Chang, O' Connell, Riviera and Masters in the slot. She had decided that the best thing to do would be to confront her right hand in order to be able to make the best decision for the best outcome, which would to be to add more time to Mercado's sentence, in the hope that she would finally learn her lesson.

"Come in, Will" Vera said, with a beaming smile. Her smile radiated across the room like sunlight, instead of her poker-face that she wore on a daily basis. "So, I think the best way to approach this is if I interrogate Mercado, and you go for the other four? That way they might crack" Vera suggested, taking a sip of her coffee while her deputy nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever you want" Will said, Vera smiling. "Well, let's do it then"

\--

_Five hours later..._

"I'm sure you'd like to know Mercado that I won't be needing any evidence off you. Your friends have already admitted everything" Vera announced across the table, very happy that Jackson had managed to extract confessions from all of her accomplices. After a threatening of extended sentences, all of them admitted it, in a desperate attempt to come off as lightly as possible form the situation.

"Now, I can make life easier for you Mercado. Those girls...they're going to blame you for what's happened to them. Now I can put you into protection, it's your right. But, if you don't admit it, you're going to be in general population for a long time, and I can assure you, it's not going to be pretty. The correctional service does not want to put away more bodies and bury them in the ground. My advice to you is to admit your wrongdoings, and sign this form to go into protection. There you will be safe from any more things that can extend your sentence" Bennett said, knowing what the answer was going to be, however she was shocked by what was going to happen next.

\--

Tina Mercado had admitted to all of the crimes, explaining how the whole operation worked, including lagging on her crew from outside. The police took this information and agreed on a plea deal for her, which would mean that out of the maximum sentence she could get handed to her, she could only serve 75% of that sentence. Mercado wasn't happy at all about it, but she knew that there was now no going back.

Mr. Jackson had only just released her from the slot, and after been sleep deprived of having to deal with the consequences of an even longer sentence, she decided that she just wanted to hit the hay. As she closed the door, she did not notice the large group of women behind her as the door was opened again. "What do you want?" Mercado asked spitefully, with no conviction in her voice. O' Connell, Masters, Riviera and Chang were all stood at the front, with looks that could kill. Mercado knew what was going to happen.

She was dragged out of the cell into the middle of the hallway with a gang of about 20 women surrounding her, all D Block members. "You fucking bitch! I've got more time because of you" one shouted, others joined in, kicking and punching Tina as she was rained on by blows of all the women. "We should've stayed with Sonia, not fucking you!" others shouted, a round of yes' going around the crowd. There was a huge mass of shouting until Bea Smith came round the corner after she heard all the noises. "What the fuck" Bea said as she saw Tina crumpled up on the floor. "SCREW!" one of the girls yelled as she saw a guard coming up to try and see what had gone on. Bea bolted out of the hallway as did the other women like bulls in a stampede.

It wasn't long until the guard found her and requested medical assistance. From what the guard could see, she definitely had fractured some of her ribs and gained a black eye, and almost definitely had internal bleeding. It was not long until the panic button rang around the prison, and everybody decisively knew who was the victim this time. However, she was not the victim. She was the attacker. The harbinger of overdoses and ruining people's lives all for the sake of financial profiteering.

Everybody knew the code of no lagging, even though, ironically, it was Bea and Kaz's lagging that lead to her beating. Bea knew she would not have that on her conscience, not after she saw countless women being wheeled out on gurneys with a sheet of tarpaulin over them. A sense of protection for Allie was enough motivation for Bea and for Kaz. The two top dogs in the prison could now only hope that this would finally bring an end to drugs in Wentworth, and finally bring a sense of peace and rest for all the inmates that resided there.


	20. Extinguish the Flame

**Chapter XX: Extinguish the Flame**

 

"Medical assistance required in the kitchen, this is a code black. Medical assistance required in the kitchen."

\--

_Two hours earlier...._

"How is the prisoner?" Vera asked as she stared at an incapacitated Tina Mercado who had been found by a guard who was patrolling around the complex. It was obvious that this was a deliberate attack, one Vera knew would happen, but she was simply thankful that it wasn't that bad that her body was being carted out of Wentworth in a body bag. However, Vera warned herself, there was still time for that, and even though she did not like Mercado due to her constant drug peddling, her responsibility was for all of the women.

"She's stable. It is worse than it looks, I've checked her over. She has two fractured ribs that should heal with 4-5 weeks, but she needs to rest. She also has a broken nose caused by a blow to the face which is also evident by swelling to her eye. It was a deliberate attack, and we should keep her under observation for at least three weeks. It's obvious that she is under immediate danger" Radcliffe said as she took a sip of her coffee. "She also has a split lip, but I've managed to stitch it up. They'll go within a week or so" she said as she went to go and take a seat at her desk.

"I'm considering placing her into protection, but I can't do it without her approval. Is she awake?" Bennett asked, trying to put pressure on the nurse. She needed to have this conversation with Mercado, before she ended up with a dead body on her hands. "She's lucid, yes. But she needs rest" Radcliffe warned as she exited medical abruptly. Vera paced over slowly to find Tina in a bad state. It was obvious from the guard's report and from her own visuals that Tina had been attacked by multiple people. But no one would lag and tell her.

"Mercado" Vera whispered, the woman turning her head over to the governor. She scoffed, her ego not even damaged before she turned her head the other way. "This will never end if you let yourself be imminent to this danger" Vera said with absolutely no conviction. She knew that Mercado was a lost cause and was not going to listen to her. "I can put you into protection and you can be safe for the rest of your sentence" she uttered, Mercado finally turning her head so that she could stare smugly at the governor. "Listen. I do not help screws, neither do I talk to them" she spat in a snarkier tone. Vera crossed her arms, no longer interested in having a conversation that she knew the response was going to be.

\--

"Babe, did you hear about Tina?" Allie whispered to Bea as her head lay in her girlfriend's lap as they watched some television. Bea looked down at Allie before looking around and leaning down. "I saw it. The D Block girls were kicking the shit out of her" she said as Allie gasped and sat up straight. She positioned herself on the couch to look at Bea before Maxine came in. "Tina's in medical" the tall brunette said as she pointed behind her. "I know. I know" Bea uttered, Allie looking surprised. "Why were the D Block girls kicking off at her?" the young blonde said, still shocked by this admission. "They think that Tina's responsible for them getting extra charges" Bea said, Maxine nodding.

"Fuck" Allie said under her breath, though not feeling sympathy for her. "D'you reckon she'll even last long if that's the case?" she asked, Bea shaking her head. "It's only a matter of time. Bea and Kaz both knew this was going to happen. It's just who she'll blame for her bashing. She won't put it on those girls, she'll put it on the ex-leader of those girls" Maxine said, her street-wise manner coming out. "Sonia" they all said.

\--

Sonia was busy chopping carrots when she was approached by a young girl flanked by four of her allies. The young girl called Lucy cleared her throat to announce her arrival. Sonia spun around, her paranoia within her expecting an attack, turned round to see the young girls in an un-aggressive grouping. "We want you to finish Tina" Lucy said, Sonia looking upon in shock. "Excuse me?" she asked, surprised. "We want you to finish Tina. We've got her in medical, she's not going anywhere. It's time to get your own back" Lucy said, agitated at not having a confirmation yet.

"No...I'm not taking a life" Sonia said defensively. Lucy shook her head and smiled sarcastically. "Where the fuck was she when you were getting beaten to shit by Bea Smith and Kaz Proctor?" Lucy spat, aggravated. "That's in the past for a reason" Sonia said coolly, "I'm not interested in the game of power anymore". "She sold you out y'know" one of the other girls said, making the lie up on the spot, "She fucking sold you out to Kaz and Bea so that they'd get top dog. And you played right into her hand" she affirmed. Sonia, surprisingly, believed this lie. "What?" Sonia asked, feeling anger inside her now rising.

Lucy just nodded, not wanting to add more heat to the fire and see Sonia spiral out of control. "I can't believe that Asian inferior bitch!" Sonia said as she stabbed the knife into the chopping board. "She's out for blood, Sonia. If it's not her, it'll be you dead. Mark my words. And apparently she's got a new business partner" she lied. Sonia threw off her gloves and went in search of Ms. Miles, for she would be needing her later if she was going to teach Mercado her final lesson.

\--

"We'll see how it goes then yeah? We don't know if she'll actually go through with killing Mercado" Lucy whispered, loud enough for Bea to hear when she was walking past her in the hallway. Bea immediately stopped in her tracks. 'Shit' she thought as she headed straight over to H3 in an attempt to find Kaz Proctor.

\--

Kaz had heard that Tina Mercado had ended up in medical, not to her surprise. She knew that it was simply only a matter of time before somebody took action against her for earning certain inmates extended sentences, yet somebody was not trying to find out the person who lagged on them. The older blonde could only presume that they believed it was Tina, and that that was the reason for her brutal beating that delivered her into a long-term stay in medical.

Kaz had just started reading a newspaper about a guy who had been arrested for beating his wife savagely in public when she saw Bea looking worried, pacing into her unit. "Sonia's going after Tina. She's going to kill her and we need to find out how" Bea said, panting for breath. "The meat cleaver that she has in her cell" Kaz guessed, Bea nodding. "Fuck" she said, still gasping for breath. "We need to find Ms. Miles"

\--

Linda had had a good day so far. She'd managed to make a profit at the dogs by nearly gambling half of her salary this month. Now she was quids in. And to make things even better, Sonia Stevens had promised to put 2000 dollars in her bank, simply for letting her and Mercado have a late-night conversation in the kitchen. She was oblivious to their rivalry, thinking that they were still friends, she agreed. Yet she did not take into consideration that the reason Stevens had put her price up so high was to tempt her into letting her do it in the first place. It was not in Linda's agenda and manifesto to quiz her ulterior motive for this meeting for Mercado; it was simply a case of keeping your mouth shut and your hand out for the money. That was simply it, and so far, it had not got her in trouble, but in a great amount of profit.

She was doing her rounds around the prison, when the two infamous top dogs came up to her and confronted her. "Oi Smiles, I want to know something" Kaz said with a smile, her pride ego showing, Linda smirking at her at the peculiarity of the attitude of the two inmates. "And what might that be?" she replied defensively, wanting to know what the hell it was that they both wanted. "We want to know what time Stevens is going to meet Mercado" Bea said with a smile, not expecting a reply at all. Miles was the sort of person that would reflect everything that was asked of her until the intention was very clear to her.

"And what would I know about that? This is not girl guides, I don't know who does anything with what" Linda replied, shaking her head. "We know that you're the dirtiest screw around so due to our mutual agreement, we thought maybe...you'd tell us" Bea whispered, Linda looking left to right in the corridor, making sure that there were no inmates or fellow screws so that they could eavesdrop on the conversation.

"3AM" Linda said, shrugging her shoulders. "Now I suggest you move on before people start to pick up on something" she ordered, but with no conviction. Bea started to walk away when Kaz grabbed her shoulder. "We want to know where" Kaz said, Linda laughing at her. "You think everything comes for nothing? I want an offer" Smiles whispered, Bea looking to Kaz and exchanging a look. "Fifty" Kaz said, Linda nodding her head. "The kitchen" she replied, Bea looking at Smiles. "You'll know when to come and collect us then. Straight after you've gone to take them to the kitchen" the redhead said, Linda nodding. The two of them made themselves scarce, not wanting to draw suspicion.

\--

Sonia reached underneath her bed to find her usual hiding spot for her meat cleaver, which she'd managed to get a hold of during the prison riot ages ago. She found it to be taped with gum, something which hinted at the fact that somebody had been around, snooping in her cell. "Tina I bet" Sonia thought out loud as she lifted the panel to find her beloved chosen weapon, right in front of her. She picked up the blade by the handle, and admired at it.

The silverness of the blade, the texture of the handle, and its overall sharpness. Sonia pondered on how it resembled her so much: a hardened exterior, looks that could kill, and admired by all. Sonia chuckled to herself as she realised how familiar she was with holding a weapon like this. During her contemplation, she failed to see Bea looking into her cell, noticing that she had the weapon out. "Fuck" Bea said under her breath as she hurriedly paced back to the safe comforts of H1.

\--

_A few hours later...._

"Mercado. With me" Miles said as she folded her arms and led on the side of the door frame to medical. The Asian girl looked very disturbed at having being woken up in the middle of the night, but knew that she was weak and feeble, and therefore knew that it was better to not cross the woman. After all, she had done her a few favours. The girl woke up and limped over to the guard who conveniently walked in front of her as if leading a dog.

Tina decided to go ahead and just follow Miles, it was better to do so. She also knew that she would not put her in any danger knowingly, with the knowledge that this could cost her job. As she continued the struggle behind the guard, she noticed that she was being led to the kitchen. Why the hell was Miles taking her there? She decided to not act verbally on her concerns, and to just follow her.

\--

_Ten minutes later...._

"Allie, I have to go" Bea said as she kissed her lover. "I'm coming with you" Allie said, grabbing her hand. Bea knew that there was no point in arguing with her girlfriend when Kaz would just defend her honour. "Fine. Come on then" Bea said, Allie smiling as they left the cell and waited for Miles to come and take them to the kitchen. Bea didn't know what they were getting themselves into, but she just hoped that it wouldn't get her girlfriend in danger. After a few minutes, Linda came round the corner with Kaz and unlocked the gate quietly. "Let's go" she said as the alarm sounded deafeningly around the prison infrastructure.

"Medical assistance required in the kitchen, this is a code black. Medical assistance required in the kitchen."

\--

_A few minutes earlier...._

"Here you are" Miles said as she left Mercado in front of Stevens. She decided to make herself scarce for the meeting, tending not to get involved with the inmates meetings. "So, you send the dogs after the meat, eh?" Mercado laughed as she stood in front of Tina. Sonia just smiled to herself. "You sold me out you backstabbing bitch. And I don't know what the fuck is in your code, but it certainly isn't loyalty, is it?" Sonia asked provocatively, Tina confused at this statement. "I think you're going crazy, old lady. I simply do business contracts" Tina said as she leaned on the counter.

"You're lucky your still alive. The Jackal wanted me to finish you. You didn't adhere to your contract when you should have!" Tina spat, now full with anger. "How dare you! You sold me out to Kaz Proctor and Bea Smith. You are the one who didn't adhere to their contract!" Sonia said, now red in the face with anger. "Shut up old woman. You are the reason why I got beaten up. You sent the girls to finish me, but it did not work. You will now pay, and I will now finish you" Tina said with conviction, pulling the small blade out of her sock. Sonia laughed loudly, Tina surprised that she showed absolutely no intimidation. Sonia simply pulled out a meat cleaver and swung it in the air to demonstrate its full force, leaving a very bewildered Tina.

Tina launched at Sonia first, Tina twisting Sonia's hand so that she dropped the blade. Sonia managed to get the upper hand by kicking Tina on the kneecap, and then stamping on her hand so that she also dropped her shiv. Sonia managed to pin Tina down by the shoulders with her kneecaps before landing devastating left and right hooks on Tina's face. Tina managed to lift her knee up so that it connected with Sonia's crotch, making her crumple in pain. Tina quickly stumbled over to the panic button, just managing to press it in time before Sonia came up behind her and put her in a headlock, before Tina wiggled her way out and kicked Sonia in the stomach, pushing her backwards as she picked up her blade.

\--

"Fuck!" Linda shouted as the four of them bolted their way down to the kitchen. As they made their way down, the two of them could be heard to be fighting from down the corridor. As Linda opened the door, the two of them had obviously been in a fist fight, but the vision of their weapons were both real. "What the fuck!" Miles shouted, Allie pushing her out of the door. "Leave it!" the young blonde shouted as Bea and Kaz watched on nervously.

"Oh look, we have a fucking audience? Arrange this, did you Tina?" Sonia screamed, Tina shaking her head at the audacity. "You can get some as well!" Tina lunged at Bea. Bea automatically defended herself by sidestepping and launching an uppercut on Tina's chin. This sent the girl backwards before she saw Kaz being man-handled by Sonia. Allie was trying to get involved but was screaming so loud so that it was deafening to all.

Bea managed to suffocate Sonia, however, she nearly managed to clip Bea on the knee with the cleaver. Bea released her grip before pushing Allie and Kaz behind her in a protective huddle. Sonia swung at Bea again who managed to defend herself by ducking and rugby-tackling Sonia, Kaz going over to make sure that Tina was surely incapacitated. Tina had managed to swing at Kaz and she was knocked to the ground, so as Allie came to her defence, she managed to jab Tina in the ribs multiple times, then grabbing her hair and throwing her across the kitchen.

Sonia and Bea were wresting on the floor violently, before Sonia managed to overpower Bea by choking her whilst she was held on top of her. Kaz managed to crawl on all fours before grabbing Sonia by the hair and knocking her head on the floor multiple times before looking over at Allie who, by some luck, had managed to not even been hurt yet. Allie walked over to Bea who was gripping at her neck, struggling to breathe. Tina had picked herself up before grabbing Allie's head and smashing it against the kitchen counter.

As if full by energy, Bea launched herself at Tina, smashing her left, right and centre, and simply would not stop. Not until Sonia had got herself up yet again and had grabbed her by the hair. Luckily, she had managed to forget the blade that was on the floor which she left by Kaz knocking her head to the floor. She took Bea down to the floor and then went to go and grab her knife. Just as she was about to slice Bea's neck, Allie walked in front of the blade to try and save her, but in a counter-action, Bea rugby-tackled Allie to the floor, as she heard a deafening scream rattle the room, as she saw Tina try to grab Bea, but instead, got caught up in the crossfire.

Kaz was screaming her lungs out, having never have ever, seen something so violent in her life. Luckily for them, neither Bea or Allie saw the blade connecting to her neck, but Bea could've sworn that she had memories of both Jacs and Brayden as she saw Tina's lifeless body slump in a pool of blood on the floor.


	21. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read my fanfic and supported me throughout 2016, and has helped distribute it to other people as well! There is so much to come with this story. Your kudos and comments are appreciated more than you will ever know. I hope you all have an extraordinary 2017 filled with love and prosperity, and everything that you could ask for.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Abbie (Abster) x

**Chapter XXI: Recovery**

 

 

The mood is gloomy, yet dim over Wentworth. A mixture of emotions dawn upon all the inmates, confusion, despair and relief wash over all, inmates and correctional officers. Tina Mercado was slain mercilessly, by Sonia Stevens, who was already under investigation for murdering her best friend. Now, the police have everything they need, evidence wise, to convict her. 

 

 

Sonia Stevens was sent to Uxbridge Psychiatric Facility, the same facility that held Joan "The Freak" Ferguson. It houses the criminally insane and psychotic, and those who are at the very top of the hierarchy of those who are deemed a threat to society. The judge ordered that she spent her life sentence there, and that the previous charges for murder be dropped due to lack of evidence. However, she will spent the rest of her life in a padded cell, trying to rehabiliatate for a world that she will never get to see as a free woman again. 

 

 

As for Tina Mercado, the body was disposed of a day later after the police had finished evaluating the scene and interrogating the key witnesses. Those witnesses were Karen Proctor, Allie Novak and Beatrice Smith. They, of course, all said the same thing. Tina Mercado and Sonia Stevens were in the kitchen, after the count, commencing a fight. All of them got involved in an attempt to try and stop and intervene in the fight, Sonia trying to kill Bea, and instead, Tina getting caught in the crossfire and sacrificing herself. This clarification of witness accounts was imperative to proving that Sonia Stevens' was detrimental that night towards all, and was the exigent evidence that was needed to seal her sentence to spend the rest of her life behind bars. 

 

 

\-- 

 

 

_A month later...._

 

 

Everyone had since forgotten about the horrors of Sonia murdering Tina in the kitchen. Prison was now stable for the first time ever, and the number of junkies had hit an all time low. Since Mercado was not around to feed their poisonous habit, they had no choice but to go cold turkey, with the perfect timing of Ms. Bennett's drug rehabilitation classes. Vera had since thanked Proctor and Smith for their efforts in trying to get rid of the drug supply, but it seemed that now with Tina gone, the problem had just dissolved by itself.  

 

 

Overall, it didn't affect the inmates long term, apart from the junkies. Tina's death, miraculously, was good for the rest of the inmates. 

 

 

When Bea tackled Allie to the floor, she saved her girlfriend from having any sort of PTSD from having seen someone be ravagely murdered in front of her, just as Bea had done with Jacs and Brayden. However, the governor had ordered them to be subject to weekly counselling sessions with Bridget Westfall, just so that she could be seen to be doing something by the board to try and make sure of their welfare. 

 

 

Kaz was deeply affected by it. She was seeming to be having nightmares, having only injured people in the Red Right Hand, never having the guts to take someone's life. Bridget was considering asking Vera about getting a PTSD counsellor who specialised in the symptoms of nightmares, cold sweats and paranoia that Kaz was experiencing, however, after a few weeks, Kaz seemed to be getting better. 

 

 

Allie didn't need any counselling, however, she did find it helpful to talk to Bridget about her past and other things, so not all time was wasted. Bea did find the counselling extremely helpful, as she made use of her time also speaking to Bridget about Jacs and Brayden and her remorse. Bridget was taken aback by some of Bea's confessions, yet not surprised, after all, Bea did have another 36 years left of her life sentence to serve, so that was a lot of time for contemplation. 

 

 

As for Vera Bennett, she was put on a final warning. A meeting by the board where she was shouted at profusely by members of the correctional service higher up resulted in her being issued a warning which stated that if she slipped up the tiniest bit, she would be exiled from her position. Vera took this with a pinch of salt, knowing that in a way, Mercado's death had got rid of the problem for her, and therefore she would have no reason to worry in the future. 

 

 

\-- 

 

 

Maxine felt lighter than she had ever done before in the last six months, even after losing her breasts during traumatic surgery to remove the parts of her body that she fought all of her life to have. The tall brunette could not stop the smile emanating from her face, to which the guard who let her out of the prison van took note of. He just frowned, and took her into the prison. The regular scheme began, strip search before being sent back to the unit. 

 

 

\-- 

 

Boomer was probably the first one to notice a change in Maxine since she came back. "What's got you smilin'?" Boomer asked curiously as Bea and Allie came around the corner, hand in hand, followed by Liz and Doreen, the four of them engrossed heavily in conversation. "I'm in remission!" Maxine vocalised, Boomer jumping straight up to her feet squealing. "You're in remission?" Bea asked, Maxine confirming. A stray tear fell down the brunette's cheek as all of them came to give her a hug and to congratulate her. "No way. I can't believe it!" shrieked Boomer, everyone smiling as they saw the two embracing in a hug. 

 

 

"Now you've just gotta focus on getting out of here" Boomer recited, holding Maxine's hand with both of hers. Maxine smiled at the thought of being a free woman, being the woman she was always meant to be. "How long have you got left, Booms?" Doreen asked, everyone else aware that she was moving to Perth soon to be closer to her son and partner, Nash. 

 

 

"Five years" Boomer shrugged, sitting down on the couch. "Then you can get parole in three years" Doreen smiled, Boomer clapping her hands like a child. "Oh yeah, never thought of that" she giggled as Maxine rubbed her back on the couch. "Maybe you should speak to your lawyer, love. See what they can do for you" Liz offered, Maxine nodding her head. "I'll ask Vinegar Tits tomorrow for you, if you'd like" Boomer said, Maxine shaking her head at her friend's kindness. "It's fine Booms, I can do it myself" the brunette spoke. "But, you're still healing so you need to be careful, yeah?" Boomer hinted. Maxine chuckled to herself at her Boomer's protectiveness, but was grateful. 

 

 

"Why don't we get some Monte Carlo's, Boomer?" Liz asked, Boomer shooting straight up from the couch like a horse and off into her cell to fetch them as quick as she could, not wanting to leave Maxine's side for a second after finding out this extraordinary news. "She's sweet" Allie mused as she squeezed Bea's shoulders before manoeuvring round to plump herself on Bea's lap, everyone else missing the quiet sigh that uttered from Bea's lips as she did so. 

 

 

Boomer came back shortly after, offering everyone a biscuit. "So what did the doc say?" Boomer chirped as she took her seat next to Maxine. "Well, I went in and he told me that I had responded very well to the surgery and to the aftercare that they'd given me. He even said that some patients don't recover until two years after, and that I was the fastest person he had ever seen to go into remission" Maxine smiled with a buzz, all of the H1 girls over the moon for her. "Well it's great to finally have some good news after the incident last month" Liz finally said, looking down at the floor. 

 

 

"So, have you been told anything about the investigation, Liz? Won't you get rewarded for your co-operation or something?" Bea enquired, all of the girls now knowing of her plot to try and find out evidence that Sonia had killed her best friend. "I have a meeting with Detective Caplin soon. But, you heard the rumours right?" Liz asked, all of the women shaking their heads. 

 

 

"She has apparently been acquitted of the previous murder accusations and instead, she's only been convicted for Tina's murder. If that's the case, I doubt that I'll get any reward or recognition for it" Liz stated, all of the women sighing in amazement. "They used me" the older blonde shrugged, Bea shaking her head. "I'm sorry Liz. You can't trust the police these days. I mean, look how long it took for the Freak to get locked up. And we all knew what kind of a monster she was" the redhead said, all of them agreeing. "Is" Allie corrected her with a frown as she encircled her arms protectively over Bea more. 

 

 

The conversation drifted much lighter after that, discussions of Doreen's parole and Maxine's remission making for a steady conversation. Evening count came shortly after their conversation which seemed to have gone on for a few hours, where Allie stood at her cell that she barely ever used. Bea knew that look that the blonde was giving her: it was a coy look, one that she was greeted with every single evening. There was no point in trying to hide anything from anyone anymore, Bea and Allie were in a loving and healthy relationship, and that was that. 

 

 

\-- 

 

As the blonde stood inside the redhead's cell dressed for bed, led against the now closed door, she saw Bea's face light up at the sight of her. Without a doubt, they were both hopelessly in love with each other, no matter what anybody else thought. Allie was dressed in a tank top and shorts while Bea never bothered to get changed, still donning her teal shirt and tracksuit. She knew that there was no point in even getting changed, Allie was going to take her clothes off anyway. 

 

 

Ever since the two of them consummated their relationship, Bea found that her confidence with sex increased everytime. She knew for a fact that it was due to experience with Allie, and how kind and patient Allie had been during the course of their relationship. There are many things that make Bea think that maybe Wentworth isn't so bad after all. Allie is one of them.

 

Bea stood up from the bed and motioned her index finger, silently telling Allie to come forward. Allie pressed herself off the back of the door with her hands before coming to stand before Bea. A moment of silent admiration and glances exchanged between the two, before Bea winded her fingers in the back of Allie's hair, before pulling her in for a soft kiss. 

 

It started off soft and light, tongues barely brushing against one another, the minimum friction of their lips sparked off electricity in both of their bodies. The feelings that Bea felt, as if her mind was levitating above her body, was also felt by the blonde. That's what made their relationship so loving, so consuming, and so everything. As Allie's hands rested on Bea's hips, they continued to cavort with each other with their mouths passionately. 

 

After a short while, Bea pushed Allie back on to the bed, her eyes midnight black with nothing but absolute desire. As if a bulb had been flicked on inside of her, Bea suddenly felt hungry for her lover. Secretly, she didn't know how much Allie was loving it. Allie loved the Bea that was commanding, domineering, and just took whatever she wanted when she wanted, but this was the first time that Bea had ever done such a thing when they were having sex, not like Allie was about to complain. 

 

 

However, Allie had other plans for her lover tonight. As Bea's body collapsed on top of hers, she managed to flip them over in a second, Bea's hands still wound up in Allie's blonde locks, and Allie caressing the base of Bea's throat, whilst passionately ravishing her mouth like no one has ever done before. Allie took this moment to strip Bea of her armour that she wore on a daily basis, her top dog's armour, so that she would prevail over all the other inmates, to make sure that order was within the prison. 

 

As Allie's fingers entwined around her top, she flew it behind her, her eyes dropping down to Bea's bra-clad breasts, Allie licking her lips as she did so. "You are so, so beautiful" Allie husked into the shell of Bea's ear, sending jolts of electricity down her spine. As Allie connected her lips with Bea's once more, she reached round to undo Bea's bra, watching as her breasts fell out, biting her lip as she took in the extraordinary sight that is Bea Smith.

 

As she kissed her way down the redhead's neck, her lips connected with her collarbone, eventually down to the swell of her chest before biting down gently. Bea hissed at the pain, which soon then turned to a moan as her tongue connected with Bea's skin. As Allie's hooded blue eyes connected with Bea's brown orbs, she took her left breast into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the bud which had now hardened in her mouth.

 

Bea wasn't actually realising how loud she was being, but to be honest, she didn't care either. She had every right to enjoy herself, and damn she was enjoying herself as Allie changed breasts, eventually clamping her mouth down lightly on her right breast, all the while still maintaining eye contact with the redhead. Bea knew for a fact that she was extremely aroused by the sight of Allie devouring her breasts, not that she cared. 

 

 

Allie lifted her head up to connect her lips with Bea's that she loved so much, Bea now dominating the kiss. Bea then took the opportunity to strip Allie of her tank top, smiling at the fact that she had no bra on. As Allie lay elevated over Bea, the redhead decided to return the favour, taking one nipple in her mouth while teasing the other. Allie let out a breathy moan as she cradled Bea's head as the older woman's tongue danced over her breasts. 

 

 

The blonde ducked her head down to kiss Bea once more before roaming her abdomen before playing with the elastic of Bea's pants. Getting the visual confirmation she needed from Bea, she removed both her pants and underwear which were soaking wet, before climbing back on top of her. As their tongues danced with one another, Allie's thigh made contact with Bea's core. A moan escaped Bea's mouth as she grinded her hips down on Allie's thigh, desperate for some sort of friction, and desperate for release. 

 

 

The young blonde tugged on the redhead's lip before dragging her tongue down Bea's body, never stopping eye contact along the way. "Wait" Bea said nervously, tapping Allie's shoulders, aware of Allie's aim. Allie lifted her head, waiting for a response. "No one's ever....I mean, I hav-" she stuttered before being silenced by Allie's lips brushing against her own. "Hey, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay?" Allie reassured her as she took her hand in her own. Bea took a moment's contemplation before waiting for Allie's response.  

 

Suddenly, Allie's mind dawned back to the time into the equipment room where Bea's body stiffened under hers when she was intending to do the same then. Instead, she didn't question nor did she expect Bea to answer, and instead, crawled her way back up her girlfriend's body, the experience completely forgotten. 

 

"If you want to give it a go you are more than welcome to, beautiful. How about we try it, and if you don't like it, I'll stop straight away?" Allie offered, Bea nodding but nervousness still displayed on her face. "I promise you babe, I will only ever do something that you will enjoy and are okay with" Allie stated, Bea smiling at the compassion from her. Allie placed a kiss on Bea's knuckles before dragging her tongue down the navel of Bea's breasts, down to her abdomen, all the way down to her pubic bone. 

 

Allie looked up at Bea before placing kisses on the inside of her thighs, biting gently before soothing the bite with her tongue. She slowly made her way towards Bea's outer lips, where Allie admired her beautiful body. The redhead was so wet and swollen, and the visual of it made Allie's mouth water, and her throb violently between her own legs. Kissing Bea's knuckles once more whilst keeping hold of her hand, Allie licked one long strip from Bea's entrance all the way up to her clit, carefully avoiding the enlarged bulb. 

 

Bea could've sworn that Allie could've not made her feel better in that moment. "Oh my God" she moaned loudly, Allie lifting her head up and smiling, getting the audio confirmation she needed to continue her movements. Moving her tongue lazily over Bea's centre, drawing different kinds of shapes and engorging herself in the unique taste that is Bea, she could've sworn that she was enjoying it just as much as Bea was. 

 

Bea felt like she was in heaven, and could feel her orgasm building rapidly. The way Allie's tongue flicked over her centre so perfectly made her eliciting sounds from her mouth that she wasn't aware of, which she didn't even know was possible. Bea could feel her walls clenching and tightening at rapid speed as Allie licked at Bea's outer lips tentatively, before circling her tongue firmly around Bea's clit. 

 

This rewarded the blonde with a loud moan before she looked at Bea once more before sucking her clit into her mouth. Humming in delight at the taste of Bea's clit only made the redhead aroused more as she moved lower to place her tongue lower. As her tongue dipped into Bea's entrance, the redhead could not believe how good she was feeling and how pleasurable it was for her. As she continued place her tongue inside Bea, Bea's grip on Allie's hair got tighter, and her fingers were digging into her scalp, Allie knowing that she was now close. 

 

 

The younger woman moved her mouth up before closing it on Bea's clit, making one final move to place her tongue and swirl it around the redhead's bulb. A silent but guttural moan fell from the lips of Bea Smith as she came undone underneath Allie's mouth. The blonde loved seeing this side to Bea, seeing her surrender herself to her completely. As she felt the tremors and contractions against her tongue, she licked Bea clean before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, rising herself to lie next to the redhead. 

 

 

Bea could've sworn that she was seeing stars, her energy had completely gone. "That was amazing" Bea mumbled breathlessly as she opened her hazy eyes to look at the gorgeous blonde that was across from her. "So you enjoyed it?" Allie asked curiously, wanting the verbal confirmation. "The best I've ever had" Bea smiled as Allie connected her lips with the redhead's, allowing her to taste herself from Allie's mouth: yet another new experience for her. "I love you" Allie said, biting down on her lip. "I am so in love with you too, Allie Novak. And I'll never get tired of saying it" Bea chuckled as her girlfriend kissed her once more, before they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	22. Misconduct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for updating this a couple of days late. Hope you all had a fantastic start to 2017.
> 
> I've been really ill recently so I wasn't able to upload the chapter when I had first anticipated, however, I hope you enjoy this new instalment.
> 
> I am full with love and joy at the kudos and the comments you leave me (I read every single one) and I thank you all for being so committed to this beautiful love story. (Sorry I keep going on but I don't feel as if I thank you enough!)
> 
> P.S: I've noticed a lot of hate going around in the Wentworth groups on Facebook concerning whether they think she is dead or not. Whether you "bealieve" or you don't, you still need to respect each others opinions :)

**Chapter XXII: Misconduct**

 

"Are you ready for this, Franky?" Bridget asked as they stood outside of the office for the Department for Justice and Regulation in Victoria. The tattooed brunette simply just placed her hands on her girlfriend's neck and brought her in for a kiss before saying "Yes, I'm sure. It'll be the biggest mark of my career if I can do it. And plus, I'm helping Red out in the process" Franky replied, smiling at Bridget. "Speaking of which, when are you actually going to tell her that you are doing this?" Bridget asked nervously. "Don't worry Gidge, I'll let her know when it's all set in stone. I just need to get the initial clearance to do the investigation first" Franky mused with a smile, Bridget clearly not convinced.

 

"Look, they have given me the time of day for this meeting, so who is to say there is no hope for a Bea Smith outside of Wentworth one day. And when the time comes, I'll need you" Franky said as she took Bridget's face in her hands and gave her a quick kiss. "Now go, I can handle this like the big girl I am" the brunette said as her girlfriend shook her head as she walked off to her car.

 

Franky took a deep breath before taking in the sight before her. The large white office building that was the place which regulated everything in terms of the law and sentences given to offenders. Prior to coming, Franky's boss at the Legal Office, Jane, had set up this meeting with the department in order to propose an investigation into the motive and crimes of Beatrice Smith. 

 

Jane and Franky had taken some time to try and get a motive for doing so. They decided that the best case to put forward to the department was that this allowed the chance to see if there were any complications in the sentencing of all of her cases, and to try and see if the police or correctional services were at fault for being a factor which led to her crimes that landed her a life without parole imprisonment sentence. They also agreed to pull the "rehabilitation" card, agreeing that this would persuade the big wigs at the board to at least give them a chance in taking on possibly the biggest case in Australian history: to free a murderer.

 

As Franky walked up the steps in her black blazer and suit pants with a folder under one arm and a bottle of water in her other hand, she opened the glass doors that were the entrance to the headquarters. As she looked around, she saw a meek room, barely furnished, with one woman ravishingly typing at a keyboard, obviously busy. Franky walked over and cleared her throat to announce her presence when the woman looked at her with a scolding frown. "Francesca Doyle, here for a meeting with the department at eleven" she said, the woman who was wearing a grey suit, acknowledging her before checking her keyboard. "Take a seat" the woman said in an urgent tone, obviously engrossed in something important.

 

As Franky walked over to the collection of chairs that were placed against the wall, she took a seat before taking a swig of her drink and breathing deeply. She was nervous, well, nervous was an understatement. Franky had always been a person that liked to raise the bar and go beyond expectations and to succeed well, however, it had sometimes ended up in some setbacks. However, sometimes, it ended up with some large successes that impacted her life. But at this moment in time, all she could see was the negatives. What were the likelihoods that the board would even let a paralegal investigate misconduct of the police and correctional services, all for the sake of a woman who has murdered two people? Very, very slim, Franky thought.

 

As she pondered on these thoughts, she seemed to ignore the fact that Jane had just entered the room, as her face lit up when she saw Franky. As the tattooed brunette stood up, Jane checked her watch, seeing that it was 10:58. "You ready to go and face them?" Jane asked curiously, Franky nodding. "I'm nervous but, I'm nervous as I'll ever be" Franky spoke as she gestured for Jane to lead the way. They walked down a narrow corridor before turning right and then right again, before being approached by a door labelled "Meeting Room 4". As the two of them knocked on the door, two people, an old man and a young looking woman were inside the room, sat together.

 

The room was adorned by a small meeting table. Jane and Franky were meeting with the Director of the Parole Board for Victoria, the Vice Director and the Chairman of the Department. Franky was, by no meaningful words other than shitting herself. She knew how much this meant to her career and also to Red and her girl. She knew that she had to get their approval and had convinced herself that she was not leaving without it.

 

As the two of them entered the room, they were joined by the Director and the Chairman. After all shaking hands, all of them went down to take a seat on the small mahogany table. As they sat down, Franky opened her files and her opening statement to the board. The Director was a small bobbly headed man by the name of Nicholas Baird wearing a black suit and black tie. His right hand man was the Vice Director, who was wearing a navy blue suit and beige tie, who was called Henry Hill. The Chairman of the Department was a tall man with grey hair and glasses, wearing a grey suit and a red tie. As Franky made all these visual observations, she was interrupted by the Chairman beginning the meeting.

 

"So, my assistant, Ms. Morello informed me of this meeting. You are representing the Legal Office here in Melbourne, correct?" the chairman enquired, Jane verbally confirming for him. "Yes, we are. We are commencing this meeting in hope of approval for re-opening Beatrice Smith's case" Jane said, locking her hands over the table. The three men looked taken aback by the broad statement, however, the

Chairman seemed to admire the confidence of Franky. "I see. And here you are to present your case and persuade us?" the chairman smiled as he took a sip of his glass of water. Franky cleared her throat before speaking,

 

"We are here representing the Legal Office here in Melbourne in Victoria. The Legal Office's opinion is to re-open the case is that of offender Beatrice Smith that is currently housed in Wentworth Correctional Centre, serving a life sentence for the murder of Brayden Holt, and the manslaughter of Jacqueline Holt. It is the opinion of the Legal Office that we believe that there may have been a motive for Smith to have committed these crimes, and that it is in the best interests of the Department of Justice and Regulation to investigate any faults that may of been of the Police Service or the Correctional Services. We believe that it is beneficial in the sense that it increases the professionalism within both departments and is within the jurisdiction of the department. It also allows for rehabilitation of remorseful life sentence offenders, which is complimentary to lowering prison population and increasing rehabilitation for offenders ready to enter society once more" Franky stated, taking a deep breath and a sip of water.

 

"You make a valid point" the Director mused as he also took a sip of his water. Jane and Franky both looked over to the Vice Director who was clearly still not sold. "You are interested in opening the case of a murderer? A jury has already seen fit that she spent the rest of her life behind bars. I do not think it is appropriate to re-open the case and cause a load of legal mess. Both departments are already stressed enough as it is" he argued, folding his arms. Franky looked over to Jane, knowing that she was going to absolutely nip this in the bud.

 

"We are not overlooking anyone's case, regardless of what they have done. If they show remorse, they need to repent for their crimes with a reconsidered sentence, before being evaluated by the parole board" Jane spoke. The Vice Director seemed to have lost a case for his argument as the Chairman soon nodded his head in agreement. "I see your understanding and I agree with it. I believe that with a case like this, offenders should not be locked away and thrown away with the key. However, they do need to repent for their crimes, and they must be suitable to go back into society" the Chairman smiled. Franky was very impressed and shell shocked at the reaction. 

 

"The department must come to a decision" the Chairman spoke, before looking over to the Vice Director. "It is in my professional opinion that I am not approving of the Legal Office's case" he said before scoffing at Jane and Franky. The Director then said after: "I am approving of the Legal Office to re-open Beatrice Smith's case" before smiling at the two of them. "And I am also approving" the Chairman recited. "The vote is 2-1, and therefore the case will go ahead. The Department of Justice and Regulation in Victoria allows the Legal Office to be granted all of the needed documents for their

investigation, and this will be confirmed in a document within the next fortnight. Meeting adjourned" he announced, everybody standing up from the table.

 

The Vice Director and the PA made a swift exit out of the room whereas the Director and Chairman stayed behind to offer their advice on the case. "Good luck on your case, and maybe, if you find something, we can maybe think about making history" the Director said before shaking their hands. "Thank you so much for giving us this opportunity" Franky mused, the Director nodding before he left. The two women also shook the Chairman's hand before he also left. "You shouldn't have been so worried" Jane said as she ruffled Franky's hair.

 

"Can't blame a girl for being anxious about taking on one of the biggest cases in judicial history in your country, eh" Franky said as she shook her head, the two girls leaving the office quickly to make a start on their case. As they exited the office, Jane told Franky that her boss had allowed Franky and her to share an office so that they could work on this case separately. The tattooed brunette was secretly thankful for having such an opportunity to do what she felt was right for Bea. As the two left, Jane said goodbye to her and that she would see her in the morning, and Franky, well, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

 

Franky got her phone out to get ready to text Gidge, knowing that she was going to need Bea's prisoner file and that she would need Vinegar Tits to go and prepare it. 

 

_Franky  [12:41]: Hey spunky, meeting went really well. They said yes! Happy girl here._

 

Bridget [12:43]: Oh I'm so glad baby. You better be a happy girl later!

 

_Franky [12:44]: You bet I'll be. I need you to get Vera to get Bea's prisoner file. I'm gonna need it once we get written confirmation from the department._

 

Bridget [12:45] No worries babe, I'll get it done. By the way, how d'you fancy dinner tonight?

 

Franky smiled quickly typed out a "yes" to her girlfriend before getting in the car, ready to sort out a make-shift office at home to try and enhance the amount of work she could do on Red's case. Bea had risked her life for Franky when she went back into Wentworth to go and collect her. She was not going to stop until Bea was a free woman.

 

\--

_Two weeks after...._

 

"How long does she fucking take?" Franky whined as she sat across from her girlfriend in Vera's office. "She's a busy woman, she's got a prison to take care of, remember" Bridget replied before taking a sip of her coffee. Franky got her folder out and looked through it. She looked through a post it note which entailed everything that she needed to do on her visit to the prison. Jane had done this list for her the morning before, knowing that her career mounted on this as much as Franky's.

 

_Franky,_

_You need to get the full prisoner file from the Governor. You also need to get her to sign approval for us to come on the site and to interview inmates that may help us in the testimony, as well as a full background medical history. She's entitled to give it to us, considering we've now got the backing of the department. Good luck!_

_\- Jane._

 

A few moments later, Vera came in looking red faced, apologising for her being late. "Hope you're not like this with the chairman" Franky laughed as Vera plumped herself into her chair, and shoved a load of files in front of Franky's face. "You would've thought that the employees that are below you would be able to do a simple task instead of notifying me that they weren't coming in five minutes ago!" Vera spat angrily at the fact that she had been stitched up by a fellow colleague who had failed to mention that she was not coming into work.

 

"You got everything?" Franky asked, Vera nodding as the tattooed brunette began to flick through the files quickly. "Everything is there. You've got site access cards there, I've put in two as well as special visitors passes. You'll have to let me know you're coming in advance though. Smith's entire prisoner file and medical history is in there, as well as governoral notes that date back to when Joan Ferguson was governor here. These are just photocopies, but even so, it is classified information so I need it back once you are done, understood?" Vera ordered, Franky nodded. "Yes, ma'am" Franky did with a mock salute as she collected the files and left. Bridget just laughed before she got a scolding look off Vera, and decided to make herself scarce.

 

\--

 

Franky drove back to work straight after the meeting with Vera, desperate to get along with the case straight away. She texted Jane before she got in the car to let her know that she was on her way. After a short five minute journey due to the lack of traffic, she parked up behind the Legal Office before walking around, getting greeted by her fellow colleagues. As she made her way to the back of the building, she was greeted by Jane who had managed to get a large desk and two filing cabinets, as well as a water and coffee machine. It was pretty plush, but it was needed, considering the severity and importance of the case.

 

"So, she gave you everything?" Jane said, eyeing the large pile of folders that she was holding. Franky nodded as she dumped the pile onto the desk. "We need to start sifting through them" Jane said, Franky agreeing. As the two sat down, Franky saw that she was approached by a copy of Bea Smith's prisoner file. It didn't say anything important, apart from her occupation as a hairdresser. "The obvious thing to go for is the fact that Ferguson was governor whilst she had loads of things happening to her" Franky said, Jane looking at her. "There's a period on her medical history where she was attacked frequently" Jane said, Franky nodding.

 

"It correlates with the time that she was in charge. Nils Jasper isn't alive but his testimony was sealed by the police, stating that Ferguson ordered him to do the attacks. Even though he is dead, it could still help us in a court room" Franky said, clapping her hands together. "We can also see that she was attacked before the governorship of Ferguson, and of course, the attempted murder charge" Jane recited. "Let's go right back to the beginning".

 

"It says here that she was first admitted to medical from a vicious beating which was suspected to have been initiated by Jacs Holt, who she later killed. If they had bothered to investigate further, they would have found that Jacs was responsible and requested that she was placed into protection for the safety of the other inmates, possibly suggesting that Jacs may have not have been killed if the correctional service would have intervened and given her counselling also due to the beatings that she was subjected to by her husband" Franky recalled, Jane writing down notes. "That's a good point to make in a court room and it will please the department" Jane said with a smile before she went to go and grab the coffee.

 

Over the course of the afternoon, the two of them spent their time trying to recite all of the things that had happened to Bea whilst she had endured her 4 years out of the 36 years that she was sentenced to during her stay at Wentworth. They managed to conclude that she had been beaten up twice, she was stabbed in the yard, been given hallucinogenics and refused medical care after she was sent back to Wentworth after killing Brayden Holt.

 

Franky and Jane had decided to conclude the case at 8:00PM, finding the evidence they had found statutory enough to present. Hopefully, it would convince people in a court room and also the department so that they would be able to even take it in the first place. As she pondered and dawned more on it, the more she saw that Bea was more than eligible for parole after all the shit she had received amongst the years, she knew for a fact that she was not going to let her rot behind bars.


	23. Disheartened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your weekly chapter (it's actually on time!). I'm suffering from an extreme case of writer's block at the moment, so I hope that my imagination manages to do some justice in writing the plot for this novel.
> 
> This chapter is a little doom and gloom but not everything is happy behind the bars of Wentworth.
> 
> Enjoy <3

**Chapter XXIII: Disheartened**  

  
"Detective Caplin wants to speak with you regarding the case of Sonia Stevens. Mr Jackson will take you there now" Vera announced as she took a deep breath and sunk back into her chair. Being governor was a hard job, but she was relieved at the sense of no drugs being trafficked through the prison anymore. This meant that the inmates could now prosper with the programs that Vera had brought in since the arrival of H Block back into the prison. Therefore, she'd look more good to the board, and then maybe they would consider to stop pressuring her and to get off her back. 

  
The older blonde nodded, expecting the worst news to come. She knew for a fact that she was not going to get an ounce of credibility for her work in attempting to extract a confession from Sonia, and knew that the police were really using her all along. All they really needed was a large breakthrough which was large enough to seal a conviction and everybody else who helped with the case would be miraculously forgotten about. 

  
As she entered Ms. Westfall's office where their meetings usually commenced, she saw the bald headed man wearing a regretful facial expression. It came to Liz then that she knew exactly how this meeting was going to pan out. "Take a seat, Liz" Caplin spoke, gesturing for her to take a seat in the armchair next to his. There was no coffee this time, which could only mean a brief visit. 

  
"Now, as you know, Ms. Sonia Stevens murdered Tina Mercado a month ago, as it was proved in a judicial court of law" Caplin began, Liz scoffing and wanting to get straight to the point. "I know, you don't have to tell me. I'm not getting parole" Liz stated, sadly, Caplin slowly nodding to confirm her suspicions. "I fuckin' knew it!" Liz screamed, slamming her hand on the armchair. "For once! I try to fuckin' help and look where it got me! You used me you pig" Liz bellowed, Caplin shocked by Liz's outrage and anger, but completely understanding of it. 

  
"Look Liz, I apologise. It was the court's decision to go ahead and drop the previous charges and close the investigation. All that matters to them is that they have dangerous and criminal individuals locked up behind bars until they are suitable and in a good mental state to be released back into the free world and function in society again" Caplin said, rubbing his brow.   

  
"And all that matters to you is that you got that conviction. Everyone else was just forgotten about, so an old girl like me can just rot behind bars!" Liz shouted, one of the guards coming in from outside, asking what was the matter. "It's fine, she just needs to calm down" Caplin reassured the guard who made a swift exit after he saw Liz's reddened cheeks and her eyes of fury. 

  
"I really am sorry, Liz. It's just the way that things go around here. But when you are eligible for parole, this will come up and it will help you. You offered to help Melbourne Police secure a conviction on a fellow inmates. That is not something that is overlooked" Caplin spoke calmly, trying to mediate the situation in any way possible. "No, I'm being overlooked now. We'll see when I get to apply for parole in the next seven fucking years!" Liz screamed, standing up before making a swift exit out of the room. 

  
The same guard didn't ask any questions but just escorted her back quickly. Liz couldn't stop the tears from gliding like a waterfall down her face. She knew for a fact that the next nine years in Wentworth which she had been sentenced to for helping Bea commit her murder against Brayden was going to be long, and not enjoyable in the slightest. She knew that everybody, including her friends, would leave one by one before her. All she'd have is Allie and Bea, and even Allie would leave the year after her. Liz could not believe how fucked up her life had become since she got involved in the never ending circle that was prison. 

  
\--

   
Doreen didn't know what to say. To say she was taken aback was an understatement. As the words of "Your transfer will commence in two weeks" uttered from Vera Bennett's lips, her mouth dropped agape, not expecting that at all. She had only filed for transfer three months ago, and was told to expect to be transferred within the next 16-18 months. She was a mixture of emotions, confusion and relief being the two main factors, confusion at having to leave her friends and prison family behind, but relief at being given the opportunity to see her son and partner once more. 

  
As she entered the unit which she had called home for the past couple of years, her problems were long forgotten when she saw Liz, head in her hands on the table, sobbing. The only times she ever saw Liz cry was when her daughter Sophie got imprisoned at Wentworth and was rejected by her, or when she was drunk. "Liz, what's wrong?" she asked curiously with a hint of sympathy. 

  
"I'm not getting parole" Liz spoke, tears running down her face. Doreen just nodded, expecting as much. The police used you and only wanted to put people away. Secretly, they were not interested in the welfare of the person and whether they were suitable or not to go into prison, as much with Joan Ferguson where they had little regard for her psychopathic tendencies. 

  
"Liz, all you've got is time in here. You are just going to have to make the most of it, regardless of how hard it gets. Boomer, Maxine, Allie and Bea will all be here for you when the time comes. They're here, for you. And so am I, until I go" Doreen smiled sadly, Liz making eye contact with her for the first time, picking up on the hint. "When are you leaving?" Liz enquired, Doreen looking to her feet with a regretful posture. 

  
"Two to three months. The governor said that there is enough space in Perth for me to be placed there and there's a better chance that I will get paroled there due to Nash being in a stable job and house" Doreen stated, Liz smiling with secret sadness. She was happy for her friend but she would be very sad to see her go. The two had connected straight away since Doreen came to Wentworth, and the younger woman saw her as a mum, so it would be a sad parting for the both of them, but a necessary one. 

  
Maxine and Boomer came round the corner of the unit sharing smiles when they saw the pair of women embracing in a hug. Boomer immediately saw the tear stained cheeks that Liz was wearing, and verbally voiced her concern. "That pig fucker, Caplin, said I'm not getting parole" Liz spoke, Maxine coming over to give her a hug. "That's shit, eh" Boomer said, folding her arms. Everyone expected as of much from the police. 

  
\--

  
_A few hours later...._

  
News of Liz not being granted her parole reached Allie and Bea in the late evening, after dinner. There was something on Bea's mind recently that she wanted to do, but she had no idea how to approach it. The redhead turned to Maxine for advice, who she found on the couch later that evening, spectating the news that was displayed on their communal television. 

  
"Maxine" Bea whispered, not wanting anyone else to eavesdrop on the conversation as they played a game of cards at the table. "Where would I go in here to get a tattoo?" she asked, Maxine's face lighting up. "One of Kaz's girls" Maxine began. "Mel, I think her name is. She was a tattooist on the outside. She never got a tattoo herself though which bewilders me" she smiled, Bea nodding. "Why, what are you thinking of getting?" Maxine questioned, Bea shrugging her shoulders. "I've wanted to get another. I'm thinking of a seahorse, but I'm not sure where" Bea said shyly, Maxine nodding in understanding. 

  
"Well, we will go and ask her tomorrow. See what designs she could come up with and her recommendations for having it done. I don't think she does it for cheap though because it is real professional work. It's as good as you are going to get on the inside" Maxine warned, Bea understanding. "Thanks" she said, Maxine turning her eyes back to the television screen. 

  
\--  

  
_The day after...._

  
Allie found herself on serving duty at evening meal, much to her delight. It would give her every excuse in the world to be able to smirk herself blindly at the love of her life as she collected her food in the mess hall. Today, herself, Liz, and the rest of the girls who worked in the kitchen were ordered to prepare a meal of spaghetti bolognese for evening meal which they had managed to do with all the culinary ingredients that the prison budget had allowed them to. 

  
As the H1 girls entered the double doors into the hall, Bea and Allie's eyes were drawn to each other like magnets, Allie obviously checking Bea out by looking her up and down conspicuously in the sight of all the other women. But Allie being Allie didn't care, Bea was her girl now, and she wanted everyone to know. The first person to get their food was Boomer as usual, always wanting to get her food first like an excited child waiting to open their present at Christmas.

  
"Hey Allie" Boomer greeted her as she lifted her tray for Allie to put the pasta onto. "Hey Booms, how's work?" Allie asked in light conversation, Boomer mumbling about how dirty the showers were and how she had to bend over in all sorts of flexible positions in having to clean it with Snortz. Allie chuckled to herself as she soon spooned up food to Doreen before her eyes dropped at her lover.

  
No words were exchanged between the both of them, just staring at each other intimately with smirks and winks. Maxine watched the entire engagement with a bright smile, one that seemed contagious and that she could not seem to lift up off of her face since being told of her remission. Maxine told herself that she needed to get into the line before Bea so that she didn't have to wait longer for getting her food, as it seemed that Bea and Allie could stare at each other for a lifetime, if given the opportunity.

 

  
As the girls took their seats down in the mess hall as they did everyday, Bea and Maxine seemed to be in deep conversation, but it was more of a whisper than a normal decibel level conversation. They were acting strange, and Allie knew something was up. She decided to let go of the whole paranoid girlfriend thing and trusted that her girlfriend was safe and knew what she was doing.

  
After what seemed like a lifetime, Allie had finally finished serving food to the inmates, before serving herself a plateful before going over to take a seat near Bea. Everybody except Doreen had left the table, and the mess hall was damn near empty by the time Allie had finally got down to settle with some food. "How are you babe?" Allie asked as she sat down and tucked a stray curl of hair behind Bea's ear.

  
"I'm good, better that I've seen you now though" the redhead smiled, Allie's heart swelling at the small compliment. "Hey Bea" Doreen said, interrupting their moment. Their heads cocked around to the woman who had plumped herself down at the edge of the table. She had an empty plate and stood up before saying: "I've got a small announcement to make to the girls tonight. Would you mind letting them know?" she asked, Bea nodding her head as her hand dropped down to stroke the inside of Allie's thigh.

  
"Of course" she said, Allie looking at Bea with a coy look once Doreen had left the table. "Don't start something you don't intend on finishing Ms. Smith" Allie teased, interlocking her fingers with Bea's hand resting on her thigh. "Did I say I wasn't going to finish it?" Bea smirked as she stood up and left the table, leaving Allie Novak, a very stunned woman.

  
\--

  
"You ready, love?" Maxine asked as Bea came round the corner into the unit. Oh, the tattoo. Yes. "Yeah, I just need to collect my drawings that might help her" she said as she went back into her cell. A minute or so later she came out, notepad under the shoulder and nodded at the tall brunette to lead the way to H3. She was hoping that Mel would be able to come up with something and go above and beyond with the tattoo, but after all, she was in prison.

  
They took a slow yet steady walk to H3, passing some familiar faces on the way. As they came into the hallway into H3, Kaz greeted them politely before heading back into her cell. The fellow Red Right Hand members were nowhere else to be seen, apart from Mel who was slumped on a couch, adorning most of the space. Bea decided to take a seat across from her, the woman sitting up at Bea's prescense. "I've got a favour to ask you" Bea said shyly, Mel nodding. "What d'you need?" she enquired, Bea opening her notebook.

  
"You do tattoos?" Bea asked, Mel looking to the left and right for screws before nodding slowly. "I was a tattoo artist on the outside. Why, you want something done?" the short woman vocalised. "Yeah. I've got some inspiration, but I'm thinking like a seahorse with a cloud behind" Bea said, Mel nodding. "These are very good drawings you've got here. Didn't know you were an artist" Mel smiled, Bea blushing at the compliment. "Okay, I'll draw a few ideas up and get back to you. I've got my kit until the next cell toss. I'll do it for just a fifty I think" Mel offered, Bea agreeing. "Money's not an issue. Thank you" the redhead said as she stood up quickly to make a brisk exit out of H3.

  
\--

  
Maxine and Bea came back to H1 to find all the girls hudded in the corner of the hallway, all sat down. This was presumably about the announcement that Doreen had to make, Bea mentally scolding herself for forgetting to tell everyone, not that it mattered now seeming that everyone was here. The redhead took a seat next to her girlfriend on the couch and slumped her arm around her shoulder, Boomer sat to her left. Liz and Maxine decided to both sit on chairs while Doreen stood in front of them like a religious pastor.

  
"So, I've told Liz, but I haven't had the opportunity to tell you guys. My transfer to Perth is in two weeks" Doreen said sadly, everyone looking shocked at how soon she was going to be leaving them. "So we've only got two weeks left with you Dors?" Boomer said, Doreen nodding. "It'll be a shame to see you go" Allie said, all of the women nodding and saying yes. "I've gotta do what's right for Josh and Nash" she said, Bea understanding. "We'd all do the same if we were in your position. We'll make sure you get a good send off" Bea reassured her, Doreen chuckling as she knew this usually meant alcohol. 

  
"What'd you reckon you'd do on your first day of gettin' out?" Boomer asked everyone, silence dawning upon them as they all thought about what they would do. The older blonde, Liz, was the first one to speak. "I think I would go and visit the kids first, and take them out. Sort out my accommodation then and just work for a house" she spoke, Boomer chuckling to herself at what she would do on her first day out. "To be honest, I'd get pissed and try and pash someone at a club" she said, laughing, everyone joining in with her.  "I don't know what I'd do" Allie admitted honestly, Bea surprised at her confession.

  
"I'd get a fucking burger" Bea stated, all of the girls cackling at her suggestion. "No" Bea smiled. "Seriously, a real burger. With all the salad, and everything" the redhead said, Allie nudging her in the ribs before leaning over to whisper in the shell of her ear: "I bet I'd taste better" she said seductively, Bea going a deep shade of red as she gulped and looked herself blindly at Allie. The blonde just giggled before putting her hand on Bea's thigh, just adding more flame to the fire.

  
"I think I'd just try and integrate myself back into normal life again. Just make sure that everything I was doing was nowhere near the chance of getting me landed in prison again" Doreen admitted, Liz enquiring about how Nash and Josh were. "I've spoken to them over the phone and I've told them about the transfer. His job is going well over there so it's enough to live off until I find a steady job and start providing for my family" Doreen uttered, smiling at the thought of coming home to a lovely home with people inside it that she could call 'my family'. 

  
"It's kinda cute" Boomer said loudly, all of the girls laughing at her bluntness. "I remember that garden project like it was yesterday" Bea spoke, the women nodding. "I know, it was only two or three years ago as well. And then the Freak bulldozed it down" Doreen said, recalling the memory. "D'you think she still had the hots for you Dors?" Boomer cackled before Doreen grabbed one of the pillows off the couch and proceeded to lob it straight in her face.


	24. In The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've had a very busy weekend, managing to write an entire nine chapters....(I am crazy). 
> 
> I am going to very busy from here on out, and my writer's block is slowly fatiguing..
> 
> Enough of my ramblings. Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments and for the fact that you come to read my fanfic week in week out, you are amazing.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> \- Abbie <3

**Chapter XXIV: In The Past**

  
Franky drummed her fingers on the desk as she evaluated all of the evidence that she had managed to accumulate so far for Bea's case. She was amazed at how far she had come, even for her. She was taking on the biggest case in Australian history. She wasn't doing it just for her career, but for her best friend who had saved her life countless times on the inside. She was doing it for the woman on the other side of those bars.

 

As Jane came into the office with her regular smile, she hung her coat up and pushed a letter across the desk inside the office that she and Franky now shared. "Open it" Jane said, urging her on. Franky frowned at her, wondering what it was, when she saw the letters "MFCSS" printed on the envelope. It was Melbourne Forensic Crime Scene Specialists, the crime scene investigators company that evaluated the scene on behalf of Melbourne Police. Franky was now aware that due to the recent reforms last week, she was now dealing with Victoria Police, who dealed with crime as a state, no longer a city.

 

After flicking through Bea Smith's file and squeezing it like a lemon for any extra information, Jane and her had only managed to find gross negligence on behalf of the Correctional Services. That would not do anything to help Bea with the parole just on its own, and the tattooed brunette was aware of this. They both needed to find something that would be viable in front of the board, something that included rehabilitation and remorse on her part. Franky decided to bite the bullet before opening the letter.

 

 

 

 

_Ms. Franky Doyle_

_31-33 Baker Street_

_Melbourne Legal Office_

_VIC 3002_

_Dear Ms. Doyle,_

_I have received your letter as of late, requesting a meeting with two of my employees on behalf of the Department of Justice and Regulation in Victoria. I understand the confidentiality for Ms. Beatrice Smith's case, and therefore I am not inclined to question on the matter. The office has contacted Victoria Police who have informed me that you have authorisation by that of the department to access criminal records and have authority at above commissioner level, and consequently, I will allow a meeting to commence on behalf of my company. Said employees, Mr. Benjamin Harris and Mr. Jonathan Rees will meet you at your workplace address at 31-33 Baker Street for your requested meeting time of 09:00AM on the 17th of October. Should you have any queries, do not hesitate to contact me._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr. Harold Santiago_

_41 Dividend Lane_

_Melbourne Forensic Crime Scene Specialists on behalf of Victoria Police_

_VIC 3003_

 

"The CEO of MFCSS has agreed for us to have a meeting. It's going to be tomorrow" Franky smiled, folding her arms. "Well done, that's the first step. Remember, the first rule with being a paralegal, find any loopholes" Jane reminded her, Franky replying "Yes boss". Jane shook her head at the younger woman as she handed her a coffee that she had picked up on the way to work.

  
"Mocha, you know me too well Jane" Franky chuckled. Jane opened her file with a smile, looking at all of Franky's notes that she had managed to conjure up. "So, these are all the notes on Bea Smith's medical history" Jane asked, Franky nodding her head before taking a sip of her hot drink. "Yeah, there's a lot there for four years. It'll draw sympathy I reckon. If I'm honest, it's more than gross negligence" Franky said, shaking her head at disgust of the treatment of prisoners. "Well Franky" Jane began. "When this goes out to the parole board, the news will be on you like anything. They'll be interested in this sort of stuff. Public support will also help her, as the parole board will be more considerate of her case" Jane stated, Franky absorbing the information.

  
"But we need something else first" Jane warned. "You can't get too ahead of yourself. This case is going to take some hard work, and it's going to affect your personal life at home as well. The press will be bothering you twenty-four seven, and I hope you can handle it" Jane said, Franky nodding. "I know. All I want is to be able to try and get her out of there. She never gave up on me so I'm not going to give up on her" Franky smiled, Jane admiring her loyalty. "Right, well, you better start prepping your questions for the things you want to ask these two employees tomorrow. We can't go away with no questions unanswered" Jane said as she stood up from her chair to go and deal with the other paralegals.

  
\--

  
_A day later...._

 

"Hello, very nice to meet you. I am Jonathan Rees and this is my colleague, Benjamin Harris on behalf of MFCSS" a man said as he was led into the office by the receptionist, offering his hand out to Jane and eventually Franky. "Nice to meet you too. This is Franky, and I am Jane. Take a seat" Jane said warmly. Jonathan was a tall bald man with a black suit and red tie whereas Benjamin was a small, stout figure with a navy blue suit and tie.

  
"So, me and Franky are both paralegals as you are most likely aware" Jane said chuckling. "We are investigating the case of Bea Smith, and it is understood that you were the two forensic officers who went to the murder scene of Brayden Holt" Jane asked, the two men both nodding their heads in unison to confirm. "Yes, we were asked by our boss to go and collect evidence that would be used by Victoria Police in the conviction against her" Jonathan affirmed, folding his arms, wondering what the two women were trying to achieve.

  
As Jane had asked this question, Franky had gotten up the piece of paper that she had been working on the previous day. She had wanted to find out as much as possible about their investigation, obviously not pinpointing anything on them. Jane had warned Franky to not ask any hostile questions, as they would be less willing to answers, or even more unhelpfully, give wrong and incorrect answers. They needed to get the real information, and as quickly as possible. Franky needed her friend outside of these bars.

  
"So, can I ask, who is your bosses name?" Franky said with a smile. "His name is Jackson Hillier. He is a supervisor at our firm. He has been for about ten years now" Benjamin replied, watching Franky eagerly write down this new information. "So, when you were called by your boss, what did he say in the briefing?" Jane asked, reading off of Franky's looming piece of paper.

  
"He told us that there had been a murder. Of course, we had seen it all over the news but we had to be briefed properly and professionally as we are every job. It is the company's protocol, given that we practically work for the police" Benjamin said, straightening his tie as he did so. "Right, so, what did they say?" Franky asked with a hint of urgency that was picked up by Benjamin's colleague.

  
"He called us into the office of where we work. He told us that our job for today was a murder scene and that we were to collect as much evidence as possible. We were told that as this was a case being undertaken by Victoria Police, our orders were to search the property for anything that could be used in securing a conviction against the assailant. So, that afternoon, we got there roughly at 3PM" Jonathan said with a shrug, struggling to recall the time.

  
"We were suited up and we went into the property. We were warned beforehand that there was a firearm on site and that we needed to collect it as well as the empty casings. I did the photographic work whilst Jonathan placed down the scaling meter. I took photos of all of my findings on the site" Benjamin recalled. The receptionist from the legal office then knocked on the door to office to offer coffee for everyone, to which she politely placed a tray down with four mugs, a kettle of hot water and some milk down before making herself scarce from this obviously important meeting.

  
"And what did you find?" Jane quizzed, wanting to get straight to the point. "Give me a moment" Jonathan said as he got out a folder with a piece of paper on it before handing it across the desk. "These were all our findings. We were told to report it to Commander Aaron Stewart of Victoria Police who was handling the case" Benjamin said as Jonathan closed his folder. Franky's eyes darted to Jane's. She knew that name from somewhere.

  
"Was there anything odd about Commander Stewart?" Franky asked, Benjamin and Jonathan looking at each other. "No, he just asked that when I reported the findings, I was to destroy my copy. However, it's against company policy to do so, so I continued as normal. I handed my copy which got passed up to my boss, Mr. Hillier" Jonathan stated, Franky writing down all of these notes.

  
"Did you have any contact with Mr. Stewart after?" Jane interrogated, Benjamin deciding to answer for his already baffled colleague. "Yes, he contacted our firm about three months after. He told us to congratulate us on our work and also to remind us to destroy the copy. I told a white lie and said that I got rid of it" Benjamin said before Jonathan interrupted his friend. "Speaking of which, he told me on the day that if he gave me some items and I put them in the scene and reported it, he'd give me and Ben a lot of money".

  
"Did you report this to your superior?" Jane asked, both of them shaking their heads. "He told us that if we did, he'd get us fired" Jonathan spoke, Benjamin nodding in agreement. "Okay, so can you talk me through the evidence file?" Jane asked, Benjamin taking the piece of paper and deciding to read it out so that Franky could take down notes.

  
"We found obviously, found the Beretta M9 that was used by Bea Smith. We found one exerted .45 casing, and no existing rounds in the magazine. We evaluated the gun and found that it was in fact used by her, as only her fingerprints are recognisable on the firearm. The autopsy revealed Brayden Holt died at the scene with one puncture wound to the brain. He was dead instantly" Benjamin stated, Franky writing this down.

  
"We found some interesting evidence at Brayden Holt's property however. We found a 1 millilitre needle full of heroin, as well as sixty seven grams of it packaged.  We also found Mr. Holt's diary, and a letter with the initials, D.S. Yet, we did not see it as our duty to investigate further. That was the police's matter. We stocked up the evidence, which I believe, is due to be destroyed within six months of its two year lease at the station" Jonathan announced, Franky writing down all this information.

  
"Is it okay if we photocopy the evidence file?" Jane asked, both of them nodding. "Thank you very much gentlemen. We appreciate it" Franky said, offering her hand out to both of the guys before they left the room. "Okay, it seems like we're going to have to expand the team. We are going to need to get two police detectives" Jane announced, Franky smiling. "We need them to reassess the evidence" Franky asked, Jane nodding. "Great minds think alike. Call Detective Warner and Jones. They're the best I've worked with in anti-corruption" Jane said before she made herself scarce out of the room.

  
Franky got straight to the phone instantly to make a call to Victoria Police station. She dialled in the number quickly, before promptly waiting for someone to speak on the phone. "Victoria Police station, how can I help?" the friendly female voice said. "I need to speak to two detectives in the anti-corruption department. I am Franky Doyle from the Legal Office in Melbourne, and my authorisation number is 10583" Franky said, waiting to hear typing at the other end of the phone.

  
"Of course, and what are the names of the two people you wish to speak to?" the voice asked. "Detective Jones and Detective Warner, please" she asked, the woman telling her to wait on hold whilst she went to go and fetch them. About ten minutes later, a deep voice came from the end of the phone. "Detective Kevin Jones speaking" the voice said. "Hello, I am Franky Doyle. I am a paralegal working on a case on behalf of the Department for Justice and Regulation in Victoria and I require your assistance with a case that is quite high profile" Franky spoke.

  
"You will have to arrange this with my superior as I am currently working on a case and so is Detective Warner. So you'll hav- oh no wait, never mind. My boss is right here. You can speak to him" he said before passing the phone. "Deputy Commissioner Williams" another voice said. Franky was getting agitated at this point from being passed from person to person.

  
"Hello, I am in a need of your two detectives Warner and Jones. I have a level one clearance by the Department of Justice and Regulation that is above commissioner level for a case" Franky announced for what felt like the third time. "Let me just check.......ahah! Yes. Of course. We'll get the paperwork done within the hour given the clearance. When would you like them sent to you?" the man asked. "Sometime today, if that is possible" she said. "Yes, absolutely. They will be over shortly" the man said before the phone was hung up and Franky was left to dwell in the silence that adorned her.

  
\--

  
_Two hours later...._

 

After Franky had briefed Jane on the situation, they were both talking about the meeting that they had with Jonathan and Benjamin. It was safe to say that they were both shocked tat they had not reported the blatant corruption that could be seen so far on Aaron Stewart's account, however, they had no evidence. Jane and Franky had no evidence of his corruption. Yet. There was so much more to find out, and they both secretly hoped that having the two detectives with them on the case would be a blessing to them both.

  
The two men made themselves known by knocking on the office door and being led in by the receptionist. Both of their eyes lit up when they saw Jane sitting down. "Janey!" one of the men said, chuckling loudly. "Kev! It's nice to see you" Jane replied, embracing him in a hug. "Hey Steve" Jane said as she brought in the other man for a hug. "This is my colleague, Franky Doyle who spoke to you earlier" Jane said, pointing to Franky. "Nice to meet you Franky" Kevin said. Franky shook his hand as she turn to shake Steve's hand also.

  
Kevin Jones was a tall man, with a muscle like build. He had a bald head and a goatee, and wore a black suit and tie. Much like his friend, Steve Warner was also tall and muscly, yet he donned a buzzcut and a full beard, but was also dressed in black garments. As the introductions were made, Jane took it upon herself to explain what they were doing. "Now, there is no easy way to say this" Jane chuckled, earning a smile from Kevin. "You've said that before when we worked together" Kevin smiled warmly, Franky admiring the likeableness of Kevin.

  
"We are trying to free Bea Smith from prison" Jane blurted, Kevin's smile still on his face shaking his head, with Steve frowning. "The two-time murderer?" Steve said, Jane nodding with Steve now beginning to laugh. "You've taken on a challenge" Steve said. "It'll be the biggest case in Australian history but we need your help. We know that there's a corrupt officer in Victoria Police who hindered in the case against her" Franky announced, Kevin nodding his head. "Sure, I'm in. But she better be worth it" Kevin said, Franky smiling. "If you'd have met her in person, you wouldn't think of her like a murderer" Franky said, both of the men looking flabberghasted.

  
"We'll help. So, where do we start?" Steve asked. "Aaron Stewart is a commander at the station. He was in charge of the handling of the scene in Bea Smith's case, and he's very, very dodgy. We're going to need to look into his file at the station and have a look in the evidence department" Jane spoke. "Okay, no problem. So, what's been said already?" Kevin questioned. "Two busybodies of a forensic company hired by the police have told us that he offered them money to place things on the scene and to lie in court" Franky revealed, Kevin looking taken aback.

  
"We've got a money scrounging office up in the high ranks?" Kevin asked, Steve shaking his head. "If we find evidence, fuck.." Steve said looking at his feet. "No, it'll be fine. It'll show that you are willing to do your job. You're already used to fishing out the bad guys in the good guys ranks. He won't be any different" Franky reassured. "We're not going to be very popular at the station. Not that we are now" Steve said with a wry smile, Kevin scoffing.

  
"We'll be fucked. The high ranks will wreak hell upon us for taking out one of their own" Kevin said, shrugging his shoulders. "The commissioner is aware of this, and should you know, you'll be up for a promotion if this goes well" Jane said, the two men smiling now. "But!" Jane interrupted. "You will have to be in support of releasing Bea Smith in front of the parole board, and eventually in the court" she said, the two men looking at each other. Steve looked to both Jane and Franky before saying. "Looks like it's a challenge then" he grinned.


	25. Second Time Lucky

**Chapter XXV: Second Time Lucky**

 

Maxine waited patiently in the unit to be collected by a guard. She had managed to get herself in the front of the phone line two weeks ago, and had rung up her lawyer, Samuel Nixon, to discuss a possibility of parole with her. The discussion that the girls had got her thinking. She was going to have a life outside of these walls soon, and she needed to start considering it. Especially since her and Boomer had decided a few weeks ago that they were going to try for a baby.

  
Again.

  
However, this meeting had been up at the top of the list. She wanted to make sure that she could secure her freedom before trying to create a new life, but one thing she was sure about, was that she knew that Boomer deserved to be a mother. She was kind, protective and fiercely loyal, and had all of the qualities of a great mum. On the outside, she was a hard rock not to be kicked over by anyone, but inside, she was a big sook who looked out for her friends who she considered her family.

  
As she sat on the couch with Boomer, the other woman engrossed in a reality TV show, she didn't notice Linda Miles presence until she made it known by coughing loudly in the unit. "Conway, with me" she said, Boomer looking over to her in confusion. "Eh?" she said out loud. Maxine chuckled and just shook her head. "It's nothing worrying. I'll tell you when I come back" Maxine reassured her best friend, rubbing her shoulder. "Eh, alright" Boomer said with caution, looking at Maxine until she had exited the unit before turning back to her television show.

  
\--

  
"Maxine Conway for you" Miles said as she opened the door to visitors room number two where her lawyer was waiting for her. Once she got rid of her previously transphobic lawyer, she had got with a new firm, who completely respected who she was as a person. Quite honestly, she was surprised with the amount of professionalism and respect they gave her, but after all, she wasn't used to much of that considering she was residing in a prison.

  
"Hello Maxine" Samuel boomed as he reached over the table to shake her hand. She smiled back in reply before shaking his hand and sitting down at the crimson red chair and black desk that was in the room. Maxine eyed Nixon's red dossier that presumably had all of her clientele information in, like her prisoner file. "So, you phoned me two weeks ago" he said as he flicked over a couple of pages in the red dossier.

  
"That's right" she said with an apprehensive smile. She didn't really know what to expect to be quite honest. She knew for a fact that she was going to get out of Wentworth one day, but the question was, when was that going to happen? She knew better than to expect anything in Wentworth, and therefore was expecting a straight-up no, and that she'd have to go and serve her full sentence.

  
"So, you are looking to apply for parole, correct?" Nixon asked quickly before looking at her and then turning back to the dossier. "Yes, hopefully" she said with a hint of nervousness and anxiety. "Well, I have some good news and bad news, if that makes sense" he reassured her as he picked his eyes up from the dossier and turned to look at Maxine.

  
"Bad news first I guess?" Maxine chuckled in an optimistic fashion before Nixon linked his hands together on the top of the black desk that they were both sitting on opposite sides of. "Due to the nature of your crime and the sentence you were given, it is not liable for you to be legible for parole any time in the near future, as I am sure you were expecting" Nixon shrugged, Maxine nodding in understanding.

  
"I mean, your crime has been detailed as aggravated assault, and the fact that it is aggravated complicates things. It suggests to the parole board that a person is dangerous and a harm to society. It is a more detailed crime than your standard assault, and therefore, it needs a more detailed and measured response in terms of parole and sentence" Nixon explained to her with his knowledge of the Australian justice system, especially in Victoria and Melbourne.

  
"However, there is good news" he said with a wry smile. "Yeah?" the tall brunette asked with a smile and upright posture. "As your lawyer, it's my duty to fight your case. And, if I look at this here, you've had no reported incidents that have been filed against you, apart from the riot that happened about a year or so ago, however it says here that that was dropped, and therefore, technically and legally speaking, you have a complete clean record" he beamed, closing his file. "So, how long do you reckon it will be before I will be allowed to apply for parole?" she questioned, eager to know the answer.

  
"I give it an estimate of two to four years" he grinned, Maxine nearly wanting to punch the air with excitement. "That's amazing" she smiled, folding her arms. "Well, if you'd like, I can start building your case now, and when the time comes, we'll have a strong case that is so persuasive the parole board will have no option but to release you on account of your good behaviour" Nixon said, standing up. "However, Maxine" he warned just before he went to leave. "You need to keep yourself out of any prison drama and gossip. Don't get anything that can damage your parole, otherwise you'll make my job a lot more harder, and you might have to wait even longer to be set free" he explained, Maxine understanding.

  
"I see you as a good person, but the parole board only sees a prisoner and their recorded history. You need to remember that. Show them that you are good enough for release" Nixon said as he exited the room. Smiles came into the room and instructed Conway to leave the room and to come with her. Doing as she was told, she was desperate to get back to the unit and tell everyone of the good news.

  
\--

  
"Is a ghost pulling your cheeks up or are you meant to be smiling that much?" Allie teased Maxine as her and Bea both came out giggling of Bea's cell. "I'm ecstatic" Maxine said with mock sarcasm, which was ironic in itself. "I got some really good news from my lawyer. Like, really good news" she said, almost dancing with excitement. "How'd it go? You're not in trouble are ya?" Boomer asked as she came round the corner with Doreen and Liz.

  
"No. My lawyer reckons I can be out of Wentworth in two years!" she shouted, everybody yelling in congratulations, especially Boomer who had wrapped the taller woman in a bear hug and refused to let go. "I'm so happy for ya!" Boomer said as she felt a stray tear come down her cheek. This would mean that they would be able to have a child after all, and that she could be a mother. However, more importantly, it meant that her friend was going to be out of here, and that was more significant to her than anything.

  
"So, we better plan for this baby then, yeah?" Maxine said in a loud whisper, everybody nodding. "We need a different way to get it in this time though" the tall brunette warned, knowing that last time obviously did not work as it was not at the correct temperature for Boomer to reproduce. They needed to be precise. "Well I, uh, I got the blob now and I uh, I got it real bad" Boomer said, a mixture of laughs and grimaces going around the girls.

  
"Booms, you don't have to be that detailed" Doreen cackled as she went to go over and sit on the couch. "She's so fucking funny" Allie laughed into Bea's ear as the redhead shook her head in disgust. The young blonde made her way across to go and sit by Doreen on the couch. The other women promptly joined them, taking seats at the table. "You'll need a screw" Bea offered to Maxine who promptly nodded her head. Allie winked at her which went unknown by all the other woman. Allie was rewarded by a deep flush of red that was displayed on Bea's face.

  
"Smiles" Liz and Doreen both said at the same time. "But how will she get it?" Boomer asked, Maxine deciding to answer on behalf of everyone else. "My friend Gary can get in contact with her and give her the container as well" the brunette said. "You'll need a syringe as well" Bea warned, Maxine taking a mental note as well. "Well I guess that me and Bea will go and ask her tomorrow. She'll do it I reckon, if I give her enough money" Maxine said, everyone nodding.

  
"Let's hope that it goes well" Liz said, rubbing Maxine's shoulder. "I reckon Booms will be a great mumma" Doreen reassured, Boomer's cheeks going red at the compliment. "Yeah well, I'll protect bubba til' the day I die" the woman said. "You're such a big sook at heart, Booms" Allie laughed, earning a playful punch from her. "So, what rules are you gonna set out for the bubs?" Bea asked, Boomer thinking for a moment, Maxine chuckling at the hard thought that she was entailing.

  
"So he's not gonna be allowed to drink until he's thirty" Boomer announced, all of the girls laughing. "So, he's gonna be a mumma's boy then?" Liz asked, Boomer nodding with great emphasis and enthusiasm. "How do you know it's a he?" Allie asked inquisitively. "We don't!" Maxine laughed loudly. "You need names" Doreen warned, having gone through the experience of motherhood herself. "I'm thinkin' Jackson after Mr. Jackson cos he's hot!" Boomer exclaimed, everybody laughing hardly now.

  
\--

  
"Hey, Ms. Miles!" Maxine shouted down the corridor, getting the attention of the blonde as she turned to the infamous redhead and the tall brunette. "What is it?" Miles asked in a urgent tone. She didn't want to be caught cavorting with prisoners, and she certainly didn't need a trail to the dirty deeds that she did on a regular basis here at the prison on behalf of its residents.

  
"We need you to do something for us" the redhead said in a hushed tone. Miles quirked her brow at both of the women before turning to Conway. "We need you to smuggle some sperm in with the container and a syringe" Maxine said before Miles scoffed at her. "A syringe? Are you fucking kidding me?" she laughed in a sinister tone before Maxine cut her off, not in the mood for games.

  
"It's not as if I'm going to put it in my arm, is it?" Maxine said, Miles realising that she was right. Her softened facial expression enticed Maxine to pressure her with more questions. "How much?" she asked bluntly, Miles looking left and right before turning back to the two women. "I want two-fifty" she said before trying to walk away. Bea grabbed her arm and was frowned at greatly by the corrupt prison office before Maxine placed a scrunched up note in her hand.

  
"My contact Gary, his number is there. He will give you the money and the things that I want" Maxine announced, Linda nodding in understanding. "I'll give it to you after count when I go to collect it" Linda reassured as she walked off. Bea squeezed Maxine on the shoulder before the pair of them walked back to the unit, ready to tell the rest of the girls how well the plan was going so far.

  
\--

  
"We've had complaints from the women that they want work duties to be unit organised again" Mr. Jackson said in their weekly meeting that Vera, Bridget and him had. "I think it would be good Vera. It helps the new prisoners integrate with the existing ones much easier" Bridget agreed, Will nodding his head. "Yes, but it also encourages more criminal activity" Vera said, her argument weakening with more and more of her co-workers opinions. "The drugs have gone now, and so have the reports given on prisoner files by guards. I think we should give it a go" Bridget shrugged, Vera putting her pen down. "Okay. I'll go and make the announcement, but you have to do the paperwork!" Vera said, pointing to Will who just chuckled.

  
\--

  
"Oh shit, here comes Vinegar Tits!" Boomer exclaimed loudly as all the women darted their eyes to the double doors that the governor now proceeded out of. "Listen up!" she shouted, which was not really necessary considering that she had already gotten the attention of all of the women in the mess hall. "Your work duty now changes. Your unit will be assigned a work detail, and you will do it with the rest of your fellow inmates!" she yelled loud enough for people to hear her on the other side of the walls. All of the women started whooping and cheering at this new announcement, as she made herself scarce when Linda Miles told the women to settle down.

  
Bea shoved in a forkful of pasta when she looked over to Linda who gave her a knowing smile. She had collected the package that Maxine wanted, and she was going to deliver it that evening. She nudged Maxine gently in the ribs and nodded over to Miles who gave her the same knowing smile. "I guess we'll try tonight then" Maxine offered, Boomer agreeing. "I've just come off, that's when it's the best time for a baby, eh?" Boomer asked, Doreen nodding to her and smiling.

  
\--

  
_A few hours later...._

  
Miles came in shortly after evening count with a blue box in hand and her keys for the unit. The gate made a beeping sound as she opened it. "I never envisaged I'd be doing this" Miles scoffed as she dropped the box that supposedly had everything that Conway wanted. "You got the money?" Maxine asked as she picked up the box. "Yeah, all safe and sound" Linda smiled as she locked Conway back inside of H1. "Pleasure doing business with you" Maxine smiled warmly as Linda shook her head to continue her rounds.

  
Maxine gently knocked on Bea's cell, startling both Bea and Allie who had presumably been up to something. Maxine just smiled at their open-ness as Bea opened the door a quarter of the way, topless but with a bra on. "Sorry Maxi, give me a second" she said, red cheeks flaring up the same colour as her hair. Allie just giggled from inside as Bea closed the door for a moment, presumably to put her shirt on. Both of the women made their way out of the cell where Maxine greeted them, box in hand.

  
"Is that it?" Allie asked as she pointed to the box. The tall brunette just nodded as Boomer came out of the cell, obviously due to their loud conversation. "You ready?" Maxine asked, Boomer nodding and rubbing her hands together. Inside the box was a black insulating material. The temperature inside was the same as core body temperature, and therefore perfect for insemination.

  
Inside of the box, Maxine picked up the test tube that was full of sperm and got the syringe. Bea collected the syringe from her friend and managed to accumulate all of the sperm from the test tube before placing the syringe back into the box and the top back on. "Remember what we said, Booms" Bea warned as she handed her the box. "Yeah, I remember" Boomer said, Allie creasing her forehead as the girls had had to go into specifics about how to put it in properly. "Legs up!" Bea and Maxine both said as Boomer left the main corridor.

  
The three of them patiently anticipated outside, asking Boomer how well it was going from outside of the cell. "Oh fucking hell, this syringe is bigger than last time!" Boomer exclaimed from the inside of the cell, making the trio laugh uncontrollably. "I don't know what she was expecting" Maxine cackled as Bea and Allie both joined in. "I'm just glad we aren't in the room" Allie said quietly, not quietly enough for Boomer not to hear.

  
 "I heard that!" she shouted, all of them laughing as they waited and waited for Boomer to confirm that it had gone in with no problem. "Remember Boomer, leave absolutely nothing left! You need to put it all in. Smiles doesn't want to be collecting any extras when she comes tomorrow" Bea said through the door. "Yeah, okay Bea" Boomer said in a strangled voice, obviously in position.

  
"What if we get a cell toss?" Allie quizzed, Maxine looking worried. "Then we're fucked" she chuckled with a hint of realism. "As long as its in, they can't force her to get an abortion. They'll have to deal with it" Maxine shrugged. "I've got it in Maxi!" Boomer shouted, loud enough for the whole of the prison to hear. "Have you got the sperm in?" Maxine asked in a hushed voice. "Be quiet Boomer, otherwise a screw will come" Bea warned. "No, I've only got the syringe in" Boomer said bluntly, Allie having a hysterical fit of laughter.

  
"It's taken her THAT long?" Allie giggled, Bea soon joining her. "Oh wait, it's all in Maxi! The spoof is in!" she said, loud enough for the girls to hear but not for anyone else. "Good, now remember" Maxine said before continuing. "You need to keep your legs up practically all night so get comfortable! We need to make sure that this goes to plan, otherwise we've wasted the second to last opportunity that we'll have!" Maxine warned. "It's fine Maxi, I'll be fine. You go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning" Boomer said, all of the girls laughing to themselves. "She's quite a character" Allie said, Maxi and Bea both agreeing.

  
"Well, here's to me and her maybe having a child" Maxine laughed as she stood by her cell door. "I am worried it won't work" Maxine confided in a whisper. "It will. I can assure you" Allie smiled as she rubbed the tall brunette's shoulder. "Well, I can only hope, right?" Maxine said before Bea stopped her. "You won't need hope" the redhead smiled before they left her to get some sleep.


	26. Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you've had an amazing week. Amidst all of the drama that we're seeing on the news politically, I hope this helps to administer therapy for you all.
> 
> \- Abbie x

**Chapter XXVII: Corruption**

  
Steve and Kevin came in five minutes early to the arranged meeting time that Jane had told them in advance about three days ago. After the two detectives had joined the team, it made things a lot easier for Jane and Franky as the load and pressure of the case was shared between the four of them. The two men were enthusiastic, which incredibly boosted morale, especially when they had to accept setbacks like not being allow to visit Victoria Police station until the commissioner had authorised it.

  
Nevertheless, the two men were as eager to get to work as Franky, who was desperate to make sure that Bea got out of prison. As Jane prepped a whiteboard for them, Steve and Kevin were both discussing the latest gossip at the station, as Franky looked over her notes once more. She had a habit of doing that nowadays, always wanting to make sure that she knew everything in preparation for whatever Jane had in store next. Even though Jane was planning most of it and leading Franky through the way, it was going to be down to the tattooed brunette to pitch everything to the parole board and eventually the court, if it got that far.

  
It was going to go that far.

  
Jane had told Franky countless times that the best tool you can have in the legal profession is confidence and certainty, and this comes with practise. She had told Franky that once this case was out of the way, Franky would be able to nail any legal case that was handed to her. For now, the confidentiality of the case was at the highest. Their fellow colleagues at the legal office did not even know the significance of the criminal case that Franky and her were dealing with, and they wouldn't know, until it appeared on the news.

  
"Okay, so as you know, I rung up Victoria Police station about a week ago. I got a call three days ago telling us that we are practically being given an all-access pass given our above commissioner status given to us by the department" Jane announced, the two men who were conversing were now silent, copying down notes of things that Jane was saying. "Now, as I have been told and as it is stated in the prisoner report, Bea Smith firmly believed that Brayden Holt killed her daughter, who we know by autopsy, died of a heroin overdose" Jane said darkly, Franky grimacing as she recalled the time.

  
"We need to investigate to make sure that he did not murder her daughter, and that it was in fact her willingly taking a heroin overdose. However, on the flip side, we are looking for anything that may suggest that he did. So, Kevin, Steve, I want you to go to Bea Smith's property that she still owns. I want you to go to the neighbour's property, and see if you can take a witness account of anything that has happened. Anything will do, it's just to affirm that she did or did not have any reason to go and commit the second murder. Brayden Holt is our focus point at the moment, we will work on his mother later" Jane ordered, the two men nodding before Steve decided to ask a question.

  
"Where is the address of Smith's property?" he pondered, Jane in her infamous knowledge responding quickly. "23 Cromwell Avenue. Remember what I said gents, we need to make sure that we get as much evidence as possible that is going to help us in our case" she warned, the two men rapidly scribbling down notes. "Now, me and Franky are going to investigate Victoria Police station. We are going to be looking in the evidence department for anything that will help us in before prison and also during her stay at Wentworth. Loopholes are the key, anything that doesn't add up, we need to report and look into. As we've got two anti-corruption detectives on our side..." Jane smiled. "-we shouldn't have a problem at the station.

  
The three of them nodded before Kevin collected his coat and followed Steve on the way out. "I'm glad we have them on our side. They're shortening the time for us massively" Franky said as she packed her notepad away before putting on her black trench coat on top of her green shirt and jeans. "Let's go then" Jane said as she opened the door as Franky led the way out into the car park.

  
"My car or yours?" Franky asked as Jane gestured over to her car. It was a black sedan, not a cheap one either, which was to be expected seeming Jane's position at the firm meant that she wasn't going to be earning petty wages. She unlocked it with ease before the two of them sunk down into the leather seats before she turned her keys in the ignition before driving off onto the main road on the way to the regional police station.

  
\--

  
"Straight up this road and turn right" Kevin uttered to Steve as they were on a wide residential lane. Steve could tell by the houses that surrounded this area that this was only for the really rich or those who had a fair amount of income coming into their households. "She must be loaded then" Steve said with conviction. Kevin just laughed at his best mate as he followed this instructions and turned right around the corner.

  
"23...23...23" Kevin said under his breath as he was looking out of the window. "We're definitely on the right road, yeah?" Steve asked, Kevin nodding. "Said it as we turned round the corner" he smiled as he spotted the blue door with the numbers 23 on it in gold writing. The grass on the lawn was a little overgrown but it seemed that even from inside prison, Bea Smith was not doing bad for herself.

  
"Okay, let's go and ask the neighbours at number 25" Steve said, Kevin nodding as the two of them stepped out of Kevin's grey coupe. The two of them, Kevin in his charcoal suit and Steve in his black garments, the two of them prepared their ID as they knocked on the door to number 25. Kevin and Steve both looked at each other with adhering confusion when the door was not answered within the first knock.

 

"The car is here" Steve said, Kevin shrugging his shoulders. Kevin decided to knock on the door a lot louder this time, which found them luckily, with the next door neighbour. A young woman answered the door with a shocked look on her face to find the two men donning suits standing in front of her. "Can I help you?" the woman asked nervously, wanting to know what sort of person would want to be bothering her.

  
"Hello, I am Detective Steve Warner and this is my colleague, Steve Jones. We'd like to come inside and talk to you, if that is alright?" Steve introduced himself with a friendly tone, knowing that the statement would come as a shock to the system, but the woman was more likely to let them in a be co-operative if he spoke in a friendly and calm tone. "What is this about?" the woman pondered, Steve looking over to Kevin as if it was his turn to speak.

  
"Were you still residing here when Bea Smith lived in that house?" Kevin asked, pointing over to the neighbouring house. The woman nodded, deciding not to ask anymore questions, and gestured for them to come inside. The two men offered that gesture and stepped into the hallway of the house before being led into the front room by the woman. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" the woman offered, the two men offering as she went into the kitchen that adorned the next room.

  
The house was well furnished with a state of the art TV, mahogany furniture placed strategically all around. The woman must have a well-paying job, the two detectives both mentally sussed. They had been told in their training to evaluate everything mentally, because if anything happened, they'd need to be able to recall and recite it at ease within statements. They needed to make sure that this woman was going to be a credible source for their investigation.

  
She came back shortly, with two coffees in hand for the two men. She sat down and crossed her legs nervously. "So, we'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's okay?" Kevin said, the woman nodding profusely. "We'd like you to tell us as much as you knew about Bea Smith and her family, and especially about her daughter's boyfriend, Brayden Holt" Steve said, getting out his notepad and getting ready to write down notes.

  
\--

  
"So, this is it" Jane said as Franky and her exited the car to walk into the police station. As they walked up the short steps to the reception, the woman at the desk had asked for their names before she checked it against the database, just wanting to make sure that they were who they said they were and they had clearance to go into the evidence department in the station. The woman from the desk them stood up and led them through a narrow corner where they turned right, down another corridor to a blue door that said "Evidence Filing" above it engraved in a silver plating.

 

"Here you are. Feel free to go wherever you like, however, you'll need these gloves" the woman said, pointing to a dispenser of white latex gloves in the corner, "and you'll need to fill out a report by saying which things you have inspected. This includes the file number it is in and the specific article that you would be looking at. There's a computer in the corner also" the woman said with a smile, leaving them with a clipboard and a form on it, as well as a pen.

  
"So, we're going to have to find out what file number her evidence is in. Let's look on the computer" Jane advised, Franky nodding as she waltzed over to the chair and computer. "So, make a start by typing her case number in the corner, which is?" Jane asked Franky, knowing the answer but knowing that the younger woman would have to be able to recite information with confidence and conviction when she was in court, defending Bea's case.

  
"Case 43543" Franky smiled as she typed it in. The words: "Beatrice Alice Smith" appeared on the screen, with a mugshot of Bea and her crimes listed. Aggravated assault, attempted murder, manslaughter and murder. Franky's smile dimmed as she realised how absurd it would sound to an outside to try and get a multi-murderer free from prison. However, it was a case that Franky was happy to take, given that she knew Bea personally and didn't see her how everyone else did when they read the media on newspapers, the TV, and on the internet.

  
Jane smiled back at her, not in amazement but in joyous shock. As Franky looked over, and scrolled down lots of information, she saw the file number for evidence seized. "It's file 51" she recalled, Jane walking over to the corridors of lockers and trying to find the number 51 on. "Ah, here" she said as she grabbed herself a pair of white latex gloves and gave some to Franky. "So, you revised what is on the evidence list?" Jane asked out of curiosity as she opened the locker. "Yeah, heroin needle and bags, Brayden's diary and a letter as well as the firearm and bullet discharged" she said as they took a peek inside of the locker.

  
\--

  
"So, I knew for a fact that her husband pushed her around a lot. She always had a bruise on her eye or a mark on her arm. I'd even gone round there when I moved in, and her husband opened the door stinking of alcohol and told me to fuck off. On various times, I have actually called the police because I have heard her being hit or even worse. There was rumours going around the estate that he raped her on a regular basis, but it was just rumour. I've seen him beat her out in the street before" the woman said, Kevin writing down notes and Steve interlocked his fingers and began to ask more questions.

  
"So, what do you know about Bea Smith being arrested?" Steve asked, stroking his chin as he did so. "All I heard was the police sirens from the cars and I kept my door shut. Again, it was just rumour. I found out that she had apparently tried to murder her husband and was going to be sent to prison for it, although, I wouldn't blame her. He was a fucking prick" the woman reasoned, Kevin rapidly scribbling at this point as this was very good categoric evidence that was detailed and would be able to be used in court.

  
"Okay, so do you know anything about Bea's daughter, Debbie?" Steve asked, the woman thinking for a moment before deciding to speak. "Yes, she was a bright and smart intelligent girl. She was very nice to me when I spoke to her. Bea had spoken to me on the odd occasion when I mentioned her daughter, just to tell me that her daughter was going to study law at university after school" the woman smiled as she recounted the memory.

  
"But Debbie went off on the wrong path, her dad did nothing. She got involved into drugs, that was because of her boyfriend, Brayden his name was. She mentioned him to me a few times when we spoke, but she was mostly pinned. I told her that she should stop the heroin and focus on school, but I got a response telling me that it was none of my fucking business. She was high at the time. But when she was sober, she told me that she was absolutely in love with Brayden and that she'd do anything for him. I reckon the girl would be alive today if it wasn't for him" the woman said, shrugging her shoulders.

  
"So, Brayden got her onto the drugs?" Steve asked, the woman nodding to confirm. "Yeah, I mean, what sort of a boyfriend does that?" the woman questioned, both of the men looking at each other, knowing that they had found a loophole. "I need to ask you something, a favour even" Kevin asked as he gave his notepad to Steve. "Yeah?" the woman asked as Kevin stood up. "Can I have access to your CCTV that you've got outside?" Kevin asked, noticing the camera pointing towards the direction of 23 Cromwell Avenue's drive. "Sure" the woman said as she led Kevin into the garage to give him the CCTV.

  
"What was the date of her death, Steve?" Kevin shouted through the corridor before getting a response. "I think it was the 21st of April at 7:51PM" he called back, Kevin flicking the CCTV back to the date. "Okay, okay" Kevin said to himself as he flicked to half six. There, he saw Debbie leading Brayden into the house holding hands. About an hour and a half later, Brayden was walking away from the house, looking back multiple times before getting in his car and driving off.

  
"We've got it!" Kevin exclaimed, saving the footage. "We are going to need to seize this as evidence. I'm also going to ask you, is it possible that you would act as a witness for your witnessing of Bea Smith's abuse by her husband in court?" Kevin asked as nicely as possible, wanting to get co-operation. The woman nodded and smiled as Kevin took the CCTV console under his arm as he nodded to Steve that they needed to leave.

  
"Brayden Holt killed Debbie Smith. We've got it on tape" he said once they got in the car, the two of them high-fiving as they drove back to the legal office.

  
\--

  
"Half of the stuff that's listed by the crime scene investigators is not here..." Franky said, worriedly. "We have a corrupt officer then" Jane smiled, Franky knowing straight away who they were speaking about. Aaron Stewart had filed the evidence, but where was it? The heroin and needle, the diary and the letter were all not there. Just the firearm. "We need to find an incentive" Jane said before getting interrupted by a call on her phone. After picking up, Jane squealed with excitement after being told of Steve and Kevin's revelation.

  
"What's this?" Franky asked in a state of confusion. "They've found video evidence that corresponds with Debbie's date of death. Brayden Holt entered the property and exited in the time slot that she died of an overdose. Those crime scene investigators are going to need to stand up for us in court then" the older woman said, Franky smiling after knowing that they had found an incentive for Bea to commit that terrible murder. But something hung in the back of her mind.

  
"That's one thing out of the way, but we need to find the evidence first. And we need to find an incentive for Jacs Holt's manslaughter" Franky said, still self-conscious. Jane rubbed her shoulder to try and comfort her before saying: "Don't worry kid. We'll find something. We've found the needle in the haystack, so if we've done one, we can easily do the others. Keep faith. If you don't, Bea won't keep hers" Jane warned before the two of them decided to make themselves scarce out of the evidence department after filling out a form, and making their way back to the legal office to speak to Steve and Kevin about what their next step was.

  
Franky didn't know what it was, but it seemed like this case was going at extra slow speed. Nothing seemed to be getting done as fast as she would've liked, but she knew that it was only going to get worse when it got to the court and the parole board. Keep faith, she reminded herself. If she was going to be one of Australia's top lawyers making history, she needed to keep faith and keep trying, against all odds, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

 


	27. Justice Will Prevail

**Chapter XXVII: Justice Will Prevail**

  
Steve and Kevin sat at their desks inside the legal office, patiently waiting for the arrival of Jane and Franky. What they'd uncovered was a goldmine. Police had managed to neglect this information, which could have been critical in lessening at conviction for Bea Smith's murder of Brayden Holt. They were flabberghasted themselves; how the police was unable to find this information shocked them but they knew that it was someone in the police, someone with an ulterior motive.

  
Jane and Franky practically burst in the doors, eager to tell the men of their findings also. After they had sat down, Jane asked Steve to explain what they had found, given the brief details that she had been given on the phone. "So, the woman had told us that she witnessed Harry Smith beating her, and also, she knew that Debbie was going to go on a university course to study law. She'd been a good kid, the woman had said" Steve explained, Jane writing all of this information down on a whiteboard so that they could see a clear plan.

  
"She told me that Brayden came around and soon enough, she was addicted to heroin, which unequivocally, led to her death" Steve said gloomily, Jane writing all the information down. "We went to look at the CCTV and switched it to Debbie Smith's day of death, and low and behold, Brayden Holt was seen leaving the house between the times of death that the autopsy has predicted" Kevin announced, Franky and Jane both looking very shocked.

  
"So, we've actually got evidence that Brayden Holt murdered Debbie Smith, and that the police had neglected to find out this information due to a corrupt officer, and this in turn, has actually biased the conviction of Bea Smith and her life without parole sentencing" Jane said, looking for some sort of confirmation. Kevin could only nod his head, Franky still with an open mouth in shock. "But, we still need things that are going to help us in our case to justify her killing of Jacs Holt. However, they are mother and son so there could be a connection yet" Franky offered, everybody in the room nodding.

  
"Okay, me and Franky also found out that some things that the crime scene investigators had found were not found in the evidence file, nor were they reported. I can only assume that it is the same corrupt officer who has hidden the evidence. So if that's the case, we need to find this officer and catch him with his hand in the cookie jar so to speak" Jane said, everybody in the room now fixated on getting rid of the mole in Victoria Police.

  
"Okay, so, our best lead at the moment is Aaron Stewart. His fishy dealings, as described by the crime scene investigators, is evidence of his misconduct. It's the best place to start. Kevin, Steve, I want you to go over to their place of work and take witness statements from them. This way, we've got statements set in stone that can justify a possible search of Aaron Stewart's workplace and also his home. We need to be able to execute this quickly, otherwise, he may destroy essential evidence that can be used in a conviction against him and help us manage to maintain a sentence reduction for Bea Smith" Jane commanded, everybody agreeing.

  
"Franky, I want you to go to Wentworth and follow up on Jacs Holt. I want a prisoner file and a list of visits. We need anything that can help us in finding a connection between the two, apart from the fact that they are family" Jane said sharply, wanting to get as much information as quickly as possible before it was destroyed. There was a sense of urgency ion this case, however, to Franky, it felt like it had been going on for forever.

  
"Sure" she replied, standing up to grab her coat as Jane announced that the meeting was adjourned. She had told the rest of the team that she was going to get authorisation from the board who could then pass it onto the police so that they would be able to break into Aaron Stewart's home. Of course, this would all have to be handled by Kevin and Steve's colleagues, the anti-corruption team.

  
Franky got into her green sedan that she'd bought the day after she was released from Wentworth, Bridget telling her that if she wanted to integrate on the outside and be able to get to work on time, she was going to have to buy a vehicle. Franky had already had a driving license before she came to Wentworth, but with all the years she had spent on the inside, briefly, she had to relearn nearly everything. But after a short while, it came back to her like second nature.

  
\--

  
Bridget had just finished a counselling session with Kaz Proctor after being asked to by the governor. Vera had wanted to monitor Bea and Kaz's mental state, to make sure that they were both level headed and not being too pressured by the stance of top dog. Vera could not afford to have anyone else at the top, and therefore, she saw it fit to do all of the necessary things to make sure that they were both up for the challenge for taking control of the women and keeping order within these bars, which in an ironic sense, was Vera's job. However, every screw knew that to be able to control the prison, the prisoners have to control themselves.

She heard a buzz from her phone, and wondered who it could be. To her surprise, it was Franky.

  
_Franky [13:01]: Hey Gidge, can you let Vinegar Tits know that I'm coming to Wentworth? I need to grab few files xx_

  
Bridget chuckled at Vera's nickname, knowing that she shouldn't, before quickly typing out a reply.

  
Bridget [13:03]: No problem baby. What files are you after? I haven't got any appointments before two xx

  
Bridget waited a few moments before getting a reply.

  
_Franky [13:03]: I'm after Jacs Holt's prisoner file. I need her visitors list as well xx_

  
Bridget was typing out a reply before Franky sent her yet another message.

  
_Franky [13:04] I need you to do something else for me. It's apart of my project xx_

  
Bridget was concerned and confused at what Franky would want, and decided to verbally announce her thoughts.

  
Bridget [13:04]: What is it?? I'll grab the files for you by the way. Meet me in my office xx

 

Bridget stood up to go to the monitoring department, walking down the corridor that stretched between her office and the governors. Before turning right, she turned left instead, going into the archives and finding a guard sitting there, monitoring the CCTV.

  
"Hello Ms. Westfall" the guard greeted her with a smile, spinning on his black chair where she returned the gesture before he sipped on his coffee and sprung back round to watch the CCTV as was his duty. Bridget picked up her phone to look at the tattooed brunette's reply.

  
_Franky [13:05] Ah, the site of nostalgia! I'll tell you when I'm there. Maybe it's not a good idea to leave me with you in an enclosed room.....;) x_

  
Bridget just chuckled at the coy message that she had just got, the guard turning back to look at her. She just coughed, and decided to avert the elephant in the room. "Where is Jacs Holt's prisoner file and visitor list?" she asked, the guard turning around fully now. "Jacs Holt?" he laughed, Bridget giving a wry smile. "If you want to go ahead and look through dead prisoners files, that's your game" he said, pointing to the third stack against the wall. They were labelled A-H, Bridget knowing that Jacs would be at the bottom of the pile. After a small yet thorough search, she found the woman's file and visitors list.

  
"I may need to come back later" Bridget said, the guard shrugging his shoulders. Bridget peered at the woman's prisoner file, the woman that Bea Smith had murdered. She was old with straight blonde shoulder length hair, with a collection of wrinkles adorning her face, and a crinkled lip sneering at the camera. She looked like pure evil, and Bridget had seen it a lot of times. She opened up her phone once more to type a reply.

  
Bridget [13:08]: You better not be typing when you're driving. And don't be getting any ideas, this is my place of work xx

 

  
Bridget put her phone away before walking back into the direction of her office, awaiting her girlfriend's arrival to give her the files. She knew that it was to do with paroling Bea Smith, yet she was unaware at what Franky could possibly want off her in relation to it. She decided to not mentally ponder on the matter, and wait until her girlfriend arrived to set her mind at ease.

  
\--

  
Jane was very lucky: she had not realised that in her clearance that the department had given her, she was able to do anything above commissioner level, and therefore, she could take a team of anti-corruption officers to lead the search. She decided that she would get Kevin and Steve's eyewitness accounts first, just to provide justification for raiding his home. She wondered how things were going with Franky when she decided to drive over to 41 Dividend Lane, where she'd also help in the assistance of getting the eyewitness accounts.

  
\--

  
Franky arrived at Wentworth about ten minutes after she sent Bridget that text. After being frowned at by guards who recognised her straight away, regardless of the fact that she had been free for some time now. As she made her way up the stairs to the governor's office, seeing none of her friends from H1 on the way, she went straight up to Bridget's office, finding her engrossed in Jacs Holt's prisoner file. "Hey spunky" she reminisced as she came into the room, the older blonde's face lighting up at the sight.

  
Bridget went over  to give her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips before the two of them took a seat at Bridget's desk. "So, this favour you need to ask me?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. "I need you to convince Vinegar Tits to get Bea counselling. If we want to get her parole, she needs to be seen to be doing something. I want you to record conversations you have with her, speak to her about Jacs, Brayden and Debbie. Above all, it will help her" Franky smiled, Bridget folding her arms. "She'll say no, like she did the first time" Bridget said, concerned. "Well a lot has changed since then, Gidge. Look at you and me" Franky said with her best puppy dog eyes.

  
Bridget tutted before agreeing. "Fine, I'll do it. But you owe me" she said suggestively, Franky winking back at her before getting back to business.

  
\--

  
Jonathan Rees and Benjamin Harris came into their managers office, wondering what they'd done. When they saw Kevin and Steve there, they were a bit concerned. "Hello?" Jonathan said, taken aback. "Don't worry. No need to introduce yourselves. I am detective Kevin Jones and this is my colleague, Steve Warner. We are here to get your statements on Commander Aaron Stewart" Steve reassured them, wanting to make sure that they were composed when they gave their statements.

 

\--

 

Franky had been having a very unsuccessful time trying to find anything that could help her in court. Jacs' prisoner file did show that she was a violent inmate, and it DID note about her possible grudge against Bea Smith, and how the correctional service suspected that when Bea Smith had a beating during the time of Jacs Holt being alive, they suspected that she had called it.

 

The only thing that Franky could twist with that is that if the correctional services had acted upon their suspicions by interviewing all of the inmates to get an possible eyewitness statement so that they could confirm their suspicions. Yet, she could say that if they had done that, they could've placed Bea into protection so that she would be safe from further beatings or manipulation. In other words, if it was not for them, Jacs Holt may have been alive. However, it said on Bea's prisoner file that she was never offered protection, and therefore, it would be gross negligence on the part of the correctional services.

 

Franky needed something else, CCTV maybe. She decided to get the CCTV from the mess hall of the encounters that Jacs had had with Bea, and see if she could pick up some audio. Bridget had supported her with this idea as they made their way to the archives for the second time this evening. She remembered, Bea got locked up sometime in February 2013. She didn't know the specific date, so that would mean that she had a two month time slot between Debbie's death and her being incarcerated. Bridget decided to be of a help to Franky, so the two of them split the months up.

 

\--

 

Jane had seen Kevin and Steve exiting MSFCC's headquarters when she intercepted them. "Hey!" Kevin said, shocked at seeing her. "Hello yourself" Jane smiled, Steve folding his arms. "What have you done?" he asked playfully, Jane quirking an eyebrow. "I've managed to get permission to search Aaron Stewart's property. It's going to be happening tomorrow at 6am. So you'll have to be up early" Jane said. "Suits me" Kevin said as the three left the HQ to get back to the Legal Office to prepare in time for the raid tomorrow.

 

\--

 

Bridget had had to go back to doing her appointments which left Franky as one woman down. Eventually, she duplicated the CCTV and decided to take it home to evaluate it herself. She was adamant that she was going to ge the footage that she needed, the footage that was going to help her set a multi-murderer free. She had been on the 8th hour of work when Bridget had told her that she needed a break. Yet her stubbornness had led her to be working til' gone midnight. Bridget had took it upon herself to let Jane know that Franky would be into work late tomorrow, knowing that her girlfriend would not be able to work properly with just six hours sleep.

 

\--

 

Jane, Steve and Kevin watched on as the police had booted the door down to Aaron Stewart's property. Luckily, they had a commander on scene which meant that Aaron would be able to be arrested properly and would be able to be interrogated on suspicion of corruption. He lived in a nice area of Melbourne, called Bishops Road. He was residing in the 22nd house of the street, which had a freshly mowed lawn and a modern exterior. Inside was not too bad as he had a lot of valuable possessions.

 

As the trio managed to get their surgical gloves on to investigate, they saw Aaron being dragged out in just his boxer shorts, screaming and shouting abuse at the officers and how he was going to have their badges for this. They ignored him and just shoved him into the back of the police van where he continued to be aggressive. It was decided with all of the officers to wait until he had significantly calmed down before going back in to give him his clothes so that they could take him to the station.

 

Steve and Kevin had decided to take the bedroom, as it was the most likely place where any evidence would be stored. Jane decided to help, and saw an oddly placed painting before dismantling it off the wall. Inside, she saw a shelf containing a safe. "Goldmine" she said as the two men turned round and shouted for a drill. Within a few moments, one of the breaching crew came through with a drill to drill through the steel safe to try and get through without damaging anything inside.

 

Soon enough, the door fell off, and Jane was quick to grab whatever was inside. There was a plastic bag, and inside, was a small book with the word "diary" imprinted on the outside. There was also two bank cards in his name, as well as a one milliletre needle, a few bags of heroin, and a letter. As Steve and Kevin found out that the diary was the missing Brayden Holt diary, Jane looked at the letter. It was a letter from Debbie. "Fuck. This is a letter to Brayden from Debbie" she said as she got an evidence bag and placed it in.

 

"Brayden admitted to killing her in here. It says, it explains everything. Fucking hell" Steve said, shaking his head before also dropping the diary in the bag. "Well, looks like we've got a corrupt officer. We'll need to take this back to the station, this will sure as hell be used in the court" Kevin said, clapping his hands together before going to take the evidence bag. That was the least thing that they had expected.

 

\--

 

Franky had finally found the videos that she was looking for. She had found the CCTV footage of Jacs provoking her in the mess hall. Bridget had congratulated her through text, but she didn't have time to reply. She had also found CCTV of Brayden meeting his mother. In said video, Brayden said that he would kill Debbie for his mother, but he'd never be in contact with her again. Jacs denied this, and said that he would come back, however, this was his last meeting with his mother. This could be used in a court of law, showing that Jacs had called the hit on Debbie.

 

Franky was not surprised. It was something that was in Jacs manifesto to go after someone who is vunerable and take something away from them that means the world to them. This in itself justifies why Bea murdered Jacs, and with the CCTV, it even backed her up further. All she would need is a few guard's recommendations and their eyewitness accounts to back this up. But it was a lead, and a good one.

 

As she turned to look at her phone, she noticed that Jane had left her a text.

 

Jane [09:44]: Stewart's corrupt. We found the evidence in a safe hidden behind a painting. Diary confesses to Smith's death, we've got a love letter too as well as class A's. Good finds, we'll speak when I see you at the office for 4.

 

Franky smiled, glad to know that things had gone well.

 

_Franky [09:53]: I've found CCTV that will help us in both the reasoning for Jacs and Brayden. Could be used in court - very useful. See you for 4._

 

Franky put her phone away as she left the house to get in her car to get a coffee - she needed it.


	28. The Greatest Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating this on sunday! I felt terribly ill and I have been all week so let's hope there will be no encore and I'll be able to upload again for you this sunday.
> 
> Hope you've all had a fantastic week. Thank you for the lovely comments you leave me as I read them all
> 
> \- Abbie xx

**Chapter XXVIII: The Greatest Gift**

 

_Two months later...._

 

 

It was now evening meal and Allie hadn't seen much of her girlfriend, nor Maxine. She was usually a bit on edge but knowing that the taller brunette was with her, eased her mind a little bit. She was questioning why she hadn't seen her since the large gap between dinner and now, but she knew better than to start making assumptions. As she shoved a forkload of pasta into her food, she didn't notice Vera Bennett coming in through the doors to the mess hall.

 

The usual chatter and dialogue produced by the women was silenced when the governor came in, something that she had a habit of doing. Most people paid respect to her now for her good record and for the fact that she was indeed trying to do the best for the women and to try and make them rehabilitate and to become better people for when they were released.

  
"Is Maxine Conway here?" she asked, looking over to H1's table to find two seats empty. A mutter of "no's" went around the room before the governor left, holding a mysterious brown letter. "What was that letter?" Boomer interrogated, the rest of the girls shaking their heads in confusion. "God knows" Liz said before going back to engage in conversation with Doreen about her small child, Josh.

  
Boomer still looked bewildered and worried as she cared greatly for her friend, especially after she had had to go through the cancer ordeal nearly on her own before she admitted it to anyone else. Boomer was very protective of her friends, and fiercely loyal. "Have you seen Bea either?" Allie enquired, trying to seem as if it wasn't bothering her as much as it was. "No, but she and Maxi headed off in the direction of H3 after dinner so, they could be up to anything" Boomer replied, eating the rest of her food before taking a massive gulp of water from her cup.

  
Allie decided to eat the rest of her food without engaging in any conversation. She ate all the food off her plate before Boomer joined her in going back to the unit.

 

\--

  
"Aah fuck!" Bea squealed as they made their way back to the unit. Bea had literally had her upper arm tattooed with a seahorse in blackwork style. It had a black and white gradient representing the sea behind it, with Allie's name writing in italics along the trunk rings. It looked stunning, beautiful, as Maxine had put it. But right now, Bea could only see the pain. Luckily, it was cling-filmed and the needle was sterilised. They had made sure of it.

 

  
"Oh Bea, she'll love it. Pain is just in your head, love" Maxine reassured, laughing at her friend's discomfort. "I fucking hope so" Bea chuckled, still wincing at the pain that she was currently enduring. "It's amazing though, I will admit" Bea said, turning to look at the artwork now adorning her arm. As they entered into the hall of the unit, they only found Liz sitting on the couch. "Where is everyone?" the redhead asked, concerned.

  
"Allie's in her cell, love. So is Boomer. God knows where Doreen is" Liz said as she fixated her eyes back to the television screen. That seemed to be the past time nowadays, apart from work duty. "Hey, Maxine!" Liz said, standing up, remembering meal time. "The governor wanted to speak to you. Not sure what about though" Liz said, shrugging. Maxine frowned at Bea which was shortly returned as the tall brunette took a seat at the dining table. Bea walked back to her cell to grab a long-sleeve shirt, not wanting to get slotted for getting a tattoo.

 

  
Bea wasn't even sure if it was against any rules, but she was not risking getting slotted again, she couldn't go away from Allie from more than a few hours. She needed Allie like she needed oxygen. As she stepped outside of the cell, Ms. Miles came above to escort Maxine to the governor's office. "Conway, with me" she barked, clearly not in the mood to be messed around. The tall brunette obliged with no problems before doing as she was asked and making her way to Vera Bennett's office.

  
\--

  
"Conway for you, governor" Linda Miles said as she opened the door to the governor's office to find Vera sitting at her desk, looking reasonably calm as she held a mysterious brown envelope between her two fingers. "Yes, governor?" she asked politely, wondering what it was this time. "Sit down" Vera instructed, the woman in teal doing as asked. "I got this letter in this morning for you. I only think that it is right that you should open it" Vera said as she pushed the envelope across the table.

  
Maxine frowned at he until she saw the parole board's logo saying "Victoria District Parole Board" and the court's logo showing "Victoria Court of Appeal". Maxine knew straight away that what was inside the envelope on a piece of paper would tell her how long it would take before she was eligible for parole. Immediately understanding this, she shivered at the sight and neglected to open it. For a few moments, she shook the tears away from her eyes if it told her that she could not apply for parole within the near future, however, she prepared for the worst as she dug her fingers into the brown envelope.

 

Her lawyer, Nixon, had obviously done this for her and must've been trying to get in contact with her, and instead, did it without her approval. She wasn't bothered, and she knew that she needed to know the answer to how long she would actually be behind these bars. She pulled out the ice sheet white of paper infront of her and read it word for word, trying to delay the answer as soon as possible.

  
_Dear. Miss Maxine Conway,_

  
_Your lawyer, Mr. Samuel Nixon, representing on behalf of Nixon's Law Firm, has presented the parole board with a case regarding your_

_sentence, and when you shall be eligible for parole. We have evaluated your case in great detail, and we have come to the following_

  
_conclusion which is imperative for you to know regarding your future. We believe in rehabilitation and forgiveness for all crimes, if_

  
_given repentance. The parole board is of the opinion that your clean record at Wentworth leads us to suggest that your crime was_

  
_simply a one-off occasion given your situation that was stated by the court as it is believed by the parole board that you are of the_

  
_gender orientation of transsexual, and to that your partner at the time, was not accepting of this. As you have no violent tendencies_

  
_as described and detailed by your record, it is of the parole board's perspective that you should be granted a parole hearing in_

  
_twenty four months of this date. Your lawyer is allowed to represent you at this hearing, and it will be granted, so long as the record_

  
_stays clean and you have no incidents within now and that given time slot. We hope that you are understanding of this verdict given_

  
_the circumstances._

 

  
_Yours faithfully,_

  
_Mr. Harry Goldsmith,_

_of Victoria District Parole Board._

  
Maxine could not believe it. She was going to be allowed a parole hearing in two years. There was a future for her outside of Wentworth, and she thanked the heavens and the correctional services for it. Maybe there is light at the end of the tunnel, Maxine pondered. "Thank you so much, governor" Maxine said as she stood up to leave. "Well done, Conway. You deserve it" Vera smiled as Maxine grinned back at her before leaving the office.

 

\--

  
Boomer had been busy in her cell, trying to figure out how this pregnancy test worked. It had been two months since she had put the sperm in, and after feeling cravings and feeling very hormonal, she was starting to wonder if she was pregnant or not. Deciding to try and not to get it wrong, she stepped outside of her cell, and asked Liz for help. "Lizzy" Boomer said in a whisper voice which was other people's normal speaking voice, she looked over.

 

The woman had a look of desperation as she nodded for Liz to come into her cell. The older blonde came in, obviously very confused as Boomer tried to explain her situation. "So you know we used Maxi's spoof, right?" Boomer said, Liz shaking her head. "Sperm, Boomer" Liz reminded her, with a hint of playfulness. "Yeah, whatever" Boomer dismissed, wanting to get straight to the point.

 

  
"I wanna find out if I'm preggers or not" Boomer confided, Liz folding her arms. "You have a stick?" Liz asked, suspecting that she knew what the answer was going to be anyway. "Yeah, Smiles gave it to us in that care package" Boomer reported, Liz shrugging her shoulders. "What do you need me for then?" Liz asked with suspicion. "I dunno how it works" Boomer explained with simplicity.

 

Liz laughed out loud at Boomer's audacity before the woman gave her a glare which almost reminded Liz of the last time that her and Boomer had come to blows. "Okay" she cleared her throat as she took the stick. "You see where this screen is, Booms?" she explained as if she was speaking to a small child but without the patronising tone. "Yeah" she said, staring at it with great concentration.

 

"When the screen has one line, it says that you aren't pregnant, okay?" she said, Boomer nodding her head vigorously to let her know that she had understood what she was saying. "When the screen has two lines, it says that you are pregnant and that you have a baby on the way" Liz smiled, Boomer taking the stick off her. "But what do I need to put on the stick?" Boomer asked, still a little confused.

 

"You need to wee on the stick" Liz said, Boomer cackling. "How does my piss tell me if I'm pregnant?" she said through laughs. "I'm not gonna explain the science to you Booms but if you want to find out then that is what you are going to have to do" she said, sharply. Boomer smiled briefly, knowing the seriousness of the situation. "But, I don't need a piss right now, so I dunno" Boomer said, shrugging her shoulders and giving Liz the stick back who put it back into its box.

  
"Wait until you need a wee, and then come back in here. Put the stick over the toilet, and wee on it. Then come and tell us the results" Liz ordered, Boomer nodding her head. "Come out here Booms" Liz said as she stepped outside of the cell. Liz walked her over to the sink and filled up all the mugs with a fresh cup of water. She ordered the younger woman to go and sit at the dining table as she filled up the cups.

 

After she came back with about eight mugs full of water, Liz told her to drink all of them. "What's this for?" she asked, as if completely oblivious. "That way, you'll need a piss more easily" Liz said, as Boomer nodded and brought the cups further to her. Maxine at this point came around the corner, with a grin from ear to ear that could split the sun in two.

 

"I uh" Maxine said with smiles all around. "I've been given two years for my parole hearing" Maxine said, Boomer jumping up into her arms like a child who just got the best birthday present ever and was thanking their mother. "Yes!" she exclaimed that could be heard from the other side of the prison. "So this means that I can start a life, for our child" Maxine said, hugging onto Boomer even harder.

 

"Speaking of which" Liz said as Boomer looked at her. "We need to do a pregnancy test. It's been two months" Liz explained, Maxine nodding her head. "But wait" Boomer interjected, wanting everybody to know about Maxine's good news before she went and did the pregnancy test. She would rather have everyone in a good mood if worst came to worst.

 

"We need to tell everyone about your parole, eh" Boomer said, Maxine rubbing her shoulder. "Okay. We'll do that then and then we can find out if it has worked or not, fingers crossed" Maxine said optimistically as Boomer went over to knock on Allie's cell door.

 

\--

 

The redhead had made her way over to Allie's cell after Maxine had left to go and see the governor. She could only hope that she was okay and that she had not ended up in any trouble, but she knew Maxine too wlel, she was a woman who kept her tracks covered, and to be fair, given her current state, Bea didn't think that she would risk doing anything without confronting Bea first or for the fact that she was possibly expecting a child with Boomer.

 

As she opened the cell door, Allie turned around with a large grin on her face. "Well aren't you a sight" Allie chirped as she folded her arms and leaned on the wall. Bea had closed the door but was still leaning on it, her hands behind her back. "Hey" she said, pushing herself off the wall and staring herself blindly at the young blonde before her. God, she is just so perfect.

 

"I missed you" Allie confided, even though it had only been a few hours since the two had parted. "I missed you as well" the redhead said, Allie quirking a brow, taking this as an opportunity to take a jab at the older woman. "Is that so?" she said, teasingly. "Yes" she said as she stepped into Allie's personal space and winded her fingers and hands in Allie's gorgeous blonde locks as their lips connected and their tongues slided against another in perfect tandem.

 

Bea moaned as she opened her mouth even wider to allow Allie's tongue to have entrance, dominating the kiss. The blonde was responding in kind, making noises and groans of her own as she also tightened the grip on Bea's hips before pulling back to admire the beautiful woman in front of her. "I have something to show you" Bea smiled nervously as she took off both of her tops.

 

Allie frowned when she saw the cling film that was wrapped on Bea's left arm when she came to the realisation of what it actually was. Straight away, she fit the pieces together. After dinner, Bea had gone with Maxine to get a tattoo. "Come and have a look. It's still red" Bea explained as she pulled Allie over to have a look.

 

The blonde was absolutely overcome with love. She saw that the seahorse was finely detailed, especially for prison, and that it was a seahorse. She looked carefully, tracing the pads of her fingers lightly over the cling film so much so to try not to hurt Bea but to follow the lines of detail on the artwork. "It's...it's beautiful" Allie said, smiling at Bea, before she saw her name in italics, adorning the trunk rings.

 

"Oh my God" Allie said, tears coming to her eyes straight away. "I probably should have asked" Bea said, suddenly feeling nervous, stupid, as if she had gone too far. "No, it's absolutely stunning. Thank you so much!" she squealed, Bea circling her arms around her lover as they embraced in a hug. It was not long before their lips connected once more, seeking each other out. Allie pulled back quickly just to say "I guess you're stuck with me now". Bea just chuckled and replied, "Yeah, I guess I am". The two rejoined each other, basking in the intimacy, and as things were just getting heated, Boomer's loud pounding on the door broke the moment.

 

"Oi, come out here. Maxi's got something to announce. You better both have clothes on!" Boomer exclaimed, Allie hiding her face in Bea's neck laughing as Bea glared at the door. Trust Boomer to break the moment. Allie pulled herself away from Bea to hand her back the shirts that she had lost. Allie came out of the cell first, eventually followed by her girlfriend.

 

"Oi, is that a tattoo?" Boomer asked, noticing Bea's arm straight away as she had lost the long-sleeve. Bea just nodded as all the women except Maxine came over to inspect it, Boomer had obviously got everyone from their cells to come here. Everyone except Doreen was here, who had arrived shortly after Bea had came out of the cell with Allie.

 

"I'm getting paroled in two years" Maxine exclaimed, all of the women shouting and congratulating her with a hug. The redhead came over to give her the biggest squeeze and a small peck of her cheek. "I'm happy for you" she smiled as Boomer then decided to not beat around the bush and get on with the results. "Right well, Lizzy is gonna help me do this test thing" Boomer said, the older blonde being dragged into the cell.

 

"Right do as I said Booms" Liz could be heard from outside the cell, the rest of the women giggling. "Booms, I don't want to see that. I demonstrated earlier, I'm not looking" Liz said, Boomer whining. "But I won't know if I've done it right!" she complained, Liz trying to fight her corner. "Just piss on the stick, Boomer" Liz ordered, Boomer doing as promised as could be heard from outside the cell.

 

After a few moments, Liz could be heard engaging in small talk with the younger woman. "Let us have a look at the stick, Boomer" Liz said from inside of the door. "What does it say?" Bea shouted, not getting a response from either of them. "What does each line mean again?" Boomer asked, Liz now getting impatient with her. She hoped that if Boomer did have a child, she was not going to be this stubborn with them. A small line from Liz ended in a shouted response from Boomer.

 

"I'M PREGNANT!"

 


	29. Only If

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm devastated as all of my hopes of Bea being alive have come crashing down due to the new season five teasers. I'll still write about her to soothe my broken heart.
> 
> Here's a bit of fluff and NSFW content (I tried to link in some of the actors/actresses into this one) amidst all of the excitement for season five coming on April 4th.
> 
> Have a lovely week x

**Chapter XXIX: Only If**

  
Time seemed to stand still. None of them could believe the words that had just come from Boomer's mouth. What had seemed like the impossible, was now the inevitable. They were now going to have a child, yes not in the most best of circumstances considering they were in prison, and not the most morally agreeable as some people would argue, but they were going to have a child. One that was going to be loved. Sincerely. It had worked. It had worked. Finally. Everyone believed that there was a slim chance of it happening, but here, the impossible had been denied.

  
"Oh my God!" Maxine squealed with tears running down her face. She could not simply believe it. It had worked. She was going to be a mother. Finally. After all those years of struggling to come to terms with who she really was as a person and now being told that the impossible was now going to become the inevitable. She feels like she could make the world contract with the amount of energy and happiness that is emanating from her right now.

  
"You're a man you should be happy with that". "There is no way you'll ever be able to be accepted as a woman." "Why can't you just accept the fact you're gay?". "It's a whole attention thing". "You're just confused". "It's a phase, you'll get over it". "You're a disgrace to your family".

  
All the words that Maxine had received over the years since coming out as gay and then eventually as transsexual all paled into insignificance as she was going to be a mother. Yes, technically, she was not carrying the child, yet it was her baby that was growing. She had managed to get on the first step to becoming a mother. And to her, that meant more than anything that had had any significant moral worth in her life.

 

  
"I'm so happy for you!" the redhead said, encircling her friend in a hug. "You're going to be a mum" she said into her hair as she held her best friend of four years tight to her. "OH MY GOD!" Boomer said, obviously crying as Liz was also hugging her, congratulating her. They opened the cell door as Maxine and Boomer hugged it out, so happy that the two of them were going to have a child together, and what the best life that the child would have.

  
Everyone in the unit knew what great parents Maxine and Boomer were going to be. Maxine was a tall, caring woman. She was always there for everyone even when she was not in the best predicament. She always was optimistic and looked to the bright side of life, even in the darkest of times when she was suffering from a terminal illness. And Boomer, the woman who was beautiful on the outside and the inside. She was physically imposing, but would protect her friends and family above all else.

  
"I can't believe it!" Boomer squealed. Just as they were all celebrating, Ms. Miles came around the corner to announce evening count. "By your doors ladies" she barked, all of the women quickly scuttling over to their cells. "Anderson". I'm here" she replied, Ms. Miles looking at her. "Birdsworth" she said, Liz replying. "Here, Ms. Miles" she said with a hint of happiness in her voice for her friends. "Conway" she said, Maxine saying that she was there. "Jenkins". "I'm here!" she exclaimed loudly with so much happiness it felt like she could burst the room. "Novak" she said, looking for the young blonde. "Here" she said, smiling at Bea as they stared down each other. "Smith". Bea was brought out of her Allie-induced daze when she said that she was here.

  
The count came quickly as Allie winked at Bea before joining her in her cell. Boomer would usually take this opportunity to grill them both about them having sex, but to be honest, Bea had gone past the point of caring. She loved Allie Novak with all her heart, and there is nothing that would stop her from showing it.

  
"I honestly cannot believe it. It's the best news ever" Boomer said more quietly, aware that there were now screws around. The last thing she wanted to do was to alert them of the news. "I'm so happy" Maxine said, hugging her friend again, not able to draw her eyes away from her stomach. "You do realise that this is healthy food now only, yeah? You've got to be thinking of the bubba, Booms" Doreen warned, Boomer frowning at her.

  
"Am I not gonna be able to have my five sausages that I get in the mornin'?" Boomer quizzed, all of the girls laughing. "No, whatever you eat goes straight to the bubba. So you can't be drinking either. Water only, you need to eat fruit" Liz said, as Boomer grimaced at the thought of biting into an piece of fruit. "Ughhh" she said as she looked over to Maxine who was frowning at her. "Fine" she said as the rest of them made their way back to the units, Maxine and Liz not able to take the smiles off their faces.

 

  
As Bea practically dragged Allie into her cell, the two of them stood in the middle of Bea's cell, just kissing. It was moments like this, where the two of them were just joined together, the worries and atmosphere of prison rapidly fading away, and they could both engross themselves in what seemed like a place high above in heaven. This was their idea of heaven.

  
Bea denied it at first when Allie showed her the first signs of love and attention. She just thought that Allie was being weird. Little did she know, she was falling for her day by day, and when she felt Allie's lips on hers for the first time, she knew for a fact that she had feelings for the younger woman. Sometimes, she wondered what Allie saw in her, but in moments like this, that was insignificant. Allie has showed her as much love and attention as she did for the first time they ever met; she acted like a safety blanket for Bea, and had no signs of letting up.

  
Allie's warm tongue dipped into Bea's mouth, eliciting a moan from the older woman who pushed Allie's body closer to hers, the touching of their breasts both sending shockwaves down their bodies. Even the smallest of touches, like Allie scraping her fingernails lightly on Bea's arm as they kissed made her fall in love with her all over again. Bea pushed the nape of Allie's neck so that the kiss deepened, allowing Allie more access to slide her tongue in deeper as it massaged Bea's, nothing but pure intimacy and pleasure donning them.

 

Neither of them could tell how long they had been kissing, however, it resulted in Bea pushing Allie dominantly back on the bed to resume the moving of their mouths. As Bea felt her whole weight on top of Allie, she came to the realisation of how much she loved her girlfriend's body squirming underneath her. As Bea moved her lips down to her neck, the moans from the woman underneath her got louder, loving everything that she was doing.

 

"Babe" Allie moaned as she gripped Bea's hair to bring her back up to her mouth as Bea took off her top, Allie mindful of her left arm. Bea wasted no time in stripping Allie of her hoodie and shirt, removing her pants shortly after. "You are so beautiful" Bea reminisced as she moved her way back up Allie's body to remove the clasp of her bra, failing drastically with how riled up she was to touch Allie.

 

God, she wanted her so much.

 

Allie removed her own bra just as Bea kissed her way down her chest, leaving a mark on Allie's chest and neck. "Fuck, you just love leaving me covered in marks, don't you?" Allie said as Bea swirled her tongue around Allie's nipple, dragging it around the hardened bud as she kissed the undersides of her breasts. She rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger before deciding to tease Allie further. "I want everyone to know you're mine" Bea said, feeling bold, as she usually was when they had sex. For some reason, it gave Bea some sort of special power that she had never had before; an amazing amount of self-warranted confidence that Allie saw as the upmost turn on, apart from when Bea just took what she wanted from her.

 

Bea took her pants off before grinding her thigh against Allie's swollen core, brushing up against the front of her underwear with every thrust of her leg. "Fuck" Allie moaned as she dragged the redhead back down with her, their lips connecting once again. Allie decided to take this moment of teasing and flip Bea over, surprising the redhead before she came down on top of her.

 

Allie did the same as Bea did for her, kissing down her neck, down the navel of her breasts before attending to both of them. Bea was making sounds that she didn't even know she was capable of making, and was still astonished about how good that this could make her feel even after they had done this time and time again, not that she would ever stop.

 

Allie scraped her fingers as she moved her hands down to between Bea's legs, before applying a kiss to the front of her underwear. "Oh my God" she uttered with an element of a whine as Allie dragged her tongue from her opening to her clit over the front of her underwear. "Please" Bea begged, never realising how much she actually wanted Allie, and surprising herself at the same time with this confession. The young blonde placed a kiss to the inside of Bea's thigh before dragging the black cotton down her legs.

 

Bea's moans were amplified when Allie placed her tongue on where her lover needed her the most. Allie just wants to make Bea feel good like she does all the time. She wants to remove any past memory of bad sexual experience and replace it with breath taking ones like now. She wants Bea to believe that she is here for the long haul and that as far as she is concerned, she wants to be with Bea for the rest of her life. She demonstrated all this through her actions, getting the reaction that she needed.

 

Bea has never felt anything like this before. She is being devoured by Allie, whilst being softly kissed by her at the same time. The dynamic that Allie is able to provide makes Bea nearly spill over the edges, but Allie keeps building her up, and building her up, until she cannot take anymore. Bea comes undone with a flick of Allie's tongue deep within her, Bea's unique tang invading all of Allie's sense as she has shattered her lover under her mouth.

 

\--

 

Afterwards, as Allie crawls back up Bea's body, grinning at how Bea is left breathless and with no energy, she places a soft kiss to her temple before lying on her chest, her breathing still trying to even itself out. "You're so amazing" Bea says after a while when she is no longer panting for breath, and her heart rate has gone back to normal, which is still relatively high when she is around Allie.

 

"I love you" Allie said, as she leaned into give Bea a kiss. After a while of silence, Bea decided to ask a question that has been on her lips for a long time. "What do you think would've happen if by some miracle, I got let out of here?" she asked, Allie frowning at the thought of Bea knowing that she has been working with Franky behind her back to try and get her out of here. Shaking her head from the though, she decided to ponder on the question for a short while before answering.

 

"I think we'd live on a beach front house. You'd obviously work out every day" Allie said, laughing. Bea smiled back at her before saying. "I'd definitely have a motorbike. A Harley Davidson like I did before I came here. It was seized unfortunately" Bea said, looking down at the sad memory of her old life. "I honestly think that I'd be doing any sort of job to keep the money in. We'd save up, and then we'd go travelling around the world. Together" the redhead said, Allie smiling at the thought of that. "There's still hope" Allie said optimistically before Bea shook her head dismissively at her.

  
"I've got no parole. I'm never getting out of here" Bea said with a sad smile, Allie shaking her head. "Well you've got me for life" the young blonde said, stroking her fingers over the cling film of Bea's tattoo. The two of them kiss until they are dizzy with arousal, Bea chuckling in response, repeating the whole process they had just started, over again.

 

\--

 

_The morning after...._

 

The girls had just come back from breakfast when Boomer wanted to get straight down to business. Now she was carrying a child, they would have to discuss the logistics of how they were going to have to hide it from the screws until a suitable time came. They also still had to get rid of the box that Smiles had brought in for them, as it would lead straight back to one of the screws if they had decided to do a cell toss in H1.

  
The three of them, Liz, Maxine and Boomer all sat around the dining table in the hall of H1 with hushed voices to try and maintain the confidentiality of the situation. The older blonde had wanted to get herself engrossed in a new magazine that she had managed to buy at commissary, but knew that this meant a lot to Boomer and decided to join in instead.

  
"So, we need to discuss a name for the bubba, Maxi. Like, proper" Boomer said, worried as she wanted to have everything ready for when the time her baby was supposed to arrive. "Don't worry hun, we'll think of something" she said, consoling the older woman who clearly wanted everything to be right for the sake of her child. "I was thinking Jackson because that is a really nice name" Boomer offered, Maxine just laughing.

  
"I think you should pick something with a little more history, Boomer" Maxine said, laughing. "Well, give me a few names then" she replied snarkily, Maxine looking mock offended. "How about Socratis? It was the name of an important Greek philosopher" Maxine said, Boomer frowning. "What's a philosopher?" she asked, Liz just laughing at her. "It's someone who thinks about how the world works, Booms. And yeah, I think that's a real nice name for a bubba" Liz said, Boomer softening a little.

  
"Yeah cause, I could call him Socs!" she exclaimed, the two other girls just laughing at her. "Good idea. But what if it's a girl?" Liz asked, the two of them looking at one another and shrugging their shoulders. They pondered for a moment, derivitating into some sort of silence before Maxine offered an idea. "What about Isabella?" Maxine spoke, Boomer shaking her head vigorously. "Nah, that's shit" she said bluntly, Maxine grinning from ear to ear at her amazing personality.

  
"How about Katrina?" Liz said, Boomer's eyes lighting up at the thought of that name. "That's an awesome name cos' I could call her Kat. Oh my God, you're the best Liz!" Boomer yelled, wrapping her hands around the older woman, extremely happy at finding two names that were satisfactory enough for her. "You need to be able to sort out your diet Booms" Maxine did warn, Boomer throwing her head in her hands on the table.

  
"Am I really gonna have to give up my sweets?" she asked, her voice muffled from the fact that she had plonked her head on the table. Maxine just shook her head before talking to her sternly. "If we want to have the healthiest baby, you're going to have to sacrifice some things. It's 9 months for a lifetime of having a child" she said, Boomer nodding her head, understanding.

  
"How are we going to tell the screws though?" she asked, Maxine looking worried. "We need to tell them when they find out. Try and conceal it for as much as possible. They can't really stop you, but they will ask you how it happened. You just have to say nothing" the older blonde reasoned, Boomer nodding. "So, I can't tell anyone?" she asked, the two girls shaking their heads. "No, because this is still prison. Even though most of the women obey Bea and Kaz, there are still threats out there. These women are in prison for a reason" Maxine said, Boomer nodding.

  
"But we are gonna have to tell a screw at some point because I am not giving birth on the toilet" Boomer said, Maxine offering to speak sincerely. "We will tell Vinegar Tits when the time is right. We also need to talk about the birth certificate" Maxine said, nervously, Boomer looking over to her. "Legally, I'm the father of the child, so when I am released, I will technically get custody" she said, Boomer nodding her head. "I'm okay with that. It's our bubba. Between the both of us" she said, Maxine exhaling visibily.

  
"Good, but I mean, it's going to be hard to say goodbye to begin with. But you are going to have to do it. Our child can't grow up behind bars, Booms" she said, Boomer nodding her head. "Okay, that is fine by me" she said, the rest of them dissolving into normal conversation as they saw that the guards were now on their rounds and were patrolling the prison.


	30. Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And other week has ended. I can't believe that it's 29 DAYS until season five. I honestly can't wait but I know I'll be crying like a baby. This show has taken over my life...
> 
> Thank you for the beautiful comments that you leave me every week. You are all my inspiration for coming to read this story every week, and I thank you. Without you, I don't think I would've continued this story, but I'm glad I have. We're not finished with the ladies of Wentworth for the mean time. Still got a lot to go through.

**Chapter XXX: Helping Hand**

 

Franky had bought a brand new pantsuit prior to her meeting with the chief justice of the Supreme Court that was happening at 9:00AM in the morning. This was the big meeting, the one that was going to decide if it was going to even go through the supreme court of appeal. Of course, there was already a prosecution case against her which was to be expected, yet, she knew that the best weapon for her to go in with was confidence in what she was doing. Bea relied on this, even if she did not know it was even happening yet.

 

"You look beautiful baby" Bridget said as she yawned and looked at her girlfriend in her black fitting pantsuit and white blouse, done up to the top. "Thanks Gidge. I'm just nervous that's all" Franky said, straightening her collar before turning around to look at her girlfriend. After giving her a quick peck on the cheek, she decided to bite the bullet and make her way over to the courthouse. She decided to send Jane a text just before she went.

 

_Franky [8:34]: Nervous like anything. I've got all my files on hand. I'll see you there - let's hope this wasn't all for nothing._

 

She put her phone in her pocket before unlocking the door to the car, which responded with a small beep before flashing its lights. She got into her car and exhaled deeply before turning on the radio. It was a pop station with some crappy song, but Franky didn't really care. She needed something that would help take her mind off the case and how much it was actually stressing her out.

 

After a few moments of sitting there, hands on the steering wheel and pondering at the luscious Melbourne sky, she decided to put her keys in the ignition. As she twisted them, she was about to put her foot on the accelerator and drive off when she heard her phone beep twice. She took out her phone and noticed that she had only just got service again, and noticed that she had a text from Jane and one from Bridget. They both said;

 

**Jane [8:39]: Okay, good. Make sure you're looking your best. Remember, we are dealing with the Chief Justice here, so impressions count. I don't usually deal with the Supreme Court so I am not familiar with it, but don't worry. Confidence is key. Remember that. I keep telling you.**

Franky then typed out a reply to Jane quickly.

 

_Franky [8:40] I'll try my best, boss. I'll see you there in twenty._

 

The tattooed brunette took this opportunity to look at the message that her girlfriend had written her, seeing that it was an awfully long one.

 

**Bridget [8:39]: I know how worried you are that this isn't going to work out. But it will, Franky, I promise you. You were like this when you were still in Wentworth, remember? You might not like talking about it, but you told me that you were convinced you weren't going to leave alive because your parole wasn't going to get granted. And it did. Because you were worthy. And Bea is worthy too, to be let out. You have all the evidence that you need to go through the appeals process. All your work has been done for you, you just need to present it to them. And with time, you'll have even more evidence. Save your nervousness for the real thing, okay? You will be fine, I promise you. Go and do what you have to do. And one more thing - I love you with all my heart. Xxxxx**

 

Franky's eyes watered up at the message before she turned herphone off and pulled out of the drive of Bridget's house before getting onto the main road that led into Melbourne's east district. After about ten or so minutes of driving with a coffee stop on the way, she managed to make it to the courthouse for 08:53, seven minutes earlier than she had anticipated. Luckily for her, Jane was already waiting in her black trench coat and smart blue dress and heels that she was wearing underneath.

 

Franky got out of her car and looked towards the front of the courthouse. It had six main pillars with a bunch of people in suits standing on the outside, with about fifty steps leading up to the platform where the entrance was. There was also a disabled ramp that led up to the entrance, however, she spotted that Jane was standing on the path at the bottom of the stairs before she went over to greet her, files in hand.

 

"Right, we've got a couple of minutes so it's best for us to get in there earlier so that we can discuss how we are going to approach this" Jane said, Franky nodding her head as she took a sip of her coffee before following Jane up the masses of stairs before they finally made it to the entrance. They were glass revolving doors, and the reception looked amazing. It had obviously had some new redevelopments as it was all brand spanking new and shiny.

 

As Jane went over to the reception and waited in the queue, Franky took advantage of observing the sight around her. The mahogany floor had been polished and was furnished well with expensive items, like a leather couch wand a vending machine next to it in the corner, with a security guard and metal detectors on the way into the further building. After Jane waving her hand in front of Franky's face, bringing out her daze, she followed Jane through the metal detector as she placed her files in a basket before walking through the metal detector.

 

Franky did the same and got through without no problems as she followed Jane down a long corridor which led down to another long corridor before she found offices with glass walls. She knew straight away that this was the place where all the top legal-criminal cases were discussed in advance before they were actually able to be submitted to court. As they walked down this long corridor, Jane suddenly stopped outside of the biggest office in the corridor. On the door, it said "Chief Justice, The Hon. Helen-Jane Rivers AC" which Franky knew was the person that was in charge of the Supreme Court here in Victoria.

 

Suddenly, she felt as if there were living things in her stomach and a rock in her throat as Jane looked at her with understanding worry. "Don't worry, okay? It will all go fine. You just need to pass the evidence file over to them, they will look it over, and give us a verdict. If it goes well, they will tell us how the case will pan out as well. It's okay" Jane reassured, placing her hand on Franky's shoulder before she knocked on the door, waiting for a response on the inside. "Come in" the voice said, Jane and Franky doing as instructed and walking into the office. Franky immediately saw a woman of tall height, amplified by her heels with blonde shoulder length hair in a red suit. She stopped and noticed that the woman had an accomplice, one she thought would be the President of the Court of Appeal.

  
Waiting for a brief introduction, the two of them both stood up at the same time to introduce themselves. "I'm Bryan Morrowfield. I am the President of the Court of Appeal here in Melbourne" he said with a smile, offering his hand out to both Franky and Jane. They both took this hand with a firm shake as Franky observed him with great detail. He had blonde hair swept to the left with a navy blue suit. "Very nice to meet you" Franky smiled as she shook the man's hand as the woman introduced herself as the Chief Justice for the Supreme Court. Franky knew straight away that her first impression counted, so she tried to be polite as possible. After all, these were the two individuals that were either going to crush her case in half or help her as she tried to free Bea from the walls that engulfed her, mentally and physically.

 

"So, I understand that the nature of this meeting today is concerning Bea Smith, is that correct?" the Chief Justice asked, looking to both Franky and Jane as they nodded with an element of silence invading the room as the two of them looked at the folders that had been passed to them by their secretaries. "Hmm" Mr. Morrowfield mumbled as Franky watched his finger trace the file that had been provided for him. "Ah yes. This is the prison that is in prison for murder, manslaughter, aggravated assault, etcetera, etcetera" he said as he looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the two legal professionals in front of him. "You are very ambitions Ms. Doyle and Ms. Robinson" he said, taking his spectacles off of his eyes and placing them down on the desk as he interlocked his fingers together. He looked to the Chief Justice before looking back.

 

"I understand that you must have enough substantial evidence that you have found given that you were given special access from the Chairman of the Department of Regulation and Justice in Victoria" he said, Franky speaking to confirm his answer. "Yes, your honour" she said, wanting to keep the formality in order to impress the man as much as possible in an effort to persuade him. "Me, and my colleague, Jane Robinson, have been investigating a various number of sources through the last few months. We believe that we have enough evidence to be presented in a legal court of appeal in order to reduce Bea Smith's sentence, who is currently imprisoned at Wentworth Correctional Centre" Franky said, starting off very nervously but now getting into the swing of things.

 

Jane was impressed by Franky so far, she had managed to turn this around. The President seemed impressed as the Chief Justice continued scouting over all of the case before voicing her opinion. "I believe that it would be of the public's interest that given a court of appeal be granted for this case, I was present for the hearing" she said as she looked to her colleague who was now wearing a smirk on his face. "Would it be possible for us to see this evidence before we make a judgment?" Mr. Morrowfield asked, Jane nodding as she passed over two copies of the evidence that they had found. It mentioned a various amount of things, and therefore took a few minutes for the two judges to look through it before making a decision. It said:

 

_•Brayden Holt's diary was found at Aaron Stewart's property, the police commander in charge of the murder scene and the case. It is yet to be evaluated by the police, on discretion of the outcome of this appeal._

_•A CCTV recording of Brayden Holt and his mother was taken at Wentworth Correctional Centre. It is also yet to be evaluated but is believed to have valuable intelligence mentioning that Jacqueline Holt, Brayden's mother, orchestrated the murder of Debbie Smith, Bea Smith's daughter, by heroin overdose._

_•A visit to the neighbour's property next to Bea Smith revealed that she witnessed Bea Smith being abused, and how her daughter was a top student and only got involved in drugs when she had a boyfriend. The boyfriend was called Brayden._

_•The neighbour's property also had CCTV which reveals Brayden Holt entered the property with Debbie Smith, hand in hand, before leaving after around two hours of arrival. These dates correspond with the time of death._

_•A statement taken by the crime scene investigators reveals that Aaron Stewart was offering to pay money to them to destroy the evidence file found at Brayden Holt's crime scene. He also offered to pay them money if they lied in court._

_•Evidence to help Bea Smith was filed as the crime scene investigator's findings does not correspond with the findings at Melbourne Police Station._

 

"This is very interesting, and it is a large amount of evidence if this can be supported in a court" the Chief Justice said, very impressed. "I, normally, would not allow a court of appeal without anything that does not have general reasoning to. This, however, is in a whole different ball game. You have taken your time in gathering this evidence, and it is of my opinion that this case should be allowed to go to a court of appeal for a sentence reduction. Despite this being good evidence, I believe it is in your interests to find out more evidence to be presented in your defence at court. But, as far as I can see, I could see how this evidence could allude a judge to sentence somebody incorrectly due to no fault of their own. Court of appeal is allowed, if agreed by the Chief Justice also?" he said, the woman nodding her head. "It is agreed. Mr. Morrowfield will be present I assume alongside myself, and we shall set a date for this court of appeal" she said, Jane and Franky both wearing grins from ear to ear.

 

"Thank you very much for this opportunity. Me and my colleague appreciate it very much" Jane said with a smile as she reached across the table to shake the hands of both the judges. "It is no problem, however, you should be aware that the date for the court appeal will be far away, as we have to give time for the prosecution to give a case, for more evidence to be gathered, and for more witnesses to be collected" the Chief Justice said as she smiled back at the both of them. "We shall see you when the date is. Good luck" Mr. Morrowfield said as they both waved them out of the office. Franky couldn't stop smiling - one less thing to tick off the list.

 

"That went better than I could have ever anticipated. Well done!" Jane exclaimed, bringing Franky in for a hug. She was so ecstatic, she could honestly not believe that they would even agree to it let alone give her the time of day. But it was happening. The court of appeal was happening. All that left now was to gather more evidence and to tell Allie that Bea had an upcoming appeal against her sentence.

 

Which she didn't know about. Yet.

 

\--

 

_A day later...._

 

"So as you can see here, we can see that there is a correlation between the day of Joan Ferguson's trial and when 90,000 AU dollars went into the bank account of Aaron Stewart's brother, Jake Stewart. We can't assume this to just be a coincidence so the bank has been informed and the anti-corruption police team are now investigating to get us this evidence. We can only assume that Jake Stewart was working for Joan Ferguson, and they're investigating if there is any family ties. He's currently in prison for aiding and abetting the attempted murder of Bea Smith, as well as drug trafficking which will see him behind bars until his trial" Kevin explained to Jane and Franky as they came into the office early in the morning.

 

Whilst they had been at the meeting, the two detectives had been hard at work, tracing any leads they could find. Luckily, they came up with one thing that proves corruption in the correctional services and the mistreatment of Bea Smith, and how this should lead to her sentence reduction. So far, it was working out in their favour. But Franky's stomach was churning with butterflies. She had to go and tell Allie later, and at some point, Bea was going to have to know. And to be quite honest, she had no idea how the redhead was going to react but she definitely didn't want to be on the receiving side if it turned sour.

 

"Good work team. We need to be looking out for more evidence and witnesses. Any ideas, Franky?" Jane said, snapping Franky out of her daze. "Uhh...yeah. I've got the prison psychologist to record conversations and sessions with Bea Smith, and a governor's statement also. I think we should press for prisoner statement's to back up our case, as well as trying to get the sentence reduced. But the evidence is the main thing. That is what is going to persuade people" Franky stated, the rest of the team agreeing, understanding that it was more important to have evidence that proved something, rather than a statement that just said something.

 

"Speaking of which, I need to break the news" Franky said, grabbing her coat and standing up. "I'll be half an hour" she said before walking out, the rest of the team resuming to continue working on the case. Franky left the office and jumped in her car, heading straight for Wentworth.

 

\--

 

Allie had no idea why she'd been called to the visitors room, but as she saw Franky sitting there, she knew it was something to do with Bea's case. And she looked nervous and on edge. Maybe Bea hadn't got her appeal granted after all. The blonde shook her head as she tried to remove the negative thoughts as she went and took a chair right in front of the tattooed brunette. "Right, I'm going to get straight into it because there is no point in hiding anything from you. It's going to take longer than I first anticipated" Franky said, Allie sighing, knowing this was coming. "So, she's not getting it?" Allie asked, a flicker of hope suddenly dimming in her chest. "Wait a second" Franky said as she tried to get down to explain. "We've got the appeal date. But it could be ages away yet" Franky said, Allie jumping up in the air with a massive grin on her face.

 

"Yes!" she said, her eyes nearly brimming with tears already at the thought of a life outside of Wentworth. Just her and Bea. God, it would be paradise.

 

"I still need to get more evidence and statements yet. Speaking of which, means all of H1 is going to have to give a statement in her favour and recall about the times with the Freak. That way we can secure a good foundation of statements and then prove it with evidence. I'm not going to go into detail, but we've got evidence that Brayden killed Debbie. There was a corrupt office in Melbourne Police working for Ferguson. He's been arrested" Franky said, Allie grinning, able to stop her smile from getting wider. "And that's not all. Stewart's up for trial at some point as well" Franky said, Allie's smile dimming slightly but never fully going away.

 

"So there's a chance Bea could get parole?"

 

"If the appeal is granted, yes".


	31. Comfort Zone

**Chapter XXXI: Comfort Zone**

 

 

Doreen couldn't sleep. Knowing that after her arrival at Wentworth, this would be her last night here. She didn't know how she felt, she was on a pendulum of negative and positive emotions. She had build up a family here, they'd been through so much together, but she had a family. She had a family outside of these walls and she had to start looking to the future, for their sake. She missed Josh and Nash terribly, since they couldn't visit being at the other side of the country. Doreen knew it was going to be hard, but it was a necessity. She knew that she was going to miss everyone here, regardless of what they had been through.

 

 

She'd miss Boomer and her outrageous comments. She'd miss Bea always trying to sort out things for her, even when she was going through a tough time. She'd miss Maxine and her caring nature, always offering advice if need be. She'd miss Allie and her jokes to try and cheer everyone up on a gloomy day. But most of all, she'd miss Liz. The older blonde had been with her since the very start, and no one had ever treated Doreen like she did. She was a mother to her, and had cared for her ever since her admission to Wentworth. All throughout her pregnancy, before and beyond, Liz had always been the one there for her. She knew that it was going to be hard without her, even with their ups and downs, but she was going to miss her terribly. But unfortunately, as the world is, not everything is far and people are made to do and make tough decisions for the greater good. And that is what she was doing. That's what she kept telling herself.

 

 

She felt a stray tear fall down her face as she tried to close her eyes and remember how she used to look at Josh as if he was the sun. She could just stare at him sometimes and just feel the whole world going by. She knew what felt like memories and a lifetime away was soon going to be a reality, and she couldn't wait to see her son once again.

 

 

\--

 

 

_The morning after...._

 

 

As Doreen rose for count, Liz noticed straight away that she hadn't got much sleep. Her hair was all messed up and she had bags under her eyes. All of the women looked on in concern, all knowing that this was to do with the fact that she was transferring at some point today. She had asked for there not to be any sort of party, and unusually, the girls had listened. They were just going to say goodbye to her, and that would be that. She'd be gone. Hopefully, she'd stay in contact with them, but sometimes, it simply wasn't practical. She was a mother with a responsibility now. She had to do what she had to do.

 

  
After one of the screws had done the count, all of the women had gone over to her immediately. "You alright love?" Liz asked, Doreen shrugging her shoulders and the older blonde brought her in for a hug. "You'll get to see Josh and Nash in a few days love" she said, Doreen's eyes now filling with tears that were threatening to spill down her face. She decided to succumb as trickles of tears danced down her cheek, everybody looking on. "You have to do this, Doreen" Bea said as she put her arm around Allie's and kissed her cheek. "Yeah" Allie affirmed, looking at Bea and smiling. As Liz let go of her, Doreen smiled as she wiped at her face, rapidly trying to stop the tears that were falling from her face.

 

 

"Let's go" Doreen said as Liz pushed her gently as they made their way to the mess hall for breakfast. As usual, they walked two by two, Allie and Bea walking hand in hand, flanked by Maxine and Boomer engaging in conversation behind them. Doreen knew that this day was probably going to go very slow, painfully slow. She didn't want to say goodbye to her friends, but knew it needed to be done.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Well, I highly doubt she is going to say yes considering she has nearly been murdered by this woman!" Vera belted down the phone, a very angry woman. She had just been informed by the Department of Regulation and Justice in Victoria that they wanted Bea back as a key witness against Joan Ferguson. Would Bea risk it again? Of course not. She knew the value of her life that she had nearly l.ost countless times because of that woman. Vera was annoyed at the fact that she felt that she was being penalised by the board of the Correctional Services for not being able to provide a key witness that could help in securing a sentence against Joan Ferguson.

 

 

Her stay at Uxbridge was just to ensure that she would be housed somewhere safe and secure. Vera knew Ferguson's manipulating techniques, and after her being caught out with stabbing Bea Smith, she had taken a downhill turn. But even with that, she knew for a fact that Bea would not testify against her. What Vera found even more insulting was the fact that they wanted even more people from her prison to testify against Ferguson, which would mean putting extra protection implications in place for the meantime. It was something she definetly did not want to do but she knew it was a necessity if any of them were going to make it to the court alive. But first, she needed to get them to agree first. And like a sheep follows the crowd, she'd have to convice Bea first.

 

 

\--

 

 

"I guess this is it" Doreen said as she individually said goodbye to each and everyone of her friends. "Good luck" Allie said, bringing Doreen into a hug before letting her go. Boomer engulfed the woman in a massive hug before letting her go. "You better come visit us when we're all out" Boomer said, Doreen chuckling as she looked over to Maxine who took her by both hands. "Go and be a great mum to your son" she said warmly, Doreen tilting her head slightly as she waited for the redhead and Liz to say their goodbyes. Bea brought her in for a hug before whispering in her ear, "Go be with your family. It's what you deserve" she said, smiling as Doreen looked at her with a warm expression. Liz was the last one to say goodbye, tears streaming down her face. "You've been like a daughter to me" she choked out before hugging her and not letting go. "I'll see you later. Stay in contact" she said as she pulled back, reluctant to let go.

 

 

"Thank you guys. I'll stay in contact with all of you. Best of luck around here" Doreen said as Ms. Miles escorted her to the sally port as she had her belongings under one arm and her other arm wiping at her face. She took one last glance back at her friends before leaving, Maxine hugging Liz as she continued crying for about an hour after Doreen had left.

 

 

\--

 

 

"Governor Bennett wants to see you" Will Jackson said as everybody was sat around the dining table, talking about Doreen and her family. Liz had stopped crying now, as they'd all started to share memories of when she was here that had made them laugh until their stomachs had begun to hurt. Bea looked over to the discerning prison guard, wondering what it was this time, voicing her concerns. "What the fuck is it this time..." Bea said under her breath, removing Allie's hand that had magically sneaked under the table onto the inside of her thigh where their hands had interlocked.

 

 

As she walked over, she tried to ask Mr. Jackson what this could possibly be about, but he just shrugged his shoulders with a blank expression, clearly having no idea for what the motive was for seeing the governor this time. Possibly it might be about Doreen leaving, she thought. As she continued to think about all the possible reasons for Vera wanting to see her, the journey seemed to quicken, and before she knew it, she was outside of the office, Mr. Jackson knocking on the door before she was asked to take a seat. "So, as you have guessed, I need to speak to you about a private matter" she said, looking out of the window with her hands behind her back.

 

 

"And what might that be?" Bea enquired as Vera came over to her chair and sighed as she sat down. She interlocked her fingers over the table before bracing herself on what she was about to tell Bea. For Vera, the least she expected was an explosive reaction from Bea and for her to walk straight out of the office. If she was in Bea's position, she certainly wouldn't blame her. These inmates were humans after all, regardless of what crimes they had committed in the past, they still functioned like normal. "I had a call this morning. A phone call" Vera began, Bea sitting back in the chair that she had got so accustomed to after being summoned up to the governor's office so many times.

 

 

"And?" Bea asked, folding her arms and currently getting impatient. "It was from the Department of Justice and Regulation in Victoria. They handle things like court cases and appeals against sentences" she said, Bea frowning at her, not really interpreting the meaning to why she had been requested here. "They asked me.." she said, Bea throwing her arms up in the air at this point. "Asked you what?" Bea said, quirking her eyebrow at the small woman who was seeming to sink smaller and smaller into the leather chair that she was currently sitting on. "They asked me to ask you if you would be a witness for Joan Ferguson's retrial" Vera stated, Bea laughing out loud and standing up.

 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!?" Bea snapped, angry at how Vera would possibly think that she would put her life on the line again. "That bitch nearly fucking put me six feet in the ground and you're asking me to risk it all again?" Bea shouted, absolutely fuming as she could feel the blood pulsing to her head and her fists clenching. Maybe she shouldn't feel angry at Vera but more at the people who were so audacious as to think that they would get a simple "yes" out of the easily professed question. "Look Smith, I can completely understand" Vera began, quickly being cut off by the redhead.

 

 

"You don't fucking understand shit! You were manipulated by her just as easy. You don't fucking understand how she's nearly taken my life away from me on more than one occasion, and guess fucking what, she still hasn't been put in a fucking psychiatric facility because of it!" Bea yelled, Vera's pulsing head now getting a migraine from the decibel level that was coming from Bea. Screws were looking from outside of the office, looking to Vera to see if she needed any help to slot Smith, but that was the last thing she needed. "Bea, just sit down and I will explain some of the options you have" Vera said calmly, Bea instantly losing all of her anger and doing as she was told, coming to the realisation that she didn't really want to end up with a week in the slot just simply for losing her temper over Ferguson.

 

 

"Now, your first option, it is to take the offer. I will make arrangements so that you can be moved to another prison in the protection unit with extra privileges until the trial. On top of that, as they have asked for the whole of H1, I will also get them in to move with you also. This way, you will be protected and it will be better for you now than it is here. Your second option is to not take the offer, and just risk that Ferguson will get sent down. Which she will not. Then, somehow, she will end up governor of this facility again, and she'll be manipulating you all over again. I give you a week and you'll be dead. You need to do this for your own safety, as well as other people's" Vera said, Bea slowly becoming more convinced, Vera knowing she'd have to use a different tactic.

 

 

"I can guarantee you that if Ferguson was back here, she'd target Allie again" she said, Bea's eyes fuming with pent-up rage just at the mention of it. "But how will she not know that we've been transferred to another prison? How can you guarantee that she hasn't bought out any of the screws there?" Bea asked, Vera looking to her with the answer. "I will send you to a maximum security prison, where only the best guards in the country work" Vera assured, Bea nodding her head but obviously still not sold. "I need you to be able to confirm for me right now that she will end up in a psychiatric facility and not in a prison anywhere near here" the redhead said, Vera nodding her head.

 

 

"That can all be arranged, Smith. You just need to agree, and then we can get to work. I said this to Mr. Jackson, and I'll say it to you. Ferguson will not stop. She will not stop until I am dead, you are dead, Mr. Jackson is dead, Allie is dead, you name it. Anyone who has ever professed to be a threat to her needs to be eliminated. That is her thought process. That's what makes her psychopathic, and how she can kill with no conscience" Vera explained, Bea nodding her head, completely understanding now that this was something she needed to do. She appreciated that Vera was going to go to extreme lengths to protect her as they were practically going into inmate witness protection.

 

 

"I don't know" Bea said honestly, Vera nodding her head in understanding. "You don't have to come to a decision today. But bearing in mind, the quicker we get this done, the quicker a date for Ferguson's trial can be set and the quicker we can get her away from society and behind bars where she belongs" Vera said, the redhead looking at her with great concern in her face which was slowly fading away. "If you do everything you've said, I'll do it. But I need to speak to Allie and the girls first. If they don't agree, I won't do it" Bea said, Vera shrugging her shoulders. "That is fine by me" she said. "When would we go?" Bea interrogated, Vera thinking for a moment.

 

 

"Given that I have to hand in the paperwork to the Department of Justice and Regulation in Melbourne and I need to put forward the conditions you have given me and get them sealed off, I give it two weeks. Ferguson's trial could be months away however, I am warning you. Nobody except the supreme court can decide that unfortunately, and it's an answer that I cannot give you" the shorter woman said, Bea standing up as she nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll go and speak to the girls and I'll tell Mr. Jackson their verdict on the whole situation" the redhead said as she left, the guard escorting her back to the unit.

 

 

\--

 

 

"What did Vinegar Tits want?" Boomer shouted across the unit, Bea just shaking her head at the woman at the severity of the situation as she sat down at the head of the table. "Boomer, it's not the time to joke" the redhead warned, everybody concerned with Bea's attitude and behaviour. Something had gone wrong in that meeting that she had had with Bennett, and now they were going to be on the receiving end. "Ferguson's trial is coming up. She needs me as a witness and I've agreed" Bea said, everyone looking at her with deep concern for her. "What the fuck?" Allie said, looking at her girlfriend, trying to find any reasoning in her facial expression at all.

 

 

"What were you thinking, love?" Liz asked, flabbergasted. "Without my testimony, she'll be free. She will get the governorship of Wentworth again, and we'll all be dead within a month. You mark my words" Bea said, all of the women taking in the realisation of what Ferguson really was like and how that was a potential reality for them all. "Now, I've told Vinegar Tits that I'll only do it if I can be moved prisons whilst doing so, and that when she gets sentenced, she gets sent back to Uxbridge" the older woman said, all of the girls nodding or shrugging their shoulders. "Moved prison?" Allie asked, upset that her girlfriend would be moving prison for the temporary future. "No, it's fine" she reassured as she put her hand on her girlfriend's thigh.

 

 

"Vinegar Tits needs you to all testify against her as well. With my leading testimony, yours backs mine up  with all the evidence they already have against her. It's better if you do, but the problem is, you will also have to move prisons" Bea whispered, Boomer shouting loudly in reply. "Fuck that!" she chuckled loudly as she pushed her chair back as she stood up. "Sit down Boomer" Bea said firmly, the large woman doing as she was told. "We will get extra privileges if we go there, and it's better living accommodation as well. It's maximum security, like here" she said, telling a white lie on the accommodation, but being truthful about everything else.

 

 

"Let's do it" Allie said, all of the women except Boomer agreeing. "But I don't wanna go" Boomer spoke, Maxine trying to reason with her as much as possible. "You'll get extra bacon. That comes in the privileges" she said, smiling at the woman warmly. "Fuck it then, let's do it. When can we go?" Boomer said in a loud whisper.

 

 

"Two weeks or more. We don't know. It depends on the paperwork" Bea said as her girlfriend cuddled into her side as another eventful day in prison dawned upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed in the week to reply to all of the fabulous comments you had left me. Thank you so much for your support week in and week out, and also with sharing it amongst your friends. I am very grateful that I am able to write a story like this with such commitment and loyal support from you guys.
> 
> We are building towards a huge climax in the story very shortly. This fanfiction is meant to be a slow burn and as a result, I am aware it can get boring at times, however, I am sure that later on, the novel will be very satisfying for you.
> 
> I have finished the plans for my upcoming novel for release on the 20th June, 2017. This is also coincidentally the day that the season five finale will air on.....(the anticipation for season five is ridiculous).
> 
> After my mini essay, I hope you have the most amazing week next week in turn for the next installment in the story. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> \- Abbie x


	32. Economic Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you have all had a fantastic week! I'm internally crying at the new season 5 five trailers that Showcase are putting out. Ready to get my tissues and a bottle of gin for the premiere of season five. Despite that, I'm so excited! It's now 16 days to go.
> 
> In other news, I'm hoping to have this fanfiction wrapped up by July, which should mean that as we get closer, you might even see three chapters a week (I know!) as I'm desperate to start writing the AU-Ballie novella that I've had planned for months.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for stopping by once again, leaving kudos and comments, and I hope you enjoy this part of the story
> 
> \- Abbie x

**Chapter XXIII: Economic Downfall**

 

 

 

Franky had a busy morning so far. Jane had told her that if Bea's appeal was granted and her sentence reduced, she would have to have some sort of income when she was released as she had no next of kin by law. She was working with Steve today, the two of them looking for any ideas of how to be able to get a good amount of money that would be enough for her to live on for a short period after her release. It was very unlikely that she'd be able to get any sort of job what so ever, but never the less, Franky was going to try.

 

 

 

"I think we need to investigate Joan Ferguson and her ties to Aaron Stewart before we do anything else. That way, we can have enough clear evidence to suggest that Melbourne Police had mishandled the case as a result of corruption" Steve offered, Franky nodding in understanding. It would be more practical to get more evidence first, rather than work on getting Bea some sort of income if she was released. They needed to make sure that the appeal would go through first, let along anything else.

 

 

 

"Good idea. The best thing to do first is to find out if there is a money motivation. That will be the easiest connection to make, and will sway the judges more when it comes to the appeal" the tattooed brunette mentioned, Steve smiling at her suggestion. "Let me write an email to one of my friends at the police station. He can get access to the evidence of the bank cards found at Aaron Stewart's address" Steve surmised as he turned on his laptop and began writing his email to the colleague.

 

 

 

_To: gary_Stevenson@melbournepolice.com.au_

  
_From: steve_warner@melbournepolice.com.au (12:31)_

 

 

 

_Hey Gary,_

 

 

 

_I have a favour to ask of you. I need you to go to Aaron Stewart's evidence file when we raided his house. I need the bank operator's name on the card, as well as all the other details. It's to do with my case. I'll sort out the paperwork later._

 

 

 

_Thanks,_

 

 

 

_Steve Warner._

 

 

 

As Steve finished up typing his email, Franky decided to scribble on her notepad ideas of how to get money. She remembered that when she was in prison and watching Bea Smith's trial, a lot of people came out in support of her. The tattooed brunette decided that the best move to make would be to see if there was any organisations that supported her would be willing to do any fundraisers for her, so they could possibly set up a trust fund. As she tapped her pen on the desk, Steve had managed to get an extremely quick reply from his colleague.

 

 

_To: steve_warner@melbournepolice.com.au_

_From: gary_Stevenson@melbournepolice.com.au (12:33)_

_Hello Steve,_

 

 

_That is absolutely no bother. I'll ring you later and send the details over to you. Hope you're doing well._

 

  
_Gary._

 

 

 

"My friend in the anti-corruption department is going to get us the details for the bank" Steve assured, Franky looking up to him. "I tell you what" Franky began. "Why don't I work on ways on how to get some sort of trust fund set up with the bank, and why don't you go and see if there is any connection between Joan Ferguson and Jake Stewart, as well as Aaron Stewart. That way, we can get more things ticked off the list" the brunette said. "Sure, why not. Makes it quicker as well. I'll let Jane know" Steve replied as he stood up to go and get a coffee from the staff room. Franky stood up and grabbed her coat and car keys and headed for the car.

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Jane had been at the civil office for what seemed like hours. The waiting was terrible, and she had no idea why. The room was jam packed full of people, all with different queries and reasons for their stays. She had came to the civil office as Franky had suggested to her that there was a possibility that Bea had decided to rent out her home in order to get money that she could get transferred to her commissary when she was in prison. The idea seemed fair enough, and Jane didn't mind going to visit them for a meeting. What she did mind, was sitting in a room full of people and her claustrophobia starting to kick in. Luckily for her, she had just been called to see one of their employees, and she felt thankful for getting out of that horrible waiting room.

 

 

 

She was led through a short corridor before the receptionist knocked on the door, opening it, allowing Jane to step through. Jane noticed that the room was bleak, with a file cabinet and a working computer. It was bare, but there was a chair that Jane could sit on. There was a wiry man sat at the desk where the computer was, who stood up and offered and generous smile at her, introducing himself as Tim Blake. "So, what can I help you with today, Ms. Robinson? I understand you are here on work related matters with permission from Melbourne Police as you said on the phone" Blake stated. "Yes, I have approval from the chairman of the Department of Justice and Regulation" she smiled back, Tim returning the favour. "Well, I hope you did not mind but for security measures I double checked to see if it was the real thing or not. Sometimes we get hoax calls and it's better to be safe than sorry I'm sure you'll agree" he explained, Jane just nodding her head at the man.

 

 

 

"So, we are discussing Beatrice Alice Smith, I understand?" he said, looking at Jane before diverting his eyes back to the computer. "Yes" Jane said, getting a little impatient at having to wait for this long and the man taking his time. "So, when Bea Smith's husband, Harry Smith, was murdered, she allowed the house to be rented out at a cost of $1,200 a month when it was evaluated by a property developer given the state of the house, it's size and the estate that it is on. All of that money has been deposited in her bank account to which she can still access from inside of Wentworth, however, I believe that she has not touched it since" Tim said, Jane writing down all of this information.

 

 

 

"Would it be possible that you could give me the name of the bank and also all of the information, including this deed that she has supposedly signed?" Jane asked, the man nodding his head. "Of course, as your approval grants it. If that is all, then I shall email you by the end of the day" he said, quickly getting Jane's email down as she wrote it down on a piece of paper for him. It was good to know that Bea was getting some sort of income even from being inside of prison. $1,200 a month was a lot of money, and given the amount of time she'd still be in there after her appeal, it would be more than enough after she was let out.

 

 

 

Jane left the office quickly and sent Franky a text just to let her know how the meeting had gone.

 

 

 

_Jane [12:37]: The meeting went well. Turns out Smith has got rent arrears going into a bank account but she hasn't taken any money out._

 

 

 

She got into her car quickly, wanting to get back to the legal office where Steve and Franky were both working. Kevin had taken a day off today as he was sick, but had promised to be in tomorrow. As she turned her keys into the ignition, she heard her phone buzz and quickly unlocked it to see the text.

 

 

 

**Franky [12:39]: I'm at Atlantic World Bank. It's where Aaron and Jake Stewart's bank accounts and registered to. I'm going to check the transactions for the dates of Joan Ferguson's trial. Something's up. I think a prison guard might've been working for Ferguson to help her get to Allie so that Bea would have a meltdown and not be able to testify, but instead, she went and got stabbed by her.**

 

 

 

Jane took a moment to ponder over the text. It was a very intelligent and observant guess of Franky's, and Jane was impressed. She was eager and curious to see how it would all turn out in the long run. She typed out a text quickly before pressing her foot down on the accelerator.

 

 

_Jane [12:40] Great work Franky. I'll see you back at the office when you find something. Good luck._

 

 

 

She quickly drove off back to the Legal Office where she was going to help Steve on the case further.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Steve had found an absolute goldmine. He never expected anything like this to happen, but this was the perfect evidence that was a clear motive. Joan Ferguson, Aaron Stewart and Jake Stewart were all related. Obviously, Jake was Aaron's brother, but through an ancestry test that Steve had managed to find with the help of police files that Gary had sent over, as well as the details of the bank that he had got earlier where Franky went to go and see the transactions, he did not expect this.

 

 

 

Joan Ferguson's late father, Nikolai Mikhailov, was born in Korsakov in Russia, and brought Joan up there before they moved to Australia when she was little with her mother. Little to her mother's knowledge, Nikolai had had a child with Julie Stewart, who gave birth to Miriam Stewart, who was Joan's half sister. In later life, Miriam had given birth to two boys. Those boys were Aaron and Jake Stewart, and Joan, effectively, was their auntie. It all made sense to him now. All he needed to do was to tell Jane and Franky, but decided to wait. They were all busy at the moment, so it'd be best to just leave it until they came back to the office.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Franky parked her car in the five story car park before ascending her way down the stairs that adorned the left side of the establishment. She was in the south-east of Melbourne, where the bank was located. It was a huge sixty stories or so tall, and adorned some of the popular skyline that the city had to offer. But she wasn't here to look at the view. She walked out from the car park, across the busy street, narrowly missing being drove over by a car. The building was tall and was very nice. It was made out of reinforced glass, and the main lobby looked amazing.

 

 

 

As she walked through the revolving doors, she noticed that there were glass lifts that were sure to give your vertigo and impressive escalators scaling each floor. The floor was made of marble, and their were pillars all about her. She dragged her feet across to the marble desk that was in the middle of the lobby, where the receptionist was dressed in a grey pinstripe suit and blonde pony tail with a headset on her head, obviously speaking to somebody over it. Franky stood patiently, waiting for the woman to finish her business before trying to get her attention. After about five minutes of standing there, the woman finally acknowledged her in a rehearsed speech.

 

 

 

"Welcome to Atlantic World Bank, how may I assist you today?" she smiled, obviously having done this to hundreds of people. "I'm Franky Doyle. I have authority from the police at above commissioner level" Franky said, handing her ID that showed that she possessed this authority from the department. "Okay, and how can I help you?" she said in a nervous manner, the smile now long gone. "I'd like to view one of your client's transactions" Franky said in a firm manner, not wanting to be messed around. She needed to get clear evidence that there was some motive, otherwise, her case could be foiled.

 

 

 

"I will have to get authorisation from the manager as I am not able to do that. Would you kindly take a seat in the lobby until I can get somebody down here?" the woman asked politely, Franky knowing exactly what this meant. "Of course" she said snarkily as she went down to take a seat on one of their leather couches. She decided to get her phone out and to text Jane letting her know that she was at the bank.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Jane had arrived at the Legal Office quicker than she had anticipated, speeding down the highway as quickly as she could. She wanted to let the team know that Bea had some sort of income coming in, and that they wouldn't have to worry about it. But she knew for a fact that Franky would not be satisfied with that, and therefore, when she got into the office, she got straight onto the computer, and got her phone up quickly to ring Franky. After the first ring, the tattooed brunette picked up.

 

 

 

"Hey" the brunette said over the phone, Jane hearing other people in the background as it sounded quite busy.

  
"Hi, I was wondering, I've got some sort of income coming in for Bea but would you like a backup plan?" Jane asked, Franky taking a moment to reply.

  
"Yeah. A trust fund would be a good idea. I was thinking about it earlier. Get in contact with some of the groups that were supporting her at the trial and see if they will do any fundraisers to get her some money. Might be worthwhile asking them to show up at the court of appeal. A little bit of extra pressure might help" Franky mused, Jane knowing that she was happy with her little idea by the tone of her voice.

  
"Of course, no problem" Jane said, ready to get straight on to work.

  
"Okay, I've got to go. Feels like I've been waiting here for hours. When's the briefing?" Franky quickly asked, Jane responding in kind.

  
"I'll say five o' clock. Gives us enough time to evaluate everything. We're going to have to brief Kevin when he comes back anyway" the woman said, Franky quickly acknowledging that and saying goodbye to her over the phone.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

After Jane's call, a tall manager with a buzzcut haircut and a trimmed beard came over in his pink blouse, grey trousers and blue striped tie. He asked who she was and if he could see her identification to which she obliged, before he willingly walked into one of the glass lifts, telling Franky to follow him. She could've sworn that if she was scared of heights, she would be hyperventilating right now. But as she was admiring the view, she didn't notice that the doors had opened and the manager had stepped out of them on the fifty second floor, which was obviously staff only. As she followed him through another main lobby, they went through a corridor of offices before turning into one that was presumably his.

 

 

 

"Coffee?" he asked, speaking for the first time since asking for her ID. "Yes please" she said, the manager standing up to go over to the coffee machine to fill up two mugs. Shortly after, he returned with the two mugs and placed it on the wooden desk that he had placed strategically in his office. "Now, who's transaction history are you looking for?" the manager asked, Franky taking a sip of coffee before placing it back down on the table to answer. "I am looking for Jake Stewart's transaction history for the 3rd of May, 2016, and I am looking for Aaron Stewart's transaction history for the 6th of February, 2014" she said, the man frantically typing on his computer to show her.

 

 

 

As he turned the screen around, the two of them both noticed that on the 3rd of May, 90,000 Australian dollars had been put into the bank account of Jake Stewart by J. Ferguson of the same bank. "Okay, can you print me off a copy of that?" Franky asked, the man frowning at her before doing as he was asked. He typed in the details for the 6th of February and for Aaron Stewart before pointing to the screen and showing her. "Here, 120,000 Australian dollars were deposited by J. Ferguson also" he said, printing off a copy of that before walking over to the printer and giving the two sheets to Franky.

 

 

 

"Can I have a look at J. Ferguson's bank account details please?" Franky asked. Soon enough, he showed her the screen, and it was indeed Joan Ferguson's bank account, showing what transactions she had made and how much money she had. She had around 302,000 Australian dollars left, which was a lot in hindsight, yet it was enough for her to be able to bribe her way out of her trial. Franky asked for a copy of that and decided that the best thing to do would be to get back to the office and soon as possible and to report back her findings. As the man gave her the copy of the three sheets, she asked him if it would be possible to go back down to the main lobby.

 

  
He lead the way back to the glass lift that they had just scaled to get to the floor before the minute's journey to the main lobby soon came. Franky thanked the man for helping her before she practically sprinted back to her car, eager to tell the team of the ground shaking new discovery that she had managed to make.

 


	33. In Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading this two days late! I've been so engrossed in all of these new trailers and snippets of season five that we've been given. I'm so excited for season five, and I have my own predictions as to what'll happen which I'll reveal to you this sunday. I've been literally so busy this past week and it doesn't show any signs of letting up. However, as all good things must come to an end, I see this story being concluded around July time. Not too much worry - I've got a new ballie fic that I plan to give to you straight after.
> 
> Thank you for reading once again, your commitment to reading the chapters each week and leaving kudos/comments is invaluable to me.
> 
> \- Abbie <3

**Chapter XXXIII: In Motion**

Bea had finished putting all of her belongings in a basket after about half an hour cleaning up in her cell. Allie had taken a while longer, even though most of her possessions had magically ended up in the redhead's cell. Boomer had finished miles before everyone else and was complaining about everybody being so slow. They had been told yesterday by Ms. Bennett to keep this on the low down and to not say anything about their transfer. This way, they would minimise any chance of their transfer being leaked outside of the prison, hence anybody being able to get to them when they were at the new prison.

 

They were told that they were going to New South Wales, to a prison called Birnham Correctional Centre, a women's maximum security facility just like Wentworth. They were going to be placed in protection there until Joan Ferguson's trial had commenced, for when after, they would be moved back. It took H1 about an hour to get all of their belongings before they made their way out to the admissions area. They passed their baskets over to Ms. Miles and a few other guards who took it from them and placed it in the van that they would be travelling in. Vera Bennett and another guard requested that all of them be strip searched individually, Liz going first, followed by Boomer, Maxine, Allie, and then Bea last.

 

As Bea had finished her strip search and was putting on her clothes, Vera decided to speak to her, knowing about her worry of Ferguson's trial. "Smith" she said as Bea put her top back on, looking at the woman. "What?" the redhead asked, obviously on edge from moving from an environment that she had been familiar with for the past few years to one that she had no idea about, waiting for the inevitable day that she would come face to face with her arch nemesis, the woman who had tried to kill her and split her world in two on more than one occasion.

 

"I know you are worried, but you don't need to be. This is for your own safety. I can absolute guarantee it. I know my word has not been one hundred percent accurate in the past, but I promise you, I wouldn't say it if I know you were entirely protected against her. She will never get to you again. And she will go down for what she has done" Vera affirmed with a fierce gaze that made Bea actually believe her. "Okay" Bea said in an almost quiet whisper, feeling unusually vulnerable. "Good luck. I know you can do it" Vera said, putting her hand on Bea's shoulder, earning a smile from the redhead. She quickly fixed a pair of handcuffs to Bea's hands as was protocol before leading her out.

 

As Vera led her out of the strip search room and past the visitors room out through the reception area, she signed Bea out before leading her out to the van, hands on the handcuffs that engulfed Bea's wrists. The van was smaller than the rest, but was enough to fit two guards in front and six inmates in the bank. "I'll see you on the other side, Smith" Vera said as Bea smiled at her before getting inside of the car. The two passenger seats at the front were adorned by two screws who were familiar to Bea, with Maxine and Boomer sat next to each other behind them. The front seats had a glass wall, a bit like a taxi, before the back of the car was separated into three two seated rows.

 

Allie had taken the spot at the back by the window, with Liz sat in front. "Let the lovebirds sit at the back" Boomer teased, Bea shooting her a glare as she went past and tried to avoid the urge to smack Boomer across the face despite her handcuffed hands. They had all been handcuffed as was protocol, and Bea imagined that having Allie sit next to her with nothing but handcuffed hands for the next few hours was going to be torture. Bea didn't know what it was, but it was like there was a feral beast inside of her, always wanting Allie, regardless of the circumstances. What Bea found even more strange was that she knew that this was reciprocated from the sultry smirks and the easy going flirting that she had received from the young blonde on a daily basis.

 

"Hey babe" Allie chirped as Bea sat down and gave her a kiss on the cheek as Vera closed the door to the van. The screw started up the ignition before Vera looking at Bea with darting yet affirmative eyes, knowing that they would not meet again until the trial, whenever it was. As the car started up and drove out of the gates after a short check of their ID and where they were going, they were cleared, and Bea saw the outside world again for the first time since her return back to Wentworth from Walford Prison.

 

"The outside always looks so fuckin' good when your inside that shit hole all day" Boomer said as she stared out of the window. Bea and Allie both did the same as her, wanting to absorb themselves in the busy world outside of theirs for as much as they could. As far as Bea was concerned, it was probably one of the last times that she would see the outside world until the day that she passed on. Unfortunately, she was a lifer, and just like it says, she was going to spend the rest of her days in prison.

 

Yes, of course, that loomed over her, but she did not seem to mind as much, especially when she knew that the love of her life was also going to be spending the next ten years with her. Yes, Bea didn't want to believe or even conceive of the fact that Allie would one day leave Wentworth, but she knew that one of these days in the future, that was going to become the inevitable, and that she was going to have to deal with it at some point. But as it stood now, she just engulfed herself in the precious moments and times that she had with her.

 

As Allie leaned unconsciously into her side, they both held hands, even through their handcuffed hands. "I know Booms" Maxine said agreeing. They were going into St. Kilda, driving past the beach. As Bea stared out of the window, she realised just how much she missed her freedom. But again, she reminded herself that it was her fault and she had to deal with the consequences. That's what she told herself every time she got thoughts like this. It helped to ease some of the discomfort when she had been sentenced to life, and she dawning on what she was going to do for the next forty years of her life.

 

"I wonder what is gonna happen with the Freak eh" Boomer said, obviously bored at having to sit on a seat for a long time. "She'll get sent down" Maxine said firmly, not wanting Bea to get insecure. That is the last thing that they would need. "Of course. Who are you kidding?" Liz said laughing as she also stared out the window, looking at the busy life of the city that made prison seem so bleak and dull. "Are we gonna get interviewed or what?" Boomer asked, everybody looking to each other. "Yeah, we are. We're all going to have to testify against her" Allie said for the rest of the girls, sparing them the energy and breath.

 

"Oh well that's shit. Does that mean we are gonna have to go to court?" Boomer asked again, much to the annoyance of Bea. "Yeah Boomer, that's the whole point of us moving. Vinegar Tits reckons that we are gonna be targets if we testify against her" Bea snapped, Allie looking at her and rubbing her thigh while frowning before turning to whisper in her ear. "Calm down babe, okay? It's not going to be for a few months yet, you'll be fine" she said with a subtle hint of tongue as she kissed Bea behind the shell of her ear.

 

 

Bea immediately turned to look at Allie as she gave her a coy look before taking her hands in hers again. Boomer still remained unsettled by this revalation, and didn't pick up on the hint that it was time to steer the conversation in a different direction. "So, I'm going to have to go to court to see that bitch again?" Boomer quizzed, Bea looking at Allie as if to say 'does she fucking know when to stop' before Allie decided to put her lover out of her misery. "Yeah, but so do we all. Let's talk about something else, yeah?" Allie offered, all of the girls saying yes. "We'll come to that bridge when we cross it" Allie said firmly, Boomer looking back at her and nodding before turning straight forward.

 

 

 

"What do you reckon Birnham will be like?" Liz asked as she turned back to face both Bea and Allie. Bea just shrugged her shoulders before Allie answered. "Well, I think it'll be a nicer and more relaxed environment considering it's just the five of us" Allie smiled, Liz grinning at her. "Extra privileges as well" Bea said as she directed her gaze from out of the window to Liz. "I wonder what that means" Liz said with a smile before she turned back to face the front of the vehicle again. "Does that mean more 'biccies?" Boomer asked in an exclamative manner, everybody laughing at her.

 

 

 

"What?" she said as Maxine couldn't stop giggling next to her until Boomer gave her a light swat on the arm. "Hey, you" Maxine said with a playful warning before grinning at her friend.

 

 

\--

 

 

_Two hours later...._

 

 

 

They were still driving on the highway on the way to New South Wales with no signs of stopping just yet. Boomer and Maxine had managed to engage in a deep conversation about something as Liz went to sleep.

 

 

 

"I'm nervous. About the trial" Bea said after about an hour of silence. Allie's head was still on her shoulder as she perked up and looked at the redhead. "You have every reason to be" Allie said honestly, stroking her finger over Bea's cheek. "But, you have no reason to have any doubt about the fact she's going down for what she's done to all of us, babe. I can promise you that" Allie soothed as she leaned in to get a kiss from Bea. As Allie's tongue slithered against Bea's, they realised that the best idea was to not try and take anything any further considering they were in a busy van with two screws in the front of it.

 

 

 

"You always do that at the worst of times" Bea quipped, Allie just laughing in response. "Don't act like you don't love it, Ms. Smith" Allie whispered into her ear, careful to not be too loud to awake Liz from her sleep on the van, or for it to be loud enough for Boomer to hear and for the woman to tease her about it. God knows they already got enough of that as it was. "I do" Bea said in reply, feeling shockingly confident whenever she was around Allie. It seemed to light a fire inside Bea that just made her turn into a completely different person, in a positive perspective.

 

 

"Well I guess you're just going to have to wait until we get there. We're going to have to christen our new cell" Allie winked at Bea, the redhead turning the same shade of red as her hair before Allie turned back to the front as normal as they listened to Boomer yet again ask a series of questions. "When's the next stop?" Boomer asked, the van having stopped somewhat an hour ago for a toilet break. "Not for another two hours" the screw replied in a loud voice, arising Liz from her slumber.

 

 

"How long is it gonna take us to get there?" Boomer queried, obviously being ignored by the screws on purpose. They were fed up of her constant questioning and just thought that the best way to deal with it would be to pretend they hadn't heard her. Instead, it made her shout even louder. "I said, how long is it gonna take us to get there?!?" she yelled, Liz complaining about Boomer giving a headache before the screw gave her a reply. "It's going to take even longer if you don't shut up" she replied sarcastically, turning her eyes back on the road as she huffed out loud at the inconvenience. If only being a prison guard was an easy job.

 

 

"What's up her arse?" Boomer laughed as she turned back to Maxine who gave a quick response. "Probably the screw that's sitting next to her" Maxine said with a grin, Boomer now full on cackling at the joke. "Yeah probably" she said before bursting into a fit of laughter. "What's she laughing at now?" Allie asked as Liz turned back to her and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm so tired but I can't sleep" Bea said, the older blonde agreeing with her. "Yeah, me too love. I was lucky that I managed to doze off then. But even so, I think Miss over there would've woke me" Liz said with a smile, the redhead twinkled as she looked at Allie.

 

 

"She's got good intentions though" Allie beamed, Liz grinning at her. "Yeah. I've known her god knows how many years and she hasn't changed a bit" she laughed, Allie just smiling. Bea continued to stare out of the window, finding fascination in seeing cars for the first time in a few years. "Babe, are you okay?" Allie asked, Bea nodding. "I will be" Bea said, looking down at her feet before Allie squeezed her hand, just to let her know that she was there to comfort her and to talk to her without actually even verbally conforming so.

 

 

Bea then turned her eyes over to Allie, Liz now facing the front. Bea just smiled at her lover who was so clearly engrossed in her, before giving her a quick kiss and allowing Allie to rest her head on Bea's shoulder as she looked in front. It was obviously going to be another few hours until they were going to be at Birnham, so Allie decided to make the most of her time and catch up on some of the sleep that she had managed to lose in the night due to the fact that she was moving away from Wentworth for a while. Her plans were disrupted when Boomer started singing.

 

 

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, all the way to prison" she said, laughing at the last bit with Maxine before getting a scorning look from Liz as the three of them tried to get sleep at the back. Boomer took up on the hint and began speaking to Maxine in a whisper as the redhead closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her as her dreams were full with beautiful blonde locks and gorgeous sky blue eyes.

 


	34. Psychological Evaluation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are once more. One day away until season five. The anticipation is through the roof with me at the moment. I've had the busiest week ever, which shows no signs of letting up, but I'll always make an exception for Wentworth. My new fic release date has changed: I expect to release it two weeks after the finale, some ballie to compensate for Bea's "death" repercussions in season five. Anyway, hope you enjoy!x

**Chapter XXXIV: Psychological Evaluation**

 

 

"Fucking hell, how long is this going to take Gidge?" Franky asked as her and Bridget had been asked by Vera to go to Uxbridge Psychiatric Facility where Joan Ferguson was being held for her trial. They were going on the basis that Vera had wanted to know what kind of a mental state she was in, in preparation for her trial to which the date was to be set. Again, it was all dependent on her mental state, as they could not trial a mentally unstable person by law. They'd been driving for about seven hours, setting off at six o' clock with Franky driving for the first half and Bridget taking over for the second.

 

 

They'd arranged to stay at a hotel for the night as they would only be there for a few hours before making their way back down to Melbourne. "We're literally taking this exit off the junction and it's about a twenty minute drive from there" Bridget said, resting her hand on her girlfriend's thigh. "Okay" Franky said as she turned on the radio to get the CD playing to one of the latest songs on the charts. As the two of them listened to the radio with little intention, the last twenty minutes dragged about as much as the rest of the journey.

 

 

\--

 

 

_Twenty seven minutes later...._

 

 

"Here we are" Bridget said as they drove up an isolated long stretch of road, the road supplemented by eucalyptus trees and orange sand. Franky admired the amazing view of how midday looked in this part of Australia. It looked absolutely out of this world. But as Franky took in the view, she saw that a large mass of concrete and architecture surrounded by barbed wire stuck out like a sore thumb. This was obviously the infamous Uxbridge Psychiatric Facility that held Australia's most dangerous criminally insane, like Sonia Stevens.

 

 

As they drove up to the admissions gate, Bridget and Franky both announced who they were before the guard requested that they both step out of the vehicle. "Step out of the car if you would, please" he said as Franky shot Bridget a glare as if to say 'is this necessary?'. They did as asked and the man took his opportunity to take his accomplice, a small German shepherd through the both of them and in and out of the car, showing no signs of finding any sort of narcotics or drugs. "Can I please have your identification?" he asked, his hand still tightly wrapped by the dog lead.

 

 

Franky got out her identification for her legal office and the authority that she had got from the Department for Justice and Regulation in Victoria that still granted her leave in other criminal psychiatric facilities in different states. Bridget also got out her Wentworth Correctional Centre identification card which allowed her to be able to enter the premises. "Okay, you're good to go" the man smiled as he took his dog and went back into the small office that stood on the two white road markings that stretched for the entirety of the road.

 

  
As Bridget got back into the car and Franky joined back in the passenger side, the tattooed brunette was clearly not happy about being stopped. "What an asshole" she remarked as Bridget pulled the car to a stop as she dragged it into a car parking place. The facility only had about twelve cars parked in it for a space for about a hundred. The size of the facility was small, clearly because the nature of the people here were some of Australia's criminals and needed to be put in a place that was far away from any sort of civilisation.

 

 

As they stepped out, the area seemed very bleak and quiet. It was almost eerie, and to be honest, Franky seemed a bit intimidated. Luckily, she had Bridget by her side. As they stepped out of the car, Bridget took her hand as they walked towards the building made of masses of concrete surrounded by endless steel caging. As they walked up the few steps, they were greeted with a reception to which looked like it had been build in the 1920s. The paint was falling off and the furniture was ripped, and it seemed very scary.

 

 

"I am Bridget Westfall, and this is my colleague, Franky Doyle. We are here to see Dr. Naish on Joan Ferguson's evaluation" Bridget said with confidence, hoping to get in and out of this place as soon as she could. The man at the desk simply nodded at her curtly before turning back to his computer that looked like it had been constructed in the Industrial Revolution. After a few minutes of slow typing on his part and no verbal communication, Bridget gave Franky the side-eye, Franky completely understanding that her girlfriend was losing her patience.

 

 

Much to her luck, the man had told her in a very deep and husky voice that they'd have to go through the metal detectors and a pat down search before they were allowed to enter the premises. Franky and Bridget both agreed, wanting to get it over with as soon as they could. Unfortunately, they had no female staff on duty, so it was up to the guard at the reception desk to do it for them. Franky put her folder and belongings in her basket before walking through the metal detector with no hindrance. The man quickly patted her down, understanding the awkwardness of the situation before Bridget followed suit.

 

 

Franky shot daggers at the guard before he gave them clearance, feeling a sense of anger and disrepute as she saw her girlfriend being patted down in an obviously uncomfortable manner. As he led them through various corridors with masses of cells in, Franky couldn't help the flashbacks to prison when she heard screaming, shouting and yelling coming from all directions. Luckily for her after about five minutes of walking up stairs, down them, left down corridors, through various rooms, they'd managed to make it to a cell called the "maximum security padded cell" which Franky could only understand to be where Joan Ferguson was being housed purely for the fact how she was a danger to herself and the people around her.

 

 

"This is it" the guard said as he made his way back to the reception. Bridget decided to bite the bullet and knocked on the door first, being greeted by a small man in a suit with a clipboard under one arm and a coffee in the other. He had spectacles and a bald head, as well as a freshly trimmed beard. "How may I help?" the man asked with a smile which seemed like one of the most rarest occurrences you would see in a psychiatric facility. "I'm here to see Dr. Naish" Bridget said with a warm smile, the man's smile growing even wider.

 

 

"Well he's right here. Nice to meet you, come in" he said, as he walked back into what could only be assumed to be the observation room for the padded cell. As he sat down at his desk, he put his clipboard down and coffee, he rummaged through his drawers for a few close minutes before getting out a file. "Here, I did a report on Inmate Ferguson when she first came to the prison. I think it would be good if you saw this" Dr. Naish said as he pushed over a sheet of paper that had practically half an essay wrote on it.

 

 

_This is the first psychological report that has been written on Joan Ferguson since she has came to Uxbridge Psychiatric Facility. She was noted to be saying: "Bea Smith has won" multiple times_

 

_in an aggravated manner, and also "You have failed" to herself, over and over again. It appeared that she believed she was speaking to someone, or who she believed to be there, saying: "I'm so_

  
_sorry to have been a disappointment to you! I always seemed to have been! Why am I never good enough for you! I always do things for the greater good! I am not a Freak! I am not a monster!"_

  
_in a screaming tone. It is believed that she believes that she has killed Bea Smith and that she is in a mentally unfit state and this has spurred on other things. However, with her admission to_

  
_Wentworth, there have been no comments on her well-being. Since she was at her previous psychiatric facility, Harold Simpson admitted to raping Joan Ferguson and allowing her to be admitted_

  
_to Wentworth by being blackmailed by her. Doctors and psychologists have been warned of her psychopathic and manipulative nature, hence she has been admitted to the maximum security_

  
_padded cell for observation until the Correctional Services see fit for her to be placed in a regular cell until her trial. It has been stated that Inmate Ferguson is not to attend a trial in a court room_

  
_until she is in a more mentally able state than she currently is now._

 

 

_She is currently in a more calm state, but can be seen to be talking to herself about how she could change things around and how she could free herself from prison. She is discombobulated, but_

  
_is in a stable mind at the moment._

 

 

_Signed,_

 

 

_Dr. Naish of Uxbridge Psychiatric Facility._

 

 

"Wow, that is an extensive report" Bridget said, impressed. Franky was not surprised at all. It was no secret that Joan Ferguson went into a breakdown when she was arrested after the fire of H block. She had been hit in her weak spot, and she had truly fell. It was obvious to her that they had not told her that Bea was not dead as she would be more likely to lie in a more suitable mental state. But then, they knew that if they were going to support their case, they were going to have to bring Bea and her face to face at some point, which she knew that the redhead was not going to be happy with. After all, she'd practically be meeting the woman who wishes that she was six foot under and was determined by anything that that was going to happen. A woman obsessed with revenge, deceit, manipulation, order and control. A perfectionist, and a liar.

 

  
"Can we go and see her?" Franky asked, wondering if she was going to regret what she had just asked. "No problem. However, I am warning you. If you are familiar to her, then I would expect some confrontation on her part. And, it would help if I take observations of this also given her court case. I need to be able to give the court a clear understanding of how she interacts with certain people that she has a past with" Dr Naish stated, Bridget and Franky having no problem at all with it. As the man led them through a small door, they could see Ferguson for the first time since her stabbing of Bea.

 

 

She was messed up and scraggy, grey at the roots, bags under her eyes and barely keeping open. She was mumbling something to herself, clearly not taking any notice of them being there. Franky tapped on the window before grinning at Ferguson. She knew if it was anything, Franky showing absolutely no fear would unnerve Ferguson. The woman looked at her with squinted eyes before walking right up to the glass, absorbing all of her features before finding nothing that she could take a dig at Franky before.

 

 

"A visitor. Unexpected. A nice....surprise" Ferguson said, tilting her head as she did so. "I just thought I'd come and see how you were doing" Franky said in a tone with a hint of sarcasm, one only Ferguson could detect. "How is Bridget?" Ferguson smirked, trying to evoke a reaction out of Franky, as she always tried to do. "She is fine, actually" Franky said bluntly, not removing eye contact with the woman. Ferguson seemed agitated at how her manipulation was not seeming to work, and decided to take a drastic turn.

 

 

"I wonder what the Correctional Services would think when they found out about your relationship with her. It would damage your parole, no?" Ferguson said, her signature smile returning as she quirked an eyebrow at the tattooed brunette. "Well, from what I understand, they only put the most fucked up people in here. And they can't get out. Ever" Franky said, laughing and enunciating her last word. Ferguson's jaw slackened as she became increasingly more agitated. Bridget decided that now would be the best time to also be involved.

 

 

"How are you, Joan?" she asked in a normal manner, Ferguson laughing as she saw the two of them together. "What is it like, Ms. Westfall? Knowing that you are dealing with an abused little girl who just wants anyone to show her the first sign of affection? I mean, come on. Her mother scolded her when she was a child. Could you blame her?" Ferguson exclaimed almost ecstatically, Dr. Naish out of sight and recording all of this conversation. "Well what I see is an amazing woman who is succeeding at integrating back into society once more. And most importantly, she is free. And you are not" Bridget smiled, Ferguson pounding on the door once in frustration.

 

 

"I'll be coming for that shiny little crown. And I'll be coming for you, Ms. Bridget Westfall. And for you, Franky Doyle. Bea Smith has already become one of my victims, you shall soon join her" Ferguson smiled with clenched fists. "Well, I guess it's a shame that Shayne doesn't want anything to do with you anymore" Franky began matter-of-factly, Ferguson's eyes flashing red. "He told me that you are a disgrace, and that he doesn't want anything to do with you. He also says that you were the reason his mother had passed away, which is true. You did nothing to protect her" Franky stated.

 

 

This was it for Ferguson. Franky knew where to hit her insecurities. And just like that. As if a switch was flipped or as if a button was pressed, a burning pulsating anger of all of the frustrations of losing one of the people that she had an intimate connection with was now going to be directed at the brunette, much to her dismay.

 

 

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ferguson screamed as she pounded on the door repeatedly, unsuccessfully trying to intimidate Franky and Bridget. "I PROTECTED HER AS BEST AS I COULD. AND I WILL PROTECT SHAYNE. HE NEEDS ME!" she yelled, Dr. Naish looking on in horrification. "No, he doesn't, Freak. He's got everyone he needs, and he'll be living his life, whilst you rot away here" the tattooed brunette spoke, eager to get the last laugh as she walked away with Bridget over to Dr. Naish, thanking him for their time as Ferguson continued to scream and shout. Franky left Uxbridge with a smirk on her face, Ferguson not stopping shouting even until after she had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter of my story. I simply cannot wait for you to all see how this story will pan out. Season five is literally a day away now, and I cannot wait. I am full with anxiety and nervousness for what will happen this season, but I suspect Franky will end up back in prison, the Freak will end up dying, and Allie will end up escaping prison (hopefully Bea will come back from the dead to meet her ;) ), possibly even with Sonia murdering someone. I honestly cannot wait to see what will happen, but we'll see how it will pan out.


	35. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter. I am so excited about tomorrow's episode. I have to say - I did find the first episode a little bit disappointing, especially with the 4 MINUTE memorial for Bea. (I have steam coming out of my ears.) I could've predicted that Franky was going to end up back in prison and that Allie was going to get her ass kicked by the Freak. I did not expect Maxine to be transferred, and there have been a lot of rumours going around that apparently it is Socs' last episode to which I think is a shit decision - but enough of me ranting.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this week's chapter and hopefully, just hopefully, tomorrow's episode will be even better.
> 
> Peace out,
> 
> \- Abbie x

**Chapter XXXV: Arrival**

 

 

After a damning ten hour drive, they had finally made it. Countless stops and crap prison meals, with a topping of Boomer's repetitive questions, they'd managed to make it to Birnham Prison. They were far from any sort of urban area and in complete isolation to what it seemed. It was physically imposing, but after all, it was a prison and not a girl scout's boot camp.

 

 

As they drove up to the admission gate, the screws mumbled a few things to the woman who was operating the gate. Just like at Wentworth, she wore a white blouse with a tie, with the Correctional Services crest embedded on the left sleeve by the shoulder. She was a wiry woman, her bun nearly falling out and not pulled back properly. She had wrinkles adorning every corner of her face, with her blue eyes looking dim. As she typed a few things into her ancient keyboard at a slower rate than the drive here, they were finally admitted inside where she opened the automatic gate that allowed the van to pass through.

 

 

Birnham looked relatively new in comparison to Wentworth. It's complex architecture stood out like a sore thumb considering that it was not located in any urban settlement. The high steel lattices composing the barbed wire even looked brand new. However, the height of them indicated that the prisoners here, really did have to be kept away from society. However, the girls remained not phased by this inference. They were going to be put away in a protection unit to have no contact with the other prisoners. The inmates already residing there had no idea that there were inmates from another state residing there until a trial, and they wouldn't know. This was the reality of the "inmate witness protection" they were going into. Bea just hoped that none of the inmates back at Wentworth had kicked off and asked where H1 was and somehow, Ferguson had managed to get a tip off. But she knew that she was just being paranoid. Aside that, she hoped that Kaz would be able to handle the women on her own.

 

 

The van came to a stop about one minute after passing through the admissions gate. They drove down a small corridor of concrete before coming to a stop in a place that looked just like the sally port at Wentworth. The screws got out of the front before getting the door to the back. "Two at a time" the screw ordered as Boomer and Maxine decided to come off first, the screw ordering them to follow him as they walked to the front of the admissions side of the prison. About a few minutes later, the governor came out of the doors in the same sort of apparel that Vera wore. He was a burly man, muscles nearly popping out of his blazer, with styled hair at the top.

 

 

As the governor came out, one of the screws from Birnham came through, telling Boomer and Maxine to follow her. She was of old age, and also looked very similar to the woman who was at the admission's gate for letting transport in and out of the prison. Soon after, the Wentworth screws came to collect Bea and Allie, where the same process was repeated. They walked through the small iron barred gate before the Birnham screws told the two of them to follow her. "Follow me" she said in a harsh voice, trying to be commanding, but failing. It reminded Bea a little bit like Vinegar Tits before she went hard-core.

 

 

As they walked through the painted burgundy brick walls, the two of them were brought into a strip search room. "Strip" the woman ordered, Bea and Allie both looking at each other as it wasn't similar to the protocol that they were familiar with where strip searches were individual. Bea was a little more concerned with this than Allie was, who started taking off her top straight away. After all, it was nothing that Bea hadn't seen before, and Allie wasn't the type to be ashamed of her body, neither hinder to reveal it.

 

 

Bea decided to take a tip from Allie's books and decided to take her clothes off straight away. By the time Allie was finished, Bea had only managed to take her bra and pants off, stripping of her underwear. Allie was staring at Bea, biting on her bottom lip before winking at her. Bea smiled back at her before the screw broke their moment, asking to see both of their mouths. As Bea opened wide, she felt the screw prodding inside her mouth just to see if she was trying to smuggle anything inside, which was not the case.

 

 

After following through the rest of the protocol, the screw took their teal tracksuits from them and put them in their belongings baskets that had been placed by another screw at some point in the strip search. Luckily for them, they had to wear new crimson red tracksuits given the fact that they were in a different state and in a different prison. Their measurements had been sent through by Vera weeks before, just to make sure that they wouldn't have to bother and waste time for when push came to shove.

 

 

Bea actually really liked the new tracksuits as she put on what she usually wore back at Wentworth. She put on her red pants with a white longsleeve followed by a red shirt on top. Allie thought she looked amazing in her new clothes, but personally wasn't really fussed about the new tracksuits. One thing that they both knew for certain was that it was a likely that Boomer was probably unhappy about having to strip search with other people and having to put on a new tracksuit. Luckily for her, she had Maxine by her side, and the redhead just hoped that she hadn't kicked off due to that.

 

 

\--

 

 

After putting on their new clothes, the screw, now identified as King, frowned at them before barking out her next order. "Come with me" she ordered, the two inmates obliging as she led them through a long corridor where there were two double doors that said "protection unit". Bea and Allie both walked through, baskets under arms, before King took them through protection unit three. It had six cells, Boomer and Maxine already standing in their cell doors as the screw who took them in was waiting for King presumably.

 

 

"Novak, you're here. Smith, you're here" King stated, pointing to the two cells that were nearest to the entrance. "Stand by your cell doors until told to do so otherwise" she said, the two inmates doing as they were told as Boomer shot them a glare, clearly not happy about being treated as if they were not humans. A few minutes later, Liz joined them, having been told to take the cell next to Boomer's on the left hand side of the unit. "Right, ladies, listen up!" King shouted, wanting to get her point across clearly.

 

 

"You are in protection unit three. Every day starts the same. Morning count is at six every morning. You will stand by your cell doors until your name is called, to which you answer "Yes sir, or yes ma'am". That is how you address every correctional office. Is that understood?" she barked, all of the women saying 'yes ma'am'. Allie nearly giggled but was set straight by the fierce glare that King obviously wore on a day to day basis. "You will take dinner in here at twelve every day. At one, you will be taken outside for an hour's worth of recreation before returning back to your unit. You will then take another meal here at six in the afternoon, before evening count at eight" she said, all of the women looking to her. The schedule was exactly the same at Wentworth, apart from the fact that formalities were more prominent here.

 

 

"Governor Bennett has told me that you are to have extra privileges for the reason of your stay here. The Correctional Services have agreed, and this prevents you from any work duty. You are also allowed visitors, as well as phone calls once a day that can be used in recreational time. You will also be allowed to access extra media, as there is a television, a computer, and an assortment of newspapers and magazines. If there is anything you need, you are to ask the guard who will be patrolling all six protection units of this facility. Now, are there any questions?" King asked, all of the women shaking their heads.

 

 

King pranced off with her two screws before locking up the unit. "Fuckin' hell, apart from them being cunts, this is awesome" Boomer exclaimed as she looked around at the unit. The red painted brick walls looked relatively new, the cells a bit bigger than what they were used to. In the main hallway, there was three couches with a flatscreen hung up on the wall. There was also a fridge, with a kettle and microwave, with the cupboards being full of food and snacks. "This is awesome" Allie said as she looked inside of the cupboard and found lots of chocolate biscuits.

 

 

They also had coffee and tea, reminders of how privileged they actually were. Bea was starting to revoke her regret for letting them move to Birnham after she saw how great it was. The redhead decided to walk back to her cell, taken aback by what she saw next. The beds were nearly double, enough to fit three people on in comparison to the small ones back at Wentworth. They had a chest of drawers, a sink, a toilet, a mirror, and their own cupboard area where each cell was full of snacks.

 

 

"This is great" Bea said, speechless. She didn't realised how privileged it actually was, as Allie came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her lover. "No more cramped space then" she whispered in Bea's ear, obviously referring to the beds. "I don't give a shit, as long as you're sleeping with me" the redhead whispered back, turning around in her lover's arms before giving her a kiss. Allie pressed her hand at the nape of Bea's neck before the older woman reluctantly pulled away, narrowly missing a teasing from Boomer as she saw the woman grin from across the room.

 

 

"Wow" Maxine said as she too looked inside her cell to find that it had been furnished to the same standard. Boomer decided to direct her attention from the cupboard full of food and instead to her new cell where she jumped on the bed like a school child who had just got home from a day of exams. "Ughh" she said as she buried her face in the pillow that was there. "It's so comfy" Boomer chirped as she laid on her back as Maxine grinned at her, watching the scene. "Be careful with the bubba!" Liz warned as Boomer replied, "Oh shit yeah" before Maxine giggled even harder after the woman had even forgot that she was pregnant, even though she had nearly lost all of her appetite for normal food apart from snacks.

 

 

"Let's go and sit down" Allie said as the women all retreated to the couch. Bea sat down on one of the sofas where Allie sat down on top of her. Liz decided to go and sit next to the adorable couple as Boomer tried to figure out how to use the television. "Oh, this is the button" she said, frantically pressing the confusing remote to which even the redhead couldn't see which button turned it on. Next to the cupboard/kitchen area was the computer that looked a little old but more importantly functional. Bea was interested to try and use it to see what had been going on in the outside world.

 

 

As they looked at the television, it had all of the available channels, but they decided to stick to the news channel to see what had been going on. Nothing was that interesting, and Bea just engulfed herself in the amazing feeling of having a hot blonde on her lap who looked careless to the world as the women all engaged in conversation about the prison. "When do you think dinner will be?" Boomer interrogated, almost being psychic as they heard the gates open, two screws holding five trays of food for them. As they came in, they dumped it in the table that was on the middle of the hallway. They didn't say a word, and just let with locking the gate.

 

 

"I wonder what's for dinner" Liz said as the girls all stood up to go and eat their dinner at the table. Bea sat at the head of the table as was tradition with them, with Allie sat to her left, Liz to her right, and Boomer and Maxine sat across from each other. It was an unwritten rule where everybody sat at the dinner table, which was another thing that Bea found strange since she had come to prison. She'd managed to revel in the feelings of power and leadership inside prison, where on the outside, she considered herself to be weak and feeble, mainly consequential as a result of her beatings from Harry.

 

 

As they all looked at their trays, it looked like it was spaghetti Bolognese with a strawberry yoghurt and orange juice for dinner. As Bea picked up her fork, she already saw Allie taunting her, winding the pasta around the fork before putting it seductively in her mouth. Her tongue swiped at the small amount of sauce that was in the corner of her mouth before winking at Bea and resuming back to conversation. Bea took a massive gulp, confused at how Allie could reduce her to pieces with just a few simple movements.

 

 

As she too ate some of the food, it was gourmet in comparison to the food they were used to at Wentworth. "This is fuckin' lush!" Boomer mused as she shoved down the food in fork loads, everybody laughing at her as she amused the rest of them. "It is" Bea agreed as she managed to finish all of her food within a good seven minutes. They were reasonable sized portions also, and everybody had managed to finish within a reasonable amount of time. Bea moved over to the strawberry yoghurt, the dessert reaching all of her tastebuds as she hummed in how good the taste was. "Mmm" she said as Allie also decided to tackle the yoghurt next.

 

 

Soon after, everybody had managed to finish, and a guard came in to take their trays before leaving and closing the gate again. They sat back down at the couch area before waiting for evening count. However, there is one thing that could not leave the redhead's mind, regardless of how great this was. She knew that one of these days, she was going to be told that today was the day of the trial and she would have to go and testify. That was going to be burning into her brain until it was over, and she just wished that it could be over with.


	36. Making Moves

**Chapter XXXVI: Making Moves**

 

 

 "Dr. Naish from Uxbridge for you, governor" Will Jackson said as the man stepped through into the office to greet the governor. "Very nice to meet you" he beamed, offering his hand out for her to shake. She smiled back at him before introducing herself. "I'm Governor Vera Bennett, nice to meet you as well" she said as she went to take a seat back in her throne. "Please, take a seat" she offered, Dr. Naish doing as asked before sinking down into the very comfortable leather chairs that she had in front of her desk.

 

 

"Now, I understand that you wanted to speak to me about Ms. Joan Ferguson?" Vera said, almost grimacing at the fact of having to mention Ferguson's name. She hated how the woman had manipulated her and used her just purely for her own purposes and for the fact that that was because who she was as a person. What made Vera grimace even more is that fact that there used to be a time where she actually used to believe her and trust her. Never again, Vera had told herself. Since the fire, she had told herself that she was not going to be ruled by anyone, and that she was going to be her own free and independent woman.

 

 

"Yes. I comprehended from our phone call that you wanted an update on her from me, and not just a third party account from Ms. Westfall or Ms. Doyle" Dr. Naish said as he opened his folder and flicked through his notes, trying to find the relevant information that would be most useful to Vera. "Yes, I want to know just simply how she has been doing since her attempted murder of Bea Smith and how it is looking for the trial" Vera stated, gulping after the fact that she reminded herself that she was going to have to testify as a witness at that monster's trial.

 

 

"Well, it is interesting you say that as the Supreme Court has asked a favour of me and of you. However, I will get to that after I tell you about how she has been for the year and a half since the attempted murder" Dr. Naish mused, Vera frowning in both curiosity and concern before he got down to the reason for why he came here in the first place. "So, when she first came to Uxbridge, her initial evaluation has shown that she has an obsession with your inmate, Beatrice Smith, and how she believes that she has lost and failed in what she intended to do. This is evidence itself for murder with intent, which will be used in a court of law in our side" Dr. Naish said with a smile, Vera smirking at the thought of Ferguson getting locked away for a long period of time.

 

 

"She believes that she has actually killed Bea Smith and she believes that she is going to be in prison for a long time for her murder. Yet, she is very contradictory in her state as when Ms. Westfall and Ms. Doyle went to go and visit her, she told them that she was going to be set free and to be exonerated from prison, and that she was going to come for both of them, and even more, she said that she was going to come for the position of governor. Your position" Dr. Naish said, quirking an eyebrow, Vera laughing. "I'd like to see that happen" she said with a smirk as she let the doctor continue on what he was saying.

 

 

"She was also viewed to be speaking to somebody that she honestly believed was there. She was engaging in a conversation with this person, and she was saying such things like, "I am so sorry to have been a disappointment to you!" which can actually be related to Matthew Fletcher's statement when he went to confront her and she believed that she was speaking to her father. This could also be used in a court case as it shows that she is mentally unstable, and that this prefixed state of mind means that she is not suitable to become a functioning member of society again" he explained, Vera laughing at the last bit. "I am not sure she ever was" Vera said, Dr. Naish frowning at her, realising just how bad she must have been to Vera before her arrest.

 

 

"We also found that the main reason that she got sent to Wentworth was not based on the fact that she was mentally stable to be released to a maximum security prison, but because her psychologist at her first facility, blackmailed Harold Simpson as he raped her and she had threatened to tell the authorities, so instead, he forged a report which resulted in her getting sent to Wentworth. Harold Simpson's trial is not for another few months yet, but it is understood that he will get off with a light sentence for the nature of him reporting his rape and corruption and to the fact that Joan Ferguson will not be able to be in a court room given her mental state" the psychologist explained, Vera trying to engulf and absorb herself in all of this new information that she had been given.

 

 

"Luckily due to this admission, we are aware of her manipulative nature. Since my report" Dr. Naish began. "The Supreme Court have found it in their interests to allow Bea Smith to confront Joan Ferguson once more to monitor her change in behaviour so that it can be used in court when she is of a more able state to be able to go to trial in a more legal fashion" Dr. Naish said, Vera's mouth going agape. "I don't think she would say yes. She told me that the only time she ever wants to see her again is when she is sentenced for what she has done" Vera stated, Dr. Naish putting the folder down and crossing his arms.

 

 

"Okay, I understand that. However, if this is done, it helps more in the case that she will be put behind bars. The reaction will be recorded and will be used in a court of law" Dr. Naish said, Vera pondering on this for a moment. "The best way to do this is to not inform Smith and for the Birnham Correctional Centre officers to just take her there. That way, you can brief her when you are there and explain it to her and she is more likely to do it as there is not a build up to it" Dr, Naish said as he took his folder.

 

 

"Okay. I will do that then. But I just hope that she will go ahead and do it. There may be a chance that she will just say no straight away and will refuse" Vera said with a worried tone as Dr. Naish leant forward. "I'm sure she won't. If she is determined about putting Ferguson in jail, then she will realise the significance of doing this and will understand that this is a necessary evil" he said, Vera nodding. "Okay, that's fine" she said as Will Jackson knocked on the door with Bridget. "Ms. Westfall to see you, governor" he said as he closed the door and Bridget stepped inside of the office.

 

 

"I guess I will be on my way. I will see you soon, Ms. Bennett" he said as he stood up to shake her hand again and smiled at Bridget before being escorted by a screw back out of the prison. "What was that about?" she asked as she sunk into a chair in front of Vera. "He just gave me an update on how Ferguson's acting up at Uxbridge" she said, rubbing her brow with great intent. "Don't worry Vera. These things all work out themselves. You have absolutely nothing to be worried about. Me and you both know that she will not stop until she is sentenced. And she will be" Bridget assured as she folded her arms and crossed her legs.

 

 

"Yes, I guess so. It's just...I don't want to see her in any sort of position of power again. She uses and manipulates everyone for their own interests, and if the court seems to exonerate her, we all become targets, and that worries me" Vera confided, Bridget quirking her brow. "I can understand that, Vera. But you've got to understand - Ferguson has a fraction of the power that she has had before. Everybody is aware of the fact that she is a psychotic liar and manipulator, and she's fucking brilliant at it" Bridget began, Vera's eyes perking up. "But we all know this now, which makes us less susceptible to it" Bridget said with a warm smile, the woman with the bun nodding her head.

 

 

"Anyway, I actually came to talk to you about something else" the blonde woman said, Vera putting her pen down and moving her computer screen out of the way so that she could see her. "Yeah?" Vera enquired, wanting to know what Bridget wanted to talk to her about. "It's about the case" Bridget said, Vera not picking up. "Do you mean Ferguson's case?" she asked, Bridget shaking her head. "No, Bea Smith's case. You know - Franky trying to get her sentence reduced through the court of appeal" Bridget explained, Vera nodding and now catching on.

 

 

"Oh yeah?" Vera said, Bridget nodding her head. "Franky needs your help" Bridget said, Vera frowning at her now, wondering what on earth she could do that could possibly help Franky Doyle. "We need you to release a statement when it comes to her court of appeal. With your approval, it means that it is more likely to go ahead and you will have your only life-sentence serving prisoner no longer having to oblige to that" Bridget said, Vera laughing. "And we are assuming that the court of appeal has already been granted?" she said with a chuckle. "Yes, it has" Bridget said firmly, Vera's facial expression now turning serious.

 

 

"What would you want me to say?" Vera said, genuinely concerned about what the heck she could say. "We need you to say that over the last couple of years, she has truly rehabilitated and repented. She understands the full reasoning for her life imprisonment and is truly sorry for what she has done. Something along those lines. That way it will make the court believe that she is ready for some sort of parole" Bridget explained, Vera clearly not looking sold. "C'mon, Vera. You and I both know that Smith doesn't deserve that life imprisonment. She regrets what she did to Brayden and Jacs. I think with a reasonable sentence and the fact she has to live with them in their minds for the rest of her life is enough punishment for her" Bridget said in a warm statement that magically made Vera change her mind.

 

 

"Fine. When would you like me to do it for you?" she asked, Bridget shrugging her shoulders. "Whenever the time comes. Whenever the trial is, I guess" she said, Vera now nodding her head. "I'm also going to be recording counselling sessions with her which will also be used in helping her for the court of appeal. If we can show that she has genuinely been rehabilitating and repenting for what she has done, the court of appeal is more likely to be granted, but unfortunately, I need your permission to do that" Bridget said with her best puppy eyes in an attempt to try and convince the woman.

 

 

"Fine" she gave up, folding her arms. "What's your motive for doing this?" she asked, Bridget deciding to opt for the honest answer. "It gives Franky focus, the fact that she can help people get out of prison just like she did. It inspires her and helps her function in society. The transition from prison to the outside world with no foundations to build on is very difficult, Vera. That's why the reoffending rate is so high. People can't find a way to live on the outside, whereas on the inside, they have no worries because everything is provided for them" Bridget explained, her psychology kicking in, and Vera now being of relative understanding for her motives.

 

 

"Does Smith know about all of this?" Vera asked, Bridget chuckling at her question. "Uh, she doesn't even know that her sentence is being appealed yet" Bridget said in a laugh. "You're kidding me?" Vera said, Bridget shaking her head. "No, Franky hasn't even told her yet. The only people who know is me, you, all of her work colleagues and Allie Novak" Bridget said, Vera shaking her head in disapproval. "Franky needs to tell her at some point. She's going to have to sign the forms and everything. Plus, she is not going to be happy at all at this having been done behind her back" Vera explained, Bridget disagreeing.

 

 

"I think she will be defiant at first but she will appreciate the sentiment. It's a good gesture of friendship of Franky's part. I mean, c'mon. Franky could've just let her to rot here and so could've everyone else. If we do that, she is going to end up as a very lonely old woman. And that is not what Franky wants for her, and I am sure that it is also not what Bea wants" Bridget said, Vera trying to come to some sort of comprehending understanding of why they hadn't told her yet. "Do you know when Franky is going to tell her?" Bennett asked, Bridget not knowing the answer and instead just shaking her head.

 

 

"I think the main motive at the moment is to get Ferguson's trial out of the way. That's going to be Bea's main focus at the moment and so she should concentrate on that. I think after it has all been finished with and done and dusted, she is going to tell her then. I wouldn't see any reason or motive for Bea not going ahead with it, after all, it is a second chance of actually being able to be forgiven for what she has done and to be able to function in society once more" the blonde said.

 

 

"I can understand that. Anyway, I will let you get back to your work. I need to phone up to governor of Birnham to see how they have settled in. That place is like a holiday home in comparison to here" Vera smiled as Bridget returned the favour. "Well, seeming as she can't thank you, I will. Thank you for doing this, Vera. It means a lot to both Franky and me, and it will do too to Smith when they reveal it to her" Bridget said in a warm smile as she opened the door to the office. "Well, I wouldn't want to be near Smith when she tells her the truth" Vera said with a smile as Bridget exited the office to continue with her work. She had a counselling session with Kaz Proctor next, and she wanted to see how the woman was coping with the mantle of top dog on her own.

 


	37. Face to Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just watched the 2017 Logies and let me say, I don't think it could've been more unfair. Wentworth is a spectacular show that goes beyond the normal conceptions of what a television drama should be like, and takes it to the next level by tackling difficult issues head on. The diversity and talent of the cast just shows this, and I'm absolutely gutted Danielle Cormack and Nicole da Silva didn't win.
> 
> Danielle's acting in season four was so organic and truthful that it engaged and interacted with every single viewer, and I think that at least deserves some recognition. I'm sure others would agree: Wentworth doesn't need a logie to know that it's the best television show around. Its success speaks for itself.

**Chapter XXXVII: Face to Face**

 

Bea had no idea what was happening. She was taken by a screw in the middle of the night that aroused her from her sleeping next to her beautiful girlfriend, who was understandably worried and concerned about where her girlfriend was going. Yet, Bea had told her not to worry and that she would be back soon. She gave her a quick hug and a kiss before Allie watched her with worried eyes as she was led out of the prison complex and into a van. It was somewhat two o' clock in the morning, and to be honest, Bea was worried herself.

 

She had no incline to where she was going, and it didn't look like the guards were going to be talking anytime soon. She recognised that King, the woman who helped them get into the protection unit was there, and decided to test her luck. "Where am I going?" she asked, to which she got a pissed-off response from King who simply said, "You'll find out when you get there" before turning her eyes back to the road. She was in the same van that was used to take her there, and there was a screw that was silent and was sitting across from her.

 

He had a bald head with a slight stubble with a tall and thin frame, a bit like a rugby post. He continued to stare her down for the whole journey which was probably only about twenty minutes, which felt like two hours. Bea visibly gulped as she saw the sign outside that read "Uxbridge Psychiatric Facility". She knew straight away that she was going here to confront Joan Ferguson. Suddenly, a load of questions popped into her head and she was full with an immense amount of paranoia.

 

Why was she here?

Did Ferguson pay off some of the Birnham guards to bring her here?

Was Ferguson going to kill her here?

Is this a dream?

 

All of these questions circled round her head and she couldn't think of any viable reason for why she would be here. She just hoped that her questions would be answered once she was inside of the facility. As the van came to a stop, she was led into the facility by King.

 

  
\--

 

 

"When is she going to be here?" Vera asked as she, Bridget, Franky and Dr. Naish all stood inside the observation room of Joan Ferguson's padded cell. "She should be here in a moment or two" Dr. Naish said, going over to his desk to fetch his camcorder and a piece of paper. "Who's explaining it to her then?" Dr. Naish said with his arms folding, all of the women looking towards Vera. "I guess I will have to then" she said, Franky chuckling at her statement. "You are the governor after all" she teased, Vera shooting her a glare that didn't phase Franky in the slightest.

 

 

A few moments after Dr. Naish had managed to get all of the equipment that he needed, Bea came through, her face lighting up at the sight of Franky. The screw removed her handcuffs as she wrapped her arms around Franky in a hug before pulling back to ask, "What the fuck am I doing here?" in a serious tone. "I'll let her explain" Franky said, nodding over to Vera. Bea spun round and quirked her brow as if to say, 'are you going to tell me'?' before Vera plucked up the courage out of thin air to just tell her straight.

 

 

"We need you to go and confront Ferguson" she blurted, Bea chuckling out loud at the audacity of the statement. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she said in an exclamative manner, looking at Franky and Bridget whose facial expressions didn't budge one bit. "You need to do this, Smith" Vera said, trying to get her point across. "Why the fuck should I?" she asked as if she was talking to someone who was completely oblivious to the history that those two had had together. "Smith" Vera began, not wanting to get interrupted by the redhead once she had begun explaining.

 

 

"If we record Ferguson's reaction when you are near her, it is a likelability that the video can be used in court against her. It will show how she is mentally unstable and that she was willingly trying to kill you" Vera said, Bea's facial expression softening immediately. "She believes that you are dead. If she sees you, she will go into a state of hysteria. Now, you need to be careful to not provoke her. Her reaction to you will be enough, okay?" Vera said, Bea looking nervous and entirely not happy about the whole situation.

 

 

"I'm not sure" she confessed, Franky putting her hand on her shoulder to offer some advice and support. "Don't worry, Red. We'll be with you every step of the way" she soothed, Bea giving a wry smile to her friend before nodding. "This will be used in court against her?" Bea asked, her voice quiet like a whisper in the wind. "Yes. Do not worry Bea, she cannot get to you. This is just so that we can ensure that her manipulative and conniving ways entail that she spends the rest of her days in a psychiatric facility where she will not be able to harm anybody else" Dr. Naish said, this statement doing it for Bea.

 

 

"Okay. Let's get it over with" she stated, exhaling out loud but with a fierce look, ready to face her nemesis once more for the first time that she had tried to murder her.

 

 

\--

 

 

_A few hours earlier...._

 

 

"Where the fuck have they taken her?" Allie shouted, pacing the unit for about a good half an hour and showing no signs what so ever of stopping. "Allie, love, calm down and have a cup of tea" Liz offered, having no success as it rewarded her with another yell from Allie. "I'm not fucking sitting down until they tell me where the fuck she is!" she screamed, one of the guards coming down to see what the commotion was. "Quiet down, inmate" the guard barked back at her, this doing nothing but to add fuel to the fire as Allie remained even more aggravated by the fact that no one was telling her what the hell was going on.

 

  
"Why won't you just fucking tell me where she is!?" Allie boomed, the guard's face now turning into a more agitated expression. "If you don't quiet down, I'll slot you. Now go back to your cell" the guard said. He was a strong, muscular man who didn't look like someone that you'd want to mess with, not that Allie gave a shit. It wasn't until Maxine's soothing voice coaxed her from getting herself slotted and onto the couch where Liz made her a sugary tea and gave it to her. Allie was understandably confused as she had no idea where Bea was and was extremely worried.

 

 

This was all apart of the paranoia that came with the things that had happened since they were together. Bea nearly dying twice and Allie nearly dying as well, it was a bit like a scoreboard, only much more serious and not a game. "I just wish that I'd know so I wouldn't have to worry" Allie said, having calmed down significantly. "I know, I understand that love" Liz said, wrapping her arm around the younger woman. It was amazing really - Liz's maternal bond with everybody practically soothed them right from the start. It was amazing to think that this woman had avoided her own kids for eight years whilst being such a great mother figure to the women in prison.

 

 

"It's Bea. She'll be absolutely fine. I can guarantee it" Maxine said, smiling warmly at Allie who returned the gesture. "Yeah. She's as hard as rocks, eh" Boomer said, making Allie's insecurities dull for a while until Bea came back and she ultimately found out where she had gone.

 

 

\--

 

 

"She's just in here" Dr. Naish said, wanting to brief Bea fully on the situation before letting Ferguson see her for the first time. "Now remember what I said, do not provoke her directly. That will create a case for the defense. We need to see her reaction and what her true intentions were in her state of vulnerability and mental incapacity" he explained, the redhead nodding. She took a few breaths before Franky gave her a rub on the shoulder. "Don't worry" she mouthed as Bea just smiled at her, Bridget looking on to try and comfort the redhead as much as possible in her state of nervousness.

 

 

As the doctor opened the catch that showed the padded cell, all of Bea's emotions of nervousness were replaced with anger as she stood in front of her arch-nemesis for the first time, Dr. Naish now videoing the reaction. "What" Ferguson said, squinting her eyes at the glass that separated them. "No....." she said, whispering to herself, getting right up in Bea's face at the glass. "No...". "No". "No..". "NO!" she screamed pounding her fist on the door as Dr. Naish flinched at her reaction and watched how she stared Ferguson down. That girl has guts, Franky thought.

 

 

"How are you, Ferguson?" Bea smirked as she looked at the woman falling apart in front of her. "You...." she said, pointing her finger at the glass so much that her fingertip brushed it. "You are meant to be DEAD!" she shouted, enunciating the last word. "Look how that turned out" Bea smiled as she folded her arms, Ferguson now pacing the cell, screaming. "Bea Smith has won, she has won, she has won, she has won, you have failed, you have failed, you are a failure, you are a disgrace!" she shouted to herself now turning to look at Bea through the glass who didn't move an inch.

 

 

"I win" Bea said, smiling at the face of her enemy in a vulnerable and incapacitated state. "NO!" Ferguson screamed back, punching the glass but failing to be able to do anything. Dr. Naish looked at her in a look to say to not do anything else, and to let Ferguson do all the talking. "How is Allie? She looked beautiful with that needle in her neck and foam coming out her mouth" Ferguson smirked provocatively, trying to get a reaction out of Bea but being very unsuccessful. "She looked peaceful, I mean come on, why should she spend the rest of her life with a wretch like you" Ferguson said, louder than usual.

 

 

Bea just smirked at her and said nothing which seemed to anger her even more knowing that her words were doing nothing to anger the redhead. "She's a dirty little junkie whore who just craves attention. Really, she just wants that one hit. She was begging me for drugs, Bea. Screaming for me, actually. As the needle plunged through her vain and I injected her, she went limp, lost life, and I think it's only fair that she should've died just like you should have. I've never felt so compelled to kill someone than I have you, Bea Smith. I loved and evoked in every feeling of the screwdriver plunging through your gut. And I will evoke in all of the feelings when I kill you. I will be exonerated" Ferguson stated, knowing that she was spurting out complete lies and impossibilities.

 

 

"I'll see you on the other side, Freak" Bea whispered quietly, loud enough for the woman to hear but not enough for the camcorder to pick up the audio. "YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS, BEA SMITH!" she shouted repeatedly as Bea was led out of the room by a screw. "I'll see you around Franky" she said to her friend on the way out as she made her way back to Birnham, feeling incredibly successful knowing that Ferguson had just admitted to giving Allie the hot-shot and trying to kill her with good intention. This made the redhead even more certain that she was going to be put in a psychiatric facility for the rest of her days, which in Bea's eyes, was the best case scenario.

 

 

\--

 

 

As they heard the doors behind opened, Allie dramatically dropped the magazine that she ws reading and practically sprinted over to her girlfriend to wrap her in a huge hug. "Where have you been babe? We've been worried sick about you" she said into her hair, Bea just grinning at her as she pressed her lips on Allie's before getting a teasing from Boomer. "Stop snoggin' her and tell us where the fuck you've been!" the woman exclaimed, Bea pulling back and taking her hand as she went down to sit on the couch.

 

 

Maxine offered to make every tea so that Bea could explain, taking about five minutes to do so. Once all of the women were sat down, Bea got down to explaining. "So, I had no fucking clue where I was going. The screws wouldn't tell me, and then about twenty minutes later, we were in the middle of fucking nowhere" Bea began, Boomer interrupting. "You didn't get hurt did ya?" she asked, Bea shaking her head and chuckling. "No" she said, before continuing on what she was saying.

 

 

"I realised where I was. They had taken me to Uxbridge" she said, everyone gasping in horror. "That's where Ferguson's being held, isn't it?" Liz asked, Bea nodding her head and the young blonde sat next to Bea becoming more increasingly worried with more of the explanation. "Anyway, questions started going around in my head and I started to think she'd bribed some of the screws here to get me there so she could kill me. Luckily for me, that was not the case" she smiled as she explained the whole protocol of having to go through the facility.

 

 

"They took me to a maximum security padded cell. Vinegar Tits, Franky and Ms. Westfall were there with this psychologist called Doctor Naish. They told me that I had to go and confront Ferguson" the redhead said, Maxine's turn to ask a question. "What for?" she asked in her voice which was smooth like honey. "They told me I had to confront her because she thought that I was dead. She went into a complete meltdown and went into specifics about how she hot-shotted Allie, trying to get a reaction out of me so that it would make the video evidence inconclusive" she explained, Allie putting her hand over her mouth.

 

 

"Are you okay?" she asked, Bea just nodding her head before continuing. "She also admitted to stabbing me. She said that once she was exonerated, she was going to kill me and engulf in all of the feelings with it. Basically admitting she's a fucking psychopath without realising that she was being filmed. Anyway, it's great for the court because it shows what a fucking freak she is" Bea said with a smile, all of the women exhaling, glad that she hadn't been hurt. "I guess this trial can't come quick enough" Allie mused as all of the women agreed with her, going back to watching television as they had done before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous for the fourth episode. I really hope that Frallie doesn't happen because I think that will be the biggest kick in the teeth to Fridget and Ballie fans. As much as I love Pamela Rabe, it is time for the Freak to get her comeuppance.
> 
> The writing seems sloppy in my opinion, there's nowhere near enough emotion being thrown into it. You would expect the impact of the former top dog being stabbed 13 times to affect everyone, but it doesn't seem like that at the moment. I'm more disappointed that Allie isn't being shown to actively take revenge against Ferguson. Nevertheless, I will keep watching.
> 
> .....unless Frallie happens that is.


	38. Prison Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..here we are again. Thank you so much to all of the people that have stayed with me from start to finish on this journey, and to all those who will be in the future. I love you all.
> 
> I really hope we'll see some grievance on Allie's part in episode five on tuesday. I somehow think she'll be planning to take the freak down and she'll end up getting killed at the end of the season. I'm so, so, SO glad Frallie didn't happen.
> 
> Note, I understand that this is a story about Bea and Allie but unfortunately at the moment, it has to be focused on other people due to the nature of the plot line. I apologise for all the chapters that don't have them in, but if you stick with me, I promise there will be some chapters that will make up for it later on....;)

**Chapter XXXVIII: Prison Visit**

 

 

 

Vera closed the door to her car as she stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air. She looked in front of her to see the words, "Walford Correctional Centre". The last time that she had came here was to see how H block were doing since the fire. She never expected to be here again, but life brought you anywhere, no matter what the circumstances were. She didn't really know why she had decided to come here, but she knew that she had to visit Jake once more before his trial. She knew that she had to set her foot straight. She had caught him out. He was going down for what he had done.

 

 

 

Ferguson's mental breakdown has resulted in her admitting that Jake Stewart had killed Nils Jesper on behalf of her for her trial. Luckily, Bridget had told her that Franky had managed to find that Ferguson had given Aaron Stewart $120,000 dollars to cover up evidence and hide it in Bea Smith's murder case, and that she had transferred $90,000 dollars for Jake which had obviously been because of the fact that he had killed Nils Jesper on her part. This was all evidence that led to pinpoint that Jake Stewart was just as bad as Joan Ferguson.

 

 

 

What Bridget had also told her had shocked her. The fact that Jake and Joan had been related had shocked her the most, but to be honest, all the pieces fit together like a jigsaw and she could see the clearer picture a lot more easier now. It was more evidence that piled on to the stuff that they had already had, and it was all going to help them when their trials came. As she locked her car, she strutted to the entrance of the prison, showing her identification. Luckily, her governor status allowed her to walk straight through without having to go through any of the usual visitor protocols.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Jake had no idea who was visiting him and why. He knew for a fact that a visitor was the last thing that he needed right now, after all, he was going up for aiding and abetting Joan Ferguson, aiding and abetting Bea Smith, and also for the murder of Nils Jesper. This had all stressed him out incredibly, and he was finding it hard to sleep most nights. His charismatic, optimistic side had all but gone, and he had entered a state of depression. The only good thing about prison was that the thugs that he owed drug money to on the outside couldn't get to him, yet.

 

 

 

Yet.

 

 

 

He was just waiting for the inevitable to happen. He knew at some point, he was going to either have to cough up the money or pay for it with his life. He was very paranoid in prison, and having been on the other side of the bars, he clearly did not see the worries of a prisoner on the day to day basis. Having to do everything with knowledge of trying not to piss off the top dog or whoever it was, and trying to avoid any confrontation with other inmates. As he finished the protocol strip search and walked through into the visitor box one, the last person he expected to see there was Vera Bennett.

 

 

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked as he sat down and interlocked his fingers on the table as he didn't lower his gaze through the glass to which the Wentworth governor sat across from him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all" Vera said with a smirk, Jake pissed off as he knew the real reason for her being here. "If you've just come here to gawk at me in prison clothes, Vera, you'd better fuck off right now" he said, jaw slackening with anger as he knew for a fact that his manipulation and games with Vera had not worked, and karma had caught up with him.

 

 

 

"No, I don't know why you'd think that" she said, her smirk getting even wider on her face. Jake just shook his head, trying to get the feelings of anger to leave his body, but unsuccessfully doing so. He decided not to say anything in reply, and just waited for her to speak once more. "How is prison?" she asked folding her arms, her smirk now gone as if she was asking a genuine question. "What the fuck do you think?" he spat until deciding to actually answer her question. "I'm wondering whether I'm going to get stabbed in the back by a homemade shiv. Hmm...let me think, maybe trying to think if I'll ever get out of this shit hole given the charges that I am going up against?" he said with anger, his eyes full of pent up anger and rage.

 

 

 

"But, you are guilty" Vera stated, leaning as close as she could to the glass. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you are a corrupt, vile human being who is a manipulator and a liar? Who uses people just as a convenience? You're just as psychotic as Ferguson" she said with a hint of venom, Jake feeling genuinely angry at having been compared to a monster like Ferguson. "How fucking dare you say I'm like her" Jake spat, pounding his fist on the glass. Vera didn't even flinch, as the guard told him to calm it. "Calm it down Stewart, or you'll be slotted" the guard barked at him, Jake snarling at him before turning back to Vera.

 

 

 

"How do you feel about a family reunion?" Vera said with a smile, Jake frowning at her in confusion. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he said with genuine confusion. "Well....your brother, Aaron, has been found to be a corrupt police officer and with-holding evidence for Bea Smith's trial for the murder of Brayden Holt" Vera grinned, Jake's eyes widening with more aggression. "So, I guess a nice little reunion in prison where he's going up for corruption against the state and aiding and abetting will suffice to be good for you" Vera chuckled, Jake wanting nothing more than to smack the grin off Vera's face right now.

 

 

 

"Oh, and we all know that Ferguson is your half-aunt. Which doesn't help when she is found guilty for various crimes" Vera said, crossing her arms, Jake now fuming with ferocity and anger. He decided to take a different tactic and decided to take a tip from his aunt's book to take shots at Vera's insecurities.

 

 

 

"Hmm..how is it Vera?" Jake began to speak, his face turning into a smirk as he decided to go and cross the line. "How is it like being a frigid bitch, hm? Not knowing what to do in the bedroom? No wonder, I only used you for the sake of it. You'd go with anything that moves" Jake laughed, Vera just smiling at him. "Oh, it's a great life. Though, I guess I can do what I like with anyone whilst your stuck in here" she fired back, Jake's jaw slackening once more. "You're a fucking dirty bitch with hepatitis C. No one will ever go near you again, you are filthy" he said, getting right up in her face across the glass.

 

 

 

He was so close to the glass that his breath was now condensing on the glass, the guard now aware of his threatening behaviour towards Vera, giving her a look to let her know that he was on standby if he did anything that made her feel uncomfortable yet again. "You are a dirty fucking whore. You are diseased ridden, and no one will ever come near you again. You are an ugly, wrinkled old wretch" he snarled at her, Vera laughing so much that her stomach was now beginning to hurt. She didn't actually realise how much she was provoking Jake and making him angry, but to be honest, she didn't care. There was nothing he could do, and that's how she voiced her opinion.

 

  
"I don't know how you can be so sure. I mean, after all, you are looking at spending two thirds of your life behind these bars, whilst I am out there doing whoever and whatever I want" she smiled as he got even closer to the glass. "When I get out of here, and I will Vera Bennett, I will pay you a visit. And you're going to enjoy my presence so much. Especially when I'm dragging your lifeless body into the gutter, and taking your position as governor" Jake spat, Vera laughing even more at how audacious he was actually being.

 

  
"Well, good luck with that, seeming as you are going to rot behind these bars. You are weak, you are feeble, you are powerless, and so is your precious little aunty. She's going down for a very long time, and so are you. Good luck to you, Jake Stewart, for trying to stay fucking alive after you get stabbed in the back!" she said in a loud whisper, Jake now screaming and shouting, pounding on the glass. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU FRIGID COW!" he belted, the guard coming over to restrain him. "Stewart, you're in the slot" the guard yelled at him as he put him in handcuffs before Jake deciding to take one more shot at Vera. "YOU'RE A FUCKING MURDERER! YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER, YOU VILE CUNT!" he boomed, Vera just laughing at him, knowing that this was Ferguson brainwashing him with all of her little secrets here and there.

 

  
A screw came in shortly after, opening the door to the visitor's room as she stood up. "Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked in a soft and polite voice, wanting to maintain formalities even though she was the governor of another prison. "I am fine, thank you. Would you mind taking me to the exit?" she asked, the guard nodding as he led the way to the exit of Walford Correctional Centre. They walked through the communal visitors room which was empty, through two long corridors and a small door before it led to the reception. "Thank you" she said on her way out to the guard working the reception as she made her way out of the complex.

 

  
As she got into the car, she pondered for a moment. She didn't consider herself to be a murderer, yes, she did euthanize her own mother at her own wishes. She was simply putting her out of her misery, but again, Ferguson's words came to her mind again. "We do these things. We make the hard decisions for the greater good". Those words rung around in her head as she realised that that was Ferguson's way of being able to do ruthless things with a clear conscience for truly believing that she was doing things for the greater good when it clearly wasn't the case. She was just a straight up murderer , and there was nothing that was going to change that. She reached into her handbag to get her phone out before driving off to a coffee shop in Melbourne.

 

 

\--

 

 

Vera had parked the car successfully and was now wandering with her eyes to find the person that she was meeting. After not finding him, she decided to go in and order a coffee for herself. "Can I have a cappuccino please?" she asked nicely, the barista asking for her name as she wrote it on the cup and got down to making the hot beverage for her.  She watched as the woman boiled the kettle, and got the milk out before placing it under a coffee dispenser and creating a beautiful creation of coffee with foam on top, decorated with a chocolate coating. After the woman had presented this drink for her, Vera decided to order a quick snack and ordered a chocolate brownie. The woman asked her for the money to which she reached into her handbag and gave her before taking her brownie and coffee and going to sit in the corner of the coffee shop, out of view from other people but able to observe everybody else.

 

 

After looking at her phone, she found that she had two texts from Bridget as she and Will had decided to handle everything at Wentworth when she had anoounced to them that she was going to meet Jake and to see how he was coping after being in prison for a considerable amount of months since his arrest.

 

 

_Bridget [15:32]: Hey Vera, I hope that you are coping okay. Everything is going smoothly here. My second counselling session with Kaz Proctor went well. She's having no problems as top dog, but she keeps asking where H1 have went as the women are getting restless about it. I'm sure it is nothing to worry about but we need to be able to contain this issue at some point to prevent any sort of leakage to the press and Ferguson then finding out. However, I doubt she will considering she is in a different state and she is in a maximum security padded cell, but something tells me not to underestimate her given her history._

 

 

_Bridget [15:41] I hope your visit with Jake Stewart was satisfactory enough for you. I gather that he won't have been very nice, but anything he has said is all lies. Ignore him. I'll see you back at work._

 

 

Vera smiled as she saw these two messages. Her and Bridget had managed a good friendship and a good work relationship since she became governor, and she was grateful for it. Bridget was always a good friend to ask for advice, and she always knew that she could confide in her. Bridget always had solutions for Vera in the hardest of situations, and she valued their friendship more than Bridget could ever know. It was a first for Vera as she had struggled to form any sort of friendships when she was a young adult, now having come out of her shell, she was a mass of confidence and leadership.

 

  
She usually wasn't one for sentimentality, but this was one situation where she was glad for it. She was so proud of how far she had come in the last couple of years, spending about eight years as deputy governor before managing to make it to the top spot. Having gone through Ferguson's mental and emotional torture, as well as having to deal with her manipulation as an inmate and having to impress the board from the very start. It was a very stressful job, but so far, she had managed to get all the right outcomes, and despite the stress, she wouldn't change it for the world.

 

 

As she dawned on this, she didn't notice a man taking a seat across from her with a coffee in hand. "Well, hello governor" he said, Vera smiling as she realised that it was the man who she was supposed to meet.

 

 

Matthew Fletcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a lovely weekend and an awesome week ahead for teal tuesday.
> 
> (I hope you were all screaming like I was when they announced season 6)


	39. Inquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a hectic week it has been! I have to say, episode five felt like the first episode that I was actually watching Wentworth. I think Allie is going to hotshot the Freak, but it will fail. I have a feeling that Ferguson will find a loophole and will be acquitted of all charges (again) and Allie will end up meeting a similar fate to Bea to try and get her locked back into Wentworth again. Something tells me Allie is so destructive that she will end up dying just to be with Bea, and as selfish as it is, I actually hope it happens because that would be doing her storyline and the Ballie storyline justice in the sense they can finally be together. :(
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> x

**Chapter XXXIX: Inquisition**

 

 

 

_The day before...._

 

 

 

"Inmates! Listen up!" King shouted as her voice boomed through the hallway. All of the women turned to look at her as she spoke. "You are to do your statements for the trial tomorrow. You will be taken out individually to a spare office next to the governor's office" she said before walking away, all of the women looking at each other. "Fuck" Bea said under her breath. "It's okay babe" Allie said, giving her a kiss on the cheek in an attempt to calm her down. Bea was obviously worried at having to give a statement, and to be honest, wasn't really happy about it. She knew that she had to do it. To put Ferguson behind bars for good.

 

 

\--

 

 

 

As the redhead was taken by King last they walked through the corridors and rooms to get to the protection unit and up a flight of stairs before walking through another stretched corridor before turning into a room. A detective sat across from Bea with a wooden desk in front of him. King closed the door quickly, wanting to leave them too it. "Hello, Bea. Please, sit down" he said with a bleak smile, knowing that they would have to get straight down to business as soon as possible. "Now, I understand you know the nature of why you are here, but I will hjave to tell you anyway for professional reasons" he said as Bea folded her arms on the chair.

 

 

 

The room was painted black with grey carpet and a mahogany set of a desk and two chairs. "I am Detective Winston Vaughn and I am going to be recording your statement that will be used in the prosecution's case against Joan Ferguson. Of course, aside from this, you will have to provide a statement in court. Do you agree to these set terms stated by the constitution?" he asked, Bea replying. "Yes, I do" she said with a smile as he passed over the sheet of paper that had been used in her initial statement. When she was in hospital, she had to update that statement to include the recent events of Joan Ferguson stabbing her.

 

 

 

"Okay, now, before we begin the formalities, I'll explain how this statement will go" he said with a warm smile. "I will first ask you to state your name and date of birth. Then I'll ask you to tell the difference between a truth and a lie, and then I will literally just let you speak your statement. Then I will end the audio statement and it will be sent to court" he said, Bea nodding her head as he pressed on on the tape recorder. "This is Detective Winston Vaughn on behalf of Victoria Police. I am conducting a statement today regarding case number four-nine-four-three-seven. Now, can you please state your full name and date of birth please?" he asked, looking to her. "My full name is Beatrice Alice Smith, and I was born on the 16th of May, 1978" she said with a smile, the man nodding this head.

 

 

 

"Now, would you be able to tell me a truth?" he asked, Bea nodding her head in kind. "Grass is green" she said, feeling kind of ridiculous for having to go through stupid procedures, but understanding their reasoning. "Now, can you tell me a lie" he said, waiting for a response. "The sky is crimson red" she said, Vaughn now taking his turn to speak with the statement. "Okay, so now I can understand that you know the difference between a truth and a lie. Now, with this knowledge, are you fully telling the truth in the statement?" he asked, wiping his brow. "Yes, I am" she said with the upmost conviction. "Okay. Would you please read your statement for the purpose of the tape please?" he asked kindly, Bea doing as she was told. She wanted to read her statement with confidence so that it could be proved to be conclusive when it was used in the court room.

 

 

 

"I first met Joan Ferguson after the trial for the manslaughter of Jacs Holt, to which I was convicted of. I entered a state of depression and ended up in a breakdown over the death of my daughter" Bea began, tears filling up her eyes as she recalled the time. "She ordered that I be put on very strong sedatives. I ended up being dependent on them, to which I tried to commit suicide due to my depression. I then withdrew from using the sedatives, even though Ferguson never actually stopped my prescription. To my understanding, she broke her agreement with Franky Doyle as it was rumoured that Doyle had been peddling drugs through the prison, however it was never proved" she said, the man raising his eyebrows at this confession.

 

 

 

"Ferguson had told me that she wanted me to get rid of the drugs in the prison and become top dog. I only agreed simply because I was intending on getting a fight with Franky before slashing my own wrists to avoid cuffing where I willingly at the time shot Brayden Holt and took his life. When I returned to Wentworth, I was announced top dog and Ferguson had stopped privileges because of me managing to escape prison and making her look bad" she said, taking a breath before continuing. "She tortured Jodie Spiteri when she was slotted for drugs, which resulted in Jodie stabbing her own eye with a pencil that was found to be belonging to a set found in Ferguson's office" she stated, the man continuing to look at her.

 

 

 

"She also made Jodie Spiteri stab me which resulted in me ending up in medical. Nils Jesper drugged me with LSD in an attempt to stall me from going to the ombudsman with Jodie, and I was forced to say that I was hallucinating after Ferguson threatened to move me to a psychiatric facility. I then found out that she had killed Jess Warner after she had an obsession with Doreen Anderson's child, after her similarity to Jianna, an inmate at Blackmoor Prison that she was intimate with. The fire broke out in the prison and Ferguson was arrested" Bea said, taking a breath once more.

 

 

 

"When I returned, Ferguson was placed in protection, and I found this out through Doreen Anderson. She then lied to Kaz Proctor and attempted to kill me by putting rohypnol into my body somehow. She then tried to drown me before I was resuscitated. She then placed a needle in my partner's neck, Allie Novak, as I found out when she walked past me when I was confined in medical as she called her 'collateral damage'. Jake Stewart then let me out and told me to go outside where Ferguson was there with a screwdriver. She stabbed me where luckily I was saved by the ambulance and I have not seen her since" Bea finished, the man still looking at her with great sympathy as her revelation revealed absolutely everything that she had been through.

 

 

 

"Thank you for your statement" he said before turning off the tape. "You can return now" he said, Bea doing as she was told as King came back to collect her. They walked the way back they had came which took about two minutes before she returned to the unit that they were currently residing in, as the familiar beep of the gate being opened and then closed returned. "How did it go?" Liz asked, Bea shrugging her shoulders. "Brought back some shit memories, I guess" she said, Liz taking her in both hands as Allie came through, giving her a hug and a kiss before turning round to sit at the dinner table.

 

 

Allie went over to the cupboard to pour some freshly boiled water with two teaspoons of sugar and some milk into a cup to make some tea for Bea before bringing it over. They knew that out of all of them that had had to do a statement, hers was going to be the hardest. After all, she had had the most history with Ferguson, and what a history it was. The constant attempted murders and tit-for-tat point scoring between them had turned into a dangerous game that had resulted in Bea nearly losing her life twice, losing the love of her life, or so she thought, and having to go make a statement and see her again for her trial.

 

 

"Here you are, babe" she said as she kissed her on the cheek, going down to sit on the chair beside her but the redhead engulfing her in her arms so that she sat on her lap. They sat in silence for a few moments before Bea decided to ask how Liz and Allie's statements were. "I told them everything from the start. How Ferguson had a revenge thing going for you and that she was determined to kill you" Liz explained simply, Allie deciding to tell her in more detail so that she would put her mind at rest.

 

 

\--

 

 

_A day later..._

 

 

"I only knew Joan Ferguson as a prisoner. She looked like a fifty year old woman who could barely move, so when I heard all of the rumours of the torturing and how she played sick manipulative mind games, I didn't believe them. Why would you, it's like hearing that your nan has gone and emotionally tortured someone. You're not going to believe it are you" Allie said as her voice was being recorded by Detective Winston Vaughn. "It became apparent quickly that she needed some sort of protection. Bea Smith put out an order to all of the inmates that nobody was to touch her, and that she'd had enough punishment when she was sentenced after her trial. Somebody obviously didn't listen to her as she was gang raped in the showers by some of the inmates" Allie said, recalling the memory.

 

 

"Now, the thought of that should probably shock you, yet in hindsight, these things happen in maximum security prisons. But, it's not time to take the moral high ground. Kaz Proctor, the person in charge of the Red Right Hand crew, had been abused when she was a kid. She immediately softened when she found that Joan had been raped. She wanted to find out the person who had done it and eviscerate them, though, do you blame her if she's nearly had the same shit done to her before but she never had anyone to go to?" Allie reasoned, even though the detective didn't verbally respond.

 

 

"We took her under our wing. Well, I say 'we' but it was more of a 'Kaz' decision than anything. She told us the whole background story and we were told that she was one of us now and we were to treat her as such. But I knew there was something about her straight away. I was hostile to her, as she always seemed to ask about Bea and how she seemed 'discombobulated'. It was always about the top dog position, Bea, and on the rare occasion, it was about Kaz" Allie stated, beginning on what she had just said. "I knew for a fact that Joan was only there purely to have some sort of back-up for Kaz. They both had a common enemy - Bea Smith. That's simply because Kaz honestly believed that it was Bea who shopped us, but I never put my finger on it" Allie spoke.

 

 

"She used to hang around with us, and again, when Bea got slotted for hitting Mr. Jackson, which was a direct result of having to do something as Joan claimed that Mr. Jackson had raped her to Kaz. Obviously, Kaz was weak and believed her straight away, none of us really knowing what she was really like. Then, we were protesting about something which I can't remember about, but Mr. Jackson showed Kaz a phone call that revealed that Ferguson had shopped them to the cops, and she went fucking apeshit. She knew what was going on, Ferguson had told her that she was going to kill Bea, but Kaz had no involvement. She didn't want to know, and she was going to tell the screws" Allie admitted, Detective Winston Vaughn nodding.

 

 

"Anyway, we got to the kitchen and I think Kaz dunked Ferguson's hand in the fryer. I was too busy trying to resuscitate Bea, that was my main priority. Mel pressed the panic button and the screws came, Mr. Jackson performing CPR on Bea. She coughed up water and was alive, this time. Ferguson was carted off to medical and Bea was taken to the hospital. I was taken in for a statement to which I told them what I just told you. Bea came back and thought I was involved in her murder plot. Jake Stewart gave me drugs when I gave him Kaz Proctor's phone, and it was Bea who got me off drugs when I convinced her that I wasn't involved. She asked Mr. Jackson and he told her the truth, luckily" Allie said, tears forming in her eyes as she remembered that sad time where she felt almost suicidal. She was sure on a suicide mission, spiralling on drugs.

 

 

"When me and Bea were in the shower, Ferguson knew that we were back together. I left Bea's cell later and next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital. I had been told that I had had an overdose and barely survived. They initially suspected it was me who did it due to my past, but Ferguson's confession meant that I was cleared of any damage to myself. Until I fully recovered, I wasn't told about Bea being stabbed until I actually got back into Wentworth and was pulled into the governor's office. She explained everything to me and I nearly passed out"  Allie confessed as she recalled the time.

 

 

"Anyway, Bea came back to Wentworth and she's been back for about a year now. We were told about a couple of weeks ago that we were moving here to testify against her, and here I am" Allie smiled as the man finished the audio. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Novak. I can understand that it can be very traumatic for victims to recount the times that they have had with criminals. But I can promise you that your statement has only strengthened our case. We will see you in court. The best of luck for the future" he said, offering his hand over the table so she could shake it. King shortly came into the room after, telling her to follow her lead as she went back to the unit, taking Bea now on her way to go and to her audio statement.

 

 

\--

 

  
"Well shit" Bea said after Allie had told her what went on in her statement. "We've just got to hope that Ferguson will go down for what she has done" Bea said optimistically, hoping that the best outcome could happen. "Don't worry, she will. She will go down, and she will not get back up. Ever. She will rot behind bars" Maxine said with the upmost conviction, everybody hoping that she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ladies will be back at Wentworth soon and Allie will begin to hatch her plan for her future and Bea's...
> 
> On a side note, I'd suggest joining this group if you're on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/285397211835066/. It's by far one of the best groups to do with Wentworth/Danielle Cormack, and as a member myself, I seriously recommend joining it.
> 
> And with that, I hope you have an awesome week.


	40. Friends In High Places

Chapter XXXX: Friends In High Places

 

 

 

 

 

Franky stood inside what seemed like one of the largest buildings that she had ever seen in her entire life. She'd just had an hour's fight from Melbourne Airport to Canberra, to which she was going to visit one of the best lawyers in the country. Jane had told Franky that she was going to need another person to help her with the case, as the drawback to only her being there is that the prosecution could argue that Franky was only doing it simply for the fact that Bea was her friend, and not for the fact that there was a clear misjudgement on her sentencing. They needed a clever lawyer that would be able to throw things back at them. Franky would be able to still represent as a paralegal, but they would need an actual lawyer who would be able to represent her. As it was Franky who wasn't going to be thrown curveballs by the prosecution, they did need an experienced lawyer for a decent price.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yet, that was another problem.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Would any lawyer even take on their case even with a large sum of money provided to them? And how much would it even cost? Franky decided that the best thing to do was to allow these questions to be answered when she had got there. Jane had called ahead to tell the office about the whole situation and that they were looking to hire one of their lawyers. They'd asked for authenticity of the legal office, another step to show that these people were the real deal and did not mess around. Yet, this made Franky think that they didn't mess around with the price either. She'd have to find some way to cough up the money for it using Bea's finances. Luckily for her, Jane was working in that field, so she did not have to worry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As she stood outside of the massive blue skyscraper that was in front of her, she decided to not be late to the meeting and get off on the wrong foot. She stepped up the small stairs that led to the gold plated handle on the glas sdoor. Taking one breath, she stepped inside, greeted by a woman straight away who she assumed was there to be of customer service. "Welcome to Hunter and Kirkman's Firm. How may I assist you in your business here?" she said with a hint of formality, yet politeness. "I'm here to see Giovanni Rossi" Franky said with a smile, the woman returning the gesture as she grinned back. "If you would like to follow me, I shall take you to Mr. Rossi's office" the woman said politely, wearing a pinstriped blue blouse with a blue pullover on top and blue pencil skirt, her eyes glazing through secretary style glasses.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They walked across the marble floor with such elegance that people looked at them as they walked past. Maybe it wasn't protocol for someone to be escorted to an office, Franky pondered. As she thought about this, she didn't realise that they had already come to a stop outside of the office. The woman knocked on the door, turning on her heels before saying, "Mr. Rossi will address you when to come in" with a sly grin before strutting off in her heels. Franky took a breath before hearing a voice on the inside of the office, gesturing for her to come in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jane had had a hectic morning indeed. She was trying to find out some sort of income for Bea Smith to be able to use for this hot-shot lawyer that they were supposed to be getting. Jane's experience in the law profession meant that she was expecting absolutely ridiculous office, and was looking for a $300,000 dollar budget. She knew that some firms would charge as much, but she knew that Hunter and Kirkman were the best in the business, regardless of the price that they were going to be offering Franky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She felt like she had the world on her side when she had managed to finally get access to Bea Smith's bank account. The woman had a LOT of money in her savings account, and as if it couldn't of been made more easier for her, the bank had even provided the reasons for the large sums of money that had been placed in her bank account. They had sent this information over to Jane in an email, which looked a little like this:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**To: jrobinson_legaloffice@melbourneVIC.com**

 

 

**From: Goldsmith_Bank@privateenquiries.com**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Hello Ms. Robinson,**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Please find enclosed all of Beatrice Smith's transactions since she has been a client with us. This article is subject to the confidentiality act, and it is a criminal offense to distribute this information outside of your legal profession.**

 

 

 

 

 

**•Inheritance money for the death of her father and mother due to the sale of the house: $720,000**

**•Profits from the hairdressing salon over a period of sixteen years: $95,000**

 

**•Inheritance money from the death of Harry Smith: $60,000**

 

**•Rent arrears from the household of 23 Cromwell Avenue: $101,000**

 

**•Sale of hairdressing salon business: $24,000**

 

**•Fundraised money during her trial: $66,000**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TOTAL OF BEATRICE SMITH'S BANK ACCOUNT: $1 0 6 6 0 0 0 AU**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

Jane was shocked herself. She did not expect that sum of money to be in Bea's bank account. But, luckily, it meant that there were practically no limitations. What probably surprised Jane the most is how Bea Smith was in theory, a millionaire, and she had not told anyone. Maybe possibly because she did not want to become a target once more in prison. Whatever her reasoning, it meant that she would more than capable to support herself if she was ever released into the outside world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hello, I am Giovanni Rossi. I believe you must be Franky Doyle? Jane Robinson called ahead" the man with a moustache and bald head said as he offered his hand over his brand new decorative desk. Franky shook his hand briskly before taking a seat in one of the leather armchairs that he had in front of him. Franky wasn't going to lie, it was a very nice office. It had a marble floor, an assorted file cabinet with a state of the art computer. More importantly, the man in front of her was dressed in the finest garments and was obviously loaded by the jewellery that he wore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, I need you to be able to explain the case to me as Jane with-held the details from me over the phone due to the confidentiality of the situation" Rossi explained as he grinned at Franky and crossed his arms. He was a charismatic and energetic man, and Franky could tell straight away. If this was the man that was going to help her get Bea out of prison, he was the one. He was outspoken, articulate and experienced, which was everything that they needed, and everything that the court would be looking for when they would be reasoning Bea Smith being allowed to have parole.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, the legal office in Melbourne is working on a case to get Bea Smith's sentence appealed. She is currently a life with no parole serving prisoner at Wentworth Correctional Centre" Franky began, Rossi smirking at her before quirking his brow, urging her to continue without actually saying so. "We have got a lot of evidence and with some pushing, we believe that we have a firm case. However, I am only a paralegal, and I can only help so far. That's where you come in" she smiled before continuing once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We need you to be able to go to the court of appeal and provide the evidence that we have found out and use it in such a manner that it will secure her with a shorter sentence. We will also need you, when the time comes, to be at her potential parole hearing, as it will be you who will have to try and convince the judges then that she is worthy of parole. So, we are looking for a two-time contract" Franky explained, Rossi putting his pen down before leaning over the desk with his fingers interlocked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well, Ms. Franky Doyle. For a paralegal, you have chosen quite the case" Rossi teased, Franky grinning at him. "I would be more than happy to defend the case. But my question is, why do you need a lawyer of this firm? Why another firm?" he asked seriously, Franky clearing her throat to give him a serious answer. "I will be honest with you, Mr. Rossi" Franky said politely, as if trying to brace him for what she was about to admit next. "I am an ex-criminal myself at Wentworth Correctional Centre. Bea Smith is my friend, and truly, I do not believe that she deserves to rot in there, regardless of the crimes that she has committed. She is a changed person now" Franky tried to argue, Rossi leaning back slightly in his chair, looking uncomfortable.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Is this Bea Smith, the two-time murderer?" he said, Franky nodding her head, expecting the man to mock her, which he did not do. "I understand. We will create a case for the prosecution if you went ahead and tried to defend her as they would argue that you are not doing it from a professional perspective but from a personal one, and that therefore will dismantle the whole case altogether" he said, addressing Franky but almost talking to himself. "Exactly" she affirmed, the man unlocking his arms as he looked at the brunette straight in the eye.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"And I understand, that given the high profile of the situation, you will need someone that will be able to handle the press and someone that will be able to handle the prosecution's questions and also to be able to answer in a dignified manner when it came to the actual appeal" he said, Franky just nodding her head, the man understanding absolutely everything. "Okay. If I put an offer on the table right now, and you are able to complete a transaction, shall we get started straight away?" the man eager to get something done about this pending case.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Of course" Franky said as she pulled out her phone to ring up Jane straight away. She hoped that the woman had come up with something by now, otherwise, this could go wrong and they would possibly have to wait until another time to get Rossi briefed on the whole situation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hello?" Jane said through the phone, Franky replying. "What is the offer?" Franky asked Rossi as he addressed her. "$175,000" he said, Franky's eyebrows raising in surprise for some reason, Franky repeating the figure to Jane as she sighed through the phone. "Okay, well, we can arrange a transaction from Smith's account as we are technically governmental. She will just have to sign the papers later that shows that she is supportive of the transaction" Jane said as she spoke over the phone to give the bank details as Rossi managed to complete the transaction.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay, that is excellent. I guess you are my business partner for the time being now" Giovanni said with a smile as he shook hands with her over the table. She got out her folder and decided to get the evidence file out straight away, wanting to get straight down to the business end of things right away. "Okay" she said as she opened the folder and pulled out a couple sheets of paper before passing a copy to the eager lawyer as he studied the sheet with great detail as Franky talked him through it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Through our investigation with members of the anti-corruption team, we have found lots of substantial evidence, however, we are making pretty bold claims. We are looking to be pinning the blame on the misconduct and corruption of Melbourne Police, therefore leading to a biased sentence against her at the trial, which unequivocally led her to be abused in the care of the Correctional Services" Franky explained in short, Giovanni laughing as he really tried to absorb the seriousness of the case.

 

 

 

 

"So, I gather that this woman has been through hell and back with the time that she has spent at that prison, and you want to get here out of there?" he suggested, Franky nodding her head. "I've been there. It's not the place for anyone, let alone for the rest of their lives. Bea isn't a monster like the media has portrayed her to be. She has a conscience just as much as you or me, she just goes about her anger and emotions a different way than you or me do" Franky tried to reason, the man nodding his head. "Yeah, I get that" he said as they turned back to the evidence file.

 

 

 

 

 

"Well I'm glad we are on the same page" Franky mused as she spent the good part of an hour explaining each and everything they had found as evidence and how they had found it. Giovanni had spent much of the time just making notes for his own report, wanting to make sure that he knew substantially where they were going with this. "Thank you Franky, I look forward to working with you on the case. If you need anything, just give me a call" he smiled, passing her one of his posh business cards. She took it with grace and put it in the inside pocket of her blazer before saying her goodbyes and walking out of the office.

 

 

 

 

 

The woman came straight over to her and began her usual politeness and hospitality with asking her questions. "Did you get what you asked for when you came to Hunter and Kirkman today?" the woman asked as she led Franky back to the main lobby where the exit was. "Yes, I did, thank you" Franky said, trying not to laugh at the fact that the woman made it sound more like a shop than a business specialising in law. "Thank you for your business" the woman said as she held the door open for Franky on her way out.

 

 

 

 

 

Franky breathed in the fresh air, knowing that it was a large sum of money that was being used, however, its only expenses meant that she was more confident that this was actually going to work, and was a figure of impossibility. Franky was desperate to prove everybody wrong, and for some reason, she had a gut feeling that that was absolutely what was going to happen. She pulled out her phone and decided to send a long text to Jane, just telling her how well her meeting went.

 

 

 

 

 

**Franky [16:43]: So, we've got a deal with one of the best lawyers in the country for just $175,000. The man knows his business, and it is definitely a good decision on our part.**

 

 

 

 

 

She put her phone away before walking over to her car, unlocking it and just about opening the door before she heard her phone buzz.

 

 

 

 

 

_Jane [16:45]: Well, it's Smith's money so I hope she appreciates it. See you back at the office. Well done._

 

 

 

 

 

Franky's cheeks heated up at the praise before she got into her car and drove off with a big smile on her face.


	41. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you Wentworth. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. Fuck you for the Fridget fans, fuck you for the Ballie fans, and to quote the show "fuck you for Bea". 
> 
> Words can't describe how disappointed I am in this season.
> 
> Hope this serves as therapy for some of you.

**Chapter XXXXI: The Trial**

 

 

_Three months later...._

 

 

 

"Now, for the prosecution's final witness" Judge Harvey said as she was the judge that was commandeering the case of Joan Ferguson. Doreen Anderson, Elizabeth Birdsworth, Matthew Fletcher, Franky Doyle, Vera Bennett, Will Jackson, Allie Novak, Maxine Conway, Sue Jenkins and Jake Stewart had all given their testimonies against Ferguson. Jake only did his out of spite, after all, Ferguson had turned on him in the end like she always does.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Bea felt sick to her stomach. She honestly did not know what to do - she knew that she shouldn't be nervous. Ferguson was going to go down for everything she had put Bea and the others through. It was just a matter of Bea getting her testimony out of the way and getting the defence lawyer's questions out of the way before the verdict was given by the jury, and the sentencing was passed through.

 

 

 

Usually, the sentencing and the verdict would happen on two seperate days, however, the court had been warned of Ms. Ferguson's manipulative behaviour and did not want to run the risk of a biased sentencing or verdict. Many people could be bought off with money, which was a lot of what Joan had, and the last thing that the court wanted was for that to happen. However, it was inevitable if they had it on two separate days, hence they did it this way instead.

 

 

 

Bea was dressed in the same apparel that she wore to her own sentencing, which was ironic in it's own little way. She took a deep breath in and a deep breath out as she waited to be collected by the court guard as she was held by one of the Birnham correctional officers as she waited to be called in. She looked well and presentable in her dark blue sweater with her blue pinstripe shirt underneath and her fitted pencil skirt and heels. It was just a hint of the world outside of Wentworth that made Bea a little depressed inside, not that she would dare to show it.

 

 

 

As she saw the guard come out of the wooden door, she knew that it was game time. She had prepared herself for this mentally for three months whilst they had become to the nice life at Birnham. It had felt as if the whole world had came crashing around her when they were told that the trial was going to be today, and that they had to pack all of their stuff in a mere forty five minutes for it to be loaded onto the van where they would all be taken to Melbourne Supreme Court where they would return back to Wentworth straight after the trial.

 

 

 

It was a stressful period, but one Bea knew was a necessity. She exhaled out a sigh deeply before she stood up from the chair that she was currently sat upright on and walked over to the door. The man opened the door for her, and immediately she was brought back with an inexorable nostalgia of being in a court room for about the fourth time in her life. As she walked up to the small booth that witnesses stood on, she immediately locked eyes with Ferguson who's pupils were black, desirable as if she felt as if he was going to be let out of here a free woman.

 

 

 

Bea knew that she should not think in a pessimistic light, and that she should believe as much as she knew that Ferguson was going to get sent down for the stuff that she had done. As Bea lost her mind in all of the contemplation as she felt her life swirl away from her, facing the monster that had caused her living hell for the past four years in front of her, portraying the pure image of a woman trying to be someone that she was not.

 

 

 

Ferguson was wearing the same clothes that she wore when she stabbed Bea with, which made her gulp straight away. She felt as if she was going to faint when guard took her handcuffs off her and told her to say her name. "Beatrice Alice Smith" she stated, with a firm confidence that she managed to pluck out of thin air. She looked Ferguson straight in the eyes, showing her no fear as she protruded a smirk of her own displayed on her own face at the thought of Ferguson finally paying for what she had done.

 

 

 

A clerk came over, a wiry and small woman by the look of it, who held a Bible in her hand for Bea to place her hand on. As was the legal course, the judge ordered her to put her hand on the Bible and to announce the statement that the clerk also handed her on a small piece of paper. Bea recited every word and enunciated it, as if trying to intimidate Ferguson herself. Ferguson's smirk had dimmed slightly, but could only be noticed by the very observant.

 

 

 

"I, Beatrice Alice Smith, swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God" she remarked, the clerk making herself scarce as she took her seat in the desk below the judge's stand. The court room was bare and meek, various members of the press adorning the spectator's seats, as the jury sat poker-faced across from her, and her defence lawyer looked famished as he was obviously struggling to come up with reasons for why Ferguson should be exonerated, which was very hard given the amount of evidence that was stacked up against her. Contrary to what Ferguson's belief was, the judge was not going to accept "the evidence is false" as a good reason to why she should be cleared against the mass of charges that she was up against.

 

 

 

"Ms. Smith, your audio statement will be played by the court. You will then be subject to questions from the defendant's lawyer. Do you permiss to this?" the judge asked with a firm facial expression, Bea nodding her head but verbalising herself just in case. "Yes, your honour. I do" she said politely with an edge of formality as if to try and impress the judge as if it would affect Ferguson's potential statement. She wanted to make sure just in case, regardless.

 

 

As the clerk put in the DVD and it played out Bea's statement, Ferguson's smirk turned into a deep frown. How Bea could almost recall everything to an exact detail worried her, and it had just made the case against her even more credible. "What to do...what to do..." Ferguson whispered under her breath as she heard the audio recording being played. She had somehow managed everybody else who had stood before her, claiming that she was a monster and a psychopath, but this had taken her by surprise.

 

 

 

After it had finished being played, she looked almost as pale as a ghost and looked to her defence lawyer as if he was some sort of a blood supply. She was counting on him to be able to discredit her so that she would be able to walk away free from this absolute monstrosity of a case. "Does the defence lawyer have any questions for the witness?" the judge asked, her lawyer with his tie done up to the top, tracing a line on a piece of paper on his folder before saying, "No, your honour. I do not". That confession knew that this case was a lost cause and even though Ferguson had already paid him, he was doing a good job until this point. That was it. This was the end for her.

 

 

 

"Now, the jury will take into account all of the evidence provided by both the defence and the prosecution and come to the conclusion against the defendant's plea of not guilty. The court shall return in one hour's time until then. Court adjourned!" she announced, smacking her hammer on the desk as she collected her folders and wandered on into a back room. Ferguson was lead into the cells, never leaving eye contact as she did so. Bea was ordered from the witness box to go and be present in the benches across from the jury.

 

 

 

As she came out of the door that she went into the court room in, she found Allie, Doreen, Liz, Will, Vera, Maxine and Boomer were all there in their fine garments. "How did it go?" Allie asked as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, delighting in the pink flush that followed. "Good. I shook them with my statement. The defence lawyer didn't ask me any questions so I gather that you had all done the work for me. I guess my statement was the icing on the cake. But we'll see with the verdict" Bea said carefully, not wanting to guarantee on Ferguson being set as guilty and her getting a sentence, as after all, she had managed to do the impossible before and go beyond.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

_An hour later...._

 

 

 

"Can the witnesses please follow me into the dock?" the guard asked as the gaggle of women and Will followed the guard as they went back into the court room, cameras flashing as they took their seats in the dock which was a wooden box with green chairs inside. Allie held Bea's hand as the two of them mentally braced themselves for what was going to happen next. The jury soon came out of the conference room that they had just been from before taking seats in the dock, Ferguson being led up the cells at this point and into the defendant's box.

 

 

 

She stared down each and everyone that was in the witness box as an attempt to show her last ditch of pride. A few minutes of silence came upon the, the press deciding to be quiet as they waited for the judge to come in so that the jury would be able to deliver their verdict on the case. Everything that they had all been through had been leading up to this moment, and Bea felt as if she was about to spontaneously combust for the whole of eternity if they were not to announce the verdict soon. She almost physically threw up when she thought of the possibility of Ferguson leaving here without a scratch on her name.

 

 

 

As Judge Brinton came into the room, there was an inexorable silence washing upon everybody. Allie squeezed Bea's hand to try and demonstrate the redhead that she was there for her no matter what the income was about to be. "May the court room please stand for the judge!" the clerk ordered as everybody did as asked and stood for the judge. As he got to the front of his throne, he placed his folder down with a large smack. "Please, be seated" he said, all of those in the room sitting down, desperate to hear the conclusion that the jury had reached.

 

 

 

"Now, may the foreman of the jury please stand up to deliver the verdict of the case" Judge Brinton asked as the clerk dashed over with a Bible once more, having to do another declaration as was protocol in the legal profession and in the court room. Franky was one of those waiting and spectating, and she too was just as nervous as Bea was. This woman was a psychopath, and murderer, and she had just hoped that they had done the right thing.

 

 

 

"Now, would you please begin your declaration" Judge Brinton said as he addressed a member of the jury who was sitting in the front right corner of the box, dressed in a grey pinstripe suit and a green tie. "I, Gareth Trent, declare that the decision I am about to evoke has been a decision of all members of the jury, with no confliction after debate" he announced with a statutory manner, taking his hand off the Bible as he came to the conclusion.

 

 

 

"We find the defendant guilty on account of the correlation between evidence and witnesses, and the substantial amount of it" he stated, Bea's face breaking into a huge smile as her eyes searched out for Franky as there was a huge amount of whispering going on in the court room. "She's done for" Allie whispered as she also donned a smile that could split the sun in half. As Bea's eyes found Franky's, she found a huge level of reassurance.

 

 

 

"Thank fuck" Boomer whispered under her breath as Ferguson looked threatened for the first time in her life. Bea had not seen that look since she was rescued from the fire of the prison and after she had been stabbed by her thirteen times. "Does the jury find the defendant guilty of all charges which inlclude: attempted murder, murder, murder, aggravated assault by psychological torture, corruption, arson, and perverting the course of justice?" Judge Briton asked, but not the least surprised. "Yes, your honour" Trent said as he took his seat and members of the press began taking photos.

 

 

 

"By the Supreme Court of Victoria" Brinton began as he started the sentencing. "The jury finds the defendant, Ms. Joan Ferguson, guilty of attempted murder, murder, murder, aggravated assault by psychological torture, arson, corruption and perverting the course of justice. I, as your honourable judge, then see it fit to apply the State of Victoria's law against the defendant" he said as he looked at his folder before looking Joan straight in the eye before coming to a decision.

 

 

 

"I am sentencing Ms. Joan Ferguson to life without parole based on the severity of the charges. She shall not stay at a prison for she shall be spending her sentence at a psychiatric facility, where they will be able to provide the best care for the inmate, given her needs. The defendant is not allowed a court of appeal for at least five years of her serving sentence" he said as the prison guard came from behind and led her into the cells, the press now going frantic and taking photos and videos.

 

 

 

Ferguson could not believe it. She was going to prison, and she was never coming out. This was the end for her. She was no longer success, she was a failure. She could no longer be in a position of control. She was powerless. And Bea Smith had won. "NO!" Ferguson screamed as she ran for Bea, wanting to eviscerate her, no matter what the consequences were. As the prison guard restrained her into handcuffs, Bea got right in Ferguson's face before whispering, "I win" and laughing at her.

 

 

 

Allie thought it suitable to spit on her inconspicously as she was led down the cells, never to be seen by any of the inmates again. "I'm relieved, it's over" Bea said as she kissed Allie, the Birnham guards coming over to them to remove them from the court room as Judge Brinton announced that the court was adjourned.

 

 

 

All of that suffering for four years of her life, Joan Ferguson taking her life away, then trying to take the love of her life away before trying to kill her again, not to mention the psychological torture she endured from her over the years. But Joan Ferguson was going away for a very long time, and she was going down a loser.

 

 

 

Bea Smith had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where Wentworth has gone but I'm definitely not watching the same show.
> 
> That Frallie kiss had no passion or attraction, a quick fumble and that was it. Disgraceful to Bridget and to Bea.
> 
> Disappointed in the writers more than anything. Part of me hopes Ferguson kills Allie before she ends up disgracing her soulmate that's not even cold in the ground even more.
> 
> (Amazing acting from Nicole, Libby and Kate though...)


	42. Hometime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I'd like to apologise for the very, very slow update. I wrote all of these chapters in advance since January so it's going to take me a little while to get used to writing again. If you notice a difference after chapter 45, that's because I haven't actually wrote a chapter for this story in five months.
> 
> I've seen all of your comments and there will now be daily updates on one/two chapters as my schedule is now suddenly free.
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read, despite my absence.
> 
> \- Abbie x

**Chapter XXXXII: Hometime**

 

 

 

The prisoners of H1 watch as the van's wheels roll into the familiar complex of Wentworth Correctional Centre, Bea felt a sense of nostalgia as she remembered the countless times that she has left the prison. And somehow, she had ended up here each time. As she stared out the window, she felt a sense of sadness as she realised that after this, she woiuld never be leaving this prison again. Alive, that is.

 

 

 

Allie could read her like an open book and observed her features as her lover dawned on an eternity inside the concrete walls of this prison and endless stream of women in teal tracksuits. Speaking of which, they had been given their teal tracksuits back just before they left, having to hand their red ones back in to the guards of Birnham Correctional Centre. She knew that Wentworth would seem like a much more horrible place in comparison to Birnham, much like Walford did when they returned from the fire.

 

 

 

One thing was for certain was that Bea was ecstatic, even if she did not show it, about the outcome of Ferguson's sentence. The Australian court of law had finally listened and finally recognised the type of person that they were dealing with, and that was a selfish, manipulative psychopath who didn't stop at nothing to achieve her goals, no matter how sick and twisted they were, and no matter who it hurt in the process.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Kaz had heard about H1 possibly coming back due to Smiles. She had heard from the governor that they were coming back sometime soon, so Kaz wanted to prepare. The last few months had been hard for her, especially as she had to learn how to handle the women on their own, a job that Bea once had. She knew that she could handle it, but personally, she'd rather have Bea and Allie at her side.

 

 

 

She had recollected about how and her friendship with Bea had changed over time. Sometimes, she wondered if they would have teamed up against Ferguson if she didn't believe that Bea had shopped her. She felt spite and anger to the fact that she had been tricked, and seeming as Ferguson was not there at the time, it seemed that the easiest way to deal with it was to blame Bea instead, and that's what she did. That's when shit started spiralling out of control until it led to the unequivocal conclusion that was Ferguson's imprisonment.

 

 

 

She had wanted to arrange something special for the returning inmates of H1, after all, they were her allies now and after all of the shit they had been through with Ferguson and her now ending up with a life imprisonment sentence, she felt as if she should fix up all the fuck-ups that she had managed to complete whilst Ferguson was still here. She wanted to change and wanted to make amends for all the shit she had given people as a result.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

The van came to a stop just a few minutes of going through the admissions gate. They'd arrived in the sally port, the redhead directing her eyes over to the governor who wore a smirk on her face, and even Will was looking optimistic. It had already seemed as if her sentencing had lifted spirits in the prison, and obviously so, as Vera looked carefree, like the inmates were not giving her any hassle. Or possibly it was because of all the shit that she had gone through with Ferguson - and that the best possible outcome she predicted happened.

 

 

 

Boomer was the first one to get out shouting, "Fuck the Freak!" with a great smile, even Vera quirking her eyebrow and trying to prevent her smile from going even wider. Even with her shouting, it had raised a smile from the corner of Bea's mouth also, as Maxine smiled at her with great care and compassion as she too, got off next after Boomer, Jackson greeting her as she walked inside with a prison guard accompanying her.

 

 

 

"Smith" Vera said as she nodded at the redhead, said prisoner smirking at the two officers before she walked inside after her friends, also being flanked by a prison guard also that was obviously new as she did not recognise who it was. Allie was next to come out of the van, being greeted by the two most superior officers in the complex, as finally Liz followed them through.

 

 

 

Boomer had taken somewhat a long time in the strip search room, as the protocol at Birnham was different to what it was like at Wentworth. Even regardless of the fact that at Birnham it was more communal, it took more time doing in individually, yet it was most likely more thorough. One of the things that Bea noticed was that even though the guards were relatively strict, the prison itself was lax, although it was most likely because of all of the special privileges they got as a thank you for offering to be witnesses for the trial. Bea bet it on the latter.

 

 

 

Maxine's did not take long, so before she knew it, she was being called into the strip-search room. Inside was Vera herself and Dai, a prison guard who she was familiar with and was a generally nice guard who wanted to do the best for the women. As Bea stripped off all of her garments, and listened to the commands that Vera was telling her before being given the all clear, she asked Dai to step outside so that she could talk to Bea alone.

 

 

 

Bea had just finished putting her bra on when Vera spoke first. "I hope that was the outcome that you were expecting" Vera said with a smile as she watched the redhead pull her pants up and place her socks and shoes on her feet. "It's Ferguson. What do you think?" Bea laughed in earnest, Vera's smile growing wider. "Well, this means new opportunities now. We don't have to live in fear, and we can protect the women" she said, Bea almost laughing at how she was insinuating her and the redhead.

 

 

 

Bea pulled her long sleeve top on a teal t-shirt, before looking to the governor as she spoke to her once more. "You're looking at a very bright future, Smith. Don't mess it up" she said, Bea screwing up her face in a frown. "You'll see what I mean when the time comes. Look to the future" she said as she called for Allie to be next, Bea leaving the strip-search room in a very confused state as Mr. Jackson came round to lead her back to H1 for the integration.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Everyone had heard of Ferguson's trial, and the news had spread around the prison like wildfire. They all knew of the shit that she had put them through over her yeas as governor and both as an inmate. They could not be happier, but not as happy as Bea Smith. However, when Mr. Jackson led her back to H1, the last thing she expected there was Kaz Proctor and her crew.

 

 

 

"I'll leave you to it" Jackson said, clearly his throat before making himself scarce, not wanting to concern himself with the inmates' affairs. "Welcome back, Bea" Kaz said, offering her hand out with a smile which grew even bigger as she saw Allie behind her being brought back by a screw. "Hey" Allie said once Bea had stepped back. Kaz just smiled before Bea asked about the elephant in the room.

 

 

 

"How are things going on here?" she asked politely, Kaz folding her arms. "It's fine. I was worried to shit when you'd all gone. I was wondering where you were, but obviously, now I know why" she said with a smile at the thought of Ferguson spending her life behind bars. "I'm glad that monster's been put away, thanks to you" Kaz said with conviction, the corner of the redheads lips. 

 

 

 

"I'm warning you. You'll be even more popular than before" Kaz said with a laugh as the rest of the girls made their way through the strip search and came back to H1 one by one. "Well, that makes a change I guess" Bea smiled as she picked up her basket that had all of her belongings in, making her way back to her old cell, feeling a bit out of place as she saw that her old cell was bare and empty and adorned by nothing except for the bare necessities and utilities, and of course the infamous blue paint that was decorated all up the walls.

 

 

 

She came out her daze as the young blonde next to her giggled as she was unresponsive. "Babe" Allie said with a smile. "Kaz was speaking to you". The blonde shook her head as the older woman turned around the look at Kaz. "We're having a party tonight. An hour after evening count. It's in H3. Smiles will be coming round to collect you" she said with a smile as she walked out of the unit, disappearing into the complex of the prison.

 

 

 

"Wentworth seems so shit compared to Birnham" Allie said as she came into Bea's cell, helping her unpack her stuff, not realising that she had to do her own yet. "I know but we'll get used to it I guess" Bea said with a small smile. As Allie peeked inside Bea's basket, she looked at the magnificent photo that Bea had drawn of her. It had immense detail and Allie's eyes welled up at the sight of it again. It was one of the redhead's secret little ways to show you that she cared deeply about you, no matter the reason.

 

 

 

"What's wrong?" Bea asked as she cradled the blonde's face in her hands as she immediately became worried that she had done something wrong. "It's this drawing. Always gets me choked up" Allie chuckled as she handed the drawing back to Bea who stuck it up on the board that she'd had in her cell. Allie smiled as she helped the redhead unpack all of her stuff. A picture of Debbie, drawings of her and the girls in H1, as well as her red blanket and all of her toiletries. What Allie found most surprising was a teal tank top folded at the bottom.

 

 

 

"Hey" Allie said, lifting it up to show Bea. "Why won't you wear this anymore?" she asked, Bea chuckling. "I only used to wear it as a statement that I was top dog. There's no need for that now" she said as she took it off Allie, the blonde frowning at her. "Bea" she began. "You look hot in almost anything but I think I'd almost drool if I saw you in this" she said with her best puppy dog eyes. "What, you want me to wear it?" she said, not knowing why her girlfriend would possibly want her to.

 

 

 

"I want to see your gorgeous strong arms" she whispered coyly as Bea just chuckled at her. "I thought you liked what's under these clothes?" Bea teased back, going along with the blonde's game of flirting. "I do" Allie said as she played with the hem of Bea's top. "But, I've got to at least see a bit of you when we're in public. That way I won't go out of my mind" she said, Bea just laughing at her now. "Whatever you say, Alliecat" she said, the blonde smiling at the nickname that Bea had given her about just under two years ago when they had first met.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Ms. Miles came around roughly an hour and half after the evening count, probably having to get other women from different parts of the prison that Kaz had requested. She opened the gate without a word as Liz, Allie, Maxine, Doreen and Boomer all came out, except for Bea. "Where's Bea?" Maxine asked, at the exact same time that Bea had come out of her cell.

 

 

 

Allie's mouth dropped agape as she saw that Bea had her flame hair tied up in a high ponytail with that magnificent sharp jaw that could slice a piece of fruit in half. She was wearing said tank top which showed off her muscular physique, Allie struggling to breathe as she felt her throat go dry. "Let's go" she said as she pretended that none of this was having an effect on Allie.

 

 

 

Ms. Miles didn't want messing around and so the crew just followed them, Allie struggling to take her eyes away from Bea for the whole time as she studied her features. Finally, they got to H3 where Kaz and a lot of her crew were dancing around with bottles of liquor and cups in their hands. There were also a lot of women there that she recognised; Kim was there, and so was Juice for some reason.

 

 

 

Bea made her way over where they were all greeted by Kaz. "Fuck the Freak!" Kaz shouted, obviously pissed out of her head as the rest of the women joined her in unison/ Something about this unity with the women made the redhead smile. Allie nudged Bea in the shoulders as she took her by the hand over to the table before pouring her a glass of vodka.

 

 

 

"Straight vodka?" Bea asked, taken aback. "Why not?" Allie teased, Bea reluctantly swallowing the liquid that tasted like paraffin. "That's fucking disgusting" Bea said, her eyes going red from the strength of the alcohol. Meanwhile, the blonde decided to drink straight from the bottle as she wooped and cheered, Kaz joining her as everybody danced to the music that was playing in the background.

 

 

 

Bea decided to also let her hair down for a while and drank the liquid straight from the bottle, knowing that she'd probably be really pissed soon. It tasted like shit but it would get the job done. Anyway, she had had much worse, like Boomer's grog. God, that made her sick for about three days straight, and she could've sworn that she was not going to go near it again.

 

 

 

As the night went on, Allie and Bea danced with each other, Boomer abstaining from the alcohol, saying it was because of the kid but also probably because she didn't want to be hanging out of her arse in the morning when they all had to go back to work for the first time in three months. Laundry was scarce and they were in need of workers, and indeed, the work had been slow as its top employees had been away.

 

 

 

As a song came on, Allie decided it was appropriate to grind on Bea in front of everybody else. Earning a round of laughs and cheers from the women, Bea decided to go with it, grinding against her as she pushed her back into Allie's arse, pushing her so that she was bent over in front of her. Bea couldn't stop laughing and had no idea where this was coming from, but knew that her sober mind in the morning was not going to remember it. She smacked Allie on the arse, cupping the supple flesh and Allie stood up, not taking anymore before locking her lips with Bea's. After a few minutes of intimacy, Allie finally succumbed to her gorgeous girlfriend and her antics.

 

 

 

"Let's get back to the unit, we've got unfinished business" she winked as Bea went a flush of pink, even in her state of drunkenness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you thought of this chapter and also about the season 5 finale? I'm hoping they hold out this revenge for Bea.


	43. Finalising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter. We'll be going to sixty chapters and then this ride will be over, I'm afraid.
> 
> BUT, my new fiction will be coming out very soon after this is finished. It will be an alternative universe fanfiction which is a closely guarded secret at the moment.

**Chapter XXXXIII: Finalising**

 

 

 

Bea's head hit the pillow as she exhaled deeply, feeling her pace even out as Allie grinned up at her from underneath the covers, the redhead still panting from their efforts. As she came up from the covers, Allie's tongue slipped into Bea's mouth, earning a moan from the older woman as they fell into perfect tandem. Bea had to reluctantly pull back to gain a few breaths as she allowed the blonde to put her head on Bea's shoulder as she wrapped her left arm around her upper body.

 

 

 

An intimate silence between them as Allie grinned and admired her handiwork as Bea looked at her and smiled. "What?" she asked, a little bit confused. "You're so perfect" Allie said as she traced her fingers across Bea's jawline and up her cheek. "So are you" Bea chuckled with the upmost conviction as she leaned in for another kiss once again, disturbed by a pounding on the door.

 

 

 

"Allie, love, Ms. Miles is here" Liz said on the other side of the door, Bea frowning at the blonde as she knew what Ms. Miles wanted her for. "Where are you going?" Bea asked as Allie put her bra back on as well as her teal pants and low cut white t-shirt. "I've got a visitor" Allie said nonchalantly as she put her socks and shoes on as Bea stood up to her now, pulling on some of her clothes.

 

 

 

"Who?" Bea asked, wondering who on earth would want to visit Allie, considering everything that she had been told about Allie's past. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you" Allie laughed, Bea chuckling with her as Allie kissed her on the forehead before exiting the cell and closing the door. "Come on" Miles said with a hint of annoyance at having to wait for her. "Alright, calm down" the blonde said as Miles just scowled at her before she lead her to the visitors centre.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Bea decided that she might as well go back to sleep. She didn't have work duty for a few hours and she didn't get a good night's sleep thanks to Allie's lovely endaevours throughout the night. As she pulled the covers over herself, she felt her body succumbing to sleep. Soon, she felt into a deep sleep, and suddenly, she was writing on a prison wall with Allie again.

 

 

 

"I'm forging your signature Bea" Allie chuckled as she attempted to forge Bea's signature on the wall with the small piece of chalk. "You don't know how to forge my signature" Bea laughed with a big smile as she saw Allie still writing on the wall. "Bullshit" the blonde said with a great big grin on her face. "I'm gonna sign you up for anger management classes" as the redhead took the piece of chalk from her and decided to go along with her little game.

 

 

 

"I'm forging your signature Bea" Allie said again, Bea frowning at her as she knew that this line had a different meaning.

 

 

 

The redhead yawned as she woke up from her very strange dream to feel a weight on top of her. As she opened her eyes, she was greeted with Allie on all fours on the bed on top of her. "Hey baby" she said as she leaned down to kiss the redhead. Bea smiled into the kiss as she flipped them over, taking Allie's hoodie off her, the rest of her clothes following shortly after.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

An hour earlier....

 

 

 

After the protocol strip search, Allie's eyes wandered around the room in the search for Franky. She had rung her up the previous day, just saying that she had good news and that this was stuff that she could only strictly tell her in person. Allie was nervous and excited, but more or less curious to what Franky had done or discovered. Soon enough, she found the brunette sat a table with a big grin on her face.

 

 

 

"Hey blondie" she said as she hugged the blonde. "Hey Franky" she said as the two of them sat down at the table before she looked to her left and her right before interlocking her fingers and leaning across the table to whisper to the blonde. "What's this news then?" Allie asked, Franky's smile getting even wider. "They granted the appeal" Franky practically squealed, Allie standing up from her chair and grinning massively. "You're shitting me?" she said in a loud voice.

 

 

 

"Keep it down, Novak" Ms. Miles warned as Franky gestured for her to take a seat once again. The blonde sat down before leaning in again. "No, I'm not shitting you. But, I have a problem now" Franky said, her smile dimming slightly but not nearly as enough. "I need you to forge her signature. This will allow me to send the form off as if it came from her, and then the date of the appeal will be set. It gives me and the prosecution enough time to be able to get evidence in her favour and against her, in the prosecutions case" Franky stated, the woman nodding her head.

 

 

 

"You have to form?" Allie asked, Franky nodding her head as she took it out of her pocket and slid it across the table. "By the way" Franky began. "You are going to have to break the news to her soon" Franky said, Allie shrugging her shoulders. "She'll be fine" Allie said dismissvely, seeming to ignore the elephant in the room. "Hey" Franky said, clicking her fingers in front of Allie's face.

 

 

 

"No, she won't. You know exactly what she is like when things don't go to plan or when she doesn't know about things. So I'm warning you. There is a chance that she will take it the wrong way, so don't go in expecting her to be all happy. It will be an absolute shock, she's expecting to stay in there forever" the brunette explained, the blonde to now seemingly understand. "Okay" she said as Franky reached inside of her pocket for a pen.

 

 

 

As Allie's eyes darted over the form, she noticed that she was going to have to fill in some of Bea's personal details. "So, you're gonna have to fill in Bea's full name. I think her middle name is Alice" Franky said as Allie penned the blank under 'name of applicant'. "What's today's date?" Allie asked as Franky told her the information.  "12th of December, 2017" the brunette told her as she wrote in her neatest handwriting in the sheet.

 

 

 

"What does all this mean?" Allie said, pointing to the text that adorned the majority of the page. It read,

 

 

 

I am declaring this form to the Supreme Court of Appeal in Victoria on the basis that it is in my main interests as current-serving inmate

 

in a state prison to formally induce the process of sentence reduction and potential parole. I am filing this parole of my own free-will, and

 

will be held accountable to this declaration. I understand that forging a court of appeal form is a criminal offence and will result in a possible

 

fine or prison sentence. I understand my rights to a lawyer, and my rights according to the Australian Constitution.

 

 

 

"This basically means that she understands that she needs to be doing this of her own 'free will'" Franky said in air quotes. "Oh...shit" Allie said as she dropped the pen on the table. "Yeah...so keep your voice down" Franky said with a glint of a smile. As Allie saw the place where you put your signature, Allie tried to remember how Bea did her signature. "Be careful, yeah?" Franky said as Allie picked up the pen once more with the upmost concentration.

 

 

 

As the pen hit the paper, she managed to manipulate it in  such a way that it somehow replicated Bea's signature. "That should do" Franky said as she pulled out an envelope with the Wentworth Correctional Centre imprint on the right hand corner. Franky told Allie what to write which was the Supreme Court of Victoria's address. Franky wanted to address another finding that she had found.

 

 

 

"I found out that Bea has a shit load of money. I don't know if she realises how much, but it's more than enough for a family to fucking live off" Franky mused, Allie clapping her hands together with a smile. "That's great. So....about me telling her" the blonde drifted off, Franky folding her arms. "You're going to have to sort that out with her. But, if I'm honest, I'd make sure that she knows off you and not from anybody else or something else" Franky warned, Allie nodding her head.

 

 

 

"Have you thought about your own parole?" Franky asked out of the blue. Allie screwed up her face in a frown. "I've got like another 8 or 9 years left in this shithole, so no. I haven't" she stated, not really wanting to speak about a future outside of Wentworth without Bea. "Well, you should. If Bea gets her sentence reduced and you want to start thinking about a life with her, you need to start now. I mean, Bea has something like 891,000 in the bank" Franky said, Allie's eyebrows raising in surprise.

 

 

 

"Wow" she said as she took in all of this information. "If she gets her sentence reduced" Allie said, deflecting the conversation off her, "How long do you think her sentence will be?" Allie asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "To be honest blondie, I don't know" Franky admitted. "I give it 20-30 years. She did kill two people" Franky reasoned, Allie nodding her head.

 

 

 

Everybody might view Bea as a murderer, but that's not how Allie thought of her. She saw her as a tender-loving person who was a victim of circumstance, and a victim of negligence all throughout her life. So many things could have been avoided, but unfortunately, they weren't. Allie saw Bea as she was,

 

 

 

A human.

 

 

 

"20 to 30 years is a long time" Allie said out loud, a little bit disappointed but in understanding of the predicament. "Anyway, what the fuck are you gonna do when you get out of here?" Franky quizzed as the blonde deliberately avoided eye contact with the other woman. "I don't know. I don't have any family" Allie admitted, looking to her shoes, a little bit ashamed of her past, knowing that she should probably tell Franky as she was going to enquire.

 

 

 

"Look" Franky said, "I've been through enough shit in my past to know that everything is not black and white as everybody makes it out to be. But, forget the past, this is your future. And your future is away from here, some day. And that's where you need to be focusing on" Franky said, the woman feeling unusually vulnerable at this truth catching up to her.

 

 

 

"In fact, that's what Bea told me. When I was on the inside" Franky smiled, Allie perking her head up at the mentioning of her lover's name. "Can I be honest, Franky?" Allie said, the woman leaning forward. "Sure" she said, Allie clearing her throat before speaking. "When I was on the outside, I had nothing. Kaz was the one who looked after me. In prison, I don't have to worry about any of that shit" Allie said.

 

 

 

"But, don't you want the freedom to do whatever you want again? With Bea?" Franky asked, Allie nodding. "It's just....scary. That's all. And I'm worried that when I leave here, she's going to be all on her own and that is the last thing that I want. I'm more bothered about her than me" the blonde stated, Franky nodding her head and understanding that if she was in the exact same situation, she would be the same.

 

 

 

"Okay" Franky said, grabbing Allie's hands and taking them in her own. "We'll arrange something for when you get out. You can come and live with me until you find a job and can come and get a stable house of your own. We'll wait until Bea gets out" Franky said, Allie nodding her head. "Thanks Franky" Allie said with a genuine smile. Ms. Miles shouted that they had ten minutes left of visiting time and they both wanted to make the most of it.

 

 

 

"Why are you helping me?" Allie asked with genuine curiosity, the brunette sitting back in her seat with a smug grin before deciding to answer. "Well, to be honest" she began. "Me and Red have a colourful history. But she did something, and if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here today. She was in a bad way when she came back from Walford. But you changed her. For the better. Now she can't stop smiling" Franky said, Allie grinning at the thought of her being the main reason for Bea's attitude change.

 

 

 

"What happened? Before I came to Wentworth that is" Allie asked, Bea not having spoke much about it and nor Franky. "Short version is that I persecuted her because all of the women wanted her to be top dog after she got rid of Jacs. I needed top dog, to be able to be alive by the time parole came around. You do what you've got to do to survive in prison" Franky said, Allie frowning at envisaging Franky and Bea coming to blows with each other.

 

 

 

"Anyway, me and her fought for top dog. She won, escaped from prison and finished off Brayden Holt. She was brought back in, me and her teamed up against the Freak. Ferguson set fire to the prison and she rescued Doreen's baby before coming back in to save me. She didn't have to do that, but she did" Franky said, Allie gasping at the thought of all of their past. "So, that's why I will kill anyone who tries to go hurt her. She's my sister for life" Franky said with a big smile which was returned by Allie.

 

 

 

"Wow" Allie laughed. "Visiting time is over!" Ms. Miles shouted as everybody started getting up from their chairs as the visitors prepared to leave. "Well, thanks for telling me everything that you have today" Allie said as the brunette embraced her in a hug. "No problem kid. You look after Red. When this is sent off" Franky said, waving the envelope off. "She'll get some mail in. You need to make sure that you have told her before then" Franky said with a stern tone to try and remind her. "Okay, sure" Allie said as she waved goodbye to the brunette as she made her way out of the prison complex.

 

 

 

Allie felt like she could buzz with excitement. Bea was actually being given a chance at having her sentence reduced, and shot of life outside of Wentworth. She felt like she needed to go back and pour all her love into the redhead, just to express her happiness for the woman without actually telling her. She knew she'd have to tell her at some point, but she was both nervous and eager for her reaction.


	44. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've nearly finished writing this novel. Given that I finish the last five chapters, I will start publishing two chapters a day. I hope you enjoy to continue reading.
> 
> \- Abbie x

**Chapter XXXXIV: Revelation**

 

 

A month later....

 

 

 

Bea had just managed to snatch the ball out of Kaz's hands before dribbling it, throwing it over to Maxine. Allie immediately came over and tried to grab it, unsuccessfully doing so as the taller brunette threw the ball back to Bea, who managed to place it right in the hoop. "Oh shit" Allie said to Kaz. That was them now three nil down. Kaz decided to concede as Snortz came over, requiring her assistance with something.

 

 

 

Allie walked over to Bea with a mock scowl as the redhead just laughed at her and ruffled her hair. "You can't win at everything, Alliecat" the redhead said, Allie frowning even more. As the blonde walked past her, the redhead smacked her lightly on the arse, making her smirk at her as they walked back into the unit. Maxine followed them from behind as they walked inside, hearing groaning coming from inside Boomer's cell.

 

 

 

Boomer's pregnancy had gone well, she'd managed okay over the last nine months. She'd managed to abstain from any alcohol and refrain from getting herself into any more fights. Maxine had been very protective of her and the child, after all the effort they had gone to make sure that this could happen, they weren't going to let anything get in their way of making sure that the child had the best quality of life possible.

 

 

 

However, they were disrupted with finding the source of Boomer's problems with Mr. Jackson coming with an assortment of letters. "Mail time ladies" he said as he sifted through some different coloured envelopes. "Smith" he said, Bea turning her head around. "Me?" she asked, him nodding his head and holding out a white envelope out to her. Allie's throat went dry when she realised what it was.

 

 

 

The redhead was stood there wondering why the fuck she could possibly have a letter. Who the fuck would want to contact her? She had no family or relatives on the outside. Yeah, she had Franky, but Franky didn't send soppy letters. She met her in person, that's just how they worked. As she walked over, she gasped when she saw the crest and the letters written in italics, 'Supreme Court of Appeal, Victoria' on the logo. "What the fuck...." Bea said as she ripped open the envelope.

 

 

 

They must've got the wrong person, Bea thought as she opened the letter and looked at the letter inside. It read,

 

 

 

_Dear Ms. Beatrice Alice Smith,_

 

 

 

_Your court of appeal form has been accepted and a date has been arranged to which your court of appeal will_

 

_be overseen by three judges from our Supreme Court. As is standard with every court of appeal case, you will_

 

_be requested to provide a lawyer in your defence. You are entitled to more than one lawyer, however, if you_

 

_cannot afford a lawyer, the State of Victoria will provide one for you. Your case will be presented by your_

 

_lawyer, to which it will be debated between the prosecution and the defence, before the three judges will_

 

_come to a decision based on this debate. This will dictate if you are suitable for a sentence reduction, and_

 

_if there is a possibility of parole. However, this decision may be overturned by the Chief Justice of the_

 

_Supreme Court of Victoria if he or she believes that the judges have made the wrong decision. This will_

 

_then further be debated by a separate panel of judges. If they come to the same conclusion as either the_

 

_Chief Justice or as the previous panel of judges, will depend on the outcome of the situation. We thank_

 

_you for sending your form. Your court of appeal is scheduled for the 7th of June, 2018._

 

 

 

"What the absolute fuck?" Bea asked. Her heart was pounding. She could not believe what she had just read. She was being set a court of appeal for her sentence. She had a mixture of emotions that were swirling in her brain like a whirlwind, yet she couldn't help but feel pissed off at someone having done this behind her back. But before she had any choice to voice her concerns, everybody darted over to Boomer's cell.

 

 

 

"I've got fuckin' pains and it's killin'!" Boomer screamed loudly that could be heard from the next unit away. "Do you think you are in labour, Booms?" Doreen asked, Maxine looking to Bea with great concern. "Fuck" Allie said under her breath. Both at Bea's reaction to the letter and to the fact that Boomer may potentially be giving birth to her child just a few metres away.

 

 

 

"D'you think they are contractions?" Liz asked as they heard Boomer yelling in pain behind the door. "My back is fucking killing as well!" Boomer said as she came out of the cell, hand placed on back to support her in some attempt to try and relieve herself of the pain. She slumped into the chair dramatically, putting her hand over the protruding bump that she had managed to conceal for the last couple of months. When questioned, Boomer just said, "Are you calling me fat?" in an attempt to stop people questioning her about it. 

 

 

 

"Boomer, how long are these pains lasting for before they go away?" Liz asked as she put her hand on the woman's shoulder as she crumpled in pain as far as she could with the bump. "About twenty seconds, sometimes longer. They seem to be getting longer" Boomer said as she stood up straight away to dash to the toilet. After about a few minutes of the women conversing, wondering if it was possibly her going into labour, she came out, sitting down and slumping in the chair as she had done before.

 

 

 

Allie walked over to the sink to get her a glass of water. Maxine continued to rub her back in an attempt to soothe her from her pain as the blonde came back and slid the glass across the table to which Boomer gulped it all down with one swallow. "Maybe we should get the nurse" Bea suggested as the woman was still whining with pain. "How long are these pains now, love?" Liz asked as Boomer spoke.

 

 

 

"About forty seconds and then it-" Boomer was interrupted by what seemed to have a liquid between her legs. "Fuck" Allie said. "Her waters have broke!" Doreen exclaimed as Liz and Maxine looked at each other with shock. "What are we going to do?" Liz asked as Maxine grinned. "Oh my God!" she beamed as Allie and Bea's eyes found each other, both knowing what each other was thinking. "Get her to medical!" Bea shouted as she grabbed Allie's hands as they turned down a few corridors to get to medical.

 

 

 

"Oi, Nurse" Bea shouted into medical as the nurse had her mouth around a cream cake when she came in. "One of the prisoners is giving birth" Allie said, panting for breath with Bea's hand still in hers. "You what?" the nurse asked as she put her cake down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "You fucking heard me" Allie snarled as Boomer's cries of pain could now be heard. The nurse got her radio out straight away.

 

 

 

"There is a prisoner who is giving birth. I'm going to need an ambulance!" she practically yelped down the radio, before Bea could hear Vinegar Tits on the radio replying. "Can you repeat that?" she asked before the nurse practically had an aneurisym trying to explain what was going on. Vinegar Tits was not going to be happy about this, but for Boomer and Maxine, that was the least of their worries. They needed to make sure that this baby was delivered safely, and as it stands, they did not have much chance especially with this bitch of a nurse.

 

 

 

Boomer came around the corner into medical shortly later with drenched pants from her waters being broke, Maxine and Liz leading her gently into the doors into medical. The nurse went straight over to her and told her to get rid of her pants and underwear to  which the brunette fiercely objected. "No way are you...seeing my va-jay-jay!" Boomer practically squealed as she was still in pain from the contractions that were now becoming more apparent and more painful.

 

 

 

Vera made herself present about two minutes later, red faced and panting before gasping at the sight before her. "How the fuck did this happen?" she shouted, very pissed off as she knew for a fact that she was most likely going to be slated by the board for this. She looked to the redhead for answers before she simply became unresponsive and didn't give her an answer.

 

 

 

Bennett decided to change tactics. She ordered for the guards to ring the ambulance and for it to get here as soon as possible so that the baby would be safe and that there would be no complications with the birth. That way, she had a whole less shit to deal with after. She would find out how this happened and how this went unseen for an entire nine months without getting reported.

 

 

 

Boomer's wails brung her out of her theoretical daydream as she looked over to the woman. "Boomer" Maxine said sternly as she held her hand. "You are not going to be able to have this baby if you keep your pants on" Maxine said, her soft but stern voice persuading Boomer as she allowed for the nurse to take said garments off her body. Maxine just held her hand through the whole process as they waited for the ambulance and for the midwives to arrive.

 

 

 

The nurse was not being helpful at all, in fact, she looked like she was shitting herself for what was about to happen more than Boomer was. "Just take a deep breath in" Governor Bennett ordered, trying to be as helpful as possible, even though she had no experience in delivering children. "Take a deep breath out" she said, Boomer doing as she was told in between wails and whinges of crying in pain.

 

 

 

About five minutes after, the midwives arrived quickly, also red faced as they briefed Boomer. "She's seven centimetres dilated" the midwife said, briefing her colleague as the woman came up to give her some reassurance. "What is your name?" she asked in a soft manner, even though there was an element of anticipation and panic in the room as everybody seemed to be holding their breaths.

 

 

 

"Boomer. Everyone calls-" she said as she whinged with pain. "Because I keep ending up back here" she said after she moaned in pain from the baby trying to make its way out of her. "Fuck, why can't anyone do anything?!?!?" she moaned as Bea and Allie both looked on, watching the whole scene unfold before their eyes. "She's now eight centimetres" the other midwife said as they were trying their best to console her.

 

 

 

"Now Boomer, I am going to tell you to push in one moment. When I tell you to, you must do it, okay? Hayley, have you got the scissors for the umbilical cord?" she asked her coleague who was now known as Hayley. The woman dashed over to her bag that she hads brought with her in which shge assumed had all of the necessary stuff inside of it. She picked up the pair of scissors before grabbing an oxygen mask and handing it to Boomer.

 

 

 

"Before we start the transition, Boomer, I need you to be as calm as possible for me, okay? Now, I want you to take eight breaths in and eight breaths out, okay? This will even your heart rate and it will make the whole process generally easier and more comfortable for you" the midwife explained as Boomer took a very deep breath in before exhaling out through the mask. She did this another seven times before the midwives decided that it was time to make their move.

 

 

 

Just to check that they were at the right stage, the other midwife who remained unnamed used her fingers to measure roughly how dilated Boomer was. "She's reached nine centimetres. I think it's time. Are you ready?" she asked Boomer as she still continued to moan and yelp in pain. This was the first time that Allie, Vera and Maxine had all seen a pregnancy happen before their eyes, and they had no idea what to expect next, only for the fact that they knew that there was going to be a baby born in just a few moments time.

 

 

 

"Okay Boomer, push" Hayley said in a soft voice as Boomer screamed in the exertion that she was currently doing from attempting to push the child out of her womb. "Okay, I can see the top of the head" the unnamed midwife said as she called out to Hayley. "Boomer, I want you to do another push" she said in a soothing voice. "It fuckin' hurts!" the woman said as she groaned again before pushing.

 

 

 

"Okay, the top of the head is now at the entrance to the cervix" the woman said to her colleague as she was directing what to do next. "Another push, c'mon Booms" Maxine said as she rubbed the woman's forehead gently, knowing what the midwife was going to ask of her anyway. Boomer groaned yet again before she pushed, the unnamed midwife exclaiming. "The top of the head is nearly out" she said in a high pitched voice as the intensity in the room grew stronger.

 

 

 

"Boomer, I need you to do three really hard and long pushes for me, okay? The baby will be out in no time if you just do as I say" she said, Boomer nodding in understanding as she was now sweating all over from the exhaustion of having to do this. She groaned for about ten seconds as she did one really long push, as the child's head had come out of the womb and the top part of the chest.

 

 

 

"She's doing well" the unnamed midwife said to Hayley as Maxine grinned at them. Bea was mesmerised by how she was going to see someone give birth to a child in front of her, especially in the predicament that she was in, and that was unequivocally, prison. Boomer decided to just go 'fuck it', and did one more push which resulted in half of the child coming out.

 

 

 

"One more push, Boomer!" Hayley said as she stroked the woman's forehead, scissors at the ready as Boomer groaned into the oxygen mask once more, before the child had made its way out of the womb. "We need to cut the cord" Hayley said as she handed the scissors to Maxine who's eyes were now full with tears that were now pouring down her face as she could not believe that the impossible had happened. She cut the cord as the midwife handed the child to Boomer who was now full on crying also.

 

 

 

"Aww" Allie said as she put her arm around Bea's shoulder as the redhead smiled at the sight before her. She was extremely happy that her friend had managed to give birth to a child, but even more happier that it was one of Maxine's life long dreams to have had a child of her own. And now here she was. In prison. With a child. She was officially a parent, and given the massive grin on her face and the tears down her eyes, it was a responsibility she was more than happy to have.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, from here on out is where I've wrote them recently. Disclaimer is that they are a lot shorter than usual, but I don't want the story to be a slow burn anymore because I'm desperate for Bea to get out of here. I've finished the whole story now so now there will be two chapters uploaded every day. I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> *It's NSFW.

**Chapter XXXXV: Good Intentions**

 

_A week later...._

 

"I have something to confess" Allie said as she and Bea led on the redhead's bed later that night. "What?" Bea asked with a frown as she tried to study the blonde's face for some sort of elaboration. "Your appeal" Allie began as she watched how the redhead managed to fit it all together. "It was fucking you?" Bea spat with anger, sitting straight up, trying to find some sort of justification from Allie.

 

"Bea, I don't want you to spend the rest of your life in here" Allie said softly as she reached out to touch Bea, who stepped back and looked at her with piercing eyes. "I want us to have a life outside of this place, together" she reasoned, but the redhead was not having any of it. "I don't give a fuck what you think! It's not your call to make!" Bea yelled as Allie flinched at the loudness of her voice.

 

"You don't deserve to be in here, Bea. Whether you think it or not. There's another side to you that the courts need to see" the blonde offered but Bea just snarled back at her. "I murdered two people, Allie. Not once, but twice. My punishment is living in here every day with the flashbacks in my mind, and I've come to terms with it. I shouldn't be offered another ounce of freedom. Not to mention, you never even fucking told me! It's not your life Allie, it's mine. And I won't have you interfering".

 

Allie was taken aback by this. She felt so disheartened, why did she even bother? Why was Bea being so spiteful about this?. "I fucking love you, Bea. And I don't care what you think". Allie turned quick on her heels to exit the cell before Bea called out after her. "I'm not letting this ruin the rest of the time we have together!" she shouted at the blonde's now closed cell door.

 

"Fuck" she said as she rubbed her brow and Maxine came over to comfort her. "What's up, hun?" Maxine asked as she reached a comforting hand on Bea's forearm. Bea presented her the letter that she left in her cell before Maxine smiled at her. "That's brilliant" she said with a huge exclaim. "No, it isn't. Allie did it behind my back" Bea said after having significantly calming down from her verbal sparring with Allie.

 

"Bea" Maxine said. The redhead looked to her. "You can't blame her for wanting a life outside these walls. With you" she said as she placed her hands on her shoulders. "She only wants what's best for you" the tall brunette said as Bea looked her in the eyes. "I don't deserve her" she said as tears started to form. Desperate to not bring herself to tears, she said, "I killed two people. My punishment is living here until I die an watching everyone I love go before me" she said as she broke down into a sob.

 

"And what's the point? I'm a double-convicted murderer. There is absolutely no way my appeal will go through. Why the fuck should I even bother trying? Hope is a dangerous thing, Maxine" Bea said as Maxine brought her over to sit at the table. "Self destruction is even more dangerous though, love" Maxine whispered as Bea flopped her head on the table. Allie emerged from her cell as the call for lunch came and scoffed at Bea before walking off.

 

\--

 

Bea decided to skip lunch, not wanting to make any public confrontation with Allie in front of the other women. Especially Kaz. She didn't want her waltzing into H1 and questioning their business. She lay lying on her bed as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

\--

 

"Has anyone seen Bea?" Allie asked with a hint of worry, not having seen her all day since their dispute. She didn't want to anger the redhead anymore, but she also wasn't willing to give up on her like that. She was going to try and get Bea out of here, regardless of what she said. She walked back to H1 briskly to find Boomer cradling the young child who had been born a girl. They settled on the name Katrina, just simply because they both thought it sounded beautiful.

 

\--

 

Bea woke up to find Allie asleep on one shoulder and Debbie asleep on the next. This was bliss. The two women who she loved most in her life, with her. She nudged them both gently as Debbie went back to her room, kissed Bea and Allie both good night before retreating back to her room. Allie asked Bea, "how would life on the outside feel?". Bea seemed to jump at the chance as Allie held her hand out and dragged Bea off....

 

\--

 

Maxine had been happy as ever, to now have a child of her own, with a beautiful person like Sue Jenkins. It seemed like the impossible, but it had now happened. Allie walked over with a smile as Boomer looked at her. "Wanna hold?" she asked as Allie nodded. Boomer handed over Katrina as Allie cradled her head and started making cooing noises. The baby giggled at Allie who sensed she was being watched. Bea smiled at Allie before heading back into her cell.

 

"I guess I better go and sort out my own troubles" Allie giggled as she handed the baby back to Boomer before walking over to Bea's cell. It seemed like Bea's mood had had a u-turn as she seemed to be slightly smiling at Allie. "You mad at me?" Allie smirked as she closed the door and walked closer to Bea, who just shrugged her shoulders whilst holding the same facial expression.

 

Allie got on all fours on the bed, climbing on top of Bea. "You mad at me?" she repeated as she leaned down closer to Bea's face. Bea responded by a smack of Allie's arse and digging her nails in. "I'm sorry" Bea said with sincerity. "I know you were only trying to do your best but next time, just tell me, yeah?" Bea said as Allie nodded her head with a smirk. Bea responded by dragging Allie up to sit on her lap.

 

"Make-up sex is the best sex" Allie smirked as she whispered in Bea's ears, feeling the goosebumps off the older woman. Bea wasted no time in taking off Allie's clothes before her own, as Allie assumed the same position above her. Covering her breasts with kisses, her tongue glided down to her stomach where she looked at Allie who had a flushed chest, laboured breath, and a slightly open mouth.

 

Bea drug her fingers down excruciatingly slow to Allie's core, who gasped as soon as she came into contact with the wet heat. Circling her thumb around Allie's clit, she slipped one finger inside of her and then two. Allie cupped Bea's cheek who took her index and middle finger into her mouth, sucking seductively. "Fuck, Bea" she moaned as Bea continued to gently thrust in and out of her.

 

Latching her mouth onto Allie's nipple, the blonde held her head there as Bea felt her walls tighten and convulse around her fingers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" Allie whispered as she came undone under Bea's fingers. Staying there for a moment, Allie brushed the hair away from her lovers face. "I love you" she said as she plunged in for a deep kiss. "I love you too" Bea smiled as they both got underneath the covers and fell asleep soundly. 


	46. Bank Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spam guys but I'm eager to get these chapters out to you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> *When I upload the two chapters, they will be released at the same time*

**Chapter XXXXVI: Bank Balance**

 

Franky had just got out of the bank from the trust fund that she had set up for Bea. She had set it up a short while ago whilst renting out the house that Bea hadn't actually lived in for five and a half years. She knew that the next thing that she had to do for Bea was to go to the house itself and to look at the belongings. She started the ignition in the car and made her way across Melbourne to 23 Cromwell Avenue.

 

\--

 

Bea woke up with a smile on her face as was the norm now that she had a beautiful woman sleeping next to her. Bea admired the co-ordination of her eyebrows, the dip of her chin and cheekbones, the sharpness of her jaw, the small noises that she made whilst she was sleeping and how her eyelashes curled in their own unique style. There was not a single flaw that she could see in the woman before her. And the best thing? She was hers.

 

Allie had just woken up from a very graphic dream to find Bea admiring her face. She smirked at the redhead before leaning over to press her lips against Bea's. "Good morning babe" she whispered as she leaned in for another, long, slow, loving kiss. "Mmm" she hummed as she leaned back in for another before Boomer came in abruptly. "How do you stop a kid from cryi-" Boomer stopped herself mid-sentence when she realised she was interrupting something.

 

"You go back to your fuck-fest lovebirds, I'm going to sort out this kid" she said as she closed the door. "Booms!" Bea shouted but the door was already closed. Bea leaned back down as Allie climbed on top of her. "I'm going to show you just how much I love you" Allie whispered as she pressed her lips between the valley of Bea's breasts before her mouth made its way down south.

 

\--

 

Franky parked her car across the street from Bea's house where she could see the estate agent. He told her that as the house was occupied, she was not able to go inside but he had gone one step further. He told her that all of the belongings in the house that belonged to Harry Smith had been moved out into storage upon Pine Lane which was about a thirty minute drive.

 

The tattooed brunette cursed herself for running around like a headless chicken, yet she knew that it was important for Bea to have some sort of funding if she was ever to get out of prison and live a life on the outside. And with that, without complaint, she simply bid farewell to the estate agent and she turned on her car before pressing her foot on the accelerator.

 

\--

 

Bea and Allie made their way out of the cell for count before going to breakfast. Shortly after breakfast, they both made their way to the laundry. After Allie explained everything about her and Franky's plan and the appeal, Bea seemed to have calmed down about it, and secretly, she was optimistic, but the constant ringing around that she would die in the prison would not escape her. She seemed at a loss with herself as to what to think, and was hoping that this afternoon's dual visit with Franky would help contain any of her worries.

 

She engrossed herself in lifting down the steam press, folding the sheets, getting a new sheet, lifting down the steam press. It helped her take her mind off of her anxiety of meeting Franky for the first time. It was ironic - an ex prisoner was trying to help her get free. Though, the redhead did not have time to dwell on ironies right now. It was her future at stake, after all.

 

\--

 

Franky reached the lockup after going to the company that Bea's lawyer had hired to take Harry's stuff. Bea's stuff was still inside the house as her house was being rented out as furnished, not that it bothered the redhead seeming as she did not believe that she would step foot outside of Wentworth ever again, unless she was in a coffin about to be buried six foot under.

 

She walked over to the garage and opened it to find it full of stuff. She was lucky though, because the company had everything listed and its suspected value before it went in. There was lots of stuff, and it was estimated to be worth about $14000 dollars. It was not a bad haul at all, but considering how much money Bea already had in the bank, it wouldn't be an issue.

 

\--

 

Bea and Allie walked hand in hand into the visitors room as they saw a beaming Franky sat at the table. "Hey lovebirds" she jabbed as she got up to hug Allie and then to hug Bea. "Nice to see you too, Franky" Bea snarked as the trio all took a seat around one of the circular tables. "So, how have you been?" Franky asked as she looked between the two of them.

 

"Good" Bea said, shrugging her shoulders and blushing at the suggestive wink that Allie was throwing her way. "I forgot what a blushing little flower you were" Franky laughed as Allie giggled along with her, Bea frowning at being teamed up on. "You are not getting any details" Bea insisted as she looked over at Allie who was still laughing. "Allie?" Franky asked as the blonde looked between the both of them. "Well" Allie said as she swatted Bea's hand away and began laughing harder before it started to subside.

 

"So, you two conjured this plan to get me out of here" Bea stated as Franky nodded at her in seriousness. "We first, need to get an appeal for your sentence. I take it that you've received it, yeah?" the brunette asked as the pair of them nodded. "Right so, we need to go through the appeal. That will be viewed by the Supreme Court. I've hired an expensive lawyer using the money that you have stored away to convince them. If we can get a sentence reduction, bingo" Franky said with a smile. Yet, Bea was still confused.

 

"Franky". "I murdered two people in fucking cold blood, how the hell am I meant to get out of here?" Bea asked sincerely. "I can twist it. Abuse of the correctional services, the police ignoring your pleas for help, that kind of stuff. Hey" she said, tapping Bea on the forearm to get her to look at her. "We will get you out of here. I promise" Franky reassured her. "The hearing is in a matter of months, okay. So I need you to stay on board with this. I will prepare you as much as I can but when it happens, I have to step back. Trust our guy" she said, as Bea nodded her head.

 

"Now, I need to ask you. Just in case you need more money, I went to go and look at Harry's stuff in lockup. He's got about 14K worth of belongings. You wouldn't mind if I sell it and put it into this trust fund?" the tattooed brunette asked. "No, that's fine. Allie told me that the house is being rented out anyway. At what price?" she asked, wanting to know every little detail that she possibly could. "Around 1200, just because of the size and the location" Franky said as Allie looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Visiting time is up ladies!" Smiles said as her voice ringed around the room.

 

"Don't you worry Red, I'll get you out of here. That's a promise" she said as she gave Bea a hug before she left to continue on with the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to remind you again, when I upload the two chapters, they will be released at the same time :)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter.


	47. D-Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Chapter 48 has also been uploaded*****

**Chapter XXXXVII: D-Day**

 

_Five months later...._

 

Bea was restless all night. Allie knew this, and did her best to comfort her by staying up the whole night, not even bothering to go to sleep when the redhead did, simply because she knew that she would wake up at some point again anyway. She was worried for her girlfriend, but she trusted the lawyer Giovanni Rossi, and hoped that he would be able to fight for some sort of future for her and Bea.

 

"Babe, are you okay?" Allie asked  as she buried her head in the crook of Bea's neck, her breath tickling. "Yeah" Bea breathed out, although her voice was breaking, which showed that she clearly wasn't. Bea didn't know why, but tears started flow. She was so emotionally overwhelmed - the outcome of this hearing could tell her that in the future, she would be a free woman, or it would tell her that she would spend the rest of her days behind bars.

 

"Come here baby" Allie soothed as she engulfed her arms around Bea as she sobbed into her neck, tears uncontrollably spilling out. Allie understood more than she needed to. She knew exactly how Bea was feeling and didn't even need to verbally ask her why she was crying. She just knew. After about fifteen minutes of crying, Bea stopped, wiping her eyes before trying to have a slight smile for Allie.

 

The blonde took her girlfriend's face in both of her hands before staring into her chestnut brown eyes. "I want you to know that I absolutely adore you, no matter what happens as a result of this appeal, and that I am always going to be here. You have the best people in the business fighting your corner" Allie tried to reassure her as she could see that some of the stress was visibly leaving the redhead's face. She knew that she had to try and comfort Bea as much as possible for the appeal so that when she was questioned by the prosecution, she would be able to present a clear case as to why her sentence should be reduced.

 

A short while later and Bea was getting ready to go. She had the same clothes that she wore to her sentencing on, which she did not know if it was a curse or not. She was so paranoid that she could be superstitious of anything at the moment. She wore a dark blue blazer with a striped shirt and the same colour pencil skirt as her blazer and heels. She decided to tame her curls but wear her hair down whilst Maxine did her makeup as a soft, neutral look.

 

"Wow, you look fucking amazing" Allie said out loud as Boomer mock-gagged in the background. "And" she began to kiss up Bea's neck. "So....fucking....edible" as she sucked on Bea's earlobe, seeing the woman's face now a flush of pink as she gave her a very light kiss on the lips. Still, even though it was comforting, Bea could not get Ferguson's words out of her head.

 

"You'll never be wearing those clothes again. Might as well donate them to someone who can use them"

 

She felt tears brim her eyes as Allie brought her in for a hug again. "Don't cry babe, please" Allie said so softly that Bea took a deep exhale and breathed the rest of the tears away. She wanted to make sure that she was in a stable enough attitude to attend her appeal. She knew that everything she has ever done has led up t this moment which would decide if she could ever see the sunset as a free woman again.

 

"Smith, it's time to go" she heard Mr. Jackson say as she peered her eyes over to where he was standing, by the entrance to H1. He was wearing his usual prison attire but this time, he was wearing a supportive smile. He knew what she was going through, having been there when she killed Brayden, he knew and understood why she did it. And that is why he could not view her as a murderer, because he knew her, and she was a person.

 

"You'll be fine Smith. Think about it this way, if they didn't give you an appeal, they obviously wouldn't give you a chance" Mr Jackson said as he led her from H1 to the sally port where the prison van was waiting. "Thank you, Mr Jackson" she said in a soft voice, almost like a whisper. She felt stripped of her armour, and most of the anxiety was not only from the fact that they were deciding her future but bringing up everything that had happened to her. She knew this was going to be make or break.

 

As the wheels on the van started rolling and they made their way out of the prison into the Supreme Court, she looked outside as she saw normal people interacting, shops buzzing, cars beeping and children talking. She knew that she wanted to be one of them one day, to be a member of society and to be able to put her crimes in the past and to repent for what she had done.

 

As she conferred with herself internally, she did not notice that the prison van had already reached the court. There were already cameras there which was to be expected as she was a prolific individual now in the criminal world. The mother who single handedly took down Melbourne's most feared crime families in revenge for the death of her daughter, Debbie Smith.

 

The prison guard nodded to Bea who stood up as she let her out of the van before the driver also helped take Bea to the cells of the Supreme Court. Journalists accompanying the cameras were trying to ask Bea questions to which she just looked straight ahead before doing as she was told and being led to the cells. The door was locked behind her as she placed her face in her hands.

 

"Red" Franky said from the other side of the bars, Bea glad to see somebody who she knew. "I haven't got time to chitchat, okay? This is serious now, and I need you to listen to me very carefully" she said, Bea nodding, incapable of speech at this point. "So, the chief justice will be there with two other judges. They will all introduce themselves. The president of appeals will also be there. Now, what will happen is they will recall over your crimes, and basically state what the outcome of the appeal is hoping to be. The prosecution set their case forward, and then so do the defence. This is all backed up with evidence. In between these two, they take a break. After both sides have been listened to, the panel of judges confer and then come to a decision. The chief justice and the president then deliberate on a sentence, if all goes well, okay?" Franky said, taking one big breath after the speech she had just given Bea.

 

Bea simply nodded as the prison guard came to collect her. "I'll be right there with you, Red!" Franky called out as she was led back up to the court room. The prison guard opened the cell door, placed handcuffs on her before leading her up to the court room and into the dock. She remained standing as they waited for the chief justice. Bea looked over to Franky to see her boss, and her very expensive lawyer who also smiled at her.

 

"Can we all please stand for the Honourable Chief Justice Helen-Jane Rivers AC, the Honourable Judge Jonathan Saunders, the Honourable Robert Osborne and the Honourable President of the Court of Appeal Bryan Morrowfield AC" the clerk said as she introduced all those who were on the panel. "You may be seated" the chief justice said as everybody took a seat in the court.

 

The clerk read out all of Bea's charges to the court which were attempted murder, murder, manslaughter and aggravated assault. The clerk explained that  sentencing of these charges had resulted in her getting a life sentence without parole. "Now, would the prosecution please put their statement forward" the chief justice asked.

 

"We deny and refuse any appeal against Beatrice Smith's sentence. This is based on the grounds that she is a multiple convicted murderer. She is a danger to society and her activity in prison has proved that she had not rehabilitated or repented for her crimes. It is on this basis that we refute any appeal or changes to the sentencing. Thank you, your honour" the prosecution lawyer stated as he engaged in a smirk at Bea. He was going to try and make mincemeat out of her.

 

"Now, the prosecution, could you please present your evidence for this" the chief justice asked. The prosecution brought up all of the stuff that Franky had warned her about in advance in an almost predictable sense. They had brought up all of the evidence of her crimes, and before she knew it, she was being questioned by the lawyer. "Beatrice Smith, would you say you've always lived an honest lifestyle?" he asked with a smug look.

 

"I earned an honest living" she replied, trying to understand where he was trying to get with this. "You're a criminal, and you've murdered two people. You weren't honest about trying to kill your husband, so how can the panel even consider you for appeal when you can't even be honest?" he spat with venom. "Those charges were dropped, and I was honest when I told the police that he was beating me. Yet, nothing was done about it" the redhead said. "You've killed two people! Not one life, but two!" he shouted across the room. Bea was unsettled. "Two lives that were responsible in taking my daughter's life. You're talking about honesty, to which I pleaded guilty and never denied anything" the redhead said.

 

Franky was shocked. She did not know where Bea's defensive side had come from but it had worked. She looked over to the panel who were not sold on the rest of the prosecution's questions. Bea continued again to diffuse any justification for her to not be granted an appeal. Jane was even more shocked. She had never seen somebody so confident as Bea had been acting right now, yet, fighting for freedom is something you would be passionate about. 

 

The court took a break to which Franky and Jane both came down to visit Bea. "Have you got my statement?" Bea asked from behind the barred door that was apart of a collection of cells that adorned the basement of the courts. Franky handed it over as the older woman skim read it before handing it back. "You'll have it in the court room but you'll be fine" Jane said. "You need to be passionate. You need to show that you have repented, and rehabilitated. Try and hit a nerve with one of the judges. That will impact on their decision" Franky added as Jane nodded in agreement. "We'll see you when they call you back up" Jane said as she shook Bea's hand through the bars and walked with Franky back to the courtroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Chapter 48 has also been uploaded*****


	48. Deponent

**Chapter XXXXVIII: Deponent**

 

"Can the defence please present their statement please" the chief justice asked as Giovanni Rossi, dressed in his court clothing stepped forward to deliver his statement. "We as the defence our satisfied that our client, Beatrice Smith, is eligible for appeal. We believe that she is a victim of circumstance, a woman that has been put and tested by life's hardships, and has simply become a victim of the justice system. A woman of her intelligence and her repentance, should not be kept behind bars to live until she dies" he stated with confidence that was seen clearly by all those on the panel, to which unsettled the prosecution.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Rossi. Now would you present your evidence" the chief justice said as he flicked over to the monitor. "I'd like to highlight the abuse suffered by Beatrice Smith at the hands of the Correctional Services who have neglected to look after her. We look to article 11, photos of Bea Smith's stabbing by Joan Ferguson, may I mention, the ex-governor of Wentworth. This would have never happened if the Correctional Services had neglected to place Ferguson in protection for her own safety and for others. Article 12, we look at medical records of when Bea Smith was found starved of oxygen in her lungs as a result of a drowning attack, again, by Joan Ferguson, again, a neglect again, by the correctional services!" he emphasised.

 

"The Correctional Services also failed to notice how Bea was self harming, and did not give her the help that she needed. And to mention the self harming, I would like you to all listen to article 13 that is about to be played. This is a compilation of secret recordings by Ms. Westfall in Bea's counselling sessions which have been authorised by the court" Mr. Rossi said as he sat down.

 

The tape played.

 

Bridget: "Do you acknowledge what you did was wrong?"

Bea: "Acknowledge? I know. I can't stop thinking about it. Every night, I see their faces, and it makes me feel sick"

*a long pause*

Bridget: "Bea"

Bridget: "Go on"

Bea: *sighs*. "It's almost like.....prison has changed me. It's turned me into a monster, and now, I can't turn back"

Bridget: "What do you mean, a monster?"

Bea: "I've f*cking killed two people, that makes me a monster. And I can't stop thinking about what I could've done different. I thought it would help...with the grief of losing Debbie, but it didn't. It made me even more f*cking sad and now there's nothing I can do about it. *sobs* I'm going to f*cking die in here and I deserve it"

Bridget: "What would you have done different, Bea?"

Bea: "I would've not killed them. I would've focused on the memory of my daughter, instead of revenge. I would have served my time, and tried to move on with my life. But there's no hope now. I've made my bed so I have to lie in it for the next 40 years"

*a short pause*

Bea: *whispers* "There is nothing here for me anymore"

 

Bea started crying halfway through the tape as Mr. Rossi stood back up again. "That was remorse from my client. The Correctional Service failed to understand how Bea was self harming as a result of her sentence. She was only going to limited counselling sessions which did not seem to help her at all. Turn to article 14 and you will see listed is all of the attacks that Bea has subjected during her five year incarceration. This is five years, of her life. This is why I think she should be allowed an appeal" he said as he turned over to the next page in the handout.

 

"Article 15 details corruption from Victoria Police which is now a criminal investigation. Aaron Stewart, an individual for Victoria Police was arrested on these charges for withholding evidence from the Brayden Holt trial that could have biased her trial and her sentencing. At the property, Brayden Holt's diary was found where he confessed to Debbie Smith's murder as seen in photo A. Bea Smith killed Brayden Holt, I am not denying that, yet the motives are enough to drive any responsible member of society to do that" Rossi said as the prosecution lawyer stood up.

 

"I object to Mr. Rossi's stat-". "Order in the courtroom!" the chief justice ordered as Rossi continued with what he was saying. "We also know 90000 dollars were transferred to his brother's account, Jake Stewart, a former guard at Wentworth who was paid this money by Joan Ferguson to hotshot Allie Novak, another prisoner at Wentworth who is romantically involved with Bea. None of this was discovered due to a mole in the police, and yet again, I think this information could have hindered any chance at Bea getting freedom, which was Ferguson's intention" Giovanni stated as the prosecution looked absolutely destroyed. Jane, Bea and Franky all watched on in awe as he ripped them to pieces.

 

"And Ms. Jacs Holt. In article 16, you will see a video played on the screen. Please watch". The video showed the CCTV of Brayden and Jacs talking about murdering Debbie. "The time of this CCTV corresponds with Debbie Smith's death, incriminating the both of them further and showing you how inclined they were to murder her". Rossi took a deep exhale and a swig of his water before continuing. "The governor of Wentworth has also issued her statement, article 17".

 

"Beatrice Smith, in my opinion, has been a victim of the environment that she was in. In the early days of her incarceration, she was used as a pawn by two of the most strongest women in the prison. Jacqueline Holt, who murdered her daughter to get her point across, made Bea spiral out of control. She was placed on sedatives for a couple of months after the sentencing after struggling to cope with what she had done and the death of her daughter. Despite her escape was clear that she was to murder Brayden Holt, by personal experiences with the two individuals incline me to believe that they were responsible for Debbie's death. I believe Bea Smith now shows repentance and a need for rehabilitation, and I am therefore of the opinion her appeal should be granted, and I am recommending a sentence reduction due to charges"

 

Bea was full on crying now. Tears were streaming down her face as she came to terms with all of the things that she had been through. Giovanni continued to read statements from other members of H1, but what got her was Allie's statement.

 

"She is the love of my life. The most wonderful, tentative person I have ever met. The media portray her as a monster, but she is a caring, loving being. When I was riddled with drugs, she got me off them. She nurtured me and took care of me. She loved me. I may be bias, but I know that there is another side to her that the media does not show. She did what every parent would do - take out revenge on those who had hurt her loved one. After years of rape and abuse, she still comes out as the polar opposite, despite her crimes. Put yourself in your situation - would you let your daughter's killer walk free whilst you rot in prison? No, I wouldn't. And she didn't. And despite her daughter being taken away, she still continues to love and to care, and so should you"

 

Franky smiled at Allie's statement but Bea was still crying. This was all so overwhelming to her, she did not know what to feel. Giovanni continued with his point about the police. "If the police had not neglected to listen to Bea Smith's cries for help as detailed in article 18, we could have prevented Bea from even committing a crime, to which the charge was dropped, in the first place. She would not have been in prison, three lives would have been saved and Bea could be living a happy life" he said as he noticed how all of the judges on the panel were now smiling at him. Looks like that money paid off, thought Jane.

 

"If that is all, the panel will now retreat to confer with their decision. The court thanks those from both sides and invites you to see the verdict" the chief justice said as they all made a brief exit.

 

\--

 

As Bea was led up the steps one final time, she could hear the heartbeat pounding in her ears. Franky had warned Bea that this was the only part of the appeal that was supervised to be on television, as she noticed five cameras videoing her and or taking photos of her as she was lead up to the dock. "The Supreme Court of Victoria, Court of Appeal, has reached a verdict based on the evidence from both parties" the chief justice said as all cameras now fixed on either her or Bea.

 

"The Court of Appeal awards the defendant the appeal with a sentence reduction. The charges the defendant is placed with will now be edited. Murder of Brayden Holt shall be changed to manslaughter. The manslaughter of Jacqueline Holt shall be acquitted of the defendant. Aggravated assault of Brayden Holt shall be acquitted of the defendant. Attempted murder of Harry Smith is no longer an active charge and therefore shall be acquitted of the defendant. Therefore, Beatrice Smith, you are only charged of the manslaughter of Brayden Holt, your sentence is now reduced to fifteen years imprisonment, with the removal of the time you have already served. This court comes to a close" the chief justice said as all stood up as she exited the room and Bea had tears down her face. Franky and Jane shared huge grins as Giovanni walked off smugly. "Thank you, so much" Franky said as she hugged Giovanni. "No problem, glad I could help. Call me again sometime" he said as he walked off.

 

\--

 

"Convicted murderer Bea Smith has won her court of appeal and has had two charges dropped and her murder of Brayden Holt changed to manslaughter. Chief Justice Rivers said later on in an interview that she has never been so moved by the defence's evidence, and therefore she had no choice but to listen. At the end of this court, it shows that Ms. Smith will be a free woman in ten years time"

 

"Oh my god!" Allie squealed. She could not believe it. Her and Bea were going to have a life together after all....

 

\--

 

Bea was still in shock when she went back to Wentworth. It all fell like a dream, like it wasn't really hers. "Well done Bea!" and her name was chanted all down the corridors as she made her way back to H1. She grinned at Allie as tears fell down the younger woman's face as she picked her up off the ground and spun her around. "I can't believe we're going to have a life together, baby" Allie said as she brought Bea in for the dirtiest kiss of her life which was cheered on by Boomer and some of the women who decided to follow her.

 

"Bea" Liz said as she brought Bea in for a hug. "Now you've got something to do, someone to love, and something to look forward to" Liz said as she laughed, Bea just grinning as the whole of H1 embraced in a group hug. 

 

Bea had achieved the inconceivable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support of this story. As it draws to a close, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this from the start and also people who have only just started reading it. Thanks for taking the time out of your busy lives to read my work. I hope when it's finished that it has done some justice to soothe the Ballie heartbreak at the end of season 4.
> 
> Also, have an amazing time to anyone who is going to see Dan and Socs today :)


	49. Cause and Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who went to go and meet Dan and Socs over the weekend, I hope you had an awesome time!
> 
> The next chapter will be available shortly :)

**Chapter XXXXIX: Cause and Effect**

 

The girls of H1 decided to have a party in Bea's honour later that night. Some of the girls even baked a cake for her. It was such a irregularity in the prison, given that Bea was the only one that was serving a life sentence, so they wanted to give her a treat. Bea had earned so much respect over the years, that even the people that did not particularly take a shine to her were even making an effort.

 

Bea could not stop her grin all afternoon, nor could Allie. Even some of the screws were congratulating her. Because, she would get out of her one day. And one day, she would be free of the prison that ripped her heart apart and put it back together again.

 

\--

 

"Well done Franky and Jane!" the office cheered as they all shared a drink later that evening. They had achieved the un-achievable, and they had done it in their stride. "Franky, I'd like to speak to you, please" the regional director, Mr Quartz said. Franky quirked her brow but followed the boss who announced to her a potential job placement for her in downtown Melbourne, as a manager.

 

"It's a small office but as you have proved this afternoon, it is nothing that you can't handle. So, you up to it?" he asked. Franky jumped at the chance before getting back to the party. After a few hours, she rung up Bridget to tell her of the good news. Her girlfriend was more than proud of her, and Franky could not have been happier in that moment.

 

\--

 

The party at Wentworth went well, although Bea was so drunk that she'd actually passed out. It wasn't as bad though, she woke up with Allie on top of her which she could never complain about. However, upon her wakening, she had sobered up but Allie still hadn't. "Be....Bea....you...free" Allie mimicked as if she was a small child, the alcohol clearly in her system. "Bea, ...be my girlfriend please?" Allie said as Bea started laughing at her. "I already am" she replied to which Allie shook her head. "No...." Allie said, confused. "You....'re beautiful" Allie said with a grin, to which Bea just chuckled and picked her up before placing her on her bed in her cell.

 

\--

 

_Two years later...._

 

It was Maxine's release day. She was sad and happy at the same time. Martin had been looking after Katrina for the last three months when Boomer and Maxine decided to give her a taste of the outside world. They didn't want their child to remember her early days being inside a prison, and decided it was for the best. She was happy that she'd get to be with their child and start her life, but sad that she'd be leaving the people who she's called family for all the years behind.

 

Bea, the first ever friend of hers that was so accepting of her. She helped her through unprecedented troubles, and never questioned anything. Their loyalty and sistership between them was strong, and unbreakable. And Maxine was so happy to have her in her life.

 

Boomer, the mother of her child and the helplessly devoted friend. She had been so kind to Maxine through all of her troubles, and had never failed to be there if she wanted a chat.

 

Liz, the mother hen figure that they never had. Liz had offered her lots of advice over the years, and was always full of joy and laughter.

 

Doreen, the one who could comfort her with just her actions, let alone her words. Despite her transfer to Perth, she had always given Maxine hope of a future outside these walls, something that was now a reality.

 

And finally, Allie. The tall blonde that had brought the smile to Bea's face and had saved her from the depths of depression and despair. She was always a laugh but was always there for you if needed.

 

Maxine would miss these people more than most of the others at Wentworth, but she knew that at some point, she would have to move on. Her family on the outside was more important now. She did not want to wake from her cell just yet so she just decided to wait until the inevitable, last call for count she will ever have heard.

 

\--

 

"Allie" the redhead whispered as the young blonde stirred next to her. "Fuck....I've got a headache" she groaned she rubbed her forehead. "I'll make you feel better" Bea smirked as she started planting open mouthed kisses on the blonde's stomach. She was rudely disturbed by the call for count. "Better get up" she said as she gave Allie a slow kiss on her lips before the two of them got ready.

 

\--

 

Tears dripped down Maxine's face. She had just had breakfast, or what she could eat of it, but she still felt really sad about leaving. Mr. Jackson had informed her that she would be leaving after breakfast, so in a way, she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but also wanted to prolong her stay. There was no point in denying herself a free life anymore, and so she made her way back to her cell where Bea helped her pack her stuff.

 

They didn't speak a word, mainly because Bea wanted Maxine to just contemplate what was happening, and save the sentimentality for later. Bea, herself was sad because she was losing her best friend, but she was more so happy because she was able to have a life of her own now, with a kid. 

 

\--

 

_An hour later...._

 

"I'm gonna miss you so much" Maxine said after she had said her goodbyes. "Say hi to bubba for me!" Boomer said with stray tears running down her face. "I will" she said as Mr. Jackson led her out. "Don't be a stranger!" Bea shouted after her. Maxine smiled to herself as Mr. Jackson wished her luck. She continued walking until she saw Martin get out of his SUV and hand over Katrina. "I've missed you so much" Maxine said, crying as she held her kid. Martin looked on in admiration. "Thank you".


	50. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter (and a little bit of fluff) :)

**Chapter L: Birthday**

 

_A year later...._

 

"Bea" the blonde whispered into Bea's ear. "Babe, wake up, it's your birthday" as the redhead stirred next to her and just gravitated towards her, wrapping her arms around her. They just stayed in that position until Allie made a proposition. "You can have breakfast in bed if you want..." she winked suggestively at the redhead who laughed but smirked at her seductively as she leaned in for a deep kiss. 

 

Their lips merged together as their tongues danced delicately in a perfect motion. Bea brought her hand up to cup Allie's cheek as the blonde had her hands in Bea's curls as she made her way, teeth grazing and lips sucking at her neck. Leaving a trail of marks, she made her way down her lovers body, down to her chest where she took one nipple in her mouth, dragging her tongue around it whilst rolling the other one in between her thumb and index fingers before alternating.

 

She then trailed her tongue down the blonde's stomach where her fingers touched a neat patch of trimmed curls before Bea took one long swipe of her tongue from Allie's opening to her clit. The low moan that released from the blonde's mouth was enough to set Bea's hard ablaze as she repeated what she just did, except she fixated her tongue on circling her clit before making its way back down her folds to her entrance.

 

Bea was taking her time, devouring Allie not only with her tongue but with her eyes. She maintained eye contact the whole time she was going down on her, and Allie knew she was so close to breaking point already. Bea circled her tongue around Allie's core before flattening it, giving Allie the friction she so desperately needed. With one final suck onto her clit, Allie came undone, screaming Bea's name as she wiped her mouth and came back up to kiss her lover.

 

After a short while of kissing and occasioanlly stopping for breath, Allie had managed to climb on top before Bea sat up to get off the bed. "Wait" Allie said, placing a hand on Bea's chest to stop her moving. "I'm not finished with you just yet" she smirked slyly as Bea led back down. "What have you got planned for me?" Bea giggled as Allie reached into the drawer and produced a canister of whipped cream.

 

"Birthday cake" Allie smirked as she looked at Bea who looked a little flushed. "You up for it?" Allie asked, wanting to get the last bit of reassurance from her lover, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable in any way on her special day. Bea nodded with a smile as Allie set to work. She took the cap off the cream before placing a strip of cream above her pelvic bone. Bea moaned quietly as the blonde did so, to which got significantly louder as Allie licked the strip of cream off. Moans that got louder and louder as Allie made her way further towards Bea's core.....

 

 

\--

 

Boomer couldn't believe that it was her time to be let out. She couldn't believe that the day had finally come. Years ago, she used to think she was never better than Wentworth and that she deserved to be in there. But, she was wrong. And now today, she was being let out, and she could be with Maxine and Katrina, and they could be one happy family. That's all Boomer has ever wanted. To love and be loved.

 

And here she was, packing up her stuff, ready to leave and never come back. She had seen Maxine leave two years ago and bid her farewell with great sadness, but she had recalled their memories over visits in the last two years, Maxine saying how she had got a job in a hair salon and a new apartment. She knew that Maxine was trying her best for their family, even though she was in here, and that made her heart all warm and fuzzy.

 

Though she was sad, there was not many of them left in the family here. Doreen had already been paroled shortly after she got transferred, Maxine obviously got transferred two years ago, Liz got paroled for good behaviour about eight months ago so that just left Bea and Allie really, and they were too engrossed in each other to really give a shit about anything else nowadays. So, as she got ready, she prepared to leave the place that had been her home for so many years.

 

\--

 

Bea and Allie wished her good luck as Mr. Jackson led her out of the gate and out into the car park. Boomer squealed in excitement when she saw Maxine holding Katrina's hand next to what she presumed to be Maxi's car, as well as Franky stood next to her. "Maxi!" she screamed out as she ran full pelt at Maxine and went to pick Katrina up and spin her around. "Mummy" Katrina shouted as Maxine giggled with Franky before she greeted them both before being drove back to Maxine's, wait no, their apartment.


	51. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing to do with Ballie but rather tying off some "loose ends".
> 
> I also start writing my new fanfic tomorrow :)

**Chapter LI: Fire**

 

Suzi was outside, having a smoke when she really shouldn't be, considering she worked in a maximum psychiatric facility. She decided that her addictive habits were more of a concern than putting the slop that was given to them by the state to cook for the prisoners on the boil. She had turned the gas on but had just left it. One cigarette turned into twenty before Suzi could smell smoke other than that coming from her cigarettes.

 

Suzi waltzed back into the kitchen to find the pan that she had put on the gas cooker on fire. It had caught onto the wooden surfaces of the kitchen. Suzi yelped and grabbed the fire extinguisher, but couldn't get the cap off. She decided that the best thing to do would be to just ring the alarm and get to the fire exit.

 

\--

 

Joan Ferguson thought she was going insane when she heard a ringing outside of her padded cell. Then she could hear screaming and shouting, and knew it was not just a figure of her imagination. She couldn't see anything due to her cell being padded so she decided to just pace the cell. "What to do, what to do, what to do" she mumbled to herself...

 

\--

 

Sonia knew she had to make a break for it when one of the screws opened her cell. She punched the guard in the jaw before knocking them unconscious with a right hook. She took the keys and the keycard and got changed into the guard's clothes before running down Z corridor. She saw two guards running towards her and stunned one of them with her tazer and had a brawl with the other. Getting knocked to the ground, the guard nearly had her restrained before she kicked him in the crotch. The guard keeled over in pain before Sonia nearly tripped over him. She ran past X corridor, that houses the criminally, criminally insane. She went inside to find Joan Ferguson kicking and thrashing around in her padded cell. 

 

"Stevens!" Ferguson called out as she saw her open the small glass hatch. "Ferguson, I'm going to get the keys to get you out of here but I need to know the passcode for this complex" Sonia said in a pleading voice as much as she could. "Stevens, I am not a fool. I know when someone is trying to manipulate me" Ferguson screamed in anger. "I don't have time for this" Sonia said as she turned on her heels. "It's 5346963" Ferguson said. She usually did not like to submit to others demands, but at the moment, her control of the situation became less important. 

 

"Thanks" Sonia said with a smile. "Oh, and last I heard? Bea Smith is still alive. And she got a sentence reduction, so....she'll be a free woman" Sonia giggled as she walked off. Ferguson could not believe what she had heard. Smith had managed to yet live from thirteen stab wounds and get a sentence reduction. And now, she was going to be a smoking pile of ashes.

 

"NO!" Ferguson yelled until her last draw of breath was smoke from the fire.

 

\--

 

Sonia ran down the corridor and down six flights of stairs, trying to avoid guards whenever possible. She looked through one of the windows in the stair corridor that the screws were rounding up inmates and doing a headcount. She knew it was a matter of hours before they would realise that she was missing. She ran into one of the screws offices, remembering all of her bank details and looking at her location. Remembering her card details, she booked a flight for the nearest airport, and called her old contact that would be able to get her a fake passport.

 

\--

 

"A fire at Uxbridge Psychiatric Facility caused by a fault in the kitchen has resulted in two casualities, both X classification inmates from Wentworth Correctional Centre. The first casualty is believed to be Sonia Stevens, founder of a huge cosmetics company. Her remains have yet to be found, but she is presumed to be dead. Stevens was sent into Wentworth Correctional for remand of the murder of her best friend, but was convicted for murdering a well-known drug trafficker Tina Mercado whilst behind bars. The second casualty is Joan Ferguson, the ex-governor of the prison who was sentenced for the attempted murder of Bea Smith just to name one of her many charges who turned psychotic was staying at the facility. Her remains have been found in the padded cell that she was locked up in"

 

"I guess she didn't rise from the ashes" Allie said as she put an arm around Bea, the two of them watching the news with some of the other new girls that had moved into Maxine's, Doreen's, Liz's and Boomer's old cells. They seemed nice enough, nice enough to let them know that this was on the television. "No, and she won't" Bea smiled, exhaling. She knew now that even when she was going to be on the outside, there was going to be no threat of Ferguson haunting her. She was paranoid enough with anyone trying to hurt Allie because of what of Ferguson did, never mind herself.

 

\--

 

Sonia arrived in Los Angeles about two days after the fire at Uxbridge. Arriving at the airport as Sonia Kaplin, she managed to get through immigration easy enough with her forged passport and lack of belongings. Straight away, she ordered a taxi at the use of her bank card details and bought a house straight away, ready to establish a new, bigger cosmetics empire, and to escape any justice.

 

Sonia had no conscience when it came to Joan "The Freak" Ferguson. She knew what the woman had done, and regardless of whether Bea was living or not, she still found her as a dear friend, despite her incarceration, and therefore, she seemed it as justice done that Ferguson was now finished with, and out of the picture.


	52. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A weirdly sad chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry if you do not like the fact how I'm skipping on time a bit, because I know as prison is dull, I don't want this story to get repetitive by dwelling on normal days in prison in between this time
> 
> .....and I'm desperate for Ballie to be outside these walls.

**Chapter LII: Letting Go**

 

_Six years later...._

 

Bea kissed every inch of Allie's body. There was not a part of her that she did not want to worship tonight. It was her last night in Wentworth, her last night without Bea for about two years or so. Bea knew for a fact that Allie leaving Wentworth would shock her emotionally and physically, but she did not want to think about that just yet. She was concentrating more on making love to the woman who has held her heart for the past nine years of her life.

 

As she leant down to kiss her, a tear spilled from Allie's eye, Bea swiping it before it could reach any further. "I'm going to miss you" Allie confessed as Bea cupped her cheek. "I know babe, but we have to make do with what we have. At least it is two years, and not forever, right?" Bea smiled with tears in her eyes. She was glad that Allie was leaving but wasn't because her bed would be empty without the love of her life next to her for the next two years. She knew it would be a struggle, but she was determined to get through it. For her, and for Allie.

 

She leaned down to kiss her neck before her fingers travelled south. She lightly rubbed the pads of her fingers on Allie's clit before dipping into the abundant wetness that was there. "Oh fuck..." Allie moaned as she scraped her fingers across Bea's back, the older woman moaning in response. Bea circled her clit with her index finger again before teasing her entrance. "Please" Allie begged as Bea slid inside her without effort.

 

Wanting to drag this out as soon as possible, she took her time, gently pumping in and out of Allie, listening to her pleading moans guiding her along the way. She knew that this was going to be the last time that she could touch Allie like this in two years, and wanted to make it last. Just as she felt Allie's walls tighten, she slowed her movements down, but as Allie was begging for release, she increased the page of her finger before adding another finger and beginning to curl them inside her. "Fuck...just like that" she moaned as her walls convulsed around Bea's fingers and a new flood of wetness reached her core.

 

"Fuck, you are so amazing" Allie moaned as she kissed Bea's mouth unrelentlessly, despite the fact that she was breathless. "I love you" Bea said, breathing the syllables out like it was her last time. "I love you so much too" Allie said as they kissed again until they fell asleep.

 

\--

 

"I'll visit whenever I can and I will call you everyday, okay?" Allie said through the fence as Bea had tears running down her face. "You wait for me, you wait" Bea said as Allie was led to the gate. "I love you" Allie shouted to Bea, with tears running down her face, yet her beautiful smile was still adorning her face. "To the moon and back" Bea said, which swelled Allie's heart because she knew that was what she used to say to Debbie when she was alive.

 

Bea's heart broke as she could no longer see the woman that has been the love of her life for the past nine years. Unsuspectingly, Kaz comes up behind her and offers her comfort. "She will wait for you. She loves you so much" Kaz said with a smile, Bea returning the gesture. "I need your help" Kaz said before gesturing her head that Bea followed her inside. They both went inside H1 where Kaz ordered the other women to leave so that her and Bea could talk privately.

 

"So, we're the only one's left. Everybody else has been paroled" Kaz laughed nervously, Bea looking on sadly. "I'm giving up top dog" she said bluntly, Bea's eyes widening as to have some sort of justification for this statement. "I'm tired, and I only have a few years left on my sentence" Kaz admitted as she exhaled out a large sigh. "I have two years, you've got the same as me, don't you?" the older blonde asked as Bea nodded.

 

"You can't give up top dog though just like that. The women will hold that against you, they might even tear you to shreds if you don't have any protection" Bea said, trying to reason with her. "That's why I'm going into protection" Kaz said, Bea's head moving back slightly. "You've really thought this through, huh?" Bea said, Kaz laughing. "Why'd you stay top dog for so long if you didn't want it?" the redhead asked as Kaz just snorted. "That's rich coming from you" she said, earning a big grin from the redhead.

 

"I mainly wanted to protect the rest of the crew I had, in that case, it was Allie. But she is gone now, and it's just you and me. Enemies brought together by love for one person, eh" Kaz said, shaking her head but smiling at the same time. "I'll go with you" Bea said, shrugging her shoulders. "Really?" the older blonde asked, flabbergasted by her answer. "Yes. Why don't we go and talk to the governor now?".

 

\--

 

"Proctor and Smith for you, governor" Mr Jackson said as he led both of the women into the office. "What is it ladies?" Ms. Bennett asked, obviously not wanting to be disturbed. "We want to be moved into protection" Kaz said, as Vera looked dead-eyed at Bea. "We?" Vera said. "Yes, we" Bea affirmed to Ms. Bennett, wanting to make sure that she got the message. "Proctor, you're top dog. You cannot just get up and leave" Vera said, looking astounded by the two women in front of her.

 

"That's why I'm resigning. Today" Proctor said as she crossed her arms like a small unimpressed child. "It is our right, governor. You can't stop us. And if this is your prison, then nothing bad will happen in it" Kaz said, trying to reassure her but in a firm and aggressive manner. Vera did not want this move for simple reasons: Kaz's leadership with Bea's presense helped bring order to the women. But she understood that it was their right and she could do nothing to stop it.

 

"Very well. I'll send some officers down to help you pack up now" Vera said as she gestured for Mr. Jackson to take them back to their units.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think in the comments.


	53. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, sorry for the very, very prolonged update. I was on holiday for two weeks and forgot to mention it...
> 
> In other news, I've made the decision to not release my next story until next year, simply because I want to appreciate a break from writing so that I can come back and be even better for you guys.
> 
> Thank you so much for the continued support and interest for this fanfiction as we go into the final seven chapters.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Abbie x.

**LII: Outside**

 

"Franky, get the door!" Bridget called from the bathroom. She was just getting ready when she heard someone knock at the door, and needed to get her makeup done. She was already late as it were. The tattooed brunette walked over to the door to find Allie there, wearing a small smile. "Hey" she breathed as Franky opened the door wider and gestured for Allie to come in. It had been a week or two since her release from prison, and Franky and Bridget both promised Bea that they would look out for her on the outside until Bea's release.

 

Allie had tried to stand on her own two feet, but it was impossible. Her parole officer was wanting to know what she was doing all of the time, in fact, Allie would even go as far to say as if he was harassing her. The young blonde had tried to avoid any sort of temptations into her old life, and avoided the certain areas of Melbourne that she knew she was likely to run into a few old "friends". So called friends that were only there for you when you had a bag of gear on you to lend. Allie was thankful to Kaz that she had saved her from this, and that she had ended up in prison, set herself straight for a good life on the outside, and had found a beautiful girlfriend who she was madly in love with.

 

As she went into Franky and Bridget's house, Franky offered her a cup of coffee which she took. The two of them sat down at the dining table. Franky had called Allie yesterday, knowing that the blonde was struggling with the overwhelming choice of freedom. She knew that Allie needed a job, something to do, so that she wouldn't be sat at home, doing nothing, realising that she could actually leave. The ten year stretch in prison accustomed Allie to a routine, so the new freedom was a shock to her. Of course, the brunette knew all of this as she was in prison herself once.

 

"So, we need to find you a job. Is there anything in particular that interests you?" Franky asked as she opened up her laptop and began tapping at it aimlessly. "Not really, if I'm honest. I was never really a creative person" Allie admitted as Franky clicked on a few tabs and began to search for jobs in the area. They obviously had to be careful seeming as Allie could not work outside of the Melbourne CBD.

 

"I'm interested in looking at property stuff though. I've always found that interesting" Allie said after a few minutes of Franky looking for a job that Allie could possibly do. "Property development?" Franky asked wide eyed, wanting to make sure that she got it right. The blonde nodded as Franky began to search for jobs. "Ah, there is one. And it's only about a ten minutes walk from where you live" Franky said with a smile. "Better contact my parole officer then so he can contact them and send in my application" she smiled as she began to type the number into her phone.

 

\--

 

"Ms. Novak, Mr. Williams will see you now" the receptionist said with a smile as she led Allie through a corridor into a glass office where she presumed Mr. Williams was. "Ah, hello Ms. Novak, very nice to meet you" he said with a smile. He was a tall man with side swept hair and a trimmed beard in a navy blue suit with a brown tie and matching shoes. "Thank you for taking the time to see me" Allie said with a returning smile as he gestured for her to take a seat.

 

"Now, your parole officer has notified me of your past, but, I am pro-rehabilitation for people who have served sentences inside and I believe everybody should be given a second chance so I'd just like you to know that. Now, let me go through the job description with you" he said as he detailed exactly what Allie would be doing if she got the job and the pay that she would be getting.

 

"I'd like to give you a special offer so that if you get this job, you will have something to take away from it. I want you to complete a course whilst working here, so that you will gain some qualifications if you decide to move onto another firm. Now, let's get onto your CV" he said as he read through different parts of her CV. "So, why do you think you should have this job?" he asked her. "I think I should have it because it would be the perfect context for me to start a new life for myself. I can educate myself whilst providing a service that people want, and maximise profits whilst doing so" she said with a smile, using the key terminology that Franky had told her to use prior to going to the interview.

 

"Good" he said with a smile before asking some more small questions. He concluded the interview, but Allie couldn't help but feel pessimistic about it. She didn't know why anybody would hire an ex-con like her, so what was the point in even trying? She could just reoffend and then she could be behind bars with Bea....but it would only last two years before Bea got paroled. No, she was going to try and make the best out of what she had.

 

She walked out of the office where Bridget had offered to pick her up as it was her day off. Allie had accepted, given that she had no personal transport. Bridget drove her to a nearby restaurant where they ordered coffee before talking about the interview. "I've completely fucked it up" Allie nervously laughed. "No, you haven't. I'm sure that you have done fine" Bridget reassured as she took a sip of her coffee. "Anyway, read this. Bea told me to give it to you, but of course I never did" Bridget laughed as she slid a small note over the table.

 

_I just want you to know that I can't wait until your first visit and I think about you all_

_the time. Good luck in your job interview, but I know you won't need it. The minute_

_they look at your gorgeous face and your beautiful smile, they will be jumping at the_

_chance to have you. I love you so, so, so much and I will see you soon_

 

\- Bea xxx

 

Allie's eyes brimmed with tears. Even through her words, she could almost feel Bea with her. "We need to organise a visit for you I think" Bridget said with a smile.


	54. Excel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reason for me not writing my new story is that I've torn two muscles in my finger! Don't ask lol.

**Chapter LIV: Excel**

 

_Two days later...._

 

Allie felt weird, and that was a simple way to put it. To go back into Wentworth, for the intention to visit, and not to stay, was a weird one for her. But she was happy and excited. She was going to see Bea for what felt like, the first time in forever, and she made sure that she looked very good to present herself to Bea. She didn't want Bea to think that she was struggling on the outside, which she wasn't, but she was struggling with being lonely. She had some good news to tell her as well.

 

After going through the metal detectors and avoiding a strip search by the dogs, she walked through the infamous red door that led to the visitors room. She saw Bea sat at a table, her face lighting up when she saw her freshly dyed red hair put up into a ponytail showing her shaved sides. Allie practically ran over to give her the biggest hug and a kiss before Mr. Jackson warning her off. "Stop, Novak!" he called with no bite and a big smile.

 

Allie held her hands the entire time as they sat down. "How have you been?" Bea asked with a big smile, Allie shrugging her shoulders. "I got a job at a property development firm. I'm doing a degree/course that could help me even start my own business one day" Allie said with a returning big smile. "I'm so proud of you, babe" Bea said as she looked on in admiration at Allie's face. "I'm going to sort stuff out for when you're on the outside" Allie grinned, Bea smiling in return. "Anyway, Bridget told me you're in protection? With Kaz?" the blonde said, Bea nodding.

 

"Yeah, we decided that it was for the best. She was tired of top dog and I didn't want to risk getting involved in prison drama and dying before my release date" Bea sadly smiled, Allie rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand in understanding. "As long as you're okay, babe" Allie reassured. They kept the small talk light and before they knew it, Mr. Jackson called visiting hours to a close. "I love you babe, and I'm counting down the days" Allie smiled as she gave Bea a hug and the best kiss of her life. "I love you more" Bea winked as she walked back into the prison to be led back to the protection unit.

 

\--

 

_A few months later...._

 

Boomer and Maxine sat in the waiting room, waiting for Bea. They had had a few occasional visits to Bea whenever they could, but with Maxine working full time at the salon now and Boomer being a stay at home mum, they found it hard to find time to visit her. Yet, they still managed to do it. Bea was led through and greeted them both straight away. "Hey Max. Hey Booms" she said as she embraced them both in a hug. "How have you been?" she asked, eager to know any news due to protection being extremely dull and boring.

 

"Well, bubba has started talking. I reckon she's gonna be real smart" Boomer grinned as Maxine puckered out her bottom lip. "She's cute as anything, Bea" Maxine said as she reached over to put her hand on top of Bea's. "And we have some news for you" Maxine grinned as Boomer tapped her belly. "You're pregnant?!?" Bea squealed, Maxine nodding. "Oh my God, I'm so happy for you" the redhead said as she squeezed Maxine's hand. "And we've got something to ask you" Maxine said, looking over to Boomer.

 

"We'd like you to be the godmother of the child, and for Katrina" Boomer said, Bea smiling a great big grin. "Yes, of course I will be" she said, leaning over to take Boomer's hand in hers as well. "Where is Kat at the minute then?" Bea asked. "She's with Martin. They get along really well. She's got Boomer's hair and my eyes" Maxine chuckled. "I can't wait to see her when I get out" the redhead said as she leaned back in her seat. "How long have you got Bea?" Boomer asked, folding her arms. "Just under two years. Me and Kaz got ourselves into protection anyway so I don't know anything to do with prison politics" Bea shrugged. "It must be boring in there" Boomer said, shaking her head. "It sure fucking is" the redhead chuckled as they fell into easy conversation.

 

\--

 

_A year and a half later...._

 

"Smith for you governor" Linda Miles said as she opened the door. "Let her in, Miss Miles" Vera ordered as she gestured for Bea to come in. "Long time no see, Smith" she smiled as she gestured her hand for Bea to take a seat in the chair in front of her desk. "So, I don't know if you have been keeping track of time but your release is next week, on friday" Vera said, Bea nodding her head slowly as she contemplated the thought of being a free woman within the next week.

 

"My fifteen year incarceration has done it's justice then" Bea laughed as Vera smiled. "Well, you won't be the only one who is leaving" she said, Bea quirking a brow. "I have been promoted to general manager of Wentworth so I'm on the board of corrections. Mr Jackson will be taking over as governor" she said with a smile, looking at Mr. Jackson who was outside talking to another screw.

 

"Well, I'll congratulate him when I can. So what happens with my release?" Bea asked, wanting to know as much as possible before she had a complete breakdown. "Well, your parole officer will come in at some time next week. You'll organise where you will be staying, what the procedure is and your method of transport to get to your accommodation. He'll need to know things like your next of kin" Vera said, Bea nodding. "Bridget let me know that Novak is eager for your return so make your last few days in here count, Smith. Don't mess it up" Vera said, nodding her head.

 

As Bea walked out, she stopped before turning her head towards the governor. "Thank you Ms. Bennett" she said before pausing. "Thank you for everything" she smiled as Vera smirked at her before the redhead was led back to her unit for the last seven days of her incarceration. "These are going to be the longest seven days of my life" Bea thought as she was led back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closer now...


	55. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad that this story is coming to an end but I hope you like the remaining few chapters.

**Chapter LV: Freedom**

 

"Good luck, Bea" Mr. Jackson said as he led her out for the final time. "Good luck Bea!" and "See you Bea!" were shouted out by the women in the yard as she left. "Good luck, governor" she emphasised the last word as she admired the golden crown that now adorned Mr. Jackson's uniform. Bea felt so giddy. After fifteen years of prison, she was ready to create a life for herself, and Allie, on the outside. She held her stuff in a small bag by her side, walking through the car park. She stopped for a second, placing her bag down and embracing the sky and the fresh air. Freedom.

 

Her moment was stopped by a beeping of a car. The redhead opened her eyes to find Allie in a red Porsche 911 Convertible. "Fuck.." Bea said as she admired the beautiful car and the even more beautiful woman driving it. "Where the fuck did you get this from?" Bea asked, happy tears running down her face as Allie stepped out of the car with a huge smile. Deciding not to answer, the young blonde simply ran at her and embraced her in a hug, to which Bea lifted her off her feet and gave her a huge kiss.

 

After five minutes of making out, Allie decided to answer her question. "I forgot to tell you" Allie began as she hooked her arms over Bea's shoulders. "I run my own business now and it's flourishing" she smiled as she leaned in for another kiss. "I......love......you" Bea said in between kisses. Allie wiped the tears from Bea's face before gesturing to the car. "Let's go home" Allie said as she grabbed Bea's bag and put it into the back of the car.

 

The sun was glistening down on the car, and Bea couldn't help but feel like this was paradise. Getting in the car, Bea sat down and instantly put her hand on Allie's thigh as she turned the car into the ignition and put her foot down on the clutch and the accelerator. As they drove through the streets, Bea didn't care about her newly found freedom. She was too engrossed in Allie's features to care about anything else. Allie knew she was staring but didn't comment on it. After twenty minutes of driving, they finally got into Melbourne CBD where Allie parked the car up outside of a diner place.

 

"This is home?" Bea asked with a laugh and a quirked brow. Allie leaned over the dashboard before speaking. "You told me in prison ages ago that the first thing you would do is get a burger..so that's what we're doing" Allie said with a smile as she got out of the car to go over to the passenger side to let Bea out, and was rewarded with a kiss. Walking into the restaurant hand in hand, they soon finished their meals, Bea commenting on how tasty the food was in comparison to prison. A short drive from the CBD was Allie's apartment. Allie was the first owner, and had got it in a lovely part of the suburbs. She was now officially off parole but she knew Bea wouldn't be until five years time. Yet, she didn't care. Her girlfriend was free now, and they were about to start their life together.

 

"Bea" Allie said once they had got in the car. "Yeah?" Bea asked, frowning. "Would you like to go and see Debbie?" she asked, wondering if she had stepped too far with the look on the older woman's face. Bea wanted to go and see Debbie, but her heart swelled at Allie's suggestion. Bea simply nodded as Allie began to drive the car to the cemetery which she was buried at. The drive was silent as Bea felt tears in her eyes, about to visit her daughter's grave that she hasn't seen in about seventeen years.

 

Before she knew it, the drive was over and Allie looked over to Bea. As she got out, the blonde stayed in the car. "Why aren't you coming?" she asked as Allie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to intrude" the blonde admitted but Bea just opened her car door. "I want you to meet her" she said, offering her hand out to Allie who took it. Offering a supportive hand on Bea's back, the two of them took a two minute walk into the cemetery where they saw Debbie's grave. Tears fell down Bea's face, but Allie did not wipe them away. She knew that this needed to happen. Bea needed to feel the sadness in order to move on from it.

 

Bea started talking to Debbie for what felt like hours, introducing Allie to her. Bea felt it was important to treat Debbie like a real person, even though she was dead, so that she could move on from it. After a while, Allie told them that they should be heading back because Bea needed to collect her stuff. Bea reluctantly agreed and after saying goodbye to Debbie, it was yet another silent yet comforting journey as they made their way to the lockup.

 

Allie was just about to open the lockup when she saw a text from Franky.

 

_I've collected all of Bea's stuff from the lockup. It's at your place. Her Harley's at mine._

 

_\- Franky x_

 

"Franky's took your stuff to mine" Allie said as she gestured back to the car. "Home it is then" Bea said with a smile as she grabbed Allie's hand and they headed back to the car. The short journey ended when Allie pulled up into the apartment complex in the suburbs of Melbourne. "Come on" Allie said with a smile, holding her hand out after she had collected Bea's bag from the car and had parked it.

 

The redhead followed her girlfriend up a flight of stairs before going down a short corridor to the penthouse apartments. Allie walked them to apartment 17, getting her keys out and unlocking the door before letting Bea walk inside.

 

Allie's apartment was breathtaking. It had two bedrooms, an en-suite, a large kitchen area, a gym area with an office and a huge living room. "Wow" Bea said, taken aback as she looked at the apartment. "You furnished all this?" Bea asked, Allie nodding. "Sure did, it's my speciality nowadays!" Allie giggled as Bea pulled her in for a long and deep kiss. Allie moaned into the kiss. They broke apart when they heard a knocking on the door.

 

Allie went to open the door and Franky pounced through the door and wrapped Bea in a great big bearhug. "Aww...Red!" she said as she finally let go of her after about five minutes. "Enjoying your newlyfound freedom?" she asked, Bea nodding her head. "Right, well come and see me tomorrow. I have something of yours. Have a nice night, lovebirds" Franky said, Bridget scolding her as they left the apartment.

 

"Shall we finish what we started?" Allie smirked as she led Bea into the bedroom.


	56. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets a bit intense. Hoping you like this chapter as I dread the fact I have my driving theory test in 7 days...
> 
> As for the smut, it wrote itself. Nothing to do with me ;)

**Chapter LVI: Reunion**

 

_Two months later...._

 

It was the day of Allie's graduation from doing her Bachelor Honours Degree in Property Development. Bea had done well, she had now set up her own garage business in repairing bikes and was making lots of money. She had two employees working for her, and everything was going fine. They had also moved out of Allie's apartment to a house that was on the beach-urban fringe of Melbourne in a four bedroom house. They did it using the masses of Bea's money that was in her bank account. It was luxurious and was not cheap.

 

It had a jacuzzi, a sauna, an outdoor pool and a balcony. It also had a separate office room, large kitchen and living room as well as a dining room. It was the perfect context for holding parties and such. Bea had dressed up in a white shirt with some fitted black dress pants and ankle boots to wear to her graduation. As she got into their car, she could see that Allie was nervous. "Why are you nervous?" Bea laughed. "I don't know to be honest" Allie confessed as she stared out of the window. "You've already done all of the hard work and I'll be watching you all of the way" Bea smiled as Allie put her hand on her thigh as she was driving.

 

Soon, they arrived at the university that was doing the graduation. It went well, with Bea shouting out her name when it was being called. Bea and Allie got their photo taken together by one of the university photographers before they headed back to their house. Bea had organised a party for Allie back at their house to which they could then go to town afterwards. Maxine, Boomer, Doreen, Nash, Franky and Bridget were all there to congratulate her. She received a "Well done blondie!" from Boomer and a "We're all very proud of you, love" from Liz. Franky had decided for Allie that they were all going to hit the town and that they would all meet at a bar not far from the beach.

 

After taking a few hours to get ready, Allie was dressed in a navy blue dress that came just above the knee, showing her exceptional long legs. Bea was wearing her leather pants, boots, with a black shirt and braces. After nearly the two of them ending up being extremely late, they got a taxi to the bar, Allie trying to steal secret glances and trying to not drool at Bea along the way. It was hard to accustom to Bea wearing anything other than teal, but any clothes she wore made her look unbelievably sexy.

 

They arrived at the bar and found the girls easily. "It's Bea and Allie!" Boomer shouted as she squeezed them both into a bone crushing hug. "Let's get the shots in" Franky grinned as she ordered tequila shots for everybody except Liz, who was keen to stay away from any sort of alcohol. One round turned into ten and by the end of the night, they were all hanging out of their ass drunk, with Liz playing the mother-hen. They decided to take a trip to St. Kilda's beach, where Franky and Bea were having a very deep conversation.

 

"I'm considering marrying Bridget. I've already bought the ring and I was wondering if you'd be my best man?" she said, after significantly having sobered up. "Of course" Bea said as Franky gave her a hug. A still-drunk Allie came over, stumbling and smiled at Bea. "Hands....off Doyle" she giggled as she started kissing Bea's neck. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to it" Franky giggled as she went back to join Boomer and the rest of the crew.

 

"I want to fuck you here" Allie whispered into her ear, Bea gasping as she felt Allie tug at the button on her leather pants. "Not here...not while they're here" Bea breathed as Allie sat on top of her and leaned down for a kiss. "You look so fucking sexy" she whispered again before kissing and biting down her neck. "Come on" Bea said, lifting her hand out to Allie. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Home" Bea winked as she said goodbye to her friends and drove to their house.

 

\--

 

_A week later...._

 

"You can open your eyes now" Bea said as Allie finally opened her eyes. She knew where they were. Mordialloc Beach. "Let's get the picnic basket out of the bag" Bea said as they both got off of the bike, got the basket and the towels from Bea's bag and walked down to the beach. Nobody else was on it but them, to which Bea preferred the privacy of this beach. It was very special to her. They both took their helmets off as they made their way down to the beach.

 

As Allie laid down the towels, Bea sat down, taking out a punnet of raspberries and a bottle of white wine and some glasses. Allie started eating at the raspberries before Bea handed her a glass of white wine. "To freedom" Bea smiled as the pair of them clinked their glasses and admired the beautiful waves adorning the sunset. This beach truly was beautiful, Allie thought, but nowhere near as beautiful as her girlfriend.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Bea spoke. "I used to come here with Debbie when she was a kid" Bea said, with a smile at the memory. "Yeah?" Allie asked with an even bigger smile. "We used to come here when things were shit with Harry back home. It'd always make me feel free, like I could get away from all that shit at home" she smiled. "Well, thank you for sharing it with me" Allie said as she leaned her head on Bea's shoulder.

 

After about an hour or so of talking about Debbie, they packed all of their belongings into the backpack and walked back up to the bike. Allie decided to sit on the front to which Bea sat behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "I want you to finish what I started" Allie whispered as she took Bea's hand from behind her and guided it into the waistband of her shorts. Bea chuckled, kissing down Allie's neck whilst undoing the button on her shorts.

 

"How much do you want it?" Bea asked out of nowhere, surprising herself with what she had just said. Her arousal near Allie took all of her senses, it was like a different person. "I want you to fuck me so much" Allie moaned as Bea's fingers finally found their way into her panties. Allie took her top off, Bea pleased that she was not wearing a bra as her left hand came behind to cup her breast.

 

Bea circled her fingers around Allie's clit before they slid into the well of wetness that was between her legs. Just as Bea was about to slide inside, they heard a car coming up from one of the rural roads that led to the beach. Allie jumped off the bike to fetch her shirt, managing to get it on in time that the car had passed. "We better get going" Bea said as she slid forward on the bike and gripped the handlebars. But Allie had no such plans.

 

She slipped her hand into Bea's pants to find her slick and swollen from arousal. "You're so wet" she whispered into Bea's ear as she shuddered and surrendered herself to sensation. The blonde continued to kiss down her neck before entering Bea slowly. "Oh fuck..." Bea moaned as Allie's fingers glided painfully slowly into her. "Faster" Bea ordered, Allie moving her fingers as she was told as Bea rocked her hips on them. Allie could feel Bea pulling at her fingers and it didn't take long before she crashed. Breathless, Allie removed her fingers and wrapped her arms around Bea's middle section, before she tried to drive them home safely, despite being cloudy from her orgasm.


	57. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up.

**Chapter LVII: Celebration**

 

_Two months later...._

 

It sounded hard to believe, but Franky was now a married woman. It was the 23rd of December, and less than a month earlier, Franky had proposed and Bridget had said yes. And here they were, a happily married couple, just before christmas. Bea was extremely happy for her friend. It seemed like a long shot that she would ever get married, but here she was. In love with a woman who was one of a kind.

 

Franky and Bridget's wedding got Allie thinking. After all of the times that Bea has nearly lost her life, she knows that she does not want to spend another second without being by her side. So why wait? Allie decided that she was going to propose to Bea. She loved her with everything that she had, and she did not see the point in waiting any longer. She intended on sticking by Bea's side for forever and even after then, but she knew she was going to have to enlist some help. Why not anyone better than the newly married Franky Doyle?

 

\--

 

_Two days later...._

 

Bea had just finished cooking the turkey and serving up the dinner on plates. They had offered to cook for all of their friends for christmas, given that they used to have a make-shift christmas dinner in prison. Allie was entertaining them with a game of charades before Bea shouted through that the dinner was ready. She had already served up all of the food, and to be honest, Allie was impressed. She gave Bea a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat next to her at the table.

 

"So, when's your honeymoon?" Boomer asked Bridget and Franky who were sat opposite her. "We've decided to go away much later. Gidge can't book the time off work because of Vinegar Tits so" Franky said, earning a swat of the hand from Bridget. "Don't call Vera that. She's a good friend of mine" Bridget said with a mock pout, Franky laughing at her. "Two days and there is already arguments" Allie giggled, with Bea smiling and Franky scowling which soon turned into a smirk.

 

"Make-up sex is worth it though, right Red?" Franky laughed as Bea nearly choked on her food, coughing to get it down. Allie grinned at the exchange before continuing to eat her meal. The rest of the meal passed without drama before Allie decided to bite the bullet and tell Franky about her plans. She knew that she had to be quick because either Bea would come and check to see if something was alright or sense if something was up.

 

Once out of earshot from the other guys, Allie whispered to her, desperate to keep her plans to secrecy as much as she could. "I'm planning to propose to Bea" she said, Franky clapping her hands and grinning. "That's awesome" she whispered shouted with the grin still plastered on her face. "Where?" Franky asked. "On the beach that she used to go with Debbie. It's about a 20 minute drive from here" Allie said, Franky nodding. "When?" she asked, desperate to know the details. "Well, I was planning to do it on new years" Allie said, Franky shaking her head. "You're such a sap. When you going to get the ring?" the tattooed brunette asked.

 

"Sometime next week. I was thinking fireworks and that because there's a small jetty there that I could do it on. My only issue is trying to do it without her getting the jist of it when it's too early" Allie said, Bea's voice calling at them from behind the door. "We'll sort something out" Franky whispered before Bea came out from behind the door. "Blondie was just giving me the details on your rampant sex life" Franky said with a huge cheshire cat grin, Allie just shaking her head.

 

\--

 

_A week later...._

 

Allie and Franky had just picked up the ring and it looked absolutely gorgeous. Franky had already left to go and collect the fireworks. They had told Bridget about the proposal to which she had coincidentally invited Bea and Allie to join them on said beach for new years. They were just going to make themselves scarce when Bea got there. Allie stashed the ring in her bedroom drawer underneath some books, praying to God that Bea wouldn't find it. After all, it was two weeks where she put her heart on the line to intend to marry the love of her life.

 

But would she say yes, or would she say no?

 

\--

 

_New Years Day...._

 

Bea had no fucking clue as to why Franky, Bridget or Allie weren't there. Franky and Bridget had texted her two minutes ago saying they were running late, but she hadn't heard anything from Allie all day. In fact, she hadn't even seen her since last night when they fell asleep in each others arms. Bea was beginning to worry if she had done something wrong when she got out of the car and looked over to a small note with a rose and a candle next to it. She picked up the note and read it out loud to herself.

 

"Follow the trail of candles" Bea said to herself. She smiled and looked over to Allie who was standing at the end of the jetty. She had no idea why but Allie looked even more perfect than she usually did. Bea was starstruck with how she looked and practically ran straight over to her. "Hey" Bea breathed out as she gave Allie a kiss. It seemed different, and the whole atmosphere made Bea nervous for some reason.

 

"I'm not going to ramble but Bea, I love you. I love the way how you smile, I love the way you laugh, I love the faces you pull everyday that make me laugh. The way you love me, the way you look after me, how you're so caring, loving and beautiful, and I'm so glad to call you mine. I want you to know how much you mean to me, and I want you to understand how much I love you. Bea Smith, will you marry me?".

 

Bea's heart was pounding in her ears. She had thought about proposing to Allie, but with the beautiful blonde on her one knee in front of her, it took one look in her eyes where she pulled her up and gave her a kiss that left her gasping for air. "Yes" she said with exasperation, kissing her on the nose and then on the lips. "A million times, yes, yes" she said now with tears running down her face, but with a grin. "I love you so, so much" Allie said, cupping Bea's cheek. "And I can never get tired of hearing you saying it" the redhead said as fireworks popped into the sky.

 

One thought adorned Bea's mind at this moment:

 

_Perfection._


	58. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologise for the delay....again. I've been completely tied up in revising for my driving theory test that's in a few hours time so wish me luck!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter as we come towards the end of this story.
> 
> \- Abbie x

**Chapter LVIII: Planning**

 

Franky and Bridget had been an immense help to Bea and Allie since the redhead had accepted the blonde's proposal. They had took it in their stride, having to plan their own wedding about a month ago, and so they decided to put their post-wedding expertise to help their best friends. Bea and Franky had gone to the tailors to go and select a suit for the redhead, stating that she'd prefer to wear a suit over a dress. Bridget accompanied Allie to the bridal store whilst they were doing their separate things. Splitting up into teams, Bea and Franky had the task of sorting out the venue and everything that they would need, whilst Allie and Bridget sorted out invitations, the food and music.

 

\--

 

Franky's car pulled up outside the tailors where she whacked a sleepy redhead awake. It was still early in the morning but it was at Bea's request, claiming she "wanted to get it out of the way" and to get married as soon as possible. "C'mon Red, you're getting married soon".she said, Bea's eyes opening and groaning as she got out of the car. They entered the tailors where the woman inside greeted them. "Hello, how can I help you today?" she asked, Franky nudging Bea.

 

"I'm looking for a women's tuxedo" she said, the woman nodding with a grin. "You're in luck. We got a fresh order in this morning. Come with me" she said as Franky and Bea followed her. In the back room, there were three tuxedos on the wall. The first one was a white blazer with black dress pants, the second one was all black and the third one was a navy blue blazer and pants. "How much?" Bea enquired, her eyes drawn to the white one. "It's $1400 for a full tuxedo, simply because it's women's and it is custom" she explained. "I'll take it" Bea said after five minutes of thinking. She had fell in love with it, and had bought some shoes to go with it at $125 dollars. After ordering the suit and placing it in the car, the next stop was to go back to Franky's house to look for a venue.

 

\--

 

Allie had fell in love with this dress. It had a white lace front with a mermaid seam at the back. Its frills were not too big but it showed off her chest and upper body. Bridget was commenting on how well she looked. Allie decided on the spot to buy the dress which was only $1900 dollars, not even that bad compared to the dresses that she had seen similar to those ones. Bridget wasted no time in getting the dress in the car and going to a local bakers that her brother used to work in. Stalling the car, she went in.

 

"Hello Bridget, long time, no see" one of the women behind the counter grinned. "Hello Sandra. Uh, I'm looking to see if you'd create a wedding cake for a price" she smiled, Sandra nodding enthusiastically. "Come through the back and we can choose your design" she said as Allie and Bridget followed her into an office. "So, any particular style you're looking for?" she asked Allie to which she just shook her head.

 

"Okay, well I'll show you some of the templates and you tell me whether you like them or not. Then we'll do a 360 degree view, make sure that that is the one for you and then make any customisations to it if need be. And of course, I know Bridget so we'll do this at a discount for you, okay?" Sandra nicely said before turning the computer screen so that Allie could see. "Thank you" she said with a smile.

 

\--

 

Bea was struggling to find a venue that she liked. She wanted something that would give her scenery but nothing was doing it justice. That was until Franky had a lightbulb moment. "Why not just pay for builders to put an extension onto the jetty that's at the back of your house. It'd be cheaper as well" Franky said before Bea tapped her on the shoulder. "Great idea, we need to contact some builders though" she said with her fingers on her chin. "Your wish is my command" Franky said as she dialed in a number to her phone.

 

\--

 

By the end of the day, they had sorted everything. Franky and Bea had managed to get some rings at a jewellers, they had an officiator to marry them, as well as a guarantee by the builders that the jetty which was now going to be a small pier was going to be finished by the end of the week after next. Bridget and Allie had managed to get a photographer for the wedding, a cake and her dress. 

 

Now, all that was left to do was to wait for the big day.


	59. The Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day!
> 
> I'll be really sad to let this story go but I'm glad you've all been able to enjoy reading it as much as I've loved writing it. So enjoy the second to last chapter!

**Chapter LIX: The Big Day**

 

Bea felt like she was going to throw up, if she was honest. It wasn't that she did not want to marry Allie, it was just that she was nervous about the whole thing. Everything in here life had generally gone wrong, and she was still trying to accustom to things going her way for once. She felt as if something was going to go wrong, but deep down, she understood that it was just her paranoia talking.

 

She had already put on her suit, and the hairdresser had managed to bleach her usually red hair blonde and had straightened it and done all of her makeup. She looked "hot" according to Franky, and she just hoped that Allie thought so. It was about twenty minutes before she had to start heading downstairs from her bedroom. Allie was only getting ready in the room next to her, so they had to be careful to avoid one another.

 

The jetty looked amazing. It had white silk carpet from the start of the jetty to the end, as well as flowers lining the makeshift aisle. Franky had made sure everything was perfect for them, even going down to making sure all of the chairs were straightened. "Red" she said, realising she could no longer call her friend that after her blonde hair. "I'm going to see the officiator, alright? I'll be back up soon" Franky said, with a hand on her shoulder.

 

Bea took a swig of the whiskey that was on her dressing table to calm her nerves. It was just her and her thoughts now roaming this room. Before she knew it, Bridget was knocking on the door, telling her it was time. Bea took one big breath and walked out of her room and down the stairs, Bridget following her the whole time. "You'll be fine, Bea" she said as Bea looked to see Franky stood at the front. Bea only had a few people there. Boomer, Liz, Maxine, Doreen, Nash, Kaz who had since been released, Vera and Will. 

 

Bea went over to each of them and thanked them individually for coming before standing at the front of the altar with Franky. She was fucking sweating buckets if she was honest, and she just wanted to get it over and done with. After a brief chat with the officiator, they waited for Allie to appear. The music started playing and Bea turned to take in the sight that was before her.

 

Allie had her hair curled with a section of it in a braid at the top of her hair. She looked absolutely stunning. Bea gulped in surprise as tears actually started to fill her eyes as she could not believe that this beautiful woman was about to be hers. Forever. Allie looks at Bea as if she was the second coming. She looked absolutely sexy, almost edible, and her new hair was gorgeous. It was all Allie could think about before she fainted at the sight of this out of the world woman that was going to be her wife.

 

"You look perfect" Bea said as she looked at Allie and took her hands in hers. "You look perfect-er" she laughed as the music quietened down and everybody listened to the officiator. "Can everybody be seated" he asked as Bea and Allie maintained eye contact the whole time. "Before we begin this service, is there anyone in the congregation who does not believe these two women should be married" she asked, to which nobody objected. "Bea, you may start your vows" she said as Bea didn't even bother to get out the vows that she'd wrote.

 

"Allie, I can't believe that I can call you mine. I love waking up to you everyday, and you to be the last thing that my eyes fall upon when I go to sleep. You have been the one constant in my life all these years, and I am truly head over heels in love with you" Bea smiled, with a few stray tears falling from Allie's eyes. "I love your gorgeous smile, your ocean blue eyes, everything about you I can get lost in, even when you snore..." Bea said, making Allie giggle and the congregation laugh. "But most of all, I love you, all of you. Your strengths and your flaws. You're my perfection" Bea said with a grin, looking over to Franky who was nodding at Bea in approval.

 

"I never imagined myself saying this to you. Marrying you was always a long shot for me. I always believed that you were better than me, and sometimes I wonder why you even do. But I know it now. My love for you is so empowering, there is nothing I would not do. I admire everything about you, your caring side, your angry side" Allie laughed and so did the congregation, knowing Bea all too well. "your loving side, everything about you is lovable. You are beautiful on the inside and out, and words can't describe my love for you" Allie said shrugging her shoulders with a smile.

 

"Now, Beatrice Smith, do you take thee Allie Novak to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to cherish her and to love her, through sickness and in health?" the officiator asked with a smile, already knowing the answer. "I do" she said with a smile as she took the ring from the officiator and put it onto Allie's finger on her left hand. "Allie Novak, do you take thee Beatrice Smith to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to cherish her and to love her, through sickness and in health?". "I do" Allie said as she too put the ring on Bea's finger. "You are now wife and wife!" the officiator exclaimed as the pair dove into each others lips, devouring each others mouths before Franky whistled at them which was a call for them to stop.

 

"I love you" Allie said, still holding Bea's hands. "To the moon and back" Bea said with a great big smile as they walked down the aisle, being lathered in confetti from all of their friends. Allie picked up the bouquet of flowers and threw it backwards, to which Maxine caught it. "Oooh, Maxi!" Boomer exclaimed as Bea and Allie latched lips again before going into the house to get a drink.

 

\--

 

It was just after midnight when everybody had left the house. Bea had never felt happier than she did right now, regardless of the fact that Allie had tired her out with seven orgasms. Allie was too excited to go to sleep and Bea was the same, so they spent the moment just admiring each other, before Bea broke the silence. "Where are we going on our honeymoon then?" Bea asked, given that Allie was the one to plan it.

 

"All around the world".


	60. Inconceivable Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the final chapter. I've been very busy over the last two months, hence the very prolonged release of this chapter but I'm finally ready to let this story go.
> 
> I started this story just over a year ago as a hobby for me, just to see if anyone was interested. I've been overwhelmed by every single person who has read this story and I would just like to say thank you so much for sticking by me and my very irregular updates. I hope this soothed some pain and gave you the justice that season four and five couldn't. Again, thank you so much, without you, I would not have kept writing.
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

**Chapter LX: Inconceivable Luck**

 

Bea and Allie spent the next month travelling the world. Their first destination was the United States of America, after Bea telling Allie ages ago that she would like to go and visit there some day. They visited New York and went to the infamous Statue of Liberty. They spent about three days in New York before jetting off to the United Kingdom. They visited Buckingham Palace in London before taking out a hire car and spending a couple of days in the Lake District by taking a five hour drive up there. They then cemented the honeymoon with a visit to Jamaica for two weeks, where they stayed in a luxurious villa.

 

Now, they were back in their house. The newlyweds. Shortly after the ceremony, they had signed the register and had agreed on their surnames to be Novak-Smith, simply to not lose any of their surnames or for any of it to sound weird. They were telling Franky and Bridget all about their adventures when they came over to their house for dinner one night. They decided that they wanted to have another party, seeming as it was Allie's birthday tomorrow and they wanted to get things sorted. Allie said she did not want anything big and only wanted their friends to come here, so Bea reluctantly agreed.

 

\--

 

_The day after...._

 

Franky and Bea had been sorting out her party since they came back. Allie had to leave early for work this morning as she was called into the office. Through the time that she'd been there, she had rose through the ranks and was now the manager of the Melbourne Branch for KA Estate Agents. She felt really annoyed about having been called into work on her day off, but that did not stop Bea from wishing her a happy birthday and trying to tempt her to stay in bed maybe five more minutes before she went to work.

 

She burst into the office to find all of her colleagues shouting "happy birthday" at her. They all gave her lovely gifts but despite that, the boss was in and he wanted to speak to Allie about her progress. As she went into the office, she took a seat and watched as her boss, Kyle Anderson, briefed her on the situation. "We are doing very well right now as a company and your progress here has not gone unnoticed, so I would like you to become regional manager for Victoria at our headquarters" he said with a smile. Allie was shocked and taken aback, but she was so glad to have been presented with this opportunity.

 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Anderson" she said with a big grin. "No worries, pack up your stuff now and make your way over to the head office. There is an office waiting for you" he said as he smiled and began to walk out of the branch. Allie fist pumped the air. She didn't want to get called into work on her birthday but this was an offer that she could not refuse and she thanked her lucky stars for anything good ever happening to her. She quickly took out her phone, texted Bea the good news and set to work about packing up her office.

 

\--

 

"That's the last of the balloons. We got the booze?" the tattooed brunette asked. The newly-blonde Bea nodded over to the side where there were bottles upon bottles of alcohol for tonight's party. She didn't trust any of her friends not to drink all of that and some so she decided that it would be best to get more to keep them entertained for longer. She had the birthday cake coming by one of her employee's at the garage so it was simply just a waiting game now. She took out her phone and looked at her messages and saw she had one from Allie.

 

_Just been promoted to Victoria's Regional Manager at the head office. I miss your beautiful face._

 

_\- Al xxxx_

 

"She's just been promoted at work" Bea grinned into the phone, Franky coming over and scowling at the last sentence. "You're a bunch of fucking saps" Franky said as she and Bea both went to sit down and watch some TV. It got into a few hours where Bea was getting bored. "Go and see your girl if you're that bored. It is her birthday after all" Franky said, nudging Bea on the shoulder. She couldn't agree more so Bea went into the garage to get the bike and her helmet before driving off to find Allie.

 

\--

 

Bea had just pulled up and taken her helmet off when she went into the reception of the building. It was a large company and its building was the size of a skyscraper. Bea made sure she had Allie's present that she had spoken to Bea about a few weeks ago with her in her backpack before heading in. She went into the reception and asked if she could be taken to the regional manager's office to which to woman led her to another small reception outside of Allie's new office. After what seemed like forever, her supposed secretary told her that "you can go and see Mrs Novak-Smith now" she said, Bea grinning at her when she was so oblivious that it was her wife.

 

As she opened the door, Allie was facing the back. "Hello, how can I-" she said before her words froze with a grin at the sight of seeing Bea. "New office" Bea smiled as she walked slowly but seductively around the office, trailing her fingertips on anything she could find. After walking over to Allie, she dragged her two fingertips along Allie's neck and to her chin, pulling her face into a long, slow kiss. "Happy birthday babe" she said before leaning in for a kiss again. Allie stood up from the chair and pushed Bea back against her desk before kissing down her neck.

 

Bea took most of this distraction by spinning them around, Allie now leaning against the desk, Bea's body pressed up against her. "I think we need to break this office in" Bea suggested with a wink before she gave Allie the dirtiest kiss of her life. "I...think...you're right" Allie said in between laboured breaths as Bea kissed down her neck and unbuttoned her shirt. "Stay there" Bea ordered as she walked around the desk to pull the blinds down before continuing her movements. Bea took her time taking down Allie's skirt and underwear before she was completely bare apart from her shirt which was half off her and her bra.

 

Kissing her breasts before circling her tongue around Allie's nipple, she maintained eye contact the whole way through her moans and sighs before she reached the place where Allie was begging for her touch. "Please Bea" Allie begged as she put her hair trying to put her face where she wanted it. "What?" Bea smirked, knowing exactly what she needed but wanting her to vocalise it. "I want your mouth on me" she pleaded, Bea putting her out of her misery by dragging her tongue from her entrance, avoiding her clit. She repeated that movement, except circled her clit and sucked on it this time.

 

She then moved her tongue down Allie's folds and the wetness down to entrance where she thrust her tongue in and out of Allie's entrance. "That feels....fucking...amazing" Allie said, breathless. Bea didn't give a fuck if anyone could hear them outside, she could only think how beautiful Allie looked during this and how fucking great she tasted. Allie started spasming and convulsing around Bea's tongue before she came, calling out her name. Bea smiled against her inner thigh, also breathless before moving her way up and ghosting her lips over her wife's, before diving in and dominating her mouth.

 

"I'm not finished with you just yet" Bea said before she picked up Allie's present out of the backpack. Bea brought out a neprene harness with buckles and a reasonable navy-blue toy attached to it. "Fuck..." Allie said, feeling herself getting aroused at even looking at the toy. "You said you wanted this, so I'm going to give it to you" Bea whispered as she started stripping off her own clothes. Allie practically ran around and locked the office door where Bea was already fully naked with the harness attached.

 

Allie sat back down on the desk, with her thighs apart before Bea grabbed her behind the back of the neck and kissed her. After a short while of kissing, Bea asked Allie if she was ready. Allie nodded, having thought about this so many times, was never prepared for the feeling of Bea moving inside of her. The older blonde was careful, not wanting to hurt Allie, as she gently moved her hips inside of her. "Oh my god, that feels so fucking good" Allie moaned. Spurred on by Allie's blatant confession, Bea felt hungry for more. "How good does it feel?" she asked, whispering into her ear.

 

"So fucking good, don't stop" Allie said as Bea starting thrusting faster as she felt Allie starting to get restless, dragging her fingertips along her back, surely making a mark. Allie leaned back on the desk and started cupping her own breasts, before Bea rubbed her clit whilst still moving inside of her. It took a matter of seconds after that for Allie to come undone, and by far, that was the hottest thing she had ever experienced.

 

\--

 

_A few hours later...._

 

"Happy birthday Allie!" everybody cheered as they raised their glasses to Allie. They had just finished eating the cake and some low music was playing in the background. Bea and Allie were led there by the sand, everybody in their own small, private conversations. It felt like perfection. She had the most amazing birthday, with the most amazing woman, who gave her the most amazing sex, and helped her feel absolutely incredible. 

 

Before Allie knew it, fireworks were lit into the sky and exploded against the perfect skyline. "Bea" she said. "Yeah?" Bea replied with a smile, taking a swig of her champagne. "I love you" the blonde said before Bea pressed her down into the sand with a ravenous kiss. "I love you too" she said before kissing her again.

 

Bea was led on the sand hours later, her friends having left since then, with Allie led on her chest. She could not believe all the things she had been through her life, and still, she had ended up a free woman, married to the most beautiful person, who made her the happiest person ever. She didn't know what it was that had helped her get through all of this, but she could only describe her future being possible with two words.

 

Inconceivable Luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!
> 
> Just to reiterate, I am absolutely overwhelmed with the support I have had for this story. Thank you so much for reading and I hope it has lived up to your expectations. Also, I hope this inspires you to write your own stories as people like me do very much enjoy reading them. I am going to be working on another story (it's a Ballie one of course...) but due to my very busy schedule, you won't see it anytime soon but do keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> Again, thank you so much, I love you all.
> 
> \- Abbie x


End file.
